She will be loved
by Classless1219
Summary: As if surving through nogitsune and Oni's wasn't enough just as the dust settles now there is dead pool with Scarlett's name possibly on it along with other supernatural creatures in Beacon hills. See how Scarlett deals with lost, new threats and new people in Beacon hills all entering her life, will the out come be good...will her and Stiles come together or will she him slip away
1. Without you

**without you**

It's hard, to pick yourself up after its all fallen knowing a pice is missing ... someone is missing. That other person who's impacted your life in so many ways isn't there anymore.. only in memories, memories that are too painful to think back on because there a reminder that person is no longer with you. So we push it back and build up walls not to deal with it to deal with pain.

This is exactly what Scarlett has been doing for the past month, after Alison's death Scarlett snapped putting up those walls refusing to really talk to her mother, Scott, Kira she wasn't going to talk to neither was she going to Lydia or Stiles. Instead she went every weekend this month drinking and dancing numbing her pain going out not returning home till sometimes sunday night which scared the crap out of Melissa and Scott, their father who stayed around was midly concerned as well since he started back up in their lives and is the reason why right now for the fourth time in a month Scott is out looking for Scarlett.

"catch her scent yet?" Stiles asked as they drove in the jeep around Beacon Hills

"yeah turn right" Scott ordered him as they drove further down the road reaching their destination they hoped out the car

"figures" Scott said walking up to the building they went around back sneaking into the club the boys began looking around for the petite brunette in the loud, hot dark club.

"got her" Stiles yelled pointing out to the dance floor seeing the similar girl in short shorts and a tank top dancing around her new length hair that know fell about to her chest whipping around bangs in her face again she was out on the dance floor without a care in the world dancing with people she'd just meet till her brother and his best friend show'd up they moved through the crowd finally coming face to face with her.

"Scar what are you doing?" her brother shouted over the music

"I'm dancing what's it look like, what are you doing here?" she asked still dancing

"you need to get home it's 1:30 in the morning mom is worried actually so am I" Scott said but his sister just kept on dancing too intoxicated to care

"tell mom I'm fine it's Saturday anyway it's all good, don't turn into sour wolf okay buddy" she said lightly slapping his cheeks together giggling at her actions

"why are you out here alone you know how dangerous that is" Stiles spoke up but she ignored him

"I just want to dance and get drunk" she said

"think you've had enough" Stiles said

"okay your leaving now" Scott yelled as her threw her over his shoulder ignoring the protest and threats she yelled at him all the way to the jeep Scott tossed her in taking the keys to her car he found in her pocket.

"take her home I'm going to find her car I'll meet you there" Scott said Stiles just nodded as he glanced over at Scarlett he hated seeing her in this type of pain and he couldn't do anything about it she wouldn't let him, hell she's barely looked at him the past month when he came over to see Scott she takes off, when Scott and Stiles are helping Malia she makes sure she is never around. It was breaking his heart even more, Stiles knew he deserved it after ruining their relationship, the one good thing he had in his life he thinks about everyday all the lost they both have been through.

Stiles started up his car headed toward the McCall house after awhile he turned on the radio as it played Wonder wall by Oasis Scarlett giggled in her spot slouched over in the seat.

"oh that's irony.. that's a good one" she slurred Stiles looked over at her before sighing

"Letty" he bagan to say

"oh here we go Stiles Stilinksi' big speech..." she said looking straight forward at the road

"Please look at me" he pleaded glancing between her and the road

"I can't" she said

"you can't..." Stiles pulled the car over placing it in park he turned to look at her. "all month nothing! now you can't even look at me, why? Letty look at me!" he shouted

"I can't! I can't you wanna know why? Stiles the big answer to your need to know is because it hurts! to look at you everytime I see you it pains me then when I see you and Malia-" Stiles cut her off

"Malia and I aren't anything I'm just helping her transition from coyote to human along with Scott you know this"

"wasn't nothing when you made out" she said not caring about the angry tears that strolled down her face

"I told you she kissed me"

"Like Lydia? wait you kissed her back didn't you... I let the Lydia thing go but Malia, she's always around you do really espect me to think nothings going on"

"yes cause nothing is, I'm helping her that's all I wouldn't... I still love you Scarlett" tears rolling down both their faces now Stiles inched forward reaching out for Scarlett's hands but she pulled away leaving Stiles hurt looking down at his own hands.

"I can't Stiles, we can't be... I can't be, I'm just a mess I still need time look I know we can't ignore each other forever so how about friends like old times" she slurred Stiles frowned he wanted more then that he wanted his girl back.

"Letty..."

"Stiles please it's hard already"

"Fine, I'll wait for you I'm not going anywhere I love you" he said starting the car back up Scarlett leaned her head on to the window

"everyone leaves Alison, Aiden, Ethan, Isaac, Danny... they all leave" she mumbled before passing out.

Stiles pulled up to the house seeing the light on he picked up Scarlett bridial style he carried her inside seeing Scott in the living room he nodded and brought Scarlett up to her room placing her gently in her bed pulling the covers up to her chin.

"thanks" Stiles faintly heard leave the girl's lips

"always" he said placing a kiss on her forehead pushing her bangs back if she was fully consiocus he would never gotten a chance to do that

"I love you" he heard from lips of the intoxicated girl, Stiles heart sunk a bit deeper it was killing him not having her as his. Stiles walked out the room down toward Scott.

"thanks man, I don't know what to do. she barley talks to me" Scott said

"yeah well she won't even look at me, the best is to give her time and hope" Stiles said

"you really have hope" Scott asked

"She'll come through this is Letty were talking about she strong" Stiles said

"she'll come back to you?"

"I don't know dude, you didn't see the pain in her eyes when she talked to me, I'm not sure what's going to happen"

"she still cares Stiles"

"I'm sure" he mumbled not believing it

"you know she didn't tell me about what happened till you went to Eichen house, she said she didn't want me to be mad at that you still needed me were best friends she could never deal with herself if she tore that apart even though I'm her brother Stiles she said your family too" Scott told him

"Scott I am so sorry I never wanted to hurt her I'm still crazy about Scarlett and not being able to hold her espically through the hard time she's having pains me I need her" he confessed

"I know you mean everything you said why I'm telling you she still cares" Scott said

* * *

Monday morning rolled it drully head Scarlett grunted shutting her alarm she made her way to the bathroom looking at the sad eyes staring back at her pushing her bangs out in her face and pulling her hair into a bun she walked out back into her room throwing on a muscle tank top with Angels &amp; Airways on it with a leather jacket, skinny jeans and boots she grabbed her bag and began to make her way down the steps she stopped once she heard her parents talking in the living room.

"I don't know Melissa I've tried with her, she's distant, blanks out maybe she needs to see someone.. stick her in a phsyc evaluation" she heard her father say

"give her time she lost a close friend, she's doing fine in school...look at Scott he came around. People grieve at their own paste and time don't give up Rafael" her mother said

"they don't make it easy... either of them" he said

"because they want you to fight for them, both want to know if you'll stay with the lost they've had... people leaving I don't know if they can take one more" Melissa said feeling sorry watching her kids go through so much pain, loss heartache the supernatural issues but in a way she's proud that they keep going she knows Scarlett will be back up on her feet in good time.

"guess your right" Rafael

"aren't I always" Melissa said Scarlett decided to make an appearance walking down the rest of the stairs Melissa looked over to her

"hi honey can I make some breakfast for you maybe?" her mother asked

"no, no I'm good just going to get coffee" Scarlett said walking passed both of them into the kitchen Rafael followed her

"pot already made" her mother shouted

"so I was thinking maybe since your mom is working late shift you Scott and I could do dinner, anything you guys want" her father said breaking the silence between the two as Scarlett nodded taking a sip of her much needed coffee then placed it on the counter.

"sure" she agreed he was trying so she decided she was going to try as well, baby steps you know.

She finished her coffee there in the kitchen taking in the silence that fell in the house it was odd now not hearing Scott and Isaac in the morning now lately she didn't even have to wake Scott up he was always up and gone... at least lately helping Stiles with Malia. thinking about it made her roll her eyes thinking about what Stiles said to her the other night she did deep inside believe it but couldn't help that Malia was on the same page as Stiles the times that she did see them it seemed to be she was protective over Stiles growing attached to him which made Scarlett boil inside but she wouldn't admit to it.

Scarlett putting the mug in the sink putting her thoughts on the back burner grabbed her bag saying goodbye to her parents headed to her car to the school

"just another day" she muttered to herself before entering the school headed toward her locker putting her books in she felt a presence behind her she let out a sigh

"what do you want Scott" she asked not even turning around

"I wanted to make sure your alright" Scott said she closed her eyes closed her locker turned to him opening them back up

"I'm here aren't I, not in a mental hospital where dad thinks I should be" she spat

"he's just worried like mom, me ...Stiles"

"I don't want to talk about Stiles" she snapped

"will you talk about something? anything?"

"the weather I heard it was going to rain" she replied

"Scarlett I just want to be there for you just like you we're for me all those weeks ago... just talk to me" he pleaded

" Scott I appreciate you really do best big bro but I don't want to talk" she said

"fine but I'll be here when you need it" Scott said pulling her into a hug she just left her arms at her side not hugging back

"love you"

"love you too bro"

"just don't give up" he said Scarlett pulled away arching her eyebrows at him

"are you saying on life or someone inparticular with crazy hair who loves plaid" she questioned

"both"

"Please Scott I'm not suicidal so don't worry so much you'll get grey hairs and as for that other person... I'm just not sure"

"Just give him a chance he really does miss you" he told her Scarlett bit her lip looking down at the ground knowing deep down she did miss Stiles too.

"look I'll try okay with, Kira the others okay... I already know I can't shut you guys out forever espically with the shit that goes on in this town" she said

"great! you can start by helping us on the full moon with Malia next week" Scott said

"your really pressing your luck bro"

"come on you know you want to help"

"no, no I really don't I'd rather watch paint dry, molasses fall or a slug race" she said crossing her arms to her chest Scott sighed

"I'll buy you lattes and chocolate for a month" he pleaded

"make it two or no deal"

Scott rolled his eyes as he stuck his hand out "fine" he agreed

she smiled shaking his hand " glad we came to this conculison well have fun in class" she said walking away down the hall suddenly seeing the familiar strawberry blonde she's been ignoring. Lydia was standing in front of Alison's locker which was turned into a momerial spot as students who knew her put down roses and pictures the past month Scarlett always glared at it as she walked by as for her brother he made sure he was never in that part of the hall as it pained him to much to see it but seeing Scarlett had AP English and art this hall she couldn't avoid it like Scott.

Scarlett watched as Lydia placed a photo on the locker she walked up next to her seeing the photo it was Alison, Scarlett and Lydia all making duck faces into the camera on one of their sleepovers, Lydia with tears strolling down her face Scarlett turned toward her.

"Lydia..."

"She's gone, I still can't believe Aiden's gone, your gone" Lydia said

"what Lydia? what do mean I'm still here?"

"Letty I lost you a long time ago your gone like them I can't get you back"

"Lydia I'm still here I'm not going anywhere" Scarlett said pulling her into a tight hug as Lydia still cried Scarlett's blank expression.

"I'm so sorry Scarlett, incrediably sorry I never wanted to hurt you... again I'm so sorry have no Idea how to ever do anything to make up for it" Lydia said between breathes Scarlett realized they both have lost someone close to them knowing Lydia really did Aiden and he was trying but now Lydia was left alone.

"It's okay Lyds. I'm still here... I'll be here" tightening her grip before letting go Lydia wiped her tears Scarlett reached up not even knowing she was crying as well she wiped her face.

"well thanks for ruining my make up" Scarlett said

"now looks who's being grily" Lydia teased

"whatever lets go to class or whatever is left of it"

* * *

Scarlett walked into the animal clinic with Lydia as Stiles and Scott were in front of them

"okay so how long has it been?" Stiles asked

"weeks he hasn't gotten back to any of my texts" Scott said as they walked further into the clinic

"has Derek ever returned any text I don't really see him as a social butterfly" Scarlett said

"one definitely once, but this time it felt different so I went to the loft the alarm was on everthing looked okay then I found these" Scott pulled out a canister filled with bullet shells Stiles pulled one out Scarlett leaned over the table to look at it

"so I sent the picture ot it to Deaton he said that it the mark of a family of hunters based out of mexico, the Calaveras" Scott said

"what would they want with Derek?" Lydia asked

"pissed someone else off it's not hard to believe" Scarlett said hunched over the table playing with her fingers

"I don't know which is why your here" Scott said then looked over at his sister "both of you" he pushed the canister infront of Lydia who stuck her hand in first closing her eyes she dropped them on the counter listeing closly as each one hit the letal surface, Scarlett snatched the one out of Stiles hand closing her eyes seeing if she could get anything off it both remained silent for about five minutes.

"guys, what? is he dead?" Stiles asked

"no" Lydia spoke first

"he was there, the Calaveras too but there was too much smoke to see what was actually happening" Scarlett said

"I'm not sure he's alive either" Lydia said

"what does that mean?" Scott asked

"I don't know" Lydia said

"there's something not right, I just... don't know" Lydia said

"so if the Calaveras have him, how do we find him" Stiles asked

"Mexico" Scott said holding up one of the shells

"oh yeah will just go to Mexico nice sunday drive, what the hell will our parents say" Scarlett said

"will make up something" Scott said

"like what?"

"camping... will say were going camping" Stiles said Scarlett straightened back up crossing her arms across her chest

"Camping?"

"yeah camping it's believable right?" Stiles said looking around

"this sounds like the beginning to a horrible and stupid plan" Scarlett mumbled walking away from all of them

"I heard that!" Stiles said

"wasn't being silent about it" she yelled back right before walking out the clinic

"its a good cover up" Stiles mumbled to himself

* * *

**Of course starts out rough and sad... more to come**


	2. Back into the fold

**Back into the fold**

Off the top of her head five things come to Scarlett's mind that she'd rather be doing like;

chocolate

Iron man over and over

But no she had to be blending in dancing around in a club in Mexico in attempts to save Derek. She was wearing a muscle tee tank top cut up showing off her stomach with ripped jean shorts, tall boots. Scarlett was dancing around with Malia, sure the girls didn't really get along at this point in time they are more like friendenimes. Since the talk with Scott she had been doing a bit better helping Scott and Stiles trying to help Malia fit in to regular cilivan life sometimes it ends with Scarlett and Malia snapping at each other having Scott to break it up and Scarlett walking out.

Past few weeks Scarlett and Stiles have gotten better as well, she's ever so slowly bringing down the wall she put up after Alison's death but she's trying every day with them all which is why she's here now dancing in the hot plastered club. She looks around to see Kira in the corner on the sofa looking around again she spotted Lydia and Stiles walking it she quickly looked away not to bring any attention as they walked into another room with a hunter.

After dancing to two more songs Kira walked over to Scarlett and Malia.

"Something's happening" Kira said

"we're aware" Scarlett said looking around the guys on their walkie talkies

"what do we do?" Kira asked

"blend in" Malia said Kira had a confused look on her face "dance with us dumb ass"

"Right" Kira said began dancing but it wasn't dancing it was more like an 80 year old man having a stroke

"you wanna teach her or should I?" Scarlett asked Malia

"you know her better you should of known she can't dance" Malia said

"yeah because on our spare time from supernatural things in between homework we go clubbing" Scarlett said

"no just on the weekends by yourself on drunken bidgens right" Malia fired back

"Stiles tell you that?" Scarlett said Malia rolled her eyes

"okay just start at the hips" Scarlett said grabbing Kira's hips throwing them in a circlar motion sawying to the beat Kira began to pick it up quickly all three of them dancing with each other till the hunters started to close in on them Malia leaned in.

"you guys ready?" Malia asked

"been ready" Scarlett said Kira nodded pulling out her numbchucks hitting one of the hunters in the face, Malia grabbed one up slamming him to the ground as the other went for Scarlett she elbowed him in the face kicked him to the ground pushing the gun away while Scott got the last guy swooping in tossing him into the nearest wall.

"let's go" Scott said the girls followed him into a hallway the same one they saw Lydia and Stiles go down not too long ago they all looked back to see if they were followed down the dark painted quiet hallway when they saw no one coming they kept walking forward till a mist from a smoke machine flowed down the hall and from the ceiling making it hard to see anything.

"it wolfsbane! Kira, Scar get out of here" Scott yelled

The girls turned seeing two hunters coming near Kira swung her knunchucks but hard to see the hunter hit her in the face with his gun sending her to the ground

"Kira!" Scarlett shouted she crouched down to the ground pulling a dagger out of her boot managing to stab one the hunters in his leg as he fell she kneed him in the face but not turning quick enough as the other grabbed her sending her into the wall banging her head in the process her vision became blurry hearing Scott yelling her name before blacking out.

* * *

The next time Scarlett opened her eyes she came into contact with caramel eyes looking down at her with concern.

"thank god your alright took you awhile to wake up" Stiles said as they laid on the groud in the basement of the club. Stiles had Scarlett in his lap she began to look around taking in her suroundings seeing Kira and Malia then realizing her postion she opened her eyes fully and shot up moving out of Stiles hold he stood up awkwardly rubbing the back on his neck both parted away from each other putting some distance.

"right shouldn't have done that" he mumbled to himself

"where's Scott?" she asked ignoring the awkward moment that just occurred not making any eye contact with Stiles.

"over there still out cold" Malia said pointing to her uncouisess brother across the room she ran over to him placing his head in her lap lightly tapped his face.

"Scott, Scott come on time to get up" she said shaking him a bit till he shot up

"they don't have him they don't have Derek" Scott said

"we know, but right now they have Lydia" Kira said

"what do they want with her?" Scarlett asked helping Scott up

"she's a banshee, guess they we're curious" Stiles said

"in that case why didn't they take her too" Malia pointed at Scarlett in which the small brunette rolled her eyes attempting to bite her tongue.

"probably due to the fact they knocked her out, can't get anywhere with a unciousess person" Stiles said

"that person is standing right here...beside poking around in my head is to curious and one way trip to the nut house... there's a reason for the saying curiousty killed the cat" Scarlett said

"I don't get it" Malia said

"course you don't dar-"

"Scarlett not now" Stiles said saving everyone from another round of Scarlett vs. Malia. Scarlett just crossed her arms and held her tongue while Scott ran up to the doors trying to open them but failing at all attempts.

"we already looked for a way out" Kira said

"I think a lot of people have" Scarlett said walking over touching the scratch marks left by the door "and failed"

"I say the next time that door opens we take out who evers standing in the way and run for it" Malia said

"what about Lydia?" Kira said

"what about her?"

"we're not leaving her" Scott said

"why not" Malia completely not understanding

"obviously someone forgot to teach her the no man left behind rule" Scarlett mumbled leaning against the wall

"remember we talked about this, rules of the wild kindom don't apply to friends" Stiles said to Malia as Scarlett rolled her eyes ignoring the two's interaction she knew nothing was going on between Malia and Stiles everyone kept telling her but she couldn't help that feeling she got everytime she saw the two together.

"is that what you would do as a coyote? leave her for dead?" Kira asked

"if she was injuired and weak yeah... if hunting had been bad that season I would eat her then I'd leave" Malia said completely serious

"mmm... believe or not that's progress" Stiles said

"Progress from scavenger" Scarlett mumbled Malia let out a low growl toward the girl standing up straight now

"save your Simba roar for someone else sweatheart" Scarlett said

"what did you call me?" Malia growled

"guys.. not now" Scott pleaded eyeing his sister seeing the expersion on Scott's face Scarlett backed down went back to lean against the wall.

"we're not dead that means Arya wants something" Scott said

"but if the Calaveras don't know where Derek is, that means they didn't take him from the loft right?" Kira pointed out

"maybe he left on his own" Stiles said

"not from what I saw definitely a struggle no way" Scarlett said

"so someone else got to him" Scott said

"most likely" Scarlett said

"who would take Derek?" Scott asked

"Something tells me that's a list of names not as long as the one for Peter's head on a platter but enough" Scarlett said

As they were all in a circle trying to figure where and who took Derek the door flew open Scott turned first with the rest of the group behind him as the three men charged in tazing Scott. Seeing her brother laying on the floor brought all Scarlett's anger to the surface and she would of lunged for the men if Stiles had not grabbed her arm pulling her away from the two other men holding guns. Scarlett balled up her fist as she watched them pick up her brother then turn and grabbed Kira which surprised them all.

"hey! where are you taking them" she yelled but no reply

"no stop don't take her... take me instead" Scarlett yelled mostly she wanted to know where they were taking her brother but she didn't want Kira to get hurt either. Stiles grippedd her arm even tighter after she spoke those words he didn't want her out of his sight he pulled her closer as the lead man turned to face them.

"we have something for you yet" he said before dragging them out shutting the door again.

Now left in the basement was Stiles, Malia and a very nervous Scarlett pacing back and forth trying to figure out how to get out and save her brother and others.

"can you hear that? can you hear scott?" Stiles asked Malia as she looked up at him from her spot on the ground she shook her head.

"can you hear anybody? Lydia? Kira? what are they saying?" he asked

"I...I can't. I can't concentrate. they're too many sounds and voice and her pacing isn't helping" Malia said flustered at this point pointing at Scarlett who wasn't paying any attention just kept going in circles paying no mind to the other two in the room.

"it's okay it's okay will just breathe" he told Malia crouching down in front of her he turned his head looking at Scarlett.

"Letty...Letty...Scarlett" he shouted the last time making her stop in her tracks finally looking into the boy's caramel pleading eyes

"stand still for five minutes please"

"for five minutes? just stand here like an idiot statue" she scouflled

"yes humor me trying to concentrate here" he said looking back at Malia he could already feel Scarlett's scowl burning a hole in the back of his head but her ust ignored it "breathe with me alright you practice this with Scott rememeber before"

"I'm trying" Malia frustrated tone let out

"It's okay, its okay just focus on something here look at my eyes focus on my voice just concentrate" Stiles said Malia grabbed his hands closed her eyes finding comfort she inhaled deeply opening her eyes that have now changed in piercing blue blocking out everyone else.

"what do-"

"shh! let her concentrate" Stiles whipered toward Scarlett who was trying to ignore the stinging feeling she got looking down at their hands tied together Stiles must have felt the discomfort too cause he looked away from both of them.

"their asking him who has Derek..." Malia began to say listening in more as the lights began to flicker in the room.

"obviously not a good sign" Scarlett said looking up at the flickering lights getting in unsettling feeling her the pit of her stomach.

"their killing him" Malia said

"that's it" Scarlett yelled before walking over to the door banging on the door taking out the dagger from her boot trying frantically to open the door her body tensed up more when she felt hands placed on her shoulders

"hey, hey, slow down, they're not going to open like that" Stiles said calming tone but that wasn't helping Scarlett she turned around Stiles dropped his arms to his sides as she faced him now.

"they're killing him Stiles we have to do something!" she shouted

"I know, and we will okay just take a second" Stiles said

"I can't do that Stiles either help me or go back to-" Malia cut them off

"Kate" she said causing the two teens to turn and look at her

"what did you say?" Scarlett asked

"Scott said someone name Kate has Derek" Malia said as she picked up the conversation up there

"no that can't be what he said" Stiles said looking back at her

"why? who's Kate?" Malia asked

"she's a hunter" Stiles told her

"an Argent" Scarlett said feeling uneasy about the conversation now

* * *

After discovering Kate is alive she's the one who had Derek the for some reason generous Cavaleras let them all go. Scarlett was leaning on the jeep in deep thought on how the hell could Kate be alive she was out there somewhere of course she never saw Kate die or saw her funeral she was just told by the boys. Pulling her self out her thoughts looking up to see her brother walking up to them Stiles reached him first.

"so what now?" Stiles asked

"she thinks she knows where we can find Derek" Scott said

"she gonna tell us?" Malia asked

"like a needle in a hay stack" Scarlett said to herself

"uh actually she's giving us a guide" Scott said as on que a motorcycle pulled up in front of them

"you know her?" Stiles asked looking at the women on the motorcycle

"Breaden"

"who's Breaden?" Kira asked

"she's a mercenary" Lydia said

"right now I'm the only one who's gonna take you to la Iglesia" Braeden said

"the church?" Lydia and Scarlett questioned

"what's the church?" Stiles asked

"it's not a place you'll find god" Braeden said

"not in this supernatural world" Scarlett said as they all piled back into the jeep following the motorcycle there was nothing but silence in the car till Malia spoke up

"okay I'll ask who's Kate argent?" Malia asked

"uh, I'd like to know too" Kira nervously said from the back seat

"well, we were at her funeral so I'd like to know how she got out the casket buried six feet under" Stiles said looking at Scarlett and Scott beside him

"you two were I was too busy taking a stroll in the woods for three days" Scarlett said

"she was never in it" Scott spoke up

"she was Alison's aunt... and a total sociopath" Lydia said

"couldn't have describe her better" Scarlett said

"you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Kira said giving off a sympatheic look in the back seat

"um yeah he does" Malia said Scarlett rolled her eyes

"wow, Malia, Stiles think you forgot to teach her sensitivity. He can talk when he wants to Malia" Scarlett snapped knowing this was a difficult topic for her brother.

"why does it always fall on me?" Stiles said looking over at the girl

"because your the one te-"

"no it's okay Scar.. she's right they derserve to know" Scott spoke up cutting off Stiles

"Okay Kate was the one who set the fire that killed most of Derek's family" Stiles began

"some survived like Cora and Peter" Scott said

"very angry Peter" Lydia said

"A Peter built on revenge, rage and anger" Scarlett pointed out

"yeah, he's the one who bit and turned me" Scott said

"an the one who finally caught up to Kaate and killed her" Lydia said

"we saw her buried" Stiles said

"no we saw a casket remember, she wasn't in it" Scott said

"the calavera's heard that Kate been killed by an Alpha's claws they wanted to make sure she was really dead, her body was healing as she got closer to the full moon. she was coming back so they switched out the bodies... if a hunter is bit they have to tak etheir own life before theychange...the Calaveras they treat the code like law they make it their responsilbilty to enforece it" Scott explained

"good for her I wouldn't have done it either" Malia said

"would you have killed a dozen people to get out cause that's what she did" Scott said

"not to mention the bodies she dropped before she died" Scarlett said "plus almost killing my brother"

"so kate's a werewolf now?" Kira asked

"god hope not" Scarlett said

"I don't know... they're is saying sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are" Scott said

"what kind of shape is a sociopathic bitch?" Lydia said

"I'm thinking something on the lines of preditor like from the movie aliens vs. predoters something disgusting looking" Scarlett said right before the jeep shook like they hit something jerking them all around in the jeep till it came to a stop they all got out inspecting the jeep.

"what happened?" Braeden asked

"I don't know it felt llike we hit something" Stiles told her. Scarlett was looking at the back tires not seeing anything she slowly walked up behind Stiles

"Scott we need to get there by night it's too dangerous other wise" Braeden told him Scott looked at her then at his friends feeling stuck for a moment

"go" Stiles told him

"not without you guys"

"dude someone needs to find Derek will think of something we always do" Stiles said

"Scott he's right go we'll be okay" Scarlett said

"okay" he reached over pulling his sister into a hug "be safe"

"you too" she said pulling away from him she went back to Stiles who was opening the hood of his jeep

"Letty can you hand me my tools from the trunk" he asked more on the side of demand

"so now I'm your personal assistant" she said

"unless you'd like to spend your life out here in the out skerts of Mexico, yes" Stiles said Scarlett walked to the back pulling out his tools lazily handing them over

"here you are handy mandy" She said Stiles looked back at her seeing the smirk on his face she loved to press his buttons

"I'm going to let that one slide" he said

"oh like the other two thousand comments I've had over this whole Me-he-o" she said before turning around standing around with the other girls didn't even notice Malia crouching down beside her till she pulled an object out behind the tire " Stiles I don't we hit something, I think it hit us" Malia said showing him the object both Scarlett and Stiles looked at the sharp bone structure thing.

"what the hell?"

Growing impatient both Lydia and Scarlett leaned against the jeep as Stiles attempted to fix the problem Scarlett rubbing her hands against her bare arms as she watch the sun begin to set and the tempeture drop.

"maybe we should just walk" Lydia said Stiles head shot up spitting the screw driver out his mouth looking crazy eyed at her

"hey I will never abandon this jeep you under stand ever. ever" he said

"batman does not give up on the bat mobile" Scarlett said

"ever" Stiles said again

"work faster Stiles, there's something out her with us" Malia said feeling another presence

"Fantstic" Scarlett said and with that Kira and her went back into the jeep Kira grabbing Scarlett grasping her bow and arrow as night fell upon them

"Lydia, could you please hold the light still for a second it's really hard to see anything you keep shaking it" Stiles said

"I'm shaking it like this because we're stuck in the middle of no where with your broken down jeep and we're getting attacked by yet again another razor clawed monster and I'm terrified" Lydia said

"well jest be slightly less terrified" Stiles said

"nice sensitivity I see now why Malia is like that" Scarlett said

"that's rich coming from the girl who when I broke my arm or when Scott fell on the glass table to just rub some dirt in it" Stiles fired back before pulling something out of the hood of the jeep

"here hold this" he instructed Lydia

"what this?" she asked

"I don't I'm hoping it's not important" he said

"oh my holy crap on a shingle, we're going to die out here the coyotes are going to get us or in this case Malia will just eat us" Scarlett said rubbing her arms again as Kira came near focusing her Katana on the headlight giving off a refelction to see further.

"did you see that?" Kira asked Scarlett looked over seeing something move in the distance suddenly Malia growled showing her fangs taking off after it

"Malia wait!" Kira yelled going after her

"oh hell...Malia!" Scarlett shouted took off after the two catching up with Kira

"hey! Letty!" Stiles yelled but she wasn't listening her and Kira ran further away from the jeep both lost sight of Malia panting the two stood back to back Scarlett had her bow and arrow risen.

"see her?" Kira asked

"no I swear it's like babysitting a five year old" Scarlett said they looked around taking slow steps still back to back Kira held her Katana high hearing twigs break both turned toward the noise seeing nothing they looked forward till it began again both wirling arouond but Scarlett heard something else she turned around pointing her arrow just as she was about to let go she saw Malia in front of her

"it's me it's me" Malia said out of breath Scarlett droped her defense mode

"what happened? what's out there?" Kira asked her

"I don't know but it's big and fast and it cuts deep" Mallia said holding her side before Scarlett could speak up they heard the roar of an engine catching their attention they all retreated back to jeep seeing it up and running all climbed in Scarlett ignoring the angry look on Stiles face as she hopped in Malia, Lydia and Kira in back they began down the road Stiles still fuming not able to hold his tongue no more he looked over at Scarlett who refused to look at him.

"you, you don't ever, ever do that again got it" Stiles using his frustrated tone loked back at the road then her again

"okay, number one. do not instruct me to do anything like you have any authority over me and two. I ran off cause little miss back there took off like a bat out of hell" Scarlett said pointing to Malia

"I wasn't taking off"

"oh really so that wasn't you chasing only god knows what out there like a dog going after a mail truck" Scarlett said

"okay, okay, now on no one takes off we stay together" Stiles said breaking the soon to be fight against Malia and Scarlett

"Fine" Scarlett grumbled bringing her arms around herself Stiles rolled his eyes shaking off his jacket tossing toward the petite brunette beside him neither saying a thing she gratefully took his jacket not thinking much of it as she wrapped it around her body taking in the overwhelming scent of Stiles pushing back all her feelings looking back at the road

"that doesn't look good" Lydia said seeing Malia's cut on her side

"it's okay"

"you sure it looks deep" Kira asked

"I feel it healing" Malia told her

"you didn't see anything?" Lydia asked

"no glimpsed what it might be?" Scarlett asked

"barely it had a strong sent though" Malia told them

"like what?" Stiles asked

"like death" Malia said as they made their way into the town with the church

"this is it? Stiles asked

"guess so" " Scarlett said stopping in front of the church seeing Braeden and her brother carrying someone she guessed was Derek out toward them Scarlett hopped out the car running toward them she stopped with a confused expersion on her face.

''is that him? is that Derek?" she heard Malia from behind her

"uh sort of" Stiles said

"oh Mexico..."


	3. rewind the clock

**Thanks for the reviews guys keep them coming **

**Happy Friday the 13th **

Rain came down hard across Beacon Hills when the teens finally made it back Kira, Malia heading home as the rest headed toward the animal clinic. Lydia, Scarlett got out first holding the doors as Scott brought in Derek laying him on the metal table as Deaton looked at him.

"wow" Deaton amazed and shock seeing what was in front of him, the young teenage Derek

"wow? wow as in 'I"ve seen this before ad I know exactly what to do' kind of wow cause that's the kind of wow we were hoping for" Stiles said

"I think you might be overestimating my abilities" Deaton said Scarlett reached over for Derek's hand

"he's cold like titanic ice berg cold" she said

"do you think this is permenant" Scott asked Deaton

"I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate this is well beyond my experience" Deaton told them

"so what do we do with him?" Stiles asked

"until he wakes up probally not much. it might be best to leave him with me he'll be safe here" Deaton said

"from Kate?"

"if she's alive and she is what you say she is she won't be able to walk passed that gate" Deaton said

"why would she want to do this to him?" Lydia asked

"knowing Kate, it probably for a reason that won't be any good for anyone but her" Deaton said

"and bad for everyone else" Stiles said

"you guys should probably go home. he doesn't seem to be in any danger so maybe the rest of you should get some sleep it's a school night...and you all need to start taking care of your own lives again" Deaton said looking at the weary teens.

"someone should stay with you" Scott said

"can't be me seeing as my mother doesn't know about the supernatural she'll ask more questions... more than she already has and I only have so many excuses" Lydia said

"I'll do it.. my grades are fine bonus I don't have to lie to mom" Scarlett said to her brother

"I'm so not okay with this" Stiles said Scott held an expression he wasn't too sure about it.

"boys go" Scarlett demanded

"no" Stiles said

"If dad looks for you again?" Scott asked

"I'll text him saying I'm at Stacy's seemed to work before" she shrugged

"no" Stiles said again holding his ground

"text us if anything happens" Scott said Scarlett nodded

"nope, still not okay with it" Stiles said putting his foot down "not going anywhere" Scott grabbed his shirt pulling Stiles away

"all right just cause your stronger..." Stiles began to say Scott cut him looking back at Scarlett

"wait! last week when you texted me you were at Stacy's we're you really there?" Scott asked

"that's another story for another time... take him home will yeah" she said waving at the boys Scott didn't say anything else he just grabbed his best friend again dragging him out the clinic.

"you better text" she heard Stiles yelled out right before the door closed Lydia nodded to her as she followed the boys out to the jeep. Scarlett looked back at young Derek his cold hand still in hers.

"guessing this is just the beginning to our night" she said

* * *

Scarlett opened her eyes slowly taking in the bright sunshine from outside looking over from the chair she planted herself in sometime during the night seeing Deaton checking Derek's pulse.

"any change?" she asked cracking her neck strechting before getting up completely

"his heart rate is alarming high" Deaton said as she walked over touching his hard and hand

"he's a lot warmer like disco inferno warm" she said

"Scarlett I'm going to try something I want you to keep holding his hand if that's okay" Deaton said

"Uhh.. okay" she watched as he pulled a surgical blade out pressing into Derek's forearm making a deep incision the two watch it heal in seconds.

"Umm.. don't- I've- is it suppose to heal that fast?" she finally stumbled out confused at what she saw, Scott's never healed that fast.

"unusually fast" Deaton said

"so what does that mean?" she asked

"lets try something else. grab me a five milliliter syringe out that top drawer" Deaton instructed as he went to another table grabbing some type of mediction. Scarlett nodded headed to the table opening it up grabbing a syringe passing it to Deaton she watched as he grabbed the type of medication before he could fill the syringe the two heard movement behind them Scarlett truning cautisuly seeing Derek up and moving.

"Derek..." she spoke slowly as he stood there breathing heavy

"Derek you alright" she asked raising his head his glowing eyes growing fangs into defense mode looking at them

"Derek, are you allright? Derek?"

as the werewolf moved forward Deaton shoved Scarlett behind him

"Derek? Derek?" Still not responding growling at them looking paniced Derek stepped forward again attacking Deaton he fell to the ground clutching his arm Scarlett racing to his side seeing the gash on his arm by the time she looked back up Derek was no where in sight.

"crap" she muttered

Scarlett scrambled for her phone dialing Scott first holding the phone to her ear using her shoulder she went over to the table picking up gauze, looking for tape frantically.

"Scott pick up" she said as it went to voice mail she then dialed Stiles after the first ring it went to voice mail

"ugh seriously" she threw her head back looking back at the clock she thought about what class the boys would be in she quickly sent a text to Kira and Mr. Yuikamura hoping one would get her emerengcy text she went back to grabbing the proxcide and more guaze.

"get anyone?" Deaton asked keeping pressure on his arm

"not yet hoping-" she was cut off by her cell ringing thanking the lord when she saw Scott's name across caller ID

"hey you need to get here now" she said

"why? what happened?" Scott asked

"explain when you get your ass here now" she demanded

* * *

It didn't take long for Stiles and Scott to show up Scarlet explaining that happened with Derek as she cleaned Deaton's gash

"I don't think he's just younger in body I think he's younger in mind as well" Deaton said

"So not like the movie seventeen again where Zac Efron remembers everything... Derek didn't recognize us at all bonus he looked scared out of his mind" Scarlett said

"so if your a teenage werewolf and your scared where do you go?" Stiles asked

"a werewolf goes back to it's den but Derek lives at the lof" Scott said

"not when he was a teenager" Stiles said

"the Hale house" Scarlett told them

"he wouldn't have remember the fire it wouldn't have happened yet" Deaton told them

Scott and Stiles turned to each other nodded like some private conversation in their heads but Scarlett was too smart not to know what they we're thinking.

"hold up" she said making the two boys turn back around "say you do catch up with him what are you going to do or say he doesn't remember you" she said

"you gonna tell him his whole family is dead?"

"I guess I'm goiong to have to" Scott said

"oh yeah cause that's going to work out well, I'll make sure to send flowers to yours and Stiles' grave" she said

"she's got a point maybe you shouldn't you know at least until we figure out how to get him back to normal" Stiles told Scott

"can't lie to him" Scott said

"okay I'll do it" Stiles with no hesitation volunteered

"I don't think any of us can remember he can hear a heartbeat rising" Scott said

"reason why I lie to you through text messages" Scarlett said both boys gave her a face

"when we find him we tell him the truth" Scott said

"noble Scott" she said

"if he gets to the house first you won't have to" Deaton said the boys turned to leave again

"wait. I'm coming with you" Scarlett said

"you sure could be dangerous" Scott said

"I'll be fine Stiles is going and he's weaker" she said said walking ahead toward the jeep.

"thanks for thinking of feelings Letty" Stiles said

"stating the thruth" she said hoping in just as the boys did getting a rushing feeling she closed her eyes blocking everything out focusing on the vision coming to her few minutes later she opened her eyes again.

"what did you see?" Stiles asked

"Derek, he was at the house along with two deputies from the station" she said

"I guess we don't have to go far" Scott said

"so much for catching him before the Hale house" Scarlett mumbled

Scarlett was the first to dash into the sheriff station coming to a halt when she saw Mr. Stilinski with the boys hot on her trail surprised by her sudden stop causing Scott to stop short into the wall Stiles bumping right into Scarlett just as she was about to topple over Stiles as if on instinct grabbed her waist saving her from face planting onto the floor the two straightened back up waving at Sheriff Stilinski he turned to one of his deputies then back to the three teens motioning them to follow him into his office. Scarlett closed the door behind her as leaned back on his desk.

"I want you to be honest with me.. absoultly and completely honest... have you been time traveling" he asked them Scarlett frowed her eyebrows looking at Stiles who was already looking at her and Scott.

"hang on.. what?" Stiles bluttereed out confused by his father's question

"1.21 jigga watts!" Scarlett shouted

"okay not the apporiate time for a Doc reference" Stiles said to her

"right, back to the furture jokes later" she said they both turned back to the sheriff

"if time traveling is real you know what? I'm done I'm out your going to be driving me to Eichen house" Sheriff said in a harsh whisper Scarlett bit her lip to keep in her laughter.

"we found him like that" Scott said

"where? swimming in the fountain of youth" Sheriff shouted not too loud that it could be heard out the door Scarlett began to giggle till her brother gave her a disappointing look

"sorry you know how I get in these situations" she told him

"no we found him buried in a tomb of wolfsbane in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake" Stiles said like it was normal casual topic Scott closed his eyes and sighed.

"nice Stiles" she said

"you told me you were camping" Sheriff said

"you know I'm still amazed you believe anything that comes out of Stiles' mouth" Scarlett told him

"yeah me too" sheriff agreed

"we were... in mexico" Stiles said to his father you could see him struggling to find the right words to say instead of just strangling his son that when Scott spoke up.

"Derek's been aged backwards he can't remember anything"

"we just need to talk to him" Stiles said

"we'll so far he isn't talking to anyone" Sheirff said

"he'll talk to me" Scott said

A little unsure at first but the sheriff agreed bringing Derek in his office he sat on the couch sheriff midly introduce them turned back to Scott he nodded before exiting the room closing the door. Scarlett sat on the desk next to Stiles who was leaning on it.

"why should I go anywhere with you?" Derek said

"there was an accident you lost some memory but we can help you get it back" Scott told him

"how much?" he asked the alpha

"a lot you can trust us" Scott said crouching down in front of him flashing his red eyes

"your an alpha... okay who are you? and who are they?" Derek said pointing and Scarlett and Stiles

"an amazing person" she replied

"oh we're the guys keeping you out of jail" Stiles said

"let us help you" Scott said

"no" Derek refused

"okay dude you almost tore apart two cops back there you need to listen to us that starts with no fangs, no claws no wolfman you got that" Stiles instructed

"harsh..no wonder why Derek doesn't like you old or new one" Scarlett said looking at Stiles

"you going soft?" Stiles questioned her she shrugged looking back at teenage Derek and her brother

"I'm fine as long as it's not a full moon" Derek said

"you still have trouble with the full moon?" Scott asked him

" I said I'm fine" Derek said

"all right you coming or not?" Stiles asked straightening up

"you want me to trust you?" Derek said looking at Stiles

"we're are trying to help despite the rude tone used" Scarlett spoke up

"where's my family?" he asked all three tensed up looking at one another

"there was a fire...and.. they're not here anymore they're fine just had to move out of Beacon Hills and we're going to take you to them as soon as we get your memory back" Scott told Derek the other two remained silent

"okay" Derek agreed Stiles signaled his father letting him back in

"everything good?" he asked

"as it can be" Stiles said

"Right, Derek just need you to sign released form here" Stilinski said the boys and Scarlett walked out of the room waited for Derek leaning against the front desk at the station.

"I shouldn't have done that I lied my ass off in there" Scott said

"your ass is fine, saved him a ton of pain" Stiles said

"wouldn't be the only Hale we're lying too which I still say will back fire" Scarlett said

"we'll tell her when the time is right" Stiles said

"oh you mean when it blows up in our face, bites us in the ass, it's been two months it isn't just going to go away" She said

"you forgetting who we're dealing with in that situation its a guy we all don't trust" Stiles said

"hey she's not my biggest fan but she deserves to know not all news is good news okay" Scarlett said

"we will tell her okay soon. well figure this out frist in a day or two he goes back to being old Derek and everyone's happy except Derek who is never happy" Stiles said changing the subject back to the matter at hand.

"Scar is right he's just another person we're lying to. I always feel like its always been better when it's the truth" Scott said

"see nobel Scott agrees we all know I'm no saint and I'm saying lying is wrong about this atleast" she said

"guys that is Derek Hale in there he maybe a kid right now but he's still Derek Hale" Stiles said

"all right take him to my house and you two don't let out of your sight" Scott said

"really babysitting duty?" Scarlett whined

"and where are you going?" Stiles asked him

"I'm going to talki to the one guy we should have gone to before" Scott said walking away

"uh... yeah I hate that guy" Stiles said

"first time in twenty-four hours Stiles and I agree on something" Scarlett shouted

"well this can't any worse" Stiles said

"Adding to the flame Stiles, I'm texting Lydia and Kira tell them what's going on to meet at my house" Scarlett said pulling her phone out as Derek walked over.

"where's Scott?" he asked

"He... he... is.."

"he went to find someone who can help get you memory back right now we're going to take you some place safe" she told Derek who nodded not saying anything else as he followed her out the station to the jeep.

"how come he gave you no lip" Stiles whispered toward her

"cause as I quote myself from earlier I'm amazing" she replied jumping into the jeep the three traveled down to the McCall household.

Approuching the house Scarlett unlocked the door letting the boys in first locking it as everyone was in following behind them.

"we're just going to wait here for Scott. we're going to sit quietly. we're not going to call or talk to anyone" Stiles instructed

"wow dention much" Scarlett said

"do I talk to you?" Derek asked him

"no" Stiles said

"good, what about her?" he asked

"Definitely not" Stiles said

"fine"

"fine"

"Who's going to talk to him" Derek asked pointing at Agent McCall in the dinning room as Derek was the only one paying attention ahead Stiles startled jumped back

"oh, are you just getting taller?" Stiles said

"ow!" Scarlett complained running into Stiles back finally looking up from her cell peaking over Stiles' tall frame

"dad.. hey Whatca doing here?" acting casual

"your mom's got the late shift again so I was hoping to have dinner with you both considering you've missed the last four" he said raising the huge bag of food in his arms

"sorry about that... you know when Stacy calls like that bat signal I'm over there in a flash" she lied

"well I didn't know you'd have company but I bought extra are you guys hungry?" Agent McCall asked the boys

"yeah" Derek said

"No we're not hungry" Stiles said

"no I'm starving" Derek said

"neither of us are hungry" Stiles said Scarlett rolled her eyes piniching Stiles he yelp looking back at the petite girl then back to her father " thanks though"

"okay well if your not hungry Stiles your friend can still eat with us. What's your name?" he asked

"Miguel" Stiles bluttered out before anyone could say any else

"oh sweet potato fry shoot me now" Scarlett muttered to herself

"my cousin Miguel" Stiles put a hand on Derek's shoulder " From Mexico so..."

Agent McCall looked back at Miguel/Derek started to speak Spanish to him causing Stiles to bite his tongue in slight panic then when Derek answered back Stiles bit his tongue harder not knowing what to do Scarlett contained her laughter as she heard Stiles muttering under his breathe coming back into the conversation.

"fanastic egg roll?" Agent McCall asked Derek

"hell yeah" he said walked over toward him leaving Scarlett and Stiles standing there Stiles nervously laughed.

"me ahorrar algo" Scarlett shouted to them

"does everyone know Spanish?" Stiles asked stunned

"Some of us actually pay attention in school Stilinski" she said turned toward her father

"I'm just going to go change be right back" she said walking out the room

"make it quick like super quick...superman quick" Stiles shouted

Scarlett darted upstairs to her room stripping of her old clothes pulling on denim shorts with tights underneath with a dark red blouse with boots she tied her hair back leaving her bangs to fall in her face she hurried back down stairs seeing nervous Stiles, Derek and her father she sat down across from Stiles.

"hope you saved shrimp fried rice" she said picking up the container pouring some on a plate looking up seeing Stiles nervously munching away.

"so, uh Miguel. what did you say your last name was again?" Agent McCall asked Stiles spoke up first

"oh its Jauz, Cinqua...tiago" he stumbled out causing Scarlett to kick his chin under the table Stiles grunted looking back at Scarlett she shrugged her shoulders began eating again.

"that's a mouth full how do you spell that?" McCall asked both Derek and Scarlett looked back at the sarcastic boy as he slightly began to drown neither of them helping him out both finding it quiet amussing.

"phonetically" Stiles said

"Mr. McCall your an FBI agent?" Derek asked seeing his badge on the table

"he's low level" Stiles said

"very low level" Scarlett agreed helping Stiles out this time

"he doesn't even have a voice" Stiles said

"So do you investigate murders?" Derek asked

"Sometimes when it's a federal crime" he answered

"what about fires?" Derek asked

"oh ym god I wonder where Scott is, shouldn't he be here by now right Letty?" Stiles said

"agreed, late never on time boy" she said

"what kind of fires we talking about?" agent McCall asked

"hey how about I call Scott, Stiles tell them about the thing..." Scarlett said getting up

"the thing?"

"yeah the thing... you know from earlier" she said bugging her out a little more

"right the thing from the thing" he said as Scarlett walked away to the living room dialing Scott listening to the continuous ring till it hit voice mail.

"Scott you need to get home now I don't know how much more we can stall obiviously we can't lie that leaves Stiles and myself with very little excuses I think Stiles is sweating through all his clothes now get you werewolf ass home" her tone a hushed whisper she turned around seeing Derek and Stiles walking up stairs she walked back into the dinning room where her father still was.

"umm.. what's with that?" she asked pointing toward the stairs

"Miguel wanted to talk to Stiles privately" he said Scarlett shrugged sat back down quietly till her father spoke again

"so you and Stiles? Still a thing?" her father asked

"wh-what? n-no. I mean no we broke up awhile ago" She stuttered at first surprised her father brought him up Stiles' isn't his biggest fan vise virsa

"and you okay with it?" he asked

"playing Dr. love are we now?" she joked

"just trying to understand your life more" he admitted Scarlett was quiet at first, he was trying she told herself

"I get it dad, I'm gonna try to" she said

"just worried about you, not well to be distant Scar" he said

"so everyone tells me" she said

"you know he still likes you.. can see it in his eyes when he looked at you all night" he said

"thanks Dr. love" she said before she could say anything else her father's phone went off he picked it up replying quickly then hanging up

"everything hunky-dory?" she asked

"sorry Scar I just called into work" he said

"go I understand" she shooed him

"thanks.. and for having dinner with me means a lot, I hope we can do again hopefully all three of us next time" he said picking up his badge and coat

"bring more egg rolls I'll come running" she said her father smiled

"stay safe" he told her she nodded watching him leave out the door only a couple minutes went by when she heard foot steps coming down the stairs and Stiles appeared.

"oh Derek didn't kill you take that as a good sign?" she said

"huh.. one piece for now came down to call Scott" he said picking up his phone

"where is teenage Derek?" she asked

"your brother's room being stubburn won't talk to no one but Scott" Stiles said right before Scarlett could say anything else Stiles phone rang

"thank god just about to call you..." Stiles began Scarlett stood by watching Stiles face expersions as she tried to hear what her brother was saying

"Kate and Derek knew each other?" Stiles repeated

"they did?" Scarlett just as surprised as Stiles with raised eyebrows

"so why she coming after him?" Stiles asked Scott

"why would he trust her" Stiles replied Scarlett walked closer in all attempts to hear and understand what was happening

"Derek trusting her?" Scarlett said following Stiles they made their way upstairs only being able to listen to Stiles' side of the story

"well he won't talk or listen to us...no he's your bed room totally fine" Stiles said " you know I'm starting to miss the old Derek"

"why young Derek is interesting" Scarlett said Stiles turned on his heal looking down at the girl then turned back headed toward Scott's room again

"so if you actually think Kate's coming to find him..." Stiles stopped dead in his tracks making Scarlett run into his back when she looked up seeing the fimilair blonde hair woman hanging right outside her brother's room dropping from the window not in sight was teenage Derek.

"you might be right" Stiles said into the receiver snapping out of his stunned moment

"ding dong the wicked witch isn't dead" Scarlett said

"umm small problem Scottie we don't have Derek no more... yep" Stiles hanging up the phone sighing in fustration

"so safe to say we're the worst babysitters in the world to a teenage werewolf?"

"check a yes in that bubble" Stiles replied

"have any clue where they would go?" she asked

"with Kate to some dungeon she's got probably" Stiles said

"my imagination is to far off from yours got..." before she could finish she got an incoming call from Scott

"bro you found him?" she asked

"no, the school she's taking him there"

"the school? why gosh I hate that place" she whined

"Peter thinks she's trying to control the shift using Derek to get into the Hale volt to find the triskelion" Scott explain

"the volt is at the school?" Scarlett questioned

"yes just meet us there" he said before hanging up looking back up at Stiles "guess we're going to the school"

* * *

Meeting up with Kira and Lydia at the school Scarlett gripped her bow looking around seeing nor her brother, Malia or Derek. As she looked back at the others Kira with Katana in her hands she rolled her eyes looking at Stiles and the metal baseball bat.

"okay split me and Kira will head north around the school you guys head south" Scarlett said walking away with Kira

"you know.. you know I don't like this plan" Stiles shouted

"well be fine promise" Scarlett yelled taking off with Kira

"you know he'll yell and rant later" Kira said

"yeah I know the whole ear full when we meet up again nothing unusual with Stilinski" she muttered as they ran hearing growling Scarlett assumed to be Scott trialing behind Kira as she was faster then her so of course she beat her to the camotion as Scarlett reached them seeing her brother and Malia on the ground looking back up seeing Kira she made her gaze at the two tall figures wearing skulls of animals that masked their face the raggid clothing claws Scarlett snapped out of her dazed hearing her brother call Kira's name looking back at the girl as the Katana was knock out her hands hitting her sending Kira to the ground next to Scott, Scarlett looked up aiming her bow grabbing an arrow aiming for one of the creatures watching as deflected again the bone shield on the creatures chest she aimed again this time hitting it's leg watching as it pulled the arrow out walking toward the group Scarlett fired another arrow mutter curse words under her breathe just as she was about to aim another seeing a figure come behind the creatures she noticed it was Derek she watched as he beagn to fight the off looking back down seeing her brother still on the ground she crouched down.

"Scott you okay?"

"yeah think so" he replied looking back at Derek but seeing something off as he was fighting these creatures off he started to shift Scarlett watched curiously as she saw Derek shifting before their eyes Scott Malia and Kira stood up slowly as the creatures took off leaving all eyes on what was no older Derek the one they knew.

"why can't this town ever have a normal moment?"


	4. being normal?

**Thanks for the reviews guys keep them coming**

Deep slumber Scarlett was in spawrled out on the very familiar purple sheets with matching purple walls as she was passed out till a pillow made contact with face grunting she rolled over on to her back throwing one arm over her eyes shielding them from the light of day.

"get you skinny ass up now" Stacy roared hitting her again with another pillow

"ow! why do you have to be so loud" Scarlett whined

"this is not loud okay hungover henry now up" Stacy said hopping off the bed already dressed

"I'm not hung over" she grunted picking her head up feeling the monster headache she flopped back down on the bed " maybe I had just a tad to drink last night"

"a tad you we're drunk when you stumbled into my house your welcome by the way" Stacy said pulling her shoes on

"thank you for letting me crash here"

" I also had to save you because you were two seconds from making out with my brother" Stacy said Scarlett slowly sat up from Stacy's bed trying to remember exactly what she did last last as she rubbed her temples looking over at her best friend.

"which brother?"

"you really don't remember do you?" Stacy said

"not a wink"

"well I heard noise, voices loud last night I walked down the stairs their you were two steps away from kissing Christian like his lips were hovering yours he must of let you in... I dragged you out the room you passed out in seconds in on my bed" she told Scarlett who was caught completely by surprised rising her eye brows stretching out the bed she began to rummage through Stacy's clothes for something to wear.

"Christian? nineteen year old freshman in college Christian?" she questioned picking up clothing

"that would be the one"

"thank god it wasn't Luke even though all your brothers are hot expect Theo cause he's like eight, Luke has to be the creeps me out the most" she said

"trust me not my favorite brother" Stacy admitted

"well thanks for the save and letting me pass out on your comfy bed.. like usual"

"well Christian has always had a thing for you" Stacy replied

"really? but he's older? I mean we've hung out what? a couple times including you with us" she said Stacy shrugged

"I don't know what goes through my bro's head but I do know your head and if you'd kissed him you'd regret as you still got a thing for a certain boy who seriously needs a different woredorbe the plaid is getting old" Stacy said Scarlett taking what stacy said felt a sting of sadness she knew what Stacy said was true all her feeling still lie with Stiles and if she had kissed someone else she'd feel guilty as she hold things over his head that he's not responsible for.

"your right Stacy" you could hear the tint of sadness in her voice flopping back on the purple sheeted bed Stacy walked over sitting next to her

"you know if you want to talk.. about her... I get my ears are always open, you listen to me gawk about Elijah but that doesn't campare just trying to say anything you want to talk about always here" Stacy said feeling bad seeing her best friend suffer with lost not talking about or Stiles just stays closed off drowns her sorrow with a distraction.

"yeah I know stacy"

"good now repay all those times passed two months you're getting up and going to cheer practice" Stacy hopped up tossing her bag.

"Stac I don't know if I really want to this year you know things are different" Scarlett said

"yes things are different now exactly why you need this a distraction part of normal life, need to get back to things that don't involve werewolves banshees what ever else, as cheer captin I demand your ass out there" Stacy commanded placing her hands on her hips.

"how did you get to be captain again? thought that belonged to Natalie" Scarlett said searching for shoes

"I'm better leader than Natalie and more people like me anyway"

"this is true"

"yep so get up lets go double practice starting now" Stacy handed her two aspirin and a cup of coffee. Scarlett gave her a cheesy smile showing all her teeth gratefully taking them knowing today was going to be a ruff one

* * *

Slowly walking down the empty halls on an early morning school day not to many people in the school couple kids in the hall as Scarlett place her bag in her locker headed down to the locker room to get change looking down at her phone till she slammed into someone completely knocking her to the ground she raised her head looking in front of her young boy holding a lacrosse stick in one hand back pack in the other.

"sorry I wasn't looking trying to find-"

"don't worry about it I never look where I'm going" she replied the boy stood up extending his hand helping her up

"might I suggest being more careful" he said grining at her

"good advise but I'm a walking hazzord doesn't matter what I do my mother suggest placing me in a plastic bubble" she snorted he smiled at her

"ah like bubble boy" he replied

"just about... so Lacrosse player huh?" she pointed at his stick

"huh yeah familiar with the sport" he asked

"very my brother plays for good ole' Beacon Hills was captain last year" she said

"wait you're related to Scott McCall?" he asked

"older brother.. how do you know my brother?"

"guy makes captain his sophomore year.. it gets around" he said

"I see well I've get going sorry for running you over...?" she dragged out not knowing who he was

"Liam"

"Liam.. name's Letty for the next time I bulldoze you over"

"well maybe next time we talk you won't be running me over" he repied winking at her before dispearing she frowed her eye brows but then continued to the locker room running tad behind changing quickly into shorts and long sleeved shirt with Beacon Hills written on the upper left corner throwing her hair up leaving the bangs to fall in her face fast walking outside seeing people on the field some of the girls out there then spotting her brother and best friend she walked up to them for quick second.

"boys" she made her apperence known the two boys looked at her

"where were you yesterday?" Scott asked

"at Stacy's" she replied

"what are you doing out here?" Stiles asked

"Stacy plus captain equals morning practices yeah me" she through her arms up

"speaking of that coach told you to get your grades up and you did that right?" Stiles asked Scott

"yea but he never told me if I was back on the team he just told to show up for try outs" Scott said

"ouch" Scarlett replied

"we got better things to deal with anyway, did you tell Argent yet?" Stiles asked

"Ah I texted him but he didn't get back to me" Scott said

"you told him his sister Kate is back from the dead over a text?" Stiles asked

"didn't have the money to call france" Scott admitted

"don't look at me I haven't babysat in awhile all I have is money gets me here and home" Scarlett said

"yeah you think you got money problems try paying for an MRI and visit to Eichen House" Stiles said

"another notice?" Scott asked

"yeah this one said finale" Stiles said feeling guilty for his father " what the hell are we even doing here anyway we about 117 millions problems and worry about our status on the lacrosse field is not one of them" Stiles said trying to prove a point

"umm..." Scarlett began as both McCall siblings were facing the field Stiles back was turned

"it is now" Scott said Stiles turned to see what they were looking at Scarlett seeing out on the field the boy in goal catching every ball that came his way noticing not one entering the net.

"oh he's good" she said Stiles looked back at her with a expersion that said really? she only shrugged as they looked back on the field as the boy took off his helmet jogged toward the others congratulating him.

"who the hell is that?" Stiles asked

"Liam" Scarlett bluttered out both boys looked back at her

"you know him?" Stiles asked

"literally ran him into like half hour ago in the hall" she admitted

"you know you should really look up once in awhile" Stiles said

"really I thought it was fun being the Beacon Hills welcome mat, that's rich coming from you" she said

"what's that suppose to mean?" turning to tower over her

"you know exactly what it means spastic child"

"guys really?" Scott complained they looked back at the field

"okay maybe we should just practice a little bit" Stiles said making his way on to the field Scott hot on his heals

"I'm just gonna go to a practice I'm already late for" she said to herself as the boys were already gone.

* * *

Scarlett plopping down in her seat behind Lydia in math class slapping her head on to the desk loud thump grunting.

"you okay there?" Lydia asked turning toward her

"morning practice after long weekend.. I'm ready to live like a mole I'll start digging my hole" Scarlett mumbled

"sounds like you need another shot of coffee" she said

"I need an IV drip at this point" Scarlett said looking up as people began to fill the classroom seeing Stiles and Malia his hands on her shoulders shoving her into class sent a wave through Scarlett but she ignored her feelings once again.

"School is important math is essential" she heard Stiles say

"to what?" Malia asked

"knowing how much to tip at resturants" Stiles said Scarlett rolled her eyes picking up her head

"and less important things like medince, economics, engineering..." Lydia trailed off

"I'm to tired to have a come back" Scarlett grumbled resting her head in her hands as her elbow rested on the desk

"tipping" Stiles said completely ignoring the two girls Scarlett flicked her pencil at him

"not too tired for that though" she said with victory Stiles rolled his eyes at her

"I need volunteers at the board Scarlett, Diego, Malia" their teacher called out Scarlett grunted getting up going to the problem at the board she looked over at Malia who looked completely lost.

"didn't you go over the notes Lydia gave you?" Scarlett asked

"I couldn't understand them" Malia confessed

Scarlett looked over at Malia's problem she sighed " X equals 25" she whispered

"it's like a different language her math notes" Malia said

"you know what I'll be nice don't know why but Stiles asked me for help as well come over to his later I'll teach you both" Scarlett said Malia exhaled deeply relief

"one last thing darling.. put away the claws" She said Malia looked back immediateltly hiding her hands in her sweater.

* * *

" an axe murder?" Kira asked as her and Scarlett followed Stiles and Scott down the hall as Stiles got information about killing in Beacon Hills.

"family murdering axe murderer" Stiles corrected

"I already heard about it" Scott said

"really?" Scarlett said

"wait, what you did? how?" Stiles asked him

"my mom called me she knew we'd see it on the news" Scott said

"she didn't call me?" Scarlett questioned

"probably didn't want to worry you" Scott said

"I'm not made of glass" she muttered

"you know perfect lets go" Stiles began to turn around

"whoa, whoa are you forgetting we got econ in five minutes" Scott told him

"alright did you forget the part about the family murdering axe murderer?" Stiles said

"are you forgetting your dad is the sheriff" Scott said

"point one for Scottie" Scarlett chimed in

"they want us to stay out of it" Scott said taking the books out his locker

"are you guys kidding me? there's a family murdering axe murderer and we're not going to do anything about it?" Stiles asked looking at all three of them

"maybe we should just let the adults handle it" Kira said

"it doesn't sound supernatural Stiles" Scarlett added

"so the three of you just want to stay here, school go to class" Stiles said looking at his friends "never heard anthing so irresponsible in my life" he said walking away from them.

"see you at try outs?" Scott asked Stiles flailed his arms around Scarlett shook her head

"I'll make sure he gets there" she said walking backwards toward where Stiles went

"thank you" Scott yelled She ran catching up to Stiles walking in step with him

"what are you doing?" he asked

"making sure you don't skip any more classes, it is the reason you need help in your classes in the first place you know being possessed by evil spirt... kind of makes you fall behind" she told him he sighed

"your right... thanks again for agreeing to help me" he said

"yeah don't mention it... also I agreed to help Malia so it will be all three of us" she said awkwardly

"really? you volunteered?"

"don't make me think about or I'll regret it" she said walked toward econ class

"well thanks" he sounded slight disappointed hoping it would be just them two he wanted to finally talk to Scarlett try to work on more than a friendship so Malia going put a stop to his whole plan. "well that was nice of you"

"yea.. don't mention it" she said as they walked into class into their seats which were across the room from each other Scarlett sat down pulling her books out scrolling through her phone coach comes in begins his ranting and raving. She watched as her brother walked in calm suddenly looked up shock on his face.

"oh god" he said

"what? forgot your homework" she asked from behind him

"no..not that"

"care to-"

"I kissed her" he said still in shock

"kissed who? Kira?" she asked leaning forward

"yeah"

"so what's the problem?" she asked confused by his reaction to kissing the girl he's had a crush on for a bit now.

"I kissed her"

"got that part" she said

"crap I kissed her" he repeated

"okay I see this is getting me know where I'm now leaving the world of Scott" she said sitting back down I her chair hearing Scott mutter again before tunning him out completely.

Scarlett was back outside again for another round of cheer practice as they were across the field from the boys lacrosse try outs Scarlett out there doing a couple back flips that was after her run to get her blood pumping and heart racing, as did the other girls.

"okay at lunch when I saw you were half sleep into your pizza not that really complaining but where did the crack energy come from" Stacy asked

"two cans of red bull" she said standing up straight again

"where did you get the red bull from?" Stacy asked

"that is my little secret" she flicked Stacy on the nose she swatted Scarlett's hand away

"whatever just fall in line with the rest" Stacy demanded

"yes boss" Scarlett soluted went with the other cheerleaders as Stacy taught them a couple new moves and the new comers moves they usually use. Scarlett half paid attention as she kept her eyes on the lacrosse field looking every now and then and Scott and Stiles. Seeing Stiles calaspse on the ground Scott picking him up she shook her head watching the two going back to the routine.

"you know wasn't your brother captain before what's going on out there" one of the girls Ana asked Scarlett as they saw him miss every shot along with Stiles.

"he was" she said

"dying out there" Holly another girl said

"this is actually getting painful to watch" Scarlett said as coach call them all back in the girls went back to learning new moves Scarlett figured Scott was being his noble self not using any once of wolf power being a normal human on the field which in some way she's proud of her brother.

"well look how the tables have turned" Ana said Scarlett looked at her then toward her gaze back on the lacrosse field seeing her brother and his best friend guarding goalie and they were kicking ass this time which brought a smile to her face as they knocked down the next oppionette taking him to the ground the two boys high fived each other while people cheered.

"guess something motivated them" Stacy said

"those are my boys!" Scarlett shouted with pride Stiles looked up at her watching the beautiful smile he's missed so much. As he got ready for the next player their eyes locked sending her a wink Scarlett couldn't help but bit her lip.

"I saw that" Stacy nugged her Scarlett just nudged her back both smiled watching the boys again like they were regular teens once again dealing with normal teen things trying to fit in or stand out be somebody. Scarlett watched them again taking down another player she cheered for them on then watching both boys tense up as the familiar boy she met earlier known as Liam was up next watching Stiles go up first completely doging him made pass Scott the boy made the the shot like complete perfection.

"wow he's good" Ana said

"he's okay I guess" Scarlett shrugged her shoulders as Ana walked away from her

"oh come on that was luck... do over" Scarlett heard from the blenchers she looked over rolling her eyes seeing who the voice came from as she stood up next to Kira

"who the hell is that?" Stacy asked pointing to the blenchers

"that would be Malia" Scarlett told her

"coyote Malia?"

"yep the one and only" Scarlett said she has told Stacy a little bit about Malia so she wasn't completely out the loop on her best friend's life.

"hmmm" Stacy replied

"there are no due overs sweetheart this is practice" Coached repleied to her

"ten bucks on Scott and Stiles" Malia said

"I'll take that action.. hey Liam get back in there" Coach yelled both Stacy and Scarlett looked at each other then back to the field

"this probably won't end pretty" Stacy said

"the boston tea party might look pretty compared to this" Scarlett replied as they watched Laim run up again swifting past Stiles taking on Scott head on Scott dipping down a bit as him and Liam coilded sending the boy over the alpha's shoulder flipping hitting the ground loud thud. Scarlett and Stacy along with the rest of the girls stood there mouths open as did the other players on the field coach dropping his whistle all looking at the boys on the ground Scarlett and Stacy ran over to where the rest of the boys were seeing Liam still conscious trying to get back up struggling just as Scott and Stiles were about to help him coach came over yelling.

"don't move, don't touch him" he yelled Scott and Stiles backed up abit

"I'm okay, coach. I'm alirght" Laim said breathing heavy as he tried to get back up yelling out in pain Scott and Stiles helped him up Liam's arms around both their shoulders

"I think it's my leg" Laim told him

"I think we better get him to the nurse" Stiles said coach nodded Scarlett watched as the boys wisked off the field with Liam still surprised as everyone else over what just happended coach watching them leaving.

"you guys take a lap... run around... start running around the field... mini McCall and Weston get these girls off my field" he yelled toward them Scarlett turned forgetting about the other cheerleaders completeltely as the lacrosse boys ran around the field

"okay you heard the man nothing more to look at asses off the field" Stacy yelled they all walked back to where they've been practicing.

* * *

Changing back into her clothes after wrapping up practice Scarlett grabbed her things and her books remembering her study session she promised earlier walking out the locker room seeing Kira on the steps with Laccrosse helmet in her hands she looked up as Scarlett walked over

"hey newest lacrosse player" she teased a bit "whatca doing out here on your lonesome"

"waiting for Scott" she said

"ah waiting to go celebrate" she wiggled her eyebrows Kira cheeks began to blush

"w-what no, atleast not like that" Kira said all flustered Scarlett could her the tin of sadness in her voice

"hey , just give him some time trust me my bro is so into you and I believe you being on the team out there kicking ass just made you ten times hotter seriously he won't be able to his eyes off you" she said Kira blushed even more

"hope your right" Kira said

"oh I know I'm right" she said just then Scott appeared in the hallway fully dressed out of his sweats walking toward them

"hey sorry about that were taking Liam to the hospital don't know if it's a sprain or a break" Scott began to explain

"I think I'll let you guys talk alone I have a coyote waiting for me" Scarlett said walking backwards away from them Scott noded "oh Kira remember what I said" Scarlett spun on her heal leaving the two alone back outside where her car and Malia we're waiting thinking to herself this was going to be long evening

"so Stiles is taking Liam to the hospital with Scott so well just start without him first" she said hopping in the car Malia got in the passenger seat

"it's that bad" Malia asked

"I have no clue but something had to have break with hit to the ground" she said as they drove out of the school. the rest of the car ride as in absolute silence till Scarlett pulled up to the Stilinski household putting the key in door unlocking it seeing as the sheriff wasn't there it was just the two for the moment

"you have a key?" Malia asked

"I've known Stiles since I was like five of course I got a key unfortunately he has one to mine as well" she said recalling all the times Stiles would come over unannounced through the years Malia didn't say anything else she just nodded as they walked through the house.

* * *

"we're going to take good care of you Liam" Melissa said as she pushed him in the wheelchair away from her son and his best friend. Scott watched as she wheeled him off feeling extremely guilty wasn't sure what came over him out there on the field just a flow of what he had before being captain being on the team having that part of a normal life slowly in the back of his mind he also feared that he could never have that.

"I got get going you're sister promised she'd help me study and I left her and Malia alone only god knows what type of world war Z is going on there" Stiles said

"she's helping you? so that means she's talking to you, without being forced to in the supernatural world speaking" Scott asked

"yeah sort of... progress right" Stiles admitted

"maybe you can get her to open up better then my parents or myself, guess we've all tried" Scott said

"maybe but who says she'll talk to me"

"she trust you Stiles and still has feeling she just buried them a little too deep needs help bringing it back to the surface" Scott said

"hopefully she takes steps forward not back" Stiles said

"yeah. I'm gonna stay check on him" Scott said Stiles nodded about to leave his best friend but turned back

"hey, I don't need to say that wasn't your fault right?" knowing Scott was over filled with guilt toward Liam

"I don't know" Scott admitted

"Scott if you used any wolf power that kid wouldn't be limping he's be crawling back to the other half of his body" Stiles told him

"If I hadn't been so worried about being captain he wouldn't be hurt either" Scott said looking away from Stiles

"it's okay to want something for yourself once in a while" Stiles told him

"like you wanting my sister" he said looking at Stiles

"yes.. captain... alpha werewolf you're still only human" Stiles said patting him on the back before leaving the hospital headed to his jeep to his house.

Walking in he could hear the voices from up stairs they weren't quiet shouting which was a relief and everything in the house seemed to be intacted so guess they haven't killed each other as Stiles made his way upstairs toward the voices with his backpack in hand walking into his room now for any teenage boy two girls sitting on a bed belonged to him would make any guys day but in Stiles' case it just made everything more awkward along with the tension that filled the room with the ex girlfriend he still has feeling for and the girl who he's been hanging with for few months who kissed him once assured they would be just friends Stiles was more like running for the hill rather then stay in bask in the glory as others would put it.

"oh Stilinski welcome to the jam session from hell please take a seat" Scarlett bring the attention to him as he walked in the room.

An hour later as Scarlett frustratingly helped Malia understand his history, they moved on to math work the three of them sitting on Stiles' floor Scarlett explained how to do the problems Malia sighed again heavily putting her head into the book.

"ah come on we've only been at this for twenty minutes" Scarlett told her Stiles looked over at Malia's work covered in highlighters same as her history notes all different colors.

"what's up with the highlighters?" Stiles asked Malia she turned toward him

"green is for the things I understand. Yellow is for I'm working on it' and red is for I have no clue... I am mostly using red" Malia admitted

"where'd you come up with this?" he asked Malia nodded toward Scarlett who was paying attention seemed to tense up a bit

"ah just something I taught her early before you got here so we can pin point the things she really needs help on verses the things she already got a handle on.. it's nothing" Scarlett replied looking back down at the math work but Stiles didn't take his eyes off the girl as a ghost of a smile was on his face remembering the same tacktics he uses for the investigations on the supernatural world looking at his board then back to the girl who still had her head in the book realized they are more a like then Scarlett lets on to believe.

"so what's the secret" Malia blttered out making Stiles come back into reality " why is math impossible for me and easy for you guys" she said

"umm.. don't really have any answer for that cause I can't explain why school is so easy for me" Scarlett replied

"because we use Lydia's notes" Stiles said

"why can't we use her notes" Malia said gesturing toward Scarlett

"she doesn't take notes some photographic memory crap.. hasn't taken notes since like seventh grade" Stiles said Scarlett a litte surprised he remembered that.

"ugh.. fine well then somebody needs to give me notes on Lydia's notes because I don't understand any of this" Malia said flailing around the note book Stiles took it from her looking them over

"wait Lydia wrote these" he asked looking confused

"yeah what are they?" Malia asked Scarlett looked up curiuos by they face expression held on Stiles face looking at the notes Scarlett scotted closer now looking at the notebook herself.

"they're not math" Stiles said

"what kind of cryptic math?" Scarlett questioned

"you think it means something?" Stiles asked looking over at Scarlett

"I so badly want to say know but knowing this is Beacon Hills and she's a dead body finding Banshee I'm afraid not" She said

"but you've found dead bodies too" Malia said

"sadly yes but I've never wrote some cryptic moriss code shiz before" Scarlett said

"then maybe we should give this back to Lydia see if she knows what it is" Stiles said Scarlett nodded

"after we tackle math?" Malia questioned

"there's no danger so I guess Lydia can wait" Scarlett said about to go back to her work when Stiles phone went off glancing over she saw Scott on the caller ID before Stiles answered

"yo Scott" Stiles suddenly got quiet listening to Scott on the other end she watched Stiles run his hand across his face he got up

"at the hospital?" Stiles asked

"where are you now?...dude calm down... okay I'll tell my dad I'll be right there" he said hanging up

"everything okay?" Scarlett asked

"umm.. sort of Scott is fine no need to worry.. little incident.. I'll be back soon you two stay here" Stiles said putting his plaid hoodie back on

"you sure I mean it's Scott why didn't he call me" Scarlett said about to get up Stiles stopped her

"he just doesn't want to worry you" Stiles said

"fine text when you get to him know he's all right" she said Stiles nodded before running out the room

"you know he's lying right?" Malia spoke

"I don't need to hear his heart beat to know he was lying " Scarlett said

Another half hour passes the two girls studing Scarlett hasn't heard anything from Stiles or Scott which worried her a bit seeing how Stiles rushed out the house so fast knowing it's something supernatural worried her even more.

"your an idiot" Malia spoke up bringing Scarlett out of her thoughts taken back from the sudden out burst Malia had.

"says the girl failing math" Scarlett said flipping the page

"not in school wise I mean in other things" Malia said Scarlett stopped closing the book looking up at Malia

"okay I'll bite.. what do you mean" She asked

"with Stiles.. I could smell it on the two of you the desire, tension, frustration, you have toward each other... he still has feelings for you, you know" Malia said

"what did he tell you that on one of your late night talks" Scarlett said

"you're hurting him" she said

"believe I'm saving him from the worst of the hurt" Scarlett said

"what do you mean?" Malia asked

"I am a wreck absoulute emotional roller coaster who can't seem to keep her shit together let along talk about it. I'm saving him from suffering to deal with me and all the issues, guilt and bagaage that comes with me" she said

"being apart is making it worse" Malia said " I'm just saying it I've watched and listened to him go on about you for the passed few months if you'd give it a try instead of being this hard ass bitch-"

"I can't do that, in Stiles land he believes if we get back together that everything will be like before and it will all be okay but it won't because it can't be the same too much as happened... I can't be there for him like he wants me too" Scarlett admitted feeling all her emtions rised to the surface about Stiles, she still blames herself for a lot of the things that has happened in the past carries the guilt

"he's a good guy he-" Malia began to speak

"I know he is, he's been that way since the day I met him completely selfless but you know what I don't deserve that.. I don't desrve him" Scarlett shouted taking in a deep breathe exhaling sharply she picked up her books "okay this study session is over now I gotta go home check on Scott" she grabbed her things not even glancing back at Malia as she practically marched out the house headed to her car convincing herself the ride home that she wasn't going to cry that she shouldn't thinking about one of the best things she as probably lost.

As she grabbed her things seeing Stiles' jeep and Scott's motorcycle out front slamming her door shut hiding her emtions so the boys wouldn't see she was about to brake she replaced it with anger knowing neither of them texted her and just completely decided to leave her out the loop just as she was about to open her front door it was swung open she quickly moved to the side before she was trappled over by a figure that sped passed her she turned looking outside to recognize the person running from her house.

"Laim?" she questioned then turned back seeing her brother and Stiles lied across the floor at the bottom of the stairs

"your plan sucked too" Scott said looking back at Stiles then to the open door his sister was standing in front of

"what is salem witch tiral hell is going on in here?"


	5. the boy named Liam

**the boy named Liam**

"So you bit him?" Scarlett shouted as she was getting dressed in her bed room Scott was hanging outside her room telling her everything that happened last night with Liam and at the hospital.

"yes" he replied

"to save him from the boy... Sean?" she replied pulling on her shirt that she cut up showing off her middle section carefully not cutting the words off of it then pulling her boots on over her red skinny jeans jogging over to her mirror pulling her hair into a bun with the bangs left out.

"in a way" he said as she applied her make-up

"and then you dragged him here tied him up threw him in your bath tub" she said putting on lip gloss then grabbing her lather jaket

"I panicked" Scott said as she opened her bed room door stepping out

"and now he's gone god knows where has told god knows who, plus there is an guy with no mouth killing people with an axe" she said very calmly Scott nodded then looked over Scarlett's attire raising an eyebrow

"what's that?" he asked Scarlett looked at him funny

"the shirt well you wouldn't get the reference 'don't make me drop a house on you' because you don't watch-"

"not the shirt, Scarlett when did you pierce your belly button" using a stern toned with her

"oh that" she looked at the jewelry piece sticking out of her belly button "a while a go like a month or six weeks give or take" she shrugged

"and mom let you have that..." he said

"what? Scott you have a tattoo for crying out loud I got a tincie wincie hole in my belly button" she said

"does mom know?" he asked again

"you know what I'd love to stay and chat but I told Stiles I'd pick him up" she said walking away from Scott

"why do you have to pick him up?" he asked

"something about the jeep needs some new part has they are working on it today... might be the missing part he yanked out of it when we were in Mexico finally coming to bite him in the ass.. see you at school bro" she waved before Scott could say anything else she jetted out the house to her car.

Pulling up to the Stilinski household letting herself in seeing the older Stilinksi dressed in his sheriff uniform pouring coffee into a mug Scarlett hopped her way over to the kitchen where he was.

"sup papa Stilinski" she greeted he smiled at her bringing out another mug pouring more coffe he slid it over to her

"morning Scarlett nice to see you"

"you too specially when you greet me with coffee thank you" she said grabbing sugar pouring some into her coffee

"Stiles is upstairs" he said

"figures.. thanks for the coffee" she made her way upstairs to his room seeing him and her least favorite person Malia after blowing up in her face last night the two didn't make much eye contact Stiles nodded toward Scarlett who sat down on the computer chair sipping her coffee. She watched as Stiles brought out the duffle bag pulling out the chains.

"oh it's that favorite time of the month again I'm not talking about the menstrual cycle which is cake walk compared to this" Scarlett said

"not when it's your time of the month, it's like world war 3, 4, 5 with you" Stiles said looking at Scarlett she rolled her eyes

"whatever" she mumbled

"hate full moons" Malia said

"same"

"it's gonna get easier I promise" Stiles said

"it better because this isn't going to hold much longer" Malia told him holding the cuff attached to the metal chains that was coming apart.

"then lets hope this is the last time we have to use them" Stiles said

"fingers crossed" Scarlett said before sipping her coffee again

"besides we might need them for Liam" Stiles said Malia held her arm out as Stiles wrapped the cuff around her wrist

" you guys sure he's going to turn into a werewolf?" Malia asked looking at the both of them

"we're not even sure he's going to live" Stiles said

"always reassuring Stilinski" Scarlett watched him tugging on the chains a bit

"is this too tight?" Stiles asked

"no" Malia replied Scarlett hearing footsteps looking over seeing the sheriff enter his face confused looking at the two on his son's bed she bit her lip fighting every urge to laugh when Stiles finally looked up at Scarlett then toward his father standing in the doorway.

"hey um.. that's.. this is not what you think at all" Stiles said Malia looking back at the sheriff innocent look on her face

"I don't even want to know" Sheriff said walked out the room ignoring Scarlett's fit of giggles once he walked out the room

"there is nothing to know cause I just..." Stiles began to say looked over to the petite bruenette who was having a grand time with this

"oh he so thinks your into some fifty shades of grey kind of thing... shall I call you Christian Grey now? wait no you totally give off a more Elliot Grey vibe" Scarlett said

"I don't get it" Malia said taking off the cuff

"of course you don't but I can explain to you BDMS if you like or introduce to a trigolgy books that will help you understand"

"Letty" Stiles whined but also see the blush of embarssement on his face

"okay I'll stop... can we go to school now" Scarlett said

"if it gets me away from this conversation yes" Stiles hopped up from his bed

"I can always rekindle it on the car ride" Scarlett said

"god no.. just stop" Stiles said walking ahead of the girls

"fine then Laters baby" Scarlett teased walking behind him.

* * *

"well he's not up in the English or sience hall of the school" Scarlett told Stiles as they were on the hunt for Liam.

"ugh.. this is just perfect your brother bites him and disappears into thin air" Stiles complained as they made their way down the first floor toward the locker rooms.

"calm down Adderall boy it's still early probably didn't make to school yet" She said trailing behind Stiles

"maybe cause he went to the channel six news realing a whole story about this" Stiles said

"I think your a bit over-"

"hey Liam" Stiles shouted spotting the boy with Scott not to far behind Liam Scarlett followed Stiles them all corner Laim basically

"we need to talk" Scott said walking up to the boy

"no, you need to back the hell up okay all of you" he shouted Scarlett put her hands up in defense stepping back Stiles flailed his arms out

"can you just listen for one second please" Scott pleaded the boy calmed down a bit before nodded for Scott to continue

"Liam... we're brothers now"

"what?" Liam looking at Scott with dumb founded expression

"isn't that?" Scarlett began to say

"oh god that's..." Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration

"what are you talking about? we just met and you bite me" Liam spat back at Scott

"the bite...bite is a gift" Scott said not totally convinced this was the best way to go about this speech Stiles ran his hand across his face rubbing his temples

"sweet baby jesus stop him" Scarlett shoved Stiles toward her brother

"Scott stop. please stop" Stiles said standing by his best friend looking back at Liam

"you, you, we're trying to help you, you little runt" Stiles pointed a finger at the boy

"you're making it worse" Scarlett said throwing her head back in frustration with both of them at this point watching this train wreck in front of her unfold.

"by kidnapping me?" Liam said

"just to clarify Scott kidnapped you okay? I aided and abetted" Stiles said

"I on the other hand are completely innocent" she said

"Laim, I've gone through this before something's happening to you" Scott said

"nothing is happening to me" Laim said ripping of the tapped gauzed on his forearm holding it up revealing not a scratch on his skin "nothing" he said walking away from the three of them leaving them speechless still they all knew what was going to happen next Scarlett turned on her heal smacked both boys in the back of the head.

"ow!"

"ow what the hell was that-"

"you know what that was for" she hissed at Stiles turning back around leaving both boys in hallway before muttering the word idiots under her breath as she went to her first class of the day.

* * *

As part of the day coming to an end Scarlett told Lydia and Kira during physics what happened last night and this morning filling them in on everything that was happening while the boys tried to deal with Liam who successfully has hid from both boys all day.

"I'm not sharing my basement" Malia said they all standing outside by the school buses in secluded area so no one could hear them.

"actually it's my basement and my mom noticed how you tore it up last time" Lydia said loking at Malia

"alright she's still learning" Stiles came to her defense Scarlett stood there awkwardly pericing her lips in a straight line

"but we're going to use the boathouse for Liam it has support beams we can chain him to one of them" Scott said

"but how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?" Kira asked

"if it saves him from murdering someone I say we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake" Stiles said

"so much hate his just a kid Stiles that you don't even know" Scarlett said

"hmm hypacrytical much?" Stiles said back as Scarlett was getting ready for another come back Malia spoke first

"well I'm in" she bluttered out

"we're not killing or kidnapping him" Scott said

"yeah cuase you did the second one and it didn't turn out to well" Scarlett pointed out

"lets be smarter we tell him there's a party and invite him" Lydia said

"so, you're going to ask out a freshman?" Stiles asked

"I'm done with teenage boys" Lydia said

"what about her?" Malia questioned gesturing toward the petite bruenette

"why am I always she or her you know I have a name" Scarlett said crossing her arms against her chest

"well you are youngest closer to his age plus he was staring at you yesterday at practice" Malia nonchalantly implied. Scarlett was about to speak when she was cut off yet again.

"yeah.. no" Stiles protested his jelousy rose to the surface making everyone look up at him "different plan not using Letty" he finished

"wouldn't work with me anyway he saw me with Scott and Stiles he'll think something is up, though no boy could resist my charms" she said confidently Stiles rolled his eyes

"but if we're playing a trick on someone we'll have to use the trisker" Lydia pointed out looking toward the female fox

"who me? no way. not me" Kira protested

"yes you" Lydia and Scarlett said in unison

"you know what they call a female fox? a vixen" Lydia told her

"me?"

"you can do it, Kira. be a vixen" Lydia said

"hell yeah flaunt that sexy behind of yours" Scarlett said Kira nervously bit her lip shrugged at the group

"okay then Kira lead him to the lake huse we all meet there and Scott comes up with a better speech... break" Scarlett said clapping her hands together they all began to walk away.

"Letty" she turned seeing Stiles standing there scratching the back of his head

"look about the hypircryrical comment I-"

"Stiles no need.. your right... I'll see you late still taking you to pick up the jeep right?" she said avoiding an no need conversation she knows certain times she's wrong this was one of the those times.

Stiles nodded "yeah.. yeah see you then" Scarlett smiled softly before heading off to class Stiles threw his head back

"why must you make this so difficult" he muttered to himself

* * *

Standing outside Lydia's lakehouse Scarlett leaned up against her car as her, Lydia and Malia waited for Scott and Stiles to show up in attempts to make up some plan to explain to Liam what is happening to stood there impatiently fiddling with her jacket awkwardly next to Lydia and Malia.

"safe to say this is not how any of us wanted to welcome the weekend" Scarlett said

"we were going to end up here anyway" Malia said

"just now with extra body" Lydia complained

"if this works he'll be in the boat house no demage to the house itself, can't say the same about sparky over here" Scarlett pointed to Malia who rolled her eyes at the petite bruenette

"relax I'm joking"

"maybe tonight considering one night it is maybe you shouldn't piss off the coyote who hasn't quiet master control can be set off" Lydia told her

"can try but you know it's like word vomit just slips before I get a chance to retract it" Scarlett said

"I know that but she doesn't" they both looked at the were-coyote who was paying no mind to them just as Stiles pulled up hopping out of the jeep.

"see I knew it, you told me to find a cause why I am the way I am toward Liam I got one" Stiles told Scarlett walking over toward her

"what are talking about?" she asked

"Liam I dug some dirt on him and his past"

"you stalked his life" Scarlett said Stiles gave her a stern look

"please continue"

"he's anger management level, kid has temper like sky rocket" he said

"how bad?" Malia asked

"ah pretty bad" he began to say when Scott pulled up on his bike taking off his helmet Stiles walked over to him first

"I just talked to Kira she's on her way. she said it's all going fine" Scott said

"it's not that I have to tell you something. I asked around about Liam I know why he got kicked out of his last school" Stiles began to say

"this is going to be bad isn't it" Scott asked everyone remained quiet knowing the answer.

"he kind of got into it with one of his teachers and.. the kid's got some serious issues anger issues" Stiles said

"how serious?"

"well that's his teacher's car" Stiles showed Scott the picture of old sedan dentented windows shattered side mirror barely hanging on with the words 'this is your fault' written across the both doors on the passenger side.

"after he took a crowbar to it"

"holy crap...hulk smash moment" Scarlett muttered

"maybe we should get inside before they show up" Lydia said Stiles turned back to the jeep grabbing the bag heavy chains in it before they headed back inside.

Standing inside Scott, Lydia, Malia, Stiles, and Scarlett in that order waiting for Liam and Kira to show up.

"this is another horrible plan that I hope we live through" Scarlett mumbled to herself

"we will, not sure about Liam" Stiles replied just as they saw lights hearing the brakes on a car they hear voices outside obviously Kira and Liam as they stepped into the house Kira behind him closing the door throwing apologic expression toward Liam as Stiles awkwardly waved.

"what the hell is this?" Liam said

"think of it like an intervention you have a problem, Liam" Stiles said

"unlike and intervention filled with friends and family it's filled with strangers you can stand" Scarlett let slip out Stiles looked down at her

"really" he hissed

"can't help it word vomit" she admitted

"were the only ones that can help" Scott said

As he began to explain to Liam what was going to happen he wasn't the only one explaining to him that each person in the room was 'unquie' as he put it and wasn't alone. Scarlett tried to read Liam's expression she couldn't tell if he was going bolt have a complete anger melt down or worse if that was possible. the room suddenly became quiet as Liam tried to process what Scott just told him Scarlett began to figget a bit with the sense of a something bad was on the surface.

"werewolf?" Liam spoke up pointing at Scott who nodded in agreement

"werecoyote" pointing at Malia

"Oracle?" Scarlett nodded

"Banshee" Lydia cocked her head to the side pressing her lips into a straight line Liam turn to Kira

"fox?"

"Kitsune but fox works too" Kira said Liam turned back looking at Stiles

"what are you?" he asked

"uh for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit, very evil" Stiles said

"what are you now?" Liam crossed him arms

"better um..." he stopped himself Scarlett placed a hand on his shoulders giving Stiles a soft smile knowing that in the past still made him uneasy

"are those for me?" he asked gesturing to the chains on the table

"no there for me" Malia said flashing her blue eyes toward the boy

"how did you do that?" Laim panicked

"you'll learn but first we need to get you through the full moon" Scott said

"the moon's already out" Liam getting irritated

"and your starting tp feel something aren't you?" Scott asked

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nutjobs" Liam said he began

"you guys are out of your freakin' minds I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care" he shouted " I'm walking out the door right now! if any of you try to stop me I swear to god I'm going..." he stopped started screaming holding his head in his hands

"Liam what's wrong?"

"you don't hear that?" he panted out couple minutes later Scarlett looked toward the window hearing cars pull up seeing the headlights

"uhh.." she began to say

"did you tell someone about this?" Lydia asked

"my friend Mason" Liam said kneeling on the floor "you said it was a party"

"who did Mason invite?" Stiles asked Scarlett looked toward the window again as Kira went over looking throught the blinds

"everyone" Kira said nervously

"crap" Scarlett muttered looking back at Laim as his claws began to come out scraping agains the wood floors

"the floors! get him off the floors" Lydia demanded walking toward him till he picked up his head growling at her she stepped back as Scott and Kira picked him up

"we need to get him to the boathouse. now" Scott said Scarlett watched as her brother left the room with Kira and Liam her attention was brought back as Malia toppled over

"Stiles" Malia panted out

"yeah" he answered just as she turned around flashing blue out fangs to matched roaring toward Scarlett and Stiles who flailed his arms out almost smacking Scarlett.

"hey okay basement..now. now" he said picking up the chains Scarlett helped Malia stand straight using the girl as support they turned to go toward the basement till Lydia spoke up.

"what am I supposed to do with the hordes gathering outside the door?" Lydia asked

"Lyds. who's always thrown the best/memorable parties in Beacon Hills?" Scarlett asked

"me obiviously" Lydia screehed out

"okay throw a party" Stiles said pushing the two girls toward the basement

"she's going to kill us" Scarlett said

"something we can worry about later" Stiles said as they made it down to the basement Malia panting out as she was beginning to uncontrollably shift leaning against the wall both Scarlett and Stiles began to tie the chains to the wall attach them to Malia who was compliant at the moment.

"too tight?" Stiles asked

"Tighter" she told them Stiles and Scarlett looked at each other before obeying tying the cuffs Scarlett noticed the were-coyote's claws extended out now. Once she tied Scarlett stepped back letting out a deep breath looking at Stiles who was by her side.

"you guys can leave if you want" Malia said obiviously still in control somewhat

"I'm not going anywhere" Stiles pulled over a crate sat down "and to be honest probably safer down here then up there with fifty freshmen and a very pissed off Lydia" he said

"completely agree, all those hormonal freshman boys trying to grab any girl... eww not on my list tonight is to be gropped by underclassmen" Scarlett said shaking off the involuntary goosbumps she got

"yeah.. you should definitely stay here" Stiles agreed Scarlett cocked her head to the side raising one eyebrow trying to read the expersion on Stiles after what he said she thought for a minute jealousy but shook it off as she looked back at Malia ignoring Stiles' gaze. After a couple minutes Malia was yanking at the chains as she remained on the floor trying to reach the two.

"guys please go" she panted out attempts to control her breathing

"nope, we're here to help you" Scarlett admitted

"it's okay. I hate parties the social anxiety thing. you ever have a panic attack?" he asked

"I'm having one now" Malia gritted through her teeth yanking at the chains again

"just breathe okay we're not leaving" Stiles said

"what if I hurt one of you?"

"you're not going to" Stiles said

"takes a lot to knock me down" Scarlett said

"but I want to. uh! I look at your face and I want to slash at it. I want to feel your bones crack between my hands" Malia said

"surprisingly enough not the worst I've heard Letty says worst when she's PMSing" Stiles said

"really?" Scarlett tried to sound offended Stiles looked over at her

"Don't try to deny I recall one time almost throwing a nife and me Scott one time" Stiles said Scarlett just shrugged her shoulders turned back to the coyote

"not leaving" Stiles said

"we're not going to let you hurt anyone" Scarlett said Malia snarled at them

"looks lie your not going to have a choice" Malia said seeing the material of the cuff tearing more

"we will make sure you don't kill any of those freshman...though less freshman might not be a problem..can't live with the guilt" Scarlett said Malia ignoring them as the control of the full moon took over she yank at the chains again tearing the cuff more till completely broke setting her wrist free she stood up growling going for Stiles who flailed back keeping Scarlett behind him as the backed up further from the coyote.

"where did you get a taster?" Stiles asked as Scarlett pulled the weapon from her back pocket keeping it close.

"boyscott rule 101 always come prepared" Scarlett said keeping her ground

"your not going to shock her" Stiles said

"oh so let her escape and hurt a room full of people upstairs is great idea" Scarlett said stepping toward Malia who was trying to get her other arm free Stiles stopped her

"there's another way let me try"

"If... she hurts you..." sound of worry in Scarlett's voice

"It's okay" he said

"but-"

"you trust me?" he asked looking into her dark brown eyes

"of course I do Stiles" she said Stiles lifted his hands from her shoulders

"good, don't do anything" he said stepped away from Scarlett closer to Malia Scarlett bit her tongue in prevents of saying anything else just watched Stiles gripping the taster tightly unsure about this plan, she wondered what if he got hurt what if she slashed open his throat. But she was leaving it in the trust Stiles knew what he was doing.

"Malia I know you can hear me just listen to my voice" he said

"Listen to mine. run" Malia roared at the two

"not going to run. Because I don't think you're going to hurt me or Letty" he said looking back at the nervous girl behind him before turning back to Malia

"and I think maybe you're so afraid of hurting eith of us because of what you did to your family. I know what it's like I remember everything I did" he began to say Scarlett became uncomfortable standing slightly behind Stiles

"and the worst part is I remember liking it because I felt powerful. I felt of all control but when I came through it I learned something else...control is overrated" Stiles said Scarlett noticed Malia seemed to be listening she slowly stopped yanking at the chains as Stiles got even closer pulling out the key.

"Stiles-" Scarlett began to croak out very nervously as he turned and noded at her

"trust me" he said Scarlett bit her lip as Stiles unlocked Malia's chain watched as she lunged forward wasn't sure if she was going after Scarlett or Stiles but he managed to grab her arms struggling to keep her in his hold Scarlett holding the taster but couldn't do anything if she used it she'd shocked and hurt Stiles too so she stood behind Stiles noticing Malia stopped fighting against him her body limp hair in her face as she hung her head low Scarlett cautiously stayed back Malia pulled her head up noticing she normal human Scarlett sighed in relief looking at Stiles still holding Malia made her uneasy.

"You did it" he told her Malia trying to catch her breath overwhelmed but releved she didn't hurt either of them she hugged Stiles who tensed up not knowing what to do awkwardly hugging her back Scarlett felt a ping of jealously wave through her she stepped back clearing her throat making Malia let go off Stiles.

"ugh.. right" Malia said apologetic expression

"I'm going to find Lydia now that Malia won't eat anybody" Scarlett stumbled out walking away from the two she darted upstairs leaving the two in the basement.

"sorry I didn't-" Malia began

"it's fine.. she's just.."

"complicated.. I know" Malia said remembering how she tried helping Stiles' situation the other day talking to Scarlett that ended in a fail.

* * *

Scarlett weaved through the crowds off slightly drunk teenagers grinding on each other in search of the strawberry blonde but she wasn't anyone in sight. Pushing passed the dancing monkeys as she referred to them she spotted a different familiar face.

"Kira!" she shouted the Fox turned toward the voice seeing Scarlett she made her way over

"haven't seen Lydia have you?" Kira asked

"no, that's exactly who I was looking for. where's Scott" she asked

"after Liam in the woods he got loose" Kira said

"fantastic Friday" she said began walking again Kira behind as they made there way upstairs looking through each room till they found her staring off at a wall not noticing either girl walking in the room.

"hey" Kira said first "are you okay?" she asked they walked toward her

Scarlett noticed the recard player going but no sound coming out "what do you hear?" she asked

"the key. the key to break the code" Lydia said

"the code? she talking about her math notes" Scarlett asked

"vigenere cipher" Lydia said looking at them she darted out the room leaving the two girls in there Scarlett confused

"uh? what?"

"she believes the notes you gave her back are type of code that can be broken with a chipper key which I guess she found" Kira explained

"you mean heard" Scarlett said

"right" just then Lydia came back with her laptop placing on the table she pulled up her notes or actually a code both Kira and Scarlett stood behind her as she typed in the code watching as names and numbers reaveled it's self on to the screen.

"what the hell is this?" Scarlett asked

"it's a list of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills. It's a dead pool... and we're all on it"


	6. awkward moment & more than a scrimmage

"did you steal that from your dad's station?" Scarlett asked leaning back on his bed pointing to the clear board in Stiles' bedroom

"temporarily misappropriated" Stiles said without looking at her bringing out some red tape taping some articles to the board.

"you use that a lot, I'm sure when your dad finds it that excuse won't work. how did you get it without him seeing?" she asked

"I have my ways" he replied

"you stealth? no way" she snorted Stiles was complete opposite of stealth more like reck it Ralph

"are you just gonna go over my felonies or shall we discuss more important ones you know the ones that led to murder" Stiles said turning this time to look at her. Scarlett held her hands up scooted up and off the bed

"your right keep your undies out of twist" she said watching as Stiles added more things to board

"okay so the Walcott's were the first. At least the first that we know about" Stiles said

"right four murders; Sean, his brother, and their parents" Scarlett continued

"they were killed by a professional assassin called The Mute." Stiles said

"guy with no mouth, has he always like that or is it sown shut like that episode of criminal minds the guy sowed the mouths shut as an act back in his child hood" Scarlett rambled on

"really? Letty focus" Stiles whined Scarlett rubbed her eyes looking noticing how it was 12:30 at night all ready

"okay keep going" she yawned

"weapon of choice a military tomahawk" Stiles said

"the mute was killed by Peter Hale after he tried to blow up Derek with a Claymore mine.. which that high of explosive should have blown up the school which I have no problem with" Scarlett said as Stiles placed the picture of the mute connecting to the picture of Derek and Peter.

"Next is Damarco he delivered a keg to the party at Lydia's lake house and got decapitated outside his car" Stiles placed the picture of the victom

"but he was a werewolf?" she asked

"yep"

"Sean was a windego. gosh I never thought I'd hear that outside the show supernatural but okay we're to that point" she ran her hands across her face.

"I also got this one couple hours ago.. twenty three year old Carrie Harison" Stiles placed her photo on the board

"so this dead pool is a real thing, coming after all of us" Scarlett said backing away from the board sitting back on Stiles bed he walked over to her

"you okay?" he asked

"sort of.. what do say when assassins are coming to get you" she said

"well we don't know is your on list yet" Stiles said

"most likely which means someone will come to take my head off along with my brother, Lydia, Kira, Malia..." she trailed off rubbing her face again she stood up

"I think I should be getting home" Scarlett began looking for her shoes

"or you could stay?" Stiles bluttered out making Scarlett turn her head toward the boy "I mean it's late you're exhausted, not safe to drive you can just stay here" he scratched the back of his head waiting for her reply

"stay here with you?" was the only that stumbled out of her mouth trying not show much emotion right now she wasn't sure what she was feeling did she wanna stay? half of Scarlett was saying stay while another part was saying run don't look back.

"yeah we're friends right? we did it as kids... we can.. you know spend the night together as friends..." Stiles rambled out scratching the back of his head nervously again.

"uh.. yeah... were just two friends" she nodded what's the harm in that she thought

"two friends spending the night like friends do" Stiles said

"Like you and Scott" she said

"right.. just with a female" he said

"who said Scott's not a female" she joked

"right that has not been determined yet" Stiles said then looked around his room went into one of his drawers pulling out clothes handing them to Scarlett

"these are actually yours from when you stayed..." he trailed off not looking at her

"you kept some of clothes?" she asked

"y-yeah.. just for you.. I mean haven't gotten a chance to bring them back to you" he said nervously

"It's cool glad there here, thanks" she said walked out the room toward the bathroom changing into tank top and shorts letting her hair out of the ponytail so it fall down the sides washing her face Scarlett looked in the mirror for a minute seeing the tired weary girl in front of her

"when will you put yourself together" she asked herself before stepping out the bathroom back into the room where Stiles was already changed plain shirt plaid bottoms she smiled thinking some things never changed as she placed her clothes on the dresser awkwardly standing in the middle of Stiles room acting like she as if she's never stepped foot in the boy's room.

"Uh you can take the bed I'll go downstairs" Stiles was walking toward the door till Scarlett grabbed his arm turning back to face her he stepped forward both inches apart which startled Scarlett to involuntarily take a step back she cleared her throat.

"you don't have to.. we're two mature young adults we can sleep in the same bed Stiles" she said

"really? I mean your right.. your okay with that?" feeling nervous again why was he nervous? this was Scarlett he's know forever was it because of their past making it all awkward made him nervous not acting on his impulses because if he did he would smashed his lips to Scarlett's perfectly plumped one's hours ago sweeping her off her feet but knowing that can't happen made him stand there stiff as a board.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I was okay with it" she said walked toward his bed slipping in first she snuggled into the blue sheets watched as Stiles turned off the lights walked over to right side getting into his bed she turned so him and Scarlett were face to face both looking at each other.

"night Stiles"

"night Letty" with that he watched as she turned facing the wall as Stiles laid on his back placing an arm behind his head tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Scarlett woke up the next morning opening her eyes taking in her surrounding as she looked up at the blue wall for a minute she panicked till she realized she was in Stiles room remembering she was too tired to drive home she relaxed for a moment but tensed up again as she felt hot breath down her neck snoring in her ear Scarlett attempted to turn around but was unable to move lifting the covers a bit noticing that she was secured in Stiles arms as they were placed around her waist. A part of her felt comfortable in this position like before the little voice was screaming to get out ...this wasn't where she belonged. She began to wiggle her way out of his grasp but Stiles not even waking up tightened his hold making Scarlett seized her movement as she felt something poking her in her back.

"ugh.. for love of St. Petersburg" she grumbled as the snoring continued in her ear " Stiles..Stiles" she called out all attempts to look back seeing his mouth hung open

"Stiles" she shouted but nothing "Stiles" she jammed her elbow into his side he stirred and grumbled Scarlett feeling uncomfortable by his 'situation' she jabbed him again

"ow! what the hell" he said letting go of Scarlett she turned to face him as he laid on his back

"good morning sunshine" she said

"good? what part of this was good" he voice coming out raspy and groggy while rubbing his eyes

"now you know how I felt being waken up my your morning wood" she said Stiles looked at her confused

"my morning- oh god" quickly catching on looking down at his very visible boner through the cover grabbing his pillow placing across his lap

"crap I'm sorry Letty.. it... I didn't mean to you know.. I didn't notice how close I was to you and-"

"It's cool Stiles it's how the body works.. just kind of awkward now seeing as we're just two friends sharing a bed" she said fixing her bed hair

"right.. yeah.. okay I'm just gonna go-"

"take a cold shower?" she said biting her lip to keep in her laugh as a flustered Stiles got up from the bed covering himself

"yeah just that" he said quickly leaving the room of course with no grace as he stumbled the whole way out. Scarlett laid back into the pillow slightly laughing at the awkwardness she woke up to this morning.

* * *

After an interesting morning with Stiles and finding more about the people and the dead pool Stiles and Scarlett went to the sheriff's station to inform the sheriff what's going on Scarlett rode with Stiles to the station as they met up with Scott there who was just getting off his bike when they pulled up.

"where have you been? you didn't come home again?" Scott asked emphasis on again as he gave her a stern look

"sorry Scottie I stayed at Stiles'" She said as her brother raised an eyebrow at his best friend

"really?" Scott questioned crossing his arms still never left eye contact with Stiles

"nothing happened" Stiles was quick to say

"we just slept together" Scarlett shrugged her shoulders as Scott looked at Stiles murderously Stiles eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights

"no- I mean yes- she means we slept in the same bed...clothes on" Stiles corrected

"fully clothed in bed... sleeping" Scarlett said Scott just looked at the two

"come on lets go in" Stiles said leading the way ending the totally awkward not needing conversation with big brother like they said nothing happened.

As they walked into the sheriff's office telling him everything they have found out since Friday about the dead pool how the murders over the weekend were related to it, not always the easiest Scarlett feeling a little uncomfortable along with over whelmed. They always have to be on their toes they all are still getting over the lost of the last battle and now thrown into this. Scarlett couldn't deal with loosing someone else close to her because of a supernatural killer she doesn't plan to.

"it's a dead pool, a hit list of supernatural creatures" Scott told the sheriff pulling out paper showing him part of the list "the rest still has to be decoded"

"who found this list?" Sheriff asked

"Lydia" Scarlett answered

"how?" he asked the teens

"she wrote it" Scarlett began to say

"Actually, she transcribed it. without realizing it" Stiles explained

"Banshee?" Sheriff questioned

"Banshee" Stiles and Scarlett said together

"beautiful. All right, what are these numbers next to the names?" Sheriff asked

"We're getting to that. first you need to know the code was broken with a cipher key" Stiles told his father

"wait. you mean like a... like a key word?" Sheriff asked

"it's actually a name" Stiles said as they all got quiet and uneasy

"Allison" Scott whispered out not looking at any of them Scarlett placed her hand on her brothers shoulders they stood in silence till Stiles spoke up

"her name broke a third of the list"

"and now we think there's two other cipher keys" Scott said

"which will give us the rest of the names...okay how do we get the cipher keys?" older Stilinski asked them

"same way we got the code" Stiles said

"Lydia... she's been out the boat house all weekend trying to get the other two keys" Scarlett told him

"you didn't know about Demarco or Carrie. what about these other two names on the list? Kayleen betcher and Elias town they werewolves too" sheriff asked

"I don't know but Deaton said that the Nemeton would draw supernatural creatures here" Scott said

"like a moth to a flame" Scarlett said

"here Beacon hills or here Beacon county? Beacon hills? the population of Beacon hills is just under 30,000..."

"and dropping" Stiles blutered out Scarlett jammed her elbow into his side

"but if were talking Beacon County then you're looking at close to 500,00... look how many werewolves, kitsunes, banshees whatever the hell else is out there are we talking about? what happens if the next cipher keys uncovers not 12 but 100? thousand" Sheriff let out frustrated

"we don't think it will be that many there is a limit" Scarlett said

"because of the names" Scott began to say "we think once we decode the names the money will add up"

"add up to 117 million" Scarlett said

"117 million all stolen for the from the hale vault and is being used by someone to finance all these murders" Stiles said

"someone who wants every supernatural in Beacon Hills dead" Scott said

"money for hire"

"so the coded list goes out and somehow these professional assassins get that list" Stiles said

"and the cipher key" Scarlett added

"an then they go after the names on the list, they being killers with no mouths,tomahawks, thermo-cut wires take your head off" Sheriff said

"as they said to Marie Antoinette off with her head... now I wonder if anyone has a guillotine" Scarlett said

"really?" Scott looked down at his sister

"it slipped" she shrugged as Stiles looked at the photos his father had of the last victim

"let me see. Carrie was also stabbed what's this mark" Stiles questioned looking at the circular marks on her skin

"we're not sure yet. we're waiting on the ME's report, there's one other thing I don't get how did this new assassin know that Demarco would be at that the lake house?" Sheriff asked

"Everyone knows he delivers kegs to teenagers for a little bit cash" Scarlett said both boys looked at her before back to the sheriff

"so whoever ordered that keg killed Damarco" Sheriff said

"yeah it was someone at that party" Stiles said

"a student" Scott said

* * *

"Okay that's it for the morning" Stacy yelled out to the other girls on the field Scarlett sighed flopping herself on to the ground spreading out her limbs in a star position Stacy shook her head hovering over the petite brunette smiling down at her

"you know I'm surprised I heard no complaints from you" Stacy said

"I know two hours of Jessi J song 'burning up' and I haven't murder you... something is serious wrong in my brain" Scarlett chuckled as Stacy helped her off the ground

"do we have to.. I'm mean it's just a scrimmage" Scarlett whined

"It's good practice Letty plus might meet cute guys while we're there" Stacy said as they headed back to the locker room

"oh I'll make sure to tell Elijah that" Scarlett teased opening her locker grabbing her clothes

"like he cares we aren't together you know that" Stacy told her heading to the shower

"right that's why every time you come into contact with the opposite sex there he is lurking with the face expression that say 'she's mine'" Scarlett said taking a quick shower

"oh like the one Stiles gives.. the jealous stare" Stacy teased

"swear all guys share that look, what gets me when they use it knowing they don't posses the person" Scarlett said pulling on her high waist black shorts with a plaid crop top shirt.

"you made it seem like we're items to collect I know for a fact I'm not" Stacy said pulling on her light blue skater dress letting her blonde hair flow down

"ah you know what I meant... just men and their whole dominant control it's..."

"annoy, frustrating so not what today's society is like" Stacy finished while Scarlett threw her hair up in a bun fixing her bangs

"yes.. I knew there was reason why were friends" Scarlett slipped on long grey cardigan her grey boots

"I thought it was cause my beauty" Stacy joked flipping her blonde hair back

"that too" she said the two walked out toward there next class.

* * *

Scarlett was sitting in her econ class sitting behind Stiles ignoring another day to day rant from coach she's a little convinced this class is a waste of time as most the time it's just him ranting about the problems in his life so here she was hiding her small frame behind Stiles' tall frame playing candy crush semi listening to coach.

"Economic disparity...exists in all forms well take sports for example. some teams have better training facilities. some have better equipment, unlike Beacon Hill that can barely afford the duct tape to keep our equipment together" coach ranting walking down the aisle as he was going to Scarlett he saw Stiles first tapping on his desk startling the boy dropping the pictures he took from his dad of other last victim

"you know Stilinski, if I could grade you on how profoundly you disturb me, you'd be an A plus student like mini McCall back there" coach said looking at Stiles then at the photos

"thanks coach" Stiles said

"put those pictures away, mini McCall off the phone" he demanded tapping the lacrosse stick on Stiles desk one more time something clicked into Stiles brain Scarlett and Scott watch as Stiles grabbed hold of the end on the lacrosse stick looking back at the photo back up at the stick Scarlett watched the tug a war struggle between coach and Stiles as he took off the end of the lacrosse stick which really made Scarlett raise an eyebrow.

"what the hell is wrong with you" Coach hissed taking back hold of the lacrosse stick "don't answer that" he turned around went back to his rant, Scarlett leaned up from her seat

"okay care to explain what that display was?" she asked

"it's a lacrosse player" Stiles said looking over at Scott

"killer is on the team" Scott said

Once the class was over Stiles, Scarlett, Scott and Kira made there way to coach's office looking through each lacrosse stick for the suppose it weapon.

"this... this is pointless" Scott said tossing the last lacrosse stick on coach's desk Scarlett looked up at her brother toying with the stick in her hand

"most of the team play with their own equipment" Scott said

"oh I came to mess with coach's stuff, give him something to rant about tomorrow" Scarlett said

"maybe instead of trying to find a lacrosse stick with a hidden dagger we should be trying to get the game cancelled" Kira said

"the game's the best way to catch him red-handed" Scott said

"but what if he's red-handed cause his hands are covered in the blood of the person he just stabbed to death?" Stiles said

"point one to Stiles" Scarlett announced

"which by the way could be anyone of you guys" Stiles looked around the room at all three of them

"well I'm not on the field highly doubt it" Scarlett said looking at him

"or Liam" Scott said "we don't have the whole list and he could be on it or you" Scott said looking at Scarlett

"we don't know anything about that list how it's made how it's updated. I mean who's been out taking a supernatural census anyway" Stiles said

"how do they know about me?" Kira asked

"or me? I don't really hold a sign over my head saying 'over here come blow my head off" Scarlett said

"they know about everyone" Scott said

"I think Kira's right I think we should get the game cancelled" Stiles said

"I'm not afraid" Scott said

"neither am I" Kira said looking at Scott

"I am and I'm not even on the list" Stiles said

"I've been attacked by Peter on a lacrosse field, shot by a kanima controlling stalker, slashed by a sword by a Japanese demon. I'm still kicking" Scarlett shrugged

"you were shot?" Kira asked very surprised

"not a highlight of my teen years but yeah" small brunette said

"guys these are professional killers. this is there profession. one of them got a thermo-cut wire that cuts heads off who knows what else they have" Stiles yelled very frustrated at this point Scarlett walked over placing her hands on Stiles arms

"okay calm down spaztic boy... he does have point thought" Scarlett said looking at Kira and Scott

"that's why we'll keep an eye on each other hope Lydia cracks the rest of that list" Scott said walked out the room

"great Alpha has spoken" Scarlett said trying to make her voice deep

"an Alpha who's going to make me pop a blood vessel" Stiles said as the two walked out coach's room headed in the direction Scott went

"it will be okay.. maybe... hopefully..." Scarlett said walking outside with Stiles

"are you lying to me?"

"yeah totally" she said they started to laugh Stiles calmed down a bit as they caught up with Scott who was looking over at Laim as he marched over to group of lacrosse players stepping off the bus.

"oh no tiny hulk what are you doing" Scarlett mumbled watching the encounter standing between Scott and Stiles looking at Liam who was calm she watched as Liam stuck his hand out then the other team laughing at him Scarlett bit her lip when she saw the taller boy stepped toward Liam with such anger raiting off him looking down she noticed Liam clutching his fist tightly so tight that nails puncturing the skin causing blood to draw out she tapped Scott pointing to it out Scott tensed up dragging Stiles and his sister over to Liam. She and Scott pulled Liam away as Stiles stepped in front of them toward the boy who was talking to Liam.

"hey, what's going on prep students, welcome to our little public high school how you doing" he began sticking his hand out Scarlett shook her head as the boy dismiss Stiles hand " Stiles. that's a firm handshake you got were very excited for scrimmage tonight but let's keep it clean no rough stuff all right see you on the field" he said turning toward Scarlett, Scott and Liam pushing them toward the school

"nice speech Stiles" Scarlett said as they all went back into the school toward the locker room

"shh.. keep walking" Stiles said guiding them all into the boys locker room Scott walked further in with Liam

"Scar lock the door keep an eye out" Scott instructed she stayed back as Stiles followed Scott to where he took Liam after a minute she heard the shower running and low growl she knew it came from Liam hearing her brother and his best friends voices she stayed at the door for a couple more minutes once she made sure it was locked and the growling stopped she walked over toward the noise seeing the boys by the showers Liam sitting on the ground drenched trying to catch his breath as the boys stood around him.

"that car you smashed I though you said that was your teachers" Scott said to Liam

"he was also my coach he benched me for the entire season" Liam said

"what did you do?" Scott asked

"got a couple of red cards" Liam said

"just a couple?" Stiles said rudely Scott crouched down to his level

"you got to be honest with us" Scott told him

"tell us what happened?" Scarlett asked calmly

"nothing. I got kicked out of school they sent me to a psychologist of evaluation" Liam told them

"what did they call it?" Scott asked

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder"

"oh crap" Scarlett mumbled

"I.E.D. you're literally an I.E.D.? that's great. gives you powers to a walking time bomb" Stiles said giving Scott a thumbs up Scarlett smacked him in the back of the head

"you have medication for it don't you?" Scarlett asked

"Risperdal. it's an antipsychotic" Liam said

"yeah I know what it is, I'm a junior in high school not stupid" she said

"not all of us have a great IQ okay" Stiles said before they looked back at Liam

"but I don't take it" Liam continued

"obviously" Stiles said

"I can't play Lacrosse on it. makes me too tired" Liam said

"I think you should bail out of the game tell coach your leg is still hurting" Scott told him

"no, no" Liam stood up "I can do this especially if you're there" Liam said to Scott Stiles rolled his eyes

"but Liam, it's not just about the think who ever killed Demarco might be on our team" Scott told him

"who's Damarco?" Liam asked

"the guy who was beheaded right outside Lydia's lake house, which I don't know how no one saw" Scarlett said

"he's the one who brought the beer to the party" Stiles added

"we're pretty sure who ever order the keg killed Demarco" Scott said Liam stood there taking everything in they just told him Scarlett studied he's facial expression.

"you know something don't you?" She asked him

"I don't know who ordered the keg but I know who paid for it" Liam said

"one step closer. who was it?" Stiles asked

"Garret"

* * *

Scarlett step out from the girls locker room out toward the field ignoring the people crowding on to the benches, Lacrosse players and fellow cheerleaders around as she walked on to the fresh cut grass blaring music from her ipod listening to fall out boy 'my songs know what you did in the dark' for the moment it was her go to song to get her in the mood block everything out but it's a little hard to do when the people she cares about lives are in danger any second they could be attack but humoring her brother she was keeping eyes out for anything supernatural. As Scarlett walked further in taking out of the ear buds out she spotted Liam and his friend glaring at one of the players Liam was talking to earlier that day.

"you think he's hot don't you?" Scarlett heard Liam ask his friend

"no! no. not all now way" his friend scuffled

"I do, he's dipped in yes" Scarlett said walking up to the two boys

"yeah. maybe a little" Liam's friend admitted as him and Scarlett looked over at the boy as he put on his shirt and pads

"what are you doing here?" Liam asked her

"uh I thought the uniform made it oblivious" she replied tugging on her uniform top. Liam looked back over the tall lacrosse player back to his friend and Scarlett

"he wants to destroy me" Liam said

"I think you can definitely take him" his friend replied "and then give him to me" he finished they both smiled Liam chuckled

"or me, what is preference is" Scarlett shrugged Liam looked over at her confused

"Aren't you with Stilinski?" Liam questioned Scarlett she wasn't expecting that to fall out of the boys mouth.

"is that what he told you?" she asked looking over to the benches where Scott, Kira and Stiles were of course not by chance her eyes lock with those familiar caramel brown eyes but quickly turned back to the boys.

"rule one I'm not owed by anyone" she said Liam nodded his friend laughed

"just go out there and kick their smug prep school asses" Liam's friend told him

"I totally agree with your friend here..." she drug out not knowing his name

"Mason" he said she nodded the boys fist pound before Mason got off the field she watched the interaction

"what?" Mason question snapping her back

"nothing just remind me someone that's all" she said

"did you brother send you over here? check on me or something?" he asked

"okay rule two, Scott might be 'big brother' but he doesn't control me. learned that the hard way when he was four I threw the remote at his head" she said Liam chuckled

"then what are you doing over here?" he asked

"it feels a little like de javu, reminds me of Scott's first game after he turned" she admitted looking at the young boy in front of her "just saying be careful try to make all attempts to stay calm out there I'm pretty sure something from you anger management sessions stuck in your in head like a mantra on the lines of it" she said Liam nodded Scarlett turned on her heal headed toward the other cheerleaders.

Half hour into the game Scarlett and bunch of cheerleaders included students in the stands grunted as the other school scored again. The beginning of this game hasn't been the best for Beacon Hills Scarlett keeping a close eye on Stiles, Kira Liam and her brother just praying nothing will happen to them on the field.

"you keep biting your lip like that you're going to draw blood" Stacy said making Scarlett looked over at her blonde friend who held a worry expression.

"right. I'm just-"

"nervous. worried. concerned" Stacy said looking back on to the field Scarlett saw two large players knock Liam to the ground making the girls cringe.

"all the above" Scarlett said they watched Liam get up take his helmet gloves off lunging at the boy till Scott and Stiles pulled him back.

"why do I feel like this is more than a lacrosse game going on out there" Stacy said

"because it is"

"can't be normal scrimmage" Stacy sighed

"nothing about this town is normal especially the people in it" Scarlett said as she watched Stiles line up with an opponent when the whistle blew Stiles scooped the ball getting away from him passed to Kira.

"nice pass Stilinski" Scarlett screamed they all screamed and cheered on Kira as she dipped through each of the prep students with such ease throwing the ball into the goal the girls cheered jumped up and down.

"yeah Kira!" they shouted Scarlett watched as coach pulled her out the game frowning at the action

"well there goes our chances of winning" Ana on the other side of Stacy said As they game went on Liam getting hit again as him and the other player went down both grunting on the ground in pain making Scarlett cringe for the fourth time tonight she watched as the teams officials and the coaches ran out to the field. Scarlett from the sideline tried to look see if she saw Scott or anyone.

"look he got up, that's good right" Stacy said pointing out to Scarlett showing her everyone was okay she let out a breath of relief but felt pain as she watched them carry off the other player toward the locker room. Her relief didn't last long as she began to feel unsteady sharp pain in her head making her lose her balance Stacy paying attention caught her putting an arm around the petite girl as Scarlett grabbed her head in pain closing her eyes to make the room stop spinning.

"Scarlett, Scarlett what's wrong?" Stacy called out but got no response but Scott listening out caught the distress in Stacy's voice as he looked out off the field seeing his pale, limp sister he tapped Stiles on the shoulder to follow the two ran off the field toward her and Stacy as couple other cheerleader watched with concerned expressions.

"Scar.. Scar" Scott called out Stiles in tow her brother scooped her up from Stacy's embrace bringing her over the the bench as Scarlett regained consciousness settling her down on the far part from the other players Scott steadying her Stiles kneeling in front of her.

"Letty what happened?" Stiles spoke softly Kira and Stacy behind him watching the girl she blinked a few times getting her vision back she sat up straight feeling power over her body again.

"there's another one..."

"another what Letty? what did you see?" Stiles asked

"another werewolf another assassian... the boy... the one carried out from the other team...their after him" She explained Stiles looked up at Scott

"Brett" Scott said before taking off toward the locker room ignoring the coach's yelling. Scarlett stood up Stiles still worried stayed close to her

"I'm fine.. really guys" she told them Stacy gave her soft smile before going back to the other cheerleaders just when Stiles phone went off looking at the text and photo that came in.

"what's happening?" Kira asked

"Lydia just broke another third of the list" Stiles said Scarlett looked up at him

"he's on it isn't he? the other lacrosse player?" Scarlett asked Stiles nodded

"who else is on it?" Liam asked they looked at Stiles phone reading off the list Scarlett's voice hitched as she saw her brother's name, Kira's name now including her mother but what really caught her eye was another name.

"Parrish?" she question

"think it's my dad's deputy do you?" Stiles asked

"it's the one in the same Jordan Parrish, I knew he was something.. always trust the gut" Scarlett said

"how do you know his first name?" Stiles asked

"Cyber stalked him" she shrugged

"well that's new " Stiles mumbled

"we have to find Scott" Scarlett said taking off in the direction her brother went not to long ago she notice the locker room door open paramedic passed out at the door way she ran over with Stiles on her heals both stopped stepping over the passed out paramedic Scarlett noticed the girl the other assassin. she saw unconscious on the ground Scott standing above her Brett on the ground as well before Scarlett could say anything after processing what happened moments before her and Stiles walked in Scott looked over at his best friend.

"I think you should call you dad" he said Stiles nodded taking his phone back out

"well one lacrosse scrimmage for the books"

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter**

**side note I can't believe Tyler Hoechlin wont be a regular this coming season I'm so sad **


	7. The list

The list

Scarlett walked down the hall filled with lacrosse players, cheerleaders and few police walking around as she tightened her hold on her leather jacket passing boys locker room with annoyed players and coaches yelling her eyes roamed the halls for one player in particular...Scott. She finally noticed him standing next to their father as she walked up to the two her father looked over at Scarlett taking her by surprise wrapping her into a tight hug relieved both his children were unharmed.

"dad I'm fine but if you don't let go I'm going to bruise" Scarlett gestured to his tight hold, releasing her with a guilt expression as he stepped back looking at Scott and Scarlett.

"dad really we're okay" Scott told him

"I-I should've been here" their father stammered out "I said I'd be here at the games"

"well I mean this was just a preseason scrimmage, I didn't even tell you about it" Scott said

"but I promised your mom I'd be around, so she could pick up some doubles shifts at the hospital. I should've been here" he looked over at his daughter "for the both of you"

"well I'm sort of here to cheer him on so not much you could do..." Scarlett trailed off realizing the words weren't quite coming out the way she wanted.

"you're here now" Scott said it was quiet between the three Scarlett and Scott both looked up watching as Parish carried out the girl in handcuffs her and Scarlett locked eyes Scarlett giving a curious look as she knows something Scarlett didn't but her attention was brought back as sheriff walked up to them her father spoke up.

"sheriff, what is that? is that the weapon?" he asked gesturing to the evidence bag in sheriff stilinski's hand

"yeah. it's a thermo-cut wire" Sheriff said Agent McCall walked away toward Parish calling out for him to stop

"what the hell was that about?" Scarlett asked Scott shrugged before he could say anything else Liam walked up to them

"where's Kira" Scott asked

"she took off, Stiles told her about Lydia cracking the second part of the dead pool" Liam explained

"Scott her mom's name is on the list, along with you now decoded and her plus a new discovery" Scarlett said

"everyone's on it" Liam strained

"neither of you came up?" Scott asked

"not yet" Liam said "there's still another third right?" Liam asked Scott seemed to zone looking over toward his father Scarlett followed his gazed her attempts to read lips cursing the boys for having the abitily to hear what's going on. Scott turned toward his sister and Liam.

"we need to get into that locker before they do" Scott said

"why?" Scarlett asked

"might be something to help us find Garrett or more on the dead pool list" Scott said they waited for all of the lacrosse players to leave to sneak into the boys locker room Scarlett stood watch with a very nervous Liam as Scott broke the lock.

"I think someone's coming... hurry" Liam said

"relax hulk, this isn't our first rodeo" Scarlett said then turned to her brother "he's right you might wanna hurry it up Scottie"

"you've broke into lockers before?" Liam asked

"eh something on the lines of it.. Scott's broke a couple along with other school property a while back might have broke into chemist lab... along the lines" Scarlett shrugged Liam looked back at Scott who was still infront of Garret's locker

"find anything?" he asked

"no... nothing" Scott said looking at the two Scarlett gave a curious look to why her brother would lie, she could see behind that face he knew something. She then cleared her throat the two boys looked up at her.

"well I'm gonna go" she said backing away from them "I'll see you later yeah Scott"

Scott raised an eyebrow looking at his sister trying to read the expression on her face "you going home right?" he asked

"I'll be there" she said walking backwards

"you sure?" he asked again she nodded

"totally see you there" before turning on her heal she gave Liam a nod headed out to her car the brisk fresh air hitting her face as she made the way to her car. Sitting in the driver seat for a minute pulling herself together she started the car slowly made her way to her destination.

After a twenty minute drive Scarlett closed the car door clingy on to her jacket she silently walked up to the gates as quiet as possible hopped over the fence making on to the fresh cut grass. Her shoes sinking in with every step from the concentration landing on grass, walking around till she found the spot she was looking for inhaling sharply she sat down on the cold wet ground criss-crossing her legs staring at the words in front of her **Allison Argent: Daughter, Friend, Fighter**

"hey Ally cat..." she looked a the headstone a bit more time to time Scarlett made visits to Alison's grave not letting anyone know of course she didn't want them to know Scarlett wanted this time alone true time she actually speaks.

"I'm not quiet sure what to do here...there's this dead pool has all our names on it with perfessional killers coming for each one of us... I hate to admit but I'm terrified... not for myself but everyone else... my brother, Kira, Derek hell even Malia...I know crazy right?" she chuckled picking at the grass next to her

"have a feeling if you were here tell me we can do this say strong fight whatever comes our way, protect the ones that can't do themselves right?... I wish you were here fighting beside us Ally it's never going to be the same without you. If I was quicker, smarter I could of seen it... I could of seen the danger you were in gotten the message out and saved you. You could of been right here with us... I'm so sorry Ally I really am... I miss you... everyone does. Never guess Scott bite someone well had no chose but it's crazy you know how quick we all grow up or how fast/short life is" Scarlett remained quiet for a few minutes tracing wih her fingers the out line of the tombstone

"I'll check up with you later Ally, keep you posted" Scarlett stood up walking through the cemetery stopping at another grave the flowers slowing dying but she could tell they seemed pretty recent she smiled softly crouching down to the grave.

"hey mama Stilinski, It's been awhile sorry I didn't come last time just figured you needed family time with your boys. Their doing pretty good well bet you know by these lovely flowers my guess is that Stiles has been here not to long ago" she chuckled

"He's better now part of him is back to his old sarcastic ways but can still see the past eating him up a bit... as for papa Stilinski well we make sure he takes his blood pressure meds so don't worry, he works hard still is a great sheriff just sad watching have to burdern so much." she admitted running her hands down her face

"thruth Cluadia, your son is great guy... you'd be proud of how smart he is, how protective he is of his friends always watching out for each of us and I know still have these feelings so strong for him I'm affriad I'm loosing that little chance I might still have with him if he still wants me in that way, or maybe just being too stuburn but I can't help shake the feeling he deserves more... more then I can give him... maybe needs someone who isn't broken... like myself" she sniffled wipping the few tears that escape

"I still care deeply, just... never the right time then again when is right?, he misses you like crazy they both do.. so do I. I better get home before my mother and brother rip me a new one... check up with you later mama Stilinski" she got up from the ground using her sleeve wipe away the tears as she walked out of the cemetery toward her car.

After a quiet ride home Scarlett slowly closed the door seeing her dad yet again sleeping on the couch pile of papers next to him the house dark expect for the light coming from the top of the stairs where Scott stood. Scarlett rolled her eyes climbing the stairs.

"I made it back" she grumbled Scott was about to say something till he took a good look at the tear stained face

"you okay?" he asked as she pushed passed him

"just drop it, I wanna go to bed" without hearing a reply slammed the door to her bedroom

* * *

Waking up the next morning doing her normally routine hopping out the shower back to her room deciding on what to wear she settled with an off white sweat shirt with the words 'I only date super heroes' on it, tossing on red skinny jeans combat boots finishing it off with a red beanie fixing her bangs she walked over to her mirror putting on eyeliner a bit a mascara once she was done walking out her room she spotted Scott sitting on the edge of his bed elbows on his knees as she walked up to the door way.

"you getting dressed anytime soon?" She asked gesturing to his sweats he looked at her snapping out of his daze

"huh? yeah"

"you okay? does this have to do with last night?" she asked "the lie you told Liam I mean obviously you found something" she got to the point Scott sighed

"it was a duffle bag filled with cash" he said

"money Garret got for killing people off the list" She said Scott nodded

"what are you going to do with it?" she asked

"I -I don't know, thruthfully... lets just go to school okay" Scott got up walked toward his bathroom shutting the door Scarlett shrugged walking down stairs seeing her mother at the kitechen table her head in her hands

"hey mom" she greeted grabbing a mug filling it with coffee "you okay?' she asked Melissa looked up at her daughter putting on a weak smile

"yeah.. yeah fine, everything's fine or will be" Melissa said Scarlett wasn't too convinced

"I got to go school awaits" she said travel mug in hand

"behave at school for once" she yelled

"no promises" Scarlett replied heading to her car off to the dark hole called school.

* * *

Walking through the halls toward her locker scrunching up her face seeing the couple lip locking groping each other infront of her locker.

"could you take you public display of affection somewhere else some people enjoy keeping their breakfast in their stomach not projectile on the ground" she spat out as the couple parted looking down at her Scarlett rolled her eyes at the blonde as she turned toward her

"well good morning to you too sunshine" Stacy grinned

"really Stacy at my locker?" she groaned

"I was actually here waiting for you till this one came along" she smacked her hand to the guys chest behind her

"this guy? don't act like I'm not the highlight of your day everyday" he said

"keep dreaming Elijah" Stacy said

"I will in those dreams you do so many things to me damn baby girl" he said and chuckled when she smacked him again

"gross. need shock therapy now get that one out" Scarlett said pushing Elijah out the way to her locker

"you want in mini McCall don't mind a threesome" he said cocky grin and all which made her seriously want to punch him in the face. Scarlett closed her locker turning toward cocky Elijah

"tell me Elijah did it hurt?" she asked

"when I fell from heaven" he said

"not climbing out from hell through earth's crust" Scarlett said crossing her arms smirking at a very annoyed Elijah he walked backwards

"simple no would have been better, whatever babe I like blondes anyway" he winked at Stacy before truning away from him Scarlett flicked Stacy in the head as soon as he lfet

"what the hell was that for" Stacy groaned

"you know sweetheart, now state your business"

"came to tell you cancelling practice but there will be one on sunday your ass better be there" Stacy said

"fine" Scarlett grumbled

"awesome laters baby" Stacy cheered skipping away from the girl Scarlett shook her head walked toward her first class of the day

* * *

"two classes down so many more to go" Scarlett said leaning on the locker next to her brothers

"hey at least history is over for the day" Scott said

"seriously Scott history is so easy don't understand how you struggle" she said following him down the hall

"I'm not a guiness like you" he said

"obviously genes skipped" she mumbled

"hey I-" Scott was cut of by Liam's friend approaching them looking a bit concerned

"hey Mason? right" she asked he nodded

"looking for you to ask if any of you seen Liam we were out on a jog this morning he disappeared I figured he went home and I'd see him here, he still seemed a little twicked from what happened yesterday but I haven't seen him in classs either" Mason told Scott

"haven't seen him" Scarlett said

"look around who's class does he have first?" Scott asked

"coach" Mason said

"perfect" she grumbled they walked down the halls in search for Liam Scott didn't see him or catch a scent as they walked down to coach's office opening the door Scarlett scrunched up her face seeing the man hugging the bottle of day quil tissues surrounding him

"hey coach seen Liam?" Scott said

"sorry guys Liam didn't show up for my class, maybe he's sick like me" coach said sniffling

"you're sick alright" Scarlett mumbled before she could continue Scott pulled her away from the door Mason following them as the bell rang the halls filled with students

"he didn't look sick on our run" Mason said

"he's not getting back to any of my texts" Scott said

"mine either" Mason said

"yeah don't worry I'll find him. text me if you see him" Scott said to Mason

"all right" he turned away from the McCalls, Scott started walking down the hall with Scarlett following him

"are we leaving school?" she asked before he could answer his phone went off looking at the caller ID seeing Liam's name pop up

"Liam?" Scott said Scarlett watched as her brother's expression tensed up

"where is he?" Scott asked walking down the hall away from the crowd of students Scarlett followed attempts to find out what was going on.

"I'll give you the money" Scott said "what do you want?"

After a couple minutes Scott hung up turned toward Scarlett who was dying for information at this point.

"where is he?" she asked

"Garret has him, I don't where but he wants the money and Violet, he's keeping him somewhere" Scott explained

"randsome... I feel like we need Liam Nelson right now" she replied tossing her head back what a school day this has turned into.

* * *

Scarlett followed as Scott led the way outside toward the school busses out of sight as they met up with Garret who was standing there a bit surprised to see her with Scott.

"what is she doing here?" Garret nodded his head toward the girl as they walked up

"me? oh I'm here to make sure this isn't another trap and you kill my brother" she replied crossing her arms across her chest Garret walked closer to her

"trust me if I wanted to I would right now" he began sticking his hand out as Scarlett watched his hand come closer to her face "maybe you too I know-"

he was cut off as Scarlett grabbed his arm twisting it so it was behind Garrett's back pushing him up against the side of the bus his face squeshed on to the cold metal.

"maybe I just break your arm" she threatened

"go ahead see if you see Liam again" he bluffed Scarlett tightened her grip

"Scar... Scar let go" Scott said she tightened her grip one last time before letting Garret go stepping back slightly behind her brother.

"okay, what do you want? you want me to go to Stilinski? I can do that. or I can talk to my father he's an FBI agent" Scott said

"you think I want you talking to anyone with a badge? I'm not getting help from a werewolf because I want to talk to someone would of just used your sister there instead" Garret seered Scarlett about to step forward again getting seriously annoyed with this kid till Scott put his arm out preventing her from moving.

"then what am I supposed to do?" Scott asked

"they're transferring Violet to a federal facility. you're not going to let that happen" Garret told Scott

"how do expect my brother to do that?"

"they're going to put her in a car, we're going to follow it. we get ahead of it you stop it" Garret demanded

"you want me to attack a car? that's your plan?" Scott raised his voice a bit getting just as mad as his sister was

"you're an alpha. if you can't stop one little car then one little Beta is going to die. I stabbed your boy with a blade dipped in wolfsbane once it gets to the heart bad things happen." Garret said looking at both McCalls now.

* * *

Both Scott and Scarlett followed as their father walked into sheriff station both of them asking questions about Violet.

"she's still here?" Scarlett asked

"yes"

"but your moving her to a facility?" Scott asked the two hot on their father's trail

"were taking her now" he told his kids

"dad, isn't that a little dangerous?" Scott asked

"Scottie's right I mean Garret you know her partner in crime, clyde to bonnie is still out there" Scarlett said

"maybe we should let someone else do it" Scott said

"I appreciate the concern but after what happened with Katashi and losing evidence of an armored truck not letting this out of my sight" he told them Scarlett and Scott quickly glanced at each other before their father spoke up again.

"and if you guys are still worried, you should know I'll have Beacon Hills' finest with us" Agent McCall said gazing behind his children Scarlett turned seeing Sheriff walking out with Violet hand cuffed escorting her out the building.

"nope just more worried" she mumbled so her father didn't hear but she had a feeling her brother heard it.

"guys go home, it's getting pretty late promise everything will be fine" he told his children both nodded leaving the station back toward Garret's car Scarlett silently slid into the back seat not saying one word as they drove away from the station she looked out watching the sun go down. She was nervous now not only was Liam in danger so was her father and Stilinski.

"this is not going to work" Scott said from the front seat pulling her from her thoughts

"all you have to do is stop the car I'll take care of the rest" Garret said

"if you hurt either one of them I'll make sure your fed to a pack of coyotes" Scarlett threatened Garret who smirked looking over at the her from the mirror

"all I want is Violet" he said

"Bonnie and Clyde" she muttered watching as the SUV went by they followed behind it not too close.

"there's a stop sign half a mile ahead" Garret said

"so I take the tires out with my claws?" Scott asked

"claws, fangs, heat vision whatever just stop them. you ready?" Garret asked Scarlett snickered at the comment of heat vision her face quickly changed seeing what was a head of them.

"Stop! Sop the car!" Scott shouted as Garret slammed on the brakes both McCalls jumped out Scarlett little stuned at the over turned SUV in front of them. Scarlett ran following her brother.

"dad!" they both screamed running up seeing their father unconciuos, him at Stilinski bleeding on the ground.

"Sheriff, crap Sheriff you okay?" Scarlett panicked a bit seeing the blood on his face

"Scarlett.. Scott" he grunted in pain Scarlett kneed next to them hearing a car door she looked up seeing Garett lacrosse stick in hand.

"she's not in the car. Violet's gone" Scott shouted Garret didn't seemed fased as he pulled the blade out walking toward them Scarlett reached over for the daggers in boots yanking them out about to stand defense against Garret.

"Scott, Scarlett listen to me. they're still here. they're still here" Stilinski told them

"what is?" she asked Scarlett got her answer as she heard growling, knuckles cracking she turned seeing the beast with skulls for mask well beter known as berserkers she watched as one turned toward Garret.

"you want me? come and get me" he shouted swinging his weapon around Scarlett stayed back behind Scott who stood up

"yeah, that's right! you're not so big you're not so big" Garret shouted Scarlett gasped as another came behind stabbing Garret in the chest raising him up dropping his body to the ground Scott made his way over ignoring the other berserkers

"Scott!" both Scarlett and the sheriff shouted he turned just in time to get inpailed falling uncounious to the ground next to Garret

"Scott" Scarlett screamed not moving from her spot gripping the daggers tigther as she remained in front of her father and the sheriff the berserkers turned toward her as another SUV came up skitting to a stop they took off just like that. Scarlett looked back at the sheriff but immediately drew her attention back to the car door opening she looked at the man and sighed as she saw Argent running up to them.

"glad to see you" she said

Scarlett quickly explained to Argent what happened she didn't have to explain much as Argent has been tracking Kate and the berserkers lucky for them. She had called an ambulance for her father and sheriff helping Argent get Scott in the car Sheriff assured Scarlett he'd be okay let her know about her father as he was still unconscious. Scarlett got into the car with Argent they took off before the police showed up taking Scott to Deaton.

As they carried him inside the clinic laying him on the table she watched as her brother stirred regaining consciousness he opened his eyes.

"hey there, kind of hopping you'd be out a bit longer" Deaton said Scott looked down at the object sticking out of his side.

"Scott. this is going to hurt" Argent said gripping on to the object Scarlett cringed as he pulled it out of Scott watching him squirm she bit her lip once it was out she rushed to his side helping him up.

"Scottie you okay?" she asked

"Scar where's dad and the sheriff?" he asked

"their at the hospital they're okay Scott" she said holding piece of guaze Deaton handed to her to Scott's side make the bleeding stop

"it was Kate, it was her and the Berserkers" Scott said

"they know" Scarlett said

"they move fast and they don't leave much in the way of tracks." Argent said

"we have to find her she has violet. I think Violet knows where Liam is" Scott said

"then as much as this hurt it could probably also help, can you get a scent?" Deaton asked holding up the object to Scott

* * *

Argent pulled up to the building where Scott led them as he followed the scent trail Scarlett hopped out looking at the abandon building.

"you've been here before?" Scott asked

"I worked here. we use to own the building, it was part of our business" Argent said

"we fought these things before their strong. really strong" Scott expressed

"that's why I brought this" Argent opened his back seat revealing the machine gun in the back pulling it out Scott nodded his head

"I'm good with that" Scott said

"being shot with gun as put me off the whole thing I stay with these" Scarlett said pulling bow and arrows out the passenger seat Argent nodded at her

"seems to suit you, glad you kept it" Argent said before the three of them walked inside slowly Scarlett walked beside Scott

"you shouldn't have come" they heard a voice Scarlett looked around

"Kate... here for Violet we need to talk to her" Scott said

"I knew you'd find me... but I was hoping we could do this later. I just needed a little more time" Kate said the three walked slowly toward her shadow Argent raised his gun Scarlett raised her bow arrow in hand not taking her eyes off Kate even when the Beskerers came up behind Kate

"for what?"

"to learn control, lower the weapons we could walk away and neither of you have to get hurt" Kate said

"where's Violet?" Scott asked as Kate paid no mind to the teens as she stared down her brother

"put the gun down Chris" she said Scarlett looked over at him seeing no change in his stance if anything it got colder as he tightened his grip on the gun hearing the low growl Scarlett looked back at Kate then to her brother who shared the same expression as her

"where is she?" Scott asked again but was ignored Scarlett watched the stand of between both Argents Scott stepped forward blocking his sister behind him

"no, no" Scott said before two berserkers charged toward them Chris fired his gun ignoring Scott's protest to stop as he aimed toward them Kate running up knocking the gun right out Chris' hands punching him sending him backwards Scarlett shot a arrow toward Kate hitting her in the leg Kate growled as she went to aim another Scarlett was thrown across the room grunting trying to get up as a Berserker came toward her, Argent helped Scarlett up they tried fighting it Argent punch it couple time Scarlett picked up another arrow pericing it in the stomach the berserker pulled it out grabbing Chris and Scarlett by the throat hosting them in the air Scarlett struggled to get loosed as she was loosing air trying with such a power kick to the stomach pushing herself away kicking off the berserker, going for the daggers in her boots till the beast struck her against the head sending her to the ground as she looked up she saw Chris next to her just as beaten in the berserkers hands just as it was about to strike him a loud growl roared throught the building causing the berserker to stop and retreat. Scarlett watched trying to catch her breath as they walked away still on the ground till her brother came over helping her up checking her over.

"I'm fine" she said Scott turned helping Argent up as well

"I'm sorry" chris expressed toward scott

"not going to find him" Scott said

"there's still time" Argent said Scarlett straightened herself out

"is Violet?" she asked knowing the answer that she was dead as Scott nodded "we can find him just need to come up with a better way" she said they stood in silence till Scott turned his head hearing a howl.

'I know where to find him" Scott said

"lets go Alpha led the way" Scarlett said going back to Argent's car

* * *

After finding Liam trapped in a well down in the woods they had brought him back to Deaton clearing out the toxin from his body Scarlett watched holding Laim's hand as Deaton made the incision a sigh of relief when she knew he was okay out of harms way for now.

"I don't want to keep watching people die" Scott spoke up

"I'm not sure you have much choice about that" Argent said

"maybe I do" Scott said Scarlett looked up at him

"that's a lot of burden to carry Scott" Deaton said

"I don't care no one else dies" he said looked toward his sister "everyone on that list everyone on that deadpool it doesn't matter if they're wendigos or whatever I'm going to save everyone" Scott said

"then I'll be right there with you" Scarlett said giving him a soft smile

* * *

Hopping out of the shower Scarlett tossed on one of Scott's old lacrosse shirts with a pair of short underneath she walked out the bathroom toward her room she was startled when she saw Stiles standing there.

"Stiles! what the hell! try to give me a heart attack" she placed her hand on her chest

"sorry not intentional, just Lydia cracked the third of list" he said

"did you already tell Scott" she said walking toward Scott's room Stiles following

"yeah told him, also told me what happened today with Liam and all of that.. you okay?" he asked

"yeah fine, so since she crack the list my guess is Liam and my name showed up?" she said laying down on her brothers bed Stiles nodded

"that's not only it. It's the name that broke, we tried everyone who we know and is dead but banshees predidct death so the name of the person who is going to die is what cracked the list" Stiles said

"which was?"

"Derek" Scott said

"wow..." only thing out of mouth Scarlett laid on her stomach as the boys sat on the floor telling her the rest of the story Stiles and Lydia went to Echien house trying to help from Meridith again but had no luck Scott told him about the money pulling out the bag from underneath his bed.

"have you counted it yet?" Stiles asked Scott shook his head

"maybe we should count it" Stiles said as the boys dumped the bag along with the money a casket tape fell out all three look at each other Scarlett hopped up grabbing an old radio she kept in her room bringing back as the boys counted the money she took the casket pressing play on player turning up the volume they listened to the tape.

_"after entering IP address you will be connected_ _through a darknet portal to an untraceable bank once logged in, enter your account number to receive wire transfers. the IP address will deactivate with each transfer you will be assigned a new IP address if you choose to continue down the list. remember visual confirmation is always required for payment" _

once the taped ended Stiles hit stop looking up at Scott once the money was counted.

"you ever made a wire transfer?" Scott asked

"never had enough money" Scott said

"so you didn't understand a word of that either?" Stiles said

"I'm still on like page twenty while this guy is on fifty" Scarlett said from Scott's bed

"I don't understand any of this" Scott said

"ditto"

"why would someone use all this money just to kill us?" Scott asked out loud

"someone wants you dead dude, both of you badly" Stiles said looking up at Scarlett who showed no emtion. Scott sighed stayed silent suddenly began putting the money back in the bag.

"whoa, whoa what are you doing?" Stiles asked him

"it's late we've got the PSATs in the morning" Scott said

"no I meant the money $500,000. you know how much money that is?" Stiles asked him

"It's five-"

"it's half a million dollars" Scarlett said still laid out of the bed

"right. half a million dollars what are you going to do just slide it under your mattress?" Stiles asked

"I have to talk to Derek the money's his" Scott said

"you mean his and Peter's"Stiles reminded him

"we are aware what's your point Stilinski?" Scarlett asked

"my point is maybe we should proceed with caution" Stiles said

"you don't think we should tell Derek?" Scott asked

Stiles got up from the ground "no" as he sighed heavily before facing Scott and Scarlett "no of course we have to tell him I'm just.. I'm just saying some of that money's Peter's right?" Stiles said

"yeah" both Scarlett and Scott said together

"right Peter, homicidal killer? remember? attack your sister you want to give $500,00 to him" Stiles said

"kind of see where your going with this" Scarlett said

"so we should give Derek his money back but not Peter?" Scott asked

"I didn't say that" Stiles said

"okay I'm lost again"

"Stiles what are you saying" Scott asked before Stiles could get another word out the three of them heard the front door slam and foot steps heavily up the stairs the two boys panicked shoving the bag of money under Scott's bed franticly spazzing out Stiles helped Scott to his feet the two awkwardly standing there entirely too close Scarlett never moving just rolled her eyes at the two boys as the door opened seeing Malia soaked from the rain outside

"we found satomi's pack. Derek and I but their dead" Malia said as she stood in the hallway

"all of them?" Scott asked

"all the ones we found" Malia said

"these assiassins moved fast"

* * *

**I wrote another AU to Stiles and Scarlett thinking about posting it tomorrow so just look out for it on 'days like this'**

**thanks for the comments**


	8. The ugly truth

**So in this chapter I changed it a bit instead of virus only effecting werewolves it was effective infecting other supernatural beings as well just to give some entertainment to the chapter :)**

**The Ugly Truth**

_"Some legends are told_  
_ Some turn to dust or to gold_  
_ But you will remember me_  
_ Remember me for centuries_  
_ And just one mistake_  
_ Is all it will take_  
_ We'll go down in history_  
_ Remember me for centuries_  
_ Hey, hey, hey_  
_ Remember me for centuries"_

Scarlett stood in her room after a quick shower singing out to Fall Out Boy in a surprising good mood as she threw on pair ripped skinny jeans red ankle boots Lydia had given long time ago tossing on a ripped captain American shirt cut at her mid section showing off her belly ring also cut at the neck line so it hung off her shoulder. She brushed her curls out fixing her bangs before adding the finishing touch of a red beanie. Scarlett ran down the stairs grabbing a cup of already brewed coffee seeing her mother in scrubs.

"morning mother" she said

"your a tad chipper this morning" her mom said putting on her watch

"PSAT today" she said

"the fact that you enjoy taking test worries me but also makes me happy" Melissa said to her daughter who smiled before taking another sip of her coffee

"rare species" she said

"at least one of my kids is excited for education so must of went right somewhere, good luck, tell your brother I said the same see you guys tonight" Melissa said walking out the house. Scarlett placed her cup in the sink walked back up stairs opening Scott's door hitting him with a lacrosse ball that was on the ground he grunted

"come on lets go PSAT today can't be late" she yelled Scott rolled over

"won't be late" he grumbled Scarlett rolled her eyes throwing another ball at his head

"come on" as she threw another

"ow! okay okay I'm up" Scott said holding his head got up walked toward his bathroom. Scarlett smiled as she went grabbed her calculator and leather jacket as she waited down stairs for Scott who slugged on his denim jaket as he walked down stairs.

"your too chipper this morning" he said as they walked out to her car

"your too grumpy" she said "come on it's a test few hours then your home"

"a test that desides our future" Scott said

"no only you hold that card bro" she said driving to the school Scott muttered something else under his breath about happy Scarlett as they made their way to the school not saying anything else. As the two stepped out the car walking up to the school with the rest of the students there Scarlett spotted Kira, Malia and Stiles.

Scarlett nice and calm stood in front of Stiles in the line filled with other students in the school taking the PSAT, a figity Stiles, nervous looking Malia along with Kira but Scott seemed to be pretty calm like his sister.

"where's Lydia?" Kira asked looking around for the strawberry blonde

"she's took it her freshman year" Stiles said then looked down beside him at Scarlett "speaking of why are you?" he asked

"want to see if I can get a higher score you can take PSAT more then once" Scarlett shrugged

"there is something enbalanced in your brain" Stiles said

"probably" Scarlett merely replied

"does this mean I could have taken it some other time?" Malia asked frantically

"Malia you studied harder for this than any of us" Scott told her

"lord knows with battle scars from the cram sessions" Scarlett muttered Stiles elbowed her the two stared each other down till Malia spoke up.

"doesn't mean I'll do good" Malia said

"well" Scarlett corrected her

"well what?" Malia asked

"it's do well not good" Stiles said

"oh god" she began to panic

"oh god"

"you're doing this, because while we're trying not to die we still need to live" Scott said "If I survive high school I'd like to go to college, a good college"

"here, here! you know graduate get a 9-5 job like real people, white pickit fence" Scarlett rambled

"think we get Letty" Stiles said

"it's only three hours we can survive three hours" Kira said

They all looked at each other before the line began to move students began to enter the classroom Scarlett made it to the front desk a man who looked a tad specious she brushed it off seeing Lydia's mother standing there holding and envolpe Scarlett pressing her thumb in the ink pressing it to the paper booklet picked it up.

"Ms. Martin" she gretted dropping her phone in the envolpe

"Scarlett" she greeted Scarlett took a seat watching as Scott did the same sat in front of her. She sat there anxiously tapping her pencil against the desk waiting for the rest to sit down.

"please do not open the test booklet until you are instructed to do so" she heard the instructor say she chuckled as she turned to her right seeing Stiles closed the booklet placing a pencil in his mouth she shook her head thinking typical Stilinski.

"this test is two hours and ten minutes there will be two twenty-five critical reading sections, two 25 minute math sections and an essay writing portion that will last thirty minutes. the are suppose to be two teachers monitoring this exam" the instructor said looking over at miss Martin

"I know. It's coach he's not exactly punctual, let me just try again" she said stepping out the room.

"he's only punctual when he gives his annual independence day speech" Scarlett mumbled Scott chuclked in front of her hearing everything she said. She impatiently tapped her pencil on the desk ictching to start the test already when Ms. Martin walked back in.

"I can't find him but Mr. Yukimura is upstairs grading papers" she said

"we have to start we can ask for his assistance during the first break." instructor told her once again something didn't sit right with Scarlett but she ignored as he spoke again.

"you may now open your test booklets" he said

"finally" Scarlett whispered and went well on her way with the critical reading portion.

well into the testing portion about fifteen minutes in Scarlett heard a thud coming from toward the middle of classroom as she looked back seeing one of the teens on the floor she figured she fainted it wouldn't be the first time Scarlett saw it, people get very stressed out during test.

"Sydney" Ms. Martin called out walking through the asile helping the girl up off the floor "are you alright"

"I'm okay just got dizzy" she assured Mr. Martin as she checked the young girl out

"Sydney how long you had this?" she asked looking at the rash on the girls wrist

"I don't know" she replied

"Ms. Martin do I need to stop the test?" instructor asked

"no no it's fine" she said walked back up to the front Scarlett saw a bit of panic in her face as she turned toward the classroom

"everyone stay in your seats. I'll, um, be back in a minute" she said Stiles are Scarlett looked at each other funny as Ms. Martin left the room. Scarlett sat back in her seat sinking in she knew something was up pretty sure her brother knew it too. Hearing yelling coming from the hallway students began to get up walk out the classroom Scarlett followed behind Scott and Stiles seeing Ms. Martin down at the end of the hall locking the doors to the exit.

She turned toward them "everyone back to your seats" Ms. Martin calmly said "please"

The three teens look at each other before following the rest back inside the classroom Scott closed the door behind them but paused listening in to Ms. Martin's phone call outside the door, Scarlett saw her brother tense up she paused turning so she faced him now with a questionable look.

"what is it?" she asked

"she's calling the CDC?" he said

"center of diease control? why for?" they whispered then looked back at the girl Sydney who was holding her wrist completely confused on what was going on.

* * *

About an hour went by, room full of students were siting in the classroom till CDC walked in in hazmat suits blocking off any exits setting up their own quarantine station taking the first girl Sydney away from the group along with two others as rash appeared on their skin as well, Scarlett cringed watching them isolate them like lab rats.

She was back in the classroom with the other students standing next to Kira as Stiles and Malia sat on the desk in front of them.

"bet they're thinking smallpox" Stiles said before Scarlett could speak up the instructor from behind the desk spoke up.

"not likely smallpox was eradicated worldwide in 1979. we've only managed to completely eradicate two viruses in history. the other was rinderpest it killed cows" he said

"so we should be comforted by that right?" Stiles said

"unless it's something worse" he said

"highly doubt it's smallpox even if the first girl Sydney has it those other two students wouldn't show simptons so quickly... besides Stiles I'm 99.9% your mom had you vancinated so slim chance" Scarlett said Stiles turned toward her

"how do you know if I was vaccinated?" he asked

"may have peaked at your medical records a long time ago one late night at the hospital" Scarlett bit her lip

"you know that's illegal right" Stiles said

"oh chalk it up to the illegal things you've done shall we bring back the stolen transport van?" she question Stiles was about to respond till Malia spoke up.

"whatever it is there taking it pretty seriously" Malia said using her hearing to know what was going on outside the school "they're a lot of cars and trucks out there" she said as Stiles unconrtolably began to itch mostly out of discomfort

"knock that off your making me itchy" Scarlett swatted his arm

"your dad is out there" Malia told him turned to Scarlett "both your dads" she said Stiles stood up walked toward the desk finding the envelope that held his cell phone.

"I should probably call him" he said

"hand mine over too" Scarlett said

"don't bother they would have shut off any access to all outside communication by now no cell serice no wifi no one starting a panic looks like we're all just going to have to wait and see what happens" the instructor said flipping the page of the magazine Stiles grabbed his phone and Scarlett's

"seriously don't like this guy" She whispered

"that we can agree on" Malia said both of them eyeing the man as he went back to reading letting Scarlett's moment of judgement pass while taking her jacket off placing on the desk.

"you okay?" Kira asked her

"yeah just getting warm in here that's all" she said shrugging it off trying not to bring so much attention to herself but Stiles and Malia shared a look before turning back to the petite brunette.

After a twenty minutes past Scarlett started to experience a mild headache trying to ignore the best she could as her body temp rose but she didn't let it show not to be shoved with the others away from Stiles, Malia and Kira as she felt something else was going on but every couple minutes Stiles would glance over at the girl as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"Scott should be back, he's not" Scarlett said as she began to worry knowing in the pit of her stomach something was off.

"should of been back awhile ago" Kira said noticing how long he's been gone

"okay we need the rest of you to line up outside there is a station out there just a quick blood draw it is rutine if you could start lining out the door" one of the men in hazmat suit said Scarlett groaned as she followed the rest out the hall her and Stiles we're stopped by Mr. Yuikamura.

"I need you to come with me" he said they both looked at one another back to him

"it's Scott" he said which made Scarlett's heart beat jumped as they walked down the hallway he brought them to locker room closing the door behind him Scarlett walked further in seeing a pale sweaty Scott leaning on the lockers she rushed over helping him sit down as he gathered his breathing.

"what's happening? he doesn't get sick" she said looked back at Kira's father and Stiles who were just as clueless as her

"I-I can't stop it, the transformation" he said as his eyes began to glow

"if this is happening to him that means he's not the only one" Stiles said referring to Malia and Kira. Yuikimura nodded rushed out the room leaving the two with Scott a couple minutes later coming back with Malia and Kira. Scarlett looked back at Scott who's eyes kept glowing and returning to normal uncontrollably. Scarlett looked down seeing the same rash on the others appear on her wrist she ignored hiding it away as she focused back on Scott.

"it's still happening Scottie" she said looked back at Malia her claws were out

"I can't make them go back" Malia said

"obviously this virus is affecting the two of you in a way it won't hit the students out there" Yuikimura told them just then Scarlett grabbed her head out of pain crouching to the floor squeezing her eyes shut ignoring the boys pleas as she tried to regain strength as fast as it came was how it went opening her eyes taking in a deep breath looking at the others who were looking down at her

"I'm okay" she said

"that didn't look okay" Malia said Stiles crouched down placing his hands on her forearms

"Letty your freezing" he said shrugging off his jacket placing on her as she slowly got back up

"I'm fine" Scarlett said looked toward her brother she shrugged on the over sized jacket "they can't go back not sure if they could stay here" she said getting back to the topic at hand

"Letty is right you guys have to stay out sight. we have to quarantine you from the quarantine" Stiles said

"yeah but where? I mean what if they get violent like on the full moon?" Kira asked

"we shouldn't stay in here, Scar is right not in the locker room" Scott said

"a classroom is not going to hold us" Malia said

"what about the basement?" Kira asked

"too many ways out" Scarlett said

"we need something secure something nobody can find us" Scott said

"the vault.. the Hale vault" Stiles said

"the Hale's always have an escape route like their house. there has to be another way in" Scott said

A few minutes later Mr. Yukimura came back with the blueprints that layout of the school. They all stood around as the virus started to get worse for most them Malia wipping the sweat that beamed down from her face Scarlett tugged on the jacket a bit more looking down at the blue prints.

"this is where the school sign is so the vault's got to be right about here." Stiles said pointing to it

"I suppose if there's a second enterance,it would probably be accessible from the basement" Mr. Yukimura said

"it's probably somewhere in this hallway or this corridor" Stiles began to say feeling light headed a bit dizzy he lost his balance seeing this both Malia and Scarlett shot up both reaching for Stiles but as Scarlett noticed Malia having the same actions Scarlett retracted her hand back to her side as she looked over at Stiles. Mr yukimura help him back up.

"it's happening to you to" he saw the rash on his wrist "you're getting sick you all are" he looked toward his daughter

"I don't feel sick" Kira said

"I think it's affecting you differently neurologically" he said Scarlett looked at Stiles as he felt his forehead then back to Kira's father pulled out papers

"I found your test answers here in a pile with the others" he showed her seeing the fill ins were in the wrong spots

"so... that basement" Scarlett spoke up they all looked at each other they walked out the locker room following Scott as he led the way Kira behind him Scarlett trailed behind Stiles and Malia as she felt the sharp pain in her head again she stopped on the stairs wincing cluthing her head as the others kept walking till Stiles looked back seeing Scarlett still at the top he walked back up.

"Letty?"

"I'm okay... I think" she said took a step loosing her balance Stiles caught her

"obiviously not. come on" he said bending down a bit one arm under her knees the other on her small back picking her up bridal style, Scarlett didn't protest she knew she was too dizzy to get down the stairs she let Stiles carry her not putting her down he began to look around the basement like the others for the enterence into the vault Scarlett placed her head on his chest as Stiles was still searching till he noticed something out of place.

"hey guys.. over here" he called out Scott came over moving the shelves out the way stepping back seeing the enterence to the vault Scarlett picked her head up seeing the tristkle symbol on the wall

"look at the cracks" Stiles nodded to

"looks like the enternce outside it only opens with claws" Stiles said "anyone's claws right?" he said looked back at Malia then back to Scott knowing the real truth that only a Hale can open it. It was quiet as Stiles was the only thing that wondered was his eyes from Scott to Malia as he hoisted Scarlett up keeping her where she was.

"um.. Malia, can you try?' Scott asked

"why me?" Malia was quick to ask

"I don't have control" he said raising up his hand

"okay I'll do it " she started to say "but first tell me what you've been hiding from me" she said looking at Scott and Stiles both looked at each other

"I know you think you're trying to protect me but I can handle it" she said standing there waiting for one of them to open their mouths

"we have to tell her" Scarlett silently said to Stiles both boys looked down wondering how they were going to tell her the secret they've been keeping for months from Malia.

" I know I'm on the list" Malia spoke up boys caught off guard by out burst

"yes.." Stiles said

"so how much?" she asked

"how much what?" Stiles asked

"how much am I worth?" she asked

"four million" Scott said the stood there as the silence grew longer Malia looked at the ground.

"you okay?" Stiles asked in a friend concern way as she looked back up

"yeah Scott's worth 25, Scarlett is 11, Kira is 6. they'll take you guys out way before me" Malia said walked passed them over to the wall

"that's one way to put it" Scarlett said looked at her brother

"progress" Stiles whispered turning around as Malia place her claws in lock slot they watched as she turned it and it unlocked Scarlett looked as the door opened they all stepped in dark vault piled with shelves of jars, preserved things once the door shut Scarlett closed her eyes again but felt Stiles moving by the movement she could tell he sat down on the ground but purposely kept her in his lap arms still around her as Scarlett let herself drift.

Malia sat across from Stiles eyes closed as well, he looked down at the very pale girl in his arms as she was in a light sleep

"you know this is where it all started. that's where the money was " Stiles gestured to the safe beside Scott

"117 million in bearer bonds." he continued

"how do you even change bearer bonds into cash?" Kira asked looking at the jar on the shelves

"the bank I guess they just let it sit here whole time collecting dust" Stiles said

"you know bearer bonds are basically extinct?" he continued

"why does it matter?" Kira asked

"you know how many problems that money could solve?" he said

"for you?" Kira asked

"me, my dad. the Eichen house and MRI bills are crushing him" Stiles admitting feeling guilty his father in so much debt Stiles blaming himself for all the money problems him and his father are facing right now.

"mom does this thing. she writes down all the items in our budget and how much they cost then she adds them all up and figures out how long we have until... we'd lose the house" Scott spoke looked down at his sister he hasn't told her yet he knew Melissa didn't know that Scott knew but he did.

* * *

As the hours went by the virus took it toll on the group as Scarlett laid on the ground opening her eyes taking in her surrounding seeing she was still in the vault looking up seeing Malia next to her with Kira the boys over toward the door but Scarlett looked back at Malia seeing she was getting worse she crawled over to the girl as they were pretty close Kira looked up and shook her head Scarlett seeing Malia began to shiver she shook off Stiles' coat placing on the coyote who gratefully took it. Scarlett looked back at the boys seeing them have an indept conversation she slowly walked up to them they looked back at her.

Stiles and Scott looked back at Malia and Kira "how is she?" Scott asked

"not looking to good" Scarlett said "what are you guys doing?"

"listening to what's going on out there" Stiles said

"get anything?" She asked

"they're looking for us, someone's going to have to go out there" Scott said

As they all looked over again with guilt Scarlett feeling the same as before when they opened the vault knowing the truth.

"guys we need to tell her the truth.. about Peter" Scarlett spoke up looking at both boys sternly "we can't keep it from her any longer she's going to see the rest of the dead pool" she said

"try to remember that Peter is the one name missing on that list, which either makes him incredibly lucky with a benefactor. She finds out about him she's going to go to him you guys know she is" Stiles said

"you don't that, it's not we haven't told her about his homicidal killing spree she knows good guys from bad" Scarlett said

"that's the thing we let him walk around like nothing happened like he is a good guy but he's not one he's never been.. he'll twist his way into her head then he wins we lose" Stiles said Scarlett gets it a little bit she agrees with Stiles Peter is nothing but a vindictive killer only out for himself who's to say he just won't use Malia turn her into what he is, but on another hand she needs to know the thruth even if it's ugly but she trust them ,Stiles and Scott have been nothing but friend toward Malia to keep information about her family and her past wasn't right Scarlett knew that.

"we're already losing" Scott said holding up his hand as black goo leaked from the nail bit Scarlett stood their worried for her brother.

"okay I'll do it I'll go" she said

"no" Stiles spoke up looked down at pale girl who could barely stand "whatever is happening it's worse for you guys... stay here I'll figure it out" Stiles told her

"you know this isn't just a CDC call... it's another assissan you could get hurt out there alone" She said Stiles stepped closer to her

"I'll be okay" he said resting his hands on her shoulders

"promise?"

"promise" he repeated a bit of a smirk appeard on his face

"you better come back Stilinski" she threatened

"always come back for you" as he leaned down pressing his lips to her forehead Scarlett was stunned she stood there stiff as board as he pulled away one last glance at her as the door open nodded toward Scott, Scarlett never taking her eyes off Stiles as the door shut leaving her and Scott standing there.

"he'll be okay, he knows what he's doing" Scott said

"hope your right" she walked back over Kira got up walked toward Scott as Scarlett slowly ease herself back on the ground next to Malia

"where did Stiles go?" Malia asked weakly

"went to get help...we're pretty sure it's another assissan" Scarlett said Malia just nodded to weak to speak she laid back down curled into a ball Scarlett leaned back closing her eyes hearing shuffling next to her but heard her brother speak up which made her open her eyes again

"Malia don't.." he said Scarlett looked over seeing the list of the dead pool in her hands she wasn't sure where she had got then remembered she gave her Stiles' jacket.

"I-I can't see... I can't see anything" Malia panted out Scarlett went over to touch her when the two made contact Scarlett did something she didn't she could do sure she experienced it before with Scott as she saw a memory of his when he'd thought Derek was dead never could she thought she could pass a memory from herself to someone else. As the ugly truth realed it's head Scarlett in shock sat back from the girl replaying the moment in her head accidently showed Malia a conversation she had with Scott and Stiles awhile back.

"why?" Malia asked

"Malia I-"

"how could you keep something like that from me?" Malia said raising her voice as she couldn't see Scarlett who was still in shcok as Kira and Scott looked over confused about what happened.

"it wasn't intentional we were protecting you"

"from Peter?" she sneered suddenly Scott began to catch on as he tried to stand up make his way over to the girls his vision was beginning to be blurry

" Malia we-" Scott was cut off

"I did it, I didn't want to tell you okay but cause I know who Peter really is okay" she spoke taking the heat for the boys, her Malia already don't agree on a lot of things maybe if she took the heat Malia will somehow still trust Scott and Stiles not run to Peter.

"that wasn't your decision to make" she shouted not knowing what else to say Scarlett shut as the tension in the room thickened

"know I'm realizing that" she said Malia too angry and weak to deal with the situation turned scooted away from Scarlett.

* * *

Scarlett finding it hard to breath sat on the floor trying her hardest to stay concuious looking around seeing Malia panting with the rest as they all began to freak out. Kira now saying how she couldn't see along with Malia as Scott was slowly starting to loose his vision as well while his sister's breathing became more shallow. Suddenly she let her mind flow to thinking about Stiles, her mom Scott... some thoughts even about her dad as she laid there on the cold hard ground.

"Hey Scott? Scotty? in the vault in there with you, Reishi mushrooms" she heard Stiles shout but she was too weak to move saw her brother by the door looking just as ruff as her.

"Scott open the door it's in there with you it's in a jar. it's on one of the shelves" he shouted

"Scott! can you hear me! Scott! Scarlett! it's on the shelve!" he shouted again banging on the door as Scarlett tried to crawl on the floor toward Scott breathing heavy as she stopped laid out on the ground her eyes lids grew heavy.

"Scott! Scarlett" she heard him shout as Scott tried his hardest to say something

"Scott I saw it in a jar on one the shelves... Reishi.." Kira said from her position much like the others on the ground Scott taking a deep breath slowly very week got back up inhaling once again using what werewolf strength he had left to find the jar crawling over trying to push himself up but could extending his arms out to reach the jar on the top shelve Scarlett made no movement but heard she shattered of a jar hit the ground feeling the sudden fog in the air strange smell she srunched up her nose feeling her chest no longer tight as air came back into her lungs she inhaled deeply turning over laying on her back opening her eyes staring at the ceiling till she heard foot steps near her head looking over seeing Stiles above her head he help her sit up she grabbed on to his hoodie looked at the blood splatted on his face and shirt she grabbed his face looking for any injuries freaking out.

"hey, hey it's not mine" he told her grabbing her wrist making Scarlett looked into his eyes "it's not mine I'm okay"

"who's is it?" she asked frantically

"the instructor from PSAT it was him... he was the assissan tried to shot me your dad showed up like a ninja" he stumbled out Scarlett let everything register in her head before pulling Stiles into a tight hug startled at first but wrapped his arms around her swaying at bit.

"you okay?" he asked muffled into her hair

"we're okay" she said pulling away looking at Scott and Kira who were pretty much same postion as them then Scarlett looked over at Malia who was looking down at the white sheet a paper in front of her Stiles looked over as well getting up crouched down in front of the coyote.

"Malia" he called but she didn't look " are you okay" as he went to touch her shoulder her hand shot out stopping Stiles pulling his arm away her face filled with betrayal and disappointment as she stood up not saying a word or looking at any of them she walked out the vault Scarlett watch as guilt washed over her looking back at Stiles who had the list in his hands.

"you let her see the list?" Stiles turned asking Scarlett

"I didn't let her you left it in your jacket pocket" taken back a bit by Stiles' accusation

"that you gave to her"

"how was I suppose to know you kept the list in your pockets at all time" Scarlett said she began to get annoyed at this point really they all almost died now he wants to get into a argument.

"you let her have"

"I couldn't control it, it just slipped without me even knowing" she blustered out

"Scar, how did she know? she couldn't see?" Scott asked

"it was when I touched her somehow I was able to let her see a vision into my head of course it was one time we talked about Peter being her father" she said

"could of lied to her" Stiles said

"how she saw the truth, how was I suppose to cover that up"

"now thanks to you she's gonna run to our number one bad guy" Stiles said Scarlett feeling the anger rise began to walk toward the exit of the vault

"your right it is my fault.. always is my fault right? people finding out secerts.. people dying... all on Scarlett McCall" she said Stiles immediately feeling guilty for the words that slipped out his mouth once again not thinking before speaking now pissing off Scarlett once again.

"Letty I di-"

"save it for a rainy day Stiles" with that she turned on her heal out of the basemeant she made her way upstairs still angry as she enter the hall students, adults and police filled crowding the hall Scarlett squeezed her way through trying to get to the exit just wanting to get out this nasty school she's been trapped in all day almost died in... again. Scarlett almost made it there till she heard her name being called turned to see her father standing there for once she actually was happy to see as she walked over to him Agent McCall pulled his daughter into a tight hug relieved she was okay unharmed like the others.

"thank god your okay. where's your brother?" he asked pulling away from her looking around the school

"he's okay. we're both fine" she said her dad hugged her again she returned the hug... yeah fine for now till someone else takes a try at their lives she thought


	9. Not a corspe

**Not a corpse**

Scarlett stood next to her brother picking at her jacket as they stood there silently, patiently waiting for their dad who was recording a report for firing his gun earlier at the school shooting the instructor who was going to shoot Stiles. Scott hasn't really said any thing to Scarlett since her outburst with Stiles in vault he could tell she wasn't going to speak or at least not now one thing Scott knows about his little sister is when to and not to approach a conversation that would probably end with his head coming off specially when the situation involves a certain best friend of his Scott rather not get in the middle of those two he knows at their own time and pace Scarlett will stop being stubborn and Stiles will stop making excuses or chickening out and talk to her. The two looked up as their father walked out holding the gun in a clear bags shutting the door to the room he walked out of

"thanks for waiting I know it's late" he said

"it's okay it's not like we're going to be going to school tomorrow anyway" Scott said

"we're not strangers to late hours of the night" Scarlett said

"unfortunately I'm going to have to drive back to San Francisco tonight I'll need to do a review at the field office but I'll be back as soon as I can" he told them Scarlett just nodded toward her father not knowing what to say to him.

"I might have to miss the first game of the season though Scott" he said

"it's no big deal" Scott said playing it off

"it is to me. I'm keeping my promises this time" he said looking at the both of them Scarlett began playing with the sleeve of her jacket again as Scott looked over at the bullets in clear bag along with the gun.

"what I did, it was nessessary guys know that right?" their father spoke up Scarlett stayed quiet

"have you done it before?" Scott asked

"two other times" he admitted "it's not easy, taking a man's life even someone who forces you to do it"

"how do you deal with it?" Scott asked

"you look at it logically without emotion. you compartmentalize" he said

"how do you do that?"

"use to do it by drinking" he admitted for the first time Scarlett looked up at him as all three of them stayed quiet as Agent McCall stepped forward putting his arm around both his children Scott hugged back he pulled away.

"one more thing, when I do come back we have to talk about some stuff. you two and your friends the way you guys handle things, it doesn't seem to faze you like it should. It's like you guys know something I don't. when I come back I'd like to be in the know" he said Scott gave a slight nod as they began to walk out Scarlett grabbing her fathers arm stopped him making him look down at her.

"you okay?" he asked concerned as she hasn't said much he looked into dark brown eyes like her mothers and Scott

"yeah.. yeah just- just I get it the nessessary part... you know if you weren't there Stiles wouldn't be standing here...breathing...so guess I just want to say thanks... don't know what Scottie would do with his BF" she said trying to play it off at the end Agent McCall gave her a soft smile

"it's okay, I know he means a lot to both of you glad I was in the right spot at the right time" he said giving Scarlett a bit of a side hug as they walked out of the station.

* * *

As she stomped her feet into her room throwing her hair into bun with bangs falling into her face, Scarlett huffed one more time before grabbing her lap top. Scarlett's mood today who be defined as indignant, irritable maybe on the lines of murderous at this point. She was ready to rip the world into two decapitating all in the way but at the same time ready to cry over spilled milk. Scarlett groaned as she hating feeling like this her emotions everywhere, hormonal imbalance that could drive anyone mad, Why do people have to go through this all the time why is mother nature of tourist soul she thought. Letting out another groan as she heard her name being called out from down stairs not caring about her apperence she heavily stomped down the stairs each step louder then the last with her lap top in hand pair of dark sweat pants and maroon tank top pretty much looking like walking dead as she faced the four faces looking back at her from the kitchen Scarlett rolled her eyes with much annoyance placing her laptop down with everyone else's groaning again.

"you don't look to good" Kira said

"I'm not" was the reply from Scarlett mouth with much sass intended she kept her gaze down at her lap top

"what's your problem?" Liam asked looking toward the petite brunette slightly regretting even opening his mouth as she sent death daggers toward his way making Scott and Stiles uncomfortable where the stood between the firey girl.

"my problem? besides the whole 'people coming to assissant us' like the numerous presidents that I could count off for you or is it the psychotic coyote that went wrong suddenly forgot how to hit answer button on a damn phone because she's probably thinking of millions ways to kill us... is it the shooting pain I don't understand I have to deal with all the time being a woman is so great I can go on" she rambled taking a deep breath Scott and Stiles eyes wide looking at each other before looking down at Scarlett

"PMSing?" Stiles questioned her

"heavily" she huffed crossing her arms looking like an angry five year old who didn't get the toy he wanted in the store. Kira and Liam shifted awkwardly as Stiles huffed passing Scarlett a cup of coffee he actually made before she got down the stairs without saying a word she took it greadly sipping the cup looking up at Scott as he was still looking at her.

"yes?" she questioned with tad bit annoyance traced in her tone as her brother looked down at her slightly cautious of the next words out his mouth of course they weren't.

"those my sweatpants?"

"nothing gets passed you oh great alpha" she fired back

"why everytime your... you know you take my sweat pants" Scott whined

"more comfortable looser mine are all Victoria Secret.. not that their not comfortable just something I feel more like a second skin during this time" she shrugged Scott srunched up his nose as Stiles cleared his throat

"actually those are my sweats" Stiles pointed to Scarlett's legs she looked back up at him

"no wonder why they're so long I know Scottie's tall but not this tall" she shrugged

"gross"

"gross you trying having the stabbing pain a knife jabbed into your stomach repeatively while trying to go about a normal day because socity says it's part of life while bleeding purfuiously out of your vag-"

"uh guys" Liam spoke up breaking the conversation.. well rambles of Scarlett her rafth on the veries of the menstrual cycle.

"right back to business" Stiles said "please" he pleaded

"is three going to enough?" Kira asked looking at the lap tops on the counter top

"depends on how many cameras they have but I think so" Stiles said

"are we really doing this?" Laim asked nervous about this plan they've all come up with to catch the benefactor to say the same Scarlett was a bit nervous herself but I guess everyone felt that way they were just good at hiding now except Liam. Scarlett felt a little ping in her heart when it came to Liam him being so young toss it supernatural world, he didn't asked for this but then again neither did the rest of the group they just learned to accept their lives as longs as there are werewolves and other supernatural creatures things won't be normal.

"we're doing it. tonight" Scott said confidently

"but isn' it kind of dangerous?" Laim asked

"it's incredibly dangerous and borderline idiotic" Stiles said

"have you guys done something like this before?" Laim asked looking toward all of them

"something dangerous or something idiotic?" Stiles asked him

"incridably I mean Scott and Stiles have stories for days" Scarlett said Stiles looked down at her

"thanks Letty"

"well I could tell him about Scott's twelveth birthday party where you and Scott wh-" Stiles cut her off placing his hand over her mouth Scott looked at her with the same expression as his best friend.

"no need for that" Stiles said

"you don't have to be part of it if you don't want to" Scott said to Liam

"I'm not scared" Liam spat back Stiles smirk placing a hand on the boy's shoulder

"then you're borderline idiotic" Stiles said

"don't worry Scott and Stiles have been over that line for years" Scarlett said

"really the insults today? anyway, if we do this we don't know what's coming for us you know that, right?" Stiles reassured Scott

"how do we even know something's definitely coming?" Kira asked

"the tape out killer Garrett's bag said 'visual conformation is required'" Scarlett said last part changing the octive in her voice

"Simon said the same thing he couldn't get paid by the benefactor till he had actual proof you guys were dead" Stiles said

"so the idea is what if you kill someone on the dead pool, but you can't send the proof?" Scott asked

"you don't get paid" Kira said

"no mula" Scarlett said

"but how does that get us any closer to the Benefactor?" Liam asked

"he/she still needs to know if that person was killed off" Scarlett said

"especially if it's someone high on the list" Stiles said

"so if he wants visual confirmation.." Liam trailed off

"he/she needs to come off their high pestal come claim it themselves" Scarlett said

* * *

Standing in front of Scott's bedroom a tad bit nervous about this plan pretty much slow down Scott's heart till the point he's practically dead to get to the benefactor not the greatest plan but it a plan they all were sticking to since Scott is the number one the dead pool it raises heads. Scarlett ran her hands over her face again fixing the pullover sweater she had put on over her tank top rocking on the balls of her feet as Scott lied there on his bed Kira on one side her mother on the other Liam pacing back and forth irritated Scarlett but pass the murderous state as she was hyped on pain meds and caffine enough to keep her focus on the task at hands.

"you guys sure about this?" Liam asked still pacing the ground

"you want a truthful answer or my supportive side on that one" Scarlett asked crossing her arms across her chest Scott lifted his head giving her a stern look

"I think Liam is a little nervous maybe you should tell him it's going to be all right" Kira said to Scott

"don't think it's only Liam" Scarlett mumbled

"it's going to be alright" Scott repeated looking up at Kira

"so, you've done this before right?" Liam asked

"I've seen it done" Kira's mom said

"err seeing and doing are two completely different things" Scarlett said

"that is true" she said

"mom you're not inspiring confidence" Kira said

" is a terrible idea" she said

"way to sugar coat it" Scarlett stuck up her thumbs

"do you want us to do it without you" Kira threatened

"burn" Scarlett whispered as the two looked at each other

"put your hand over his heart" her mother said

"and that's my cue to leave.. come on Liam" Scarlett grabbed his hoodie pulling him out of the room down the stairs

"we're not staying" Liam asked

"not watching thousands bolts of electricity pass through my brother's body thank you very much besides we have to meet Stiles" she said grabbing her keys down to her car

"this is your car?" he asked

"cool right.. old friend gave it to me" she said while jumping in the driver seat

"you don't seem too nervous about the fact that your brother just did that" Liam said

"well my Scottie putting his life on the line for others is something I've starting to get use to" she replied as they drove to the hospital once she did dropping Liam off with the lap tops telling him where to go she left him made her way to Argent where Stiles is. She made it there with a text from Kira she made her way into the building toward his as she called his weapons' cave.

"it's done?" Argent asked Scarlett nodded

"Kira said he is already on the ambulance truck pulling into the hospital" Scarlett told them walking over Argent pulled out his lap top they waited Kira texted again as Argent typed in the code after bunch incrypted things popped up he wrote in the words Scott McCall dead payment requested.

"that's your assassin speak?" Stiles questioned

"I said he's dead what more do you want?" Argent asked

"it was a little dry you could've said something like, 'target has been neutralized' 'the crow flies at midnight" Stiles said insert Scarlett McCall eye roll here

"excuse him he plays way too many video games doesn't step out into the life called reality" Scarlett said

"the insults just keep coming" Stiles said

"I could spat some out to make you cry I don't think you want to go there" she said Stiles was about to speak again till noise came from Argent's lap top message appeared from the benefactor saying visual conformation required as Stiles and argent went for the keyboard Stiles stopped letting Argent go but he gestured for Stiles to go a head Scarlett shook her head obviously Stiles was enjoying this a tad bit more then she'd hope

"type this, visual confirmation isn't possible police coming to claim body in forty minutes" he told Stiles but the benefactor wasn't haven't typing back the same as before Scarlett bit her lip

"tell him number one on the list is dead I killed him and if the wire transfer isn't completed in forty minutes..." he said pushing Stiles out the way as he bumped into Scarlett with a huff

"I'm coming after you" Argent finished

"dark.. morbid"

* * *

As Scarlett figit standing in the morgue looking at her brother's pale face it bothered her a bit to say the least. Was this going to be worth it? what if he doesn't show up? what if he does and really kills Scott to confirm it? what if Scott doesn't wake up? all these thoughts ran through her head till her mother walked through the door wipping her tears away from her performance out in the hall she walked over standing by her daughter and Stiles as Kira her mom and Liam were on the other side all circling Scott.

"I still hate this plan" she said looking at her son then up at the rest of them "I mean this is pretty significantly terrifyingly he looks dead"

"give me your hand" Kira's mom said Melissa looked at Stiles and Scarlett who nodded as she reached over taking Melissa's hand placing over his heart

"wait for it" she told her as the faint feeling of heart kicked releaving Melissa for the time being

"is that enough to keep a werewolf alive?" Melissa asked

"enough for an Alpha" she said

"how much time do we have?" Melissa asked

"fort-five minutes" Scarlett said

"what happens after that?"

"I bring him back the same way" Kira said

"no I mean what happens if he stays like this longer then forty-five minutes?" Melissa asked

"no one has told her?" Kira's mother asked looking around the room eyes landed on Scarlett who gave her mother a guilty expression

"what happens after forty-five minutes." she demanded looking over at her daughter " Scarlett what happens"

"he dies" Nashakico spoke up

"it won't happen.. we have a timer, mom trust us" Scarlett said

"which is why we can't waist time lets go" Stiles said grabbing her arm as Liam and Kira followed as they made their way up stairs to one of the hospital rooms where they set up the lap tops opening them up conncecting them all together waiting for Argent who was on the roof fixing the electrical wires of the cameras of the hospital couple minutes passed Argent called up Scarlett.

"yeah"

"I'm here you guys ready" he asked

"ready-freddy" she said

"try it now" he said Scarlett looked over and nodded to Stiles he clicked a button each lap top popped up with screens showing each enterance of the hospital and hallway

"awesome when were done here can we break into Theo James' house place some cameras there" she said

"is she always like this?" Liam asked gesturing toward Scarlett who really wasn't listening as she gazed at all the cameras seeing everyone who came in and out of the hospital.

"something you get use to" Stiles told him

"I'm still getting use to it" Kira said

"so am I and I've known her for about eleven years" Stiles said

"wow guys I'm a little hurt" Scarlett said looking at them all then back the computer screens like everyone else seeing if someone stands out

"truth hurts sometimes" Stiles said

"don't I know it" she grumbled not daring to look over staying focused on the screens "feel like we should of brought chocolate for this semi stake out"

"your serious?" Kira asked

"I don't joke about chocolate" her mind floating off thinking about snickers, crunch bar really good pile of chocolate ice cream.

"yo chocaholic pay attention" Stiles said snapping his fingers in front of Scarlett's face she came back in to reality watching the entrance of the hospital watching doctors, nurses fill the hallway nothing out of the ordinary yet of course spoke to soon when one of the screen became fuzzy then went off line.

"Is that supposed to look like that" Liam asked

"no Liam not one bit" Scarlett said

"where is that?" Kira asked

"the roof someone's gonna have to check it out" Stiles said

"I'll go" Kira said

"whoa whoa this might not just be a malfunction" Stiles told her

"that's why I'm bringing this" Kira showed him her Katana she was hiding in sleeve

"I'm coming with you" Liam said following Kira out the hospital room

"okay and you're both coming right back Immediately" Stiles shouted as Scarlett plopped herself down in the chair next to the bed throwing her legs over the arm of the chair her back against the other arm looking up at Stiles as he sighed

"kids" he said mostly to himself

"my little baby off to destroy people" Scarlett emphasized placing a hand over her heart to be more dramtic wiping her fake tears

"What?" Stiles looked her completely confused

"Mulan dude" she said

"what?"

"oh my lanta, really? Chinese girl who went to war replacing her father who ends up saving china... she's a Disney princess techinically she's not but they count her as one anyway" Scarlett rambled off

"I thought you hated disney princess' wait ...she dressed up like a dude to go fit in a war?" Stiles asked

"yes for her father's honor"

"so they never suspected a thing?" he asked

"no she was disguised as a man, what are you not getting?"

"nothing trying to figure out"

"educated in something else other than batman or star wars" she said looking back at the screens not at Stiles confused face "no that I think about it last thirty minutes which they found out she's a chick really odd that amount of time she got Shang to fall for her even though she was still acting like dude fighting saving the emperor doesn't that raise eyebrows to the type that Shang is attracted to"

"Seriously what goes through your head I really believe we should have tested" Stiles said

"that would probably give me one way ticket to Eichen house's permanent floor.. but seriously does that make Shang bi-sexual or like really strong, tuff woman" she said Stiles still baffled by the first rant was trying to figure what to say next but before he could their attention was drawn to sudden flicker of the power in the room right before shutting completely leaving the room pitch dark.

"something tells me this isn't a coincidence" Scarlett said looking around the dark room "the amount of times the power goes out in this building would terrify patients"

"this just keeps getting better and better maybe next santa clause will show up" Stiles said

"the sarcasm is thick in this room" Scarlett said

"wait you can be sassy PMS girl all day but I can't be sarcastic... sarcasim is my only defense" Stiles flailed his arms out just then the generator kick in giving them a bit of light Scarlett grabbed her bag sticking her daggers inside pockets of her jacket

"I know lets go Stilinski" she grabbed his arm dragging him out of the room into the hallway as they made their search for Argent.

As they made their way to Argent he turned around pointing his gun at the two Stiles slightly freaked throwing his arms up as Argent lowered his gun.

"the power's out in the whole building I lost all the cameras" Stiles stammered out

"listen you two stay with Scott, text me if you see or hear anything" Argent said looking at his watch seeing they had eighteen minutes left they all nodded Scarlett and Stiles made their way to the morgue Scarlett texting away on her phone.

"neither Kira or Liam are answering my texts... this plan with south very fast" Scarlett said

"can't disagree" Stiles said as they both stood in the room Scarlett pulled out the mini crossbow placed on the metal table stood walked near the door as they began to hear noises from outside the room Scarlett looked at Stiles who immediately grabbed his phone pacing back n' forth

"come on, come on. answer the phone. answer the phone Argent" Stiles frantically said "why are you not answering the phone?"

Scarlett was about to say something when the double doors swung open Argent landing on the ground the door just missing Scarlett as she pulled out the daggers from her jacket

"I was right, guys get out of here" Argent grunted getting back up as the doors swung open in walked Kate looking at both boys not seeing Scarlett behind her the brunette walked up behind her jumping up one arm around Kate's neck with the knife against her neck Kate smirk grabbing Scarlett's arm twisted turning around pushing Scarlett back as she fell hitting her back on the medication cart behind her she grunted on impact using her elbows to pick herself up Kate turned back to the boys.

"Get out of the way Stiles, I'm taking the body" Kate said

"why? visual confirmation?" he asked her before looking back at Scarlett still on the ground

"don't worry handsome I'm not the Benefactor" she walked closer to them

"then what do you want with his body" Scarlett asked getting back up

"I wish I could tell you" she said looking back at Scarlett first then back to Chris as he leaped forward going to attack Kate she gripped his arm in a second Stiles looked at them then at Scarlett's crossbow

"Letty" Stiles shouted she looked over just as Stiles tossed her the crossbow catching it with ease she pointed it at the back of Kate's head just as Chris pulled another gun out of his back hosting it under neath Kate's chin

"I always forget you carry two" she said to Chris as her eyes wondered to the side "always liked you Scarlett you got potential kid" she said

"too bad never been a fan of you" Scarlett gritted through her teeth gripping the crossbow tighter if possible never taking her eyes off Kate with the arrow aimed at her head Chris never lowering his weapon either.

"back off" Chris shouted at Kate

"you sure you can pull the trigger fast enough" Kate said

"he doesn't I'll back sure to put you down" Scarlett said

"I don't want to" Chris said

"your not going to kill me neither of you little innocent behind me" Kate said

"I'm not going to let you take his body" Chris said

"okay well obviously you guys have a lot to talk about so maybe I saw some coffee,a vending machine outside." Stiles said

"listen to me Kate we have a plan" Chris said

"and killing Scott was a part of it you're worse then me" Kate said looking at her brother

"he's telling the truth we're trying to get to the benefactor" Stiles said

"if you didn't notice you're on that list too. and worth more than most" Chris said

"that's why I'm here" she said

"then back off and let us do what we planned" he shouted

"listen to big brother Kate" Scarlett said

"take the berserkers and go" Chris said "Kate please"

They all stood there waiting for Kate to make up her mind Scarlett throwing daggers at the back of Kate's head as the room was quiet Kate dropped her grip on her brother's arm looking at them all she silently walked out the room Stiles let out the breath he's been holding since Kate walked in the room Scarlett lowered her weapon

"you seriously got some sibling issues that I don't believe hours of family therapy can fix" Scarlett said to Chris just as he looked at the clock again with fifty seconds left just then Kira rushed in over to where Stiles and Argent were standing she looked a bit beaten and bruised.

"better late then ever" Scarlett said as Argent pulled open the door holding scott's body pulling the metal table out

"ready?" he asked Kira she nodded placing her hand over his heart bring him back the same way using the electricity from the kitsune Scarlett shut her eyes tight not wanting to see all she heard was static electricity sound that echoed the room right before a load yell she opened one eye seeing Scott eyes wide open looking up at Kira she sighed in relief her brother was alive.

"what happened? did it work?" Scott asked looking up at her then toward his sister before anyone could say anything Liam walked in looking straight at Kira

"what?"

"it's your mother.. she's hurt" he said Kira looked down at Scott he nodded for her to go she kissed him again before running off with Liam

"so nobody came?" Scott asked

"big bust, Kate dropped by she says hello" Scarlett said

* * *

Scarlett waited for her brother leaning against the nurses station desk as Liam's step dad wanted to run test on Scott since he was techinically dead. She stood there texting Stiles who told her about how Malia dropped by not saying much but how she talked to Peter she wants to find her birth mother, she also got text from Lydia who was up at the lake who found out pretty crazy information about her grandmother and leaving her a code before her death which of course stole Scarlett's attention till Scott made his way over to her.

"hey, they done probing you?" she asked

"for now.. finally" he said as the two walked down the hall

"well can't help but feel like we wasted a night doing all this" she said

"I don't think so" he said

"what ever do you mean brother?" She asked stopping in the hallway of the hospital looking up at Scott

"was talking about it with Kira, but who do we know that can know when someone is dead without seeing the body?" he asked

Scarlett looked at her brother eyes widen sharp hitch in her throat as she realized the answer "a banshee" Scott nodded as the two continued down the hall Scarlett stopped him for a minute grabbing on to his arm Scott spun around curious to why she stopped

"promise me one thing?" she said well came more like a question

"what is it?" Scott asked

"you know if things get worse if we live through this down the road something else snags us just... just promise me we won't end up like Kate and Chris... siblings pinned against each other." she told him Scott let out a soft smile wrapping an arm around Scarlett's shoulders pulling her into his side

"hey we will always be on the same side okay?" he assured her "unless it comes to the remote that's the line their" Scarlett chuckled at her brother wrapping her arms around his waist feeling that safe comfort Scott brings to her some times. staying in the embrace the two walked out the hospital.

* * *

**Sorry for errors I missed **

**hope you enjoyed it **


	10. Bomb Fires and Fire Arms

**bomb fires and fire arms**

Sometimes negotiating with mothers doesn't pan out the way you want cause ninety percent of the time moms always win but of course that doesn't stop Scarlett from trying to presaude her mother into being more lenient in what her sixteen year old daughter wants but that's also a disaventage as she only sixteen crazy teenage who wants to do and try everything.

"mom it isn't as bad a you think, one little hole.. little, mircopic, tiny" Scarlett said like no big deal as she leaned against the nurses station at the hospital baggering her mother.

"Scarlett the answer was no the first time no matter how many times you pester me about this I won't change my mind and you bugging me now isn't helping your case" her mother said as she finishing up one of her charts from a previous patient as she worked down in the ER tonight.

"really mother you let Scott have a motorcycle and tattoo" Scarlett whined placing her head on the cold marble her mother shook her head

"in return I let you have you belly button pierced not to mention the super fast sports car you drive... and I know how you drive" she said stern voice looking up at her daughter who rolled her eyes

"My driving isn't that bad"

"that's why the boys call you fast furious" her mother replied

"I will not deny nor confirm that statement" Scarlett replied standing up straight biting her lip she knew her driving was on the tad bit reckless side surprised Beacon Hills deputies haven't pulled her over yet.

"answer is no" Melissa said handing off the chart grabbing another

"I wasn't asking it was just a hypathecial thing anyway" Scarlett tried to play off

"yeah right I know you too well daughter dearest"

"I was just saying a lot of people have them it's very common in this generation" she said following her mother around

"yes so I've noticed" Melissa muttered

"okay so you see where I'm going with this"

"your still not getting your nose periced" Melissa said motherly tone

"why not... you know hypothecially speaking" Scarlett asked

"because your not putting a hole on your face okay I let you get the stomach peirce glad that came out fine but no, no facial pericing you know how many people I see walk in her with injuries caused my having facial pericing or accidently getting ripped out what if something happened during cheer? or how you ruff house with Scott? lets not forget about the other thing" Melissa said with wondering eyes mentioning the supernatural world. Scarlett just sighed throwing her head back knowing this is a battle she won't win.

"where's your brother anyway?" Melissa asked Scarlett just shrugged her shoulders having no clue where Scott was, maybe with Derek telling him how his name cracked the third of this list maybe Lydia was telling him on how her grandmother left the code for her and could possibly be still alive and may or may not be the benefactor or working for the benefactor. Now thinking about it she had no clue where anyone was as she followed her mother again both leaned against the counter till the emergency room doors opened and the paramedics walked in with someone on the stretcher Scarlett watched as her mother walked up to them she couldn't quiet see but she noticed the tall pale boy behind the paramedic with worry on his face Scarlett's heart skipped a beat when the person on the stretcher came into view she walked over to them.

"Sheriff?" she managed to get out feeling the rest stuck in her throat as she saw the blood coming from his shoulder he wasn't really speaking but he was responsive so that was a good thing Scarlett thought she watched as they wheeled him away her mother telling her to stay put out of they way she didn't even notice Stiles next to her the two standing in the emergency room Scarlett looked up finally at Stiles worried and panicked face which pained her to see. The one thing she couldn't take she always compared to people killing dogs was to see Stiles' hurt physically or emotionally. Scarlett stepped toward him.

"are you okay? are you hurt Stiles?" she asked seeing as she didn't know what was going only seeing the sheriff wounded but if Stiles was with his dad that means he could of been hurt as well.

"me? I'm fine.. I didn't get hurt" he said not really looking at her just kept looking at where they took his father as he fidgeted a bit wanting someone to hurry and come back tell him about his father.

"what happened?" Scarlett asked now standing in front of Stiles, he looked at her then back at the door they walked a bit out of the way toward less crowed hallway.

"we were at his office Lydia and I.. we were telling him about what we found out when all of a sudden there was racket coming from outside the office... Parish was standing there his clothes were like burnt off practically beating the other deputy to death" Stiles tried his best to explain to her

"burnt like he was in a fire recently?" she asked

"yeah.. you smelled it- it was hard not to smell the smoke and gasoline... there he was when the deputy's gun shot off the bullet hit-hit my dad" he told her as it was hard to replay in his mind something he wanted to forget seeing his dad getting shot like that who ever want to witness their father getting injured like that Stiles letting his mind wonder what if it wasn't his shoulder what if major organ the bullet would of it then memories of when Matt shot Scarlett came into play remembering watching her bleed out on the floor in the station like that flashed back into his memory seeing people he loves getting shot was hard on him. Scarlett stood there as Stiles stayed quiet the both silent not even looking at each other as Stiles was lost in his memories and Scarlett was looking to the ground knowing she should say something to Stiles but it was like her brain and mouth weren't on the same wave length and neither wanted to work or have her spit out something inapporiate now wasn't the time seeing Stiles upset in front her, but the time passed as Melissa came back down the hall toward the two teens Stiles looked up at her.

"how is he?" Stiles asked frantically crossing his arms Scarlett looked up at her mother

"he's going to be okay the bullet missed any real demage though there is no exit wound they'll have to do surgey to remove but he's going to be okay Stiles" Melissa assured him placing her hands on his shoulders giving him soft smile.

"thanks Melissa" he said

"you can see him, room 204" she said he looked back at them both nodded before leaving them going down the hall leaving Melissa and Scarlett both at the end of the hallway Scarlett didn't take offense to Stiles not saying anything she knew he was worried about his father always looking after the man. Melissa turned her daughter not sure of the experison her daughter held as she stayed silent.

"aren't you gonna go with him?" Melissa asked making Scarlett look up

"no-no why would you think that- I mean shouldn't they have time together alone" Scarlett scrambled out mentally face palming herself for the stuttering word vomit out of her mouth.

"you two need to stop this tip toeing around each other.. you need to talk to that boy before I knock both your heads together" Melissa said before walking away from Scarlett leaving her daughter a bit stunned by what her mother said. were they really tip toeing around each other? Scarlett knew she was holding back a lot from Stiles it was things she couldn't bring to term with herself and what good is it to bring up the past and other things opening more wounds that she despertly trying her hardest to keep closed. Scarlett closed her eyes taking a deep breath as she walked down the hallway ever so slowly in the same direction Stiles went she slowly made it to room 204 as the doctor walked out nearly bumping into him she smiled at him as he left she hung outside the door cautious to if she should go in or not.

"Come on Scar you really being a wuss about this? your just going in to check on sheriff that's all" she said to her self luckly they didn't notice here out there reason being the two Stilinksi's were indulged in their own conversation Scarlett stood there as she listened in on the two going back n forth.

"how the hell else am I suppose to take care of you" she heard Stiles say to his dad feeling guilty

"you're not suppose to take care of me!" she heard Stilinski shout making her flinch a bit outside the door "I'm the dad, you're the son. I take care of you" he shouted the room fell silent again

"we're supposed to take care of each other" she heard Stiles say another pain through her heart remembering the promise Stiles and his father made when his mother passed they would take care of each other they were all they had sure Stiles' had his grandparents from his father's side but the were happy living the retired life down in Daytona Florida across the U.S. and Sheriff wasn't too keen on bothering them though they'd come on rare occasions the two made it seem like they were perfectly fine till the moment Sheriff parents stepped back on the plane. The promise the made years ago always stuck hense why Stiles is always getting his father to eat healthier regularly excerises, get checked up by doctors regularly as the sheriff does the same seeing at it is his son.

"hey, we're going to be all right" Sheriff said to his son

"how do you know dad?" Stiles asked not convinced at all as he was extremely worried about the bills in the house the ones from Eichen house, MRI all piling up feeling guilty as there wasn't much Stiles could do he was a seventeen year old high school student. get a job? with minuim wadge that won't make much of dent in the debt they were in. Sheriff looked over at Stiles

"I don't, but the morphine's kicking in. I'm not really worried about anything right now" he chuckled looked over toward the door "Scarlett you can come in now" he said stratling both teens, Scarlett didn't know he could see her outside the door and Stiles too romped up in the conversation hadn't noticed her there. Scarlett shyly walked into the room she waved awkwardly as Stiles looked over at her.

"hey sheriff how are you feeling?" she asked he looked over chuckled at her

"great" he said

"I see the meds. are kicking in there" she said nodded toward the morphine drip attached to his hand

"makes it all carefree" he said

"well guess I'd welcome you to shot in the shoulder club- crap I didn't mean to smack jokes so soon sorry" she covered her mouth before she let something else slip

"it's fine need to lighten the mood in here a bit you're the perfect one to do so made rub it off on Stiles a bit" he said Stiles looked back at him not amused at all.

"don't worry Sheriff he's just being concerned son, just take it easy" she said he chuckled at Scarlett feeling the medication really kick in she looked over at Stiles who was still silent making it a bit awkward for Scarlett she looked back at the sheriff" hey if I find out you take more then one pudding cup you'll hear my raft okay? remember eating healthy" she said

"now you sound like Stiles come on I was shot, shouldn't you cut me some slack" he said

"that's why I said more than one your allowed one sir" she glared at him

"yeah yeah.. well I'm getting tired so night kiddo" he said

"rest well sheriff" she said turned toward Stiles "guess I'll see you later?" it came out more as a question as she looked over at the boy slouching over the chair nervously biting his thumb nail he finally looked up at her

"yeah" he replied not saying much else she awkwardly left the room

* * *

"Stacy I'm not wearing that" Scarlett said flopping down on Stacy's bed crossing her arms across her chest

"come on it's not pink" Stacy said

"no it's purple another color I don't wear" she said standing her ground as Stacy grunted

"listen dark and gloomy you can't go around wearing black grey and dark red all the time van helsing" Stacy said

"rude I'd rather be Anna Valerious... Kate beckinsale was hot in that movie and I wear other colors like blue"

"navy blue doesn't count and she dies at the end" Stacy pointed out

"love doesn't always end in happy endings anyways I've worn light blue like that baby color blue everyone gushes over" Scarlett defended her self

"yeah like sometime last year proving my point come on, today is the bomb fire and your going to look cute and find yourself a cute boy to hang with and this time I won't scold you on getting wasted seeing as I'll be the same" Stacy said checking herself in the mirror as she twirled her pleading skirt with stripped knitted shirt on top her blonde hair in curls that fell down her back. Scarlett scrunched up her nose as she sat there looking back at the off the shoulders purple crop top Stacy was badgering her to wear with the denim shirt and ankle boots.

"drunk as Elijah feels up who will be just as hammered" Scarlett said

"yes okay it's one day come on" she pleaded

"fine" Scarlett huffed stood up from the bed putting on the off the shoulder crop top adjusting it a bit as she tugged the skirt down a bit more messing with her bangs in front of her face she glanced in the mirror. Stacy stood behind her

"stop you look hot" Stacy said smack Scarlett's ass "come on now that your dress we can go to starbucks on me" Stacy said grabbing her things

"all you had to say was caramel frappacino you know I would gotten dressed faster" Scarlett said grabbing her bag and phone

"I know but I like watching you suffer sometimes" she said they walked out the room

"always question our friendship" Scarlett spat back

* * *

After dealing with Stacy this morning who then ditched her to find her FWB (friend with benefits) Scarlett strolled down the hall with her frappacino in one hand bag in the other she realized she hasn't heard from Scott not since last night when he called her after she left the hospital telling her about Parish being set on fire and managed to live through with out one burn mark and the story behind Lydia's grandmother how she knew Medirth finding out she experiemented on the girl nearly killing her awhile back. Scarlett turned the corner slamming right into another student causing the drink to splash all over the top she was wearing dropping as it splattered everywhere she looked up to see who she ran into it was a very paranoid Liam.

"oh my gosh- I'm sorry I wasn't looking I thought I-" Liam stammered out Scarlett cut him off

"I should be thanking you saved me from wearing something I sure as hell couldn't stand" she said looking down at the top then at Liam seeing the panic on his face

"Liam? what's wrong?" she asked him as he nervously looked around as the bell rung Scarlett looked around clueless to what was going through the young boy's head she placed a hand on his shoulder he flinched

"he take it easy okay" she said the two walked over to the empty hallway the two sat on the staircase "wanna tell me what's going on?" she asked

"last night my printer kept going off" he began to say just as Scott walked down the stairs Scarlett looked up at him nodded he came sat beside the two"I hit cancel, turned it off did everything just kept printing"

"printing what?" Scott asked him Liam dug in his pocket handing over the folded paper to Scott Scarlett looked over seeing the list of the dead pool before any of them could say anything they heard shouting.

"what the hell is this" they heard coach yelling

"maybe he woke up with another tattoo?" Scarlett said the three got up walking toward coach's office his printer going off papers all over the floor Scarlett reached down picking one up noticing it was the dead pool Scott looked over the paper

"you see the difference?" Liam asked

"Derek isn't on the list anymore" Scott said

"I'm not worth three million it's eighteen now... eighteen million"

"great" Scarlett muttered

* * *

Dealing with the rest of her day and the dead pool Scarlett managed to change out of the stained crop top but seeing as she had no extra clothes her gym and cheer clothes at home she snuck in and stole Stiles' extra jersey he keeps in his locker tying it up a bit so it didn't look so big and long on her as she walked around outside the loud music teenagers dancing everywhere at the bomb fire Scarlett made her way around seeing Lacrosse players cheerleaders, students all looking carefree she couldn't help but feel a ping of jealously as they got to live how she wanted not looking around each coner waiting for the next person who would take her life or her brother's or any one of her friends. Scarlett made her way through crowd till she felt the smack on her ass she turned around facing the boy with girn on his face.

"Greenberg touch me again make sure you never play lacrosee again or have any use of your hands which means get use to a lot of sitting to use the toilet having someone help your pathic self" Scarlett said

"touchy lightened up sweet cheeks" he slurred Scarlett rolled her eyes at the drunk guy in front of her

"sure I'll so just that" she said seductively stepping close to him as her chest pressed against his as he was completely distracted looking down at her lips till she brung her leg up kneeing him in the groin then the face tossing him backwards sending him to the ground grunting holding on to his very special area with one hand the other covering his face "man down" Scarlett shouted turning on her heal walking away from the scene she cause getting lost in the crowd again she saw her brother on the other side Liam on another side with his friend.

"story going around you knocked some sense into Greenberg" Scarlett heard familiar voice she turned around facing her blonde friend chuckling at the tipsy girl with red solo cup in her hand.

"so deserved it, needs to learn to keep his hands to himself" Scarlett said

"gross" Stacy said shoved her cup in Scarlett's face "here" she said Scarlett shook her head pushing the cup back toward her friend

"not tonight Stacy"

"wow sober Scarlett McCall I'm impressed" she said

"yeah night full of first huh?" she said as Stacy began dancing around her "are you going to be okay? Stacy I don't want Greenberg or some other sleeze ball groping you" she said

"no my brother's here been watching like a hawk" she said giggling

"which one?"

"Hunter" she replied nodded her head in a direction Scarlett followed the gaze seeing the familiar blonde tall boy eyeing them Scarlett waved to him he nodded back.

"good to know. where's Elijah?" Scarlett asked

"who knows I'm getting quiet bored with cocky man" she said

"you say that now till one hand his down his pants grabbing his hard on" Scarlett said

"you might be right" Stacy giggled Scarlett laughed at her "cute jersey my shirt was better if you want support your boy friend I understand"

"he's not my boyfriend"

"boytoy"

"not that either"

"so why are you wearing his jersey?" Stacy asked

"only thing available, promise I'll buy you a new shirt though" Scarlett said walking away

"what? what did you do to my shirt?" Stacy yelled Scarlett ignored her making over to Scott

"Scottie? where's your jersey?" she asked

"didn't know we were wearing them" he replied

"bad team caption" she teased

"how do you know about that?" he asked Scott only found himself earlier today

"word down the grape-vine dear brother congrats something semi normal in our lives" she said

"yeah I guess" he said looked over through the crowd tapped Scarlett to follow him she did toward the familiar girl dancing in the crowd.

"hey" Scott shouted out toward the coyote "what are you doing here?"

"getting drunk can't you tell your sister does it enough to know the signs" Malia said dancing around with the flask taking another swing

"okay deserve that so I won't spat back" Scarlett said

"what are you two doing here?" Malia asked

"keeping the balance" Scarlett replied monotone voice

"trying to make sure no one gets hurt" Scott said

"that sound fun too" Malia replied not looking at either McCall

"I don't want to ruin your night or anything but we kind of can't get drunk" Scott told her

"what?" Malia asked confused

"I think it has something to do with our healing trust me I've tried you're not gonna feel anything" Scott said

"fast metabolism, your bodies running it off faster then average human so you get non of the effects" Scarlett said

"maybe you should tell him that" Malia shouted over the music nodded toward Liam chucking back the alcohol

"Malia can't we just talk one second" Scarlett said

"funny you want to talk you of all people I'd expect to want to talk rather than get plastered drunk like you did for those two months.. the months you made your so called friend Stiles suffered" Malia said

"he's your friend too I know your pretty pissed at us but he's still your friend so is Scott here" Scarlett said " I admit my actions might have not been the best not noticing the people effected by it but I'm trying now"

"I don't want to talk about this I just want to dance" Malia replied

"Malia what we did all of us it was.." Scott began to say till she cut him off

"to protect me. Peter said you would say and guess what he said next?" Malia held in suspense

"I'm not going to like this" Scarlett said

"that you were right" both McCalls looking at each other wondering what the hell was Peter up to "does that surprise you?" Malia asked them

"of course he'd say that he's vindictive, conniving, twist your way into your head make you believe what your doing is right. son of a bitch" Scarlett said

"which is why we need to stick together" Scott said "all of us"

"how do I know I can trust you.. any of you again" Malia said

"we had a reasons, they may have been misguided our intensions were pure" Scarlett told her

"misguided like Peter"

"Peter is anything but misguided" Scarlett grumbled Malia sighed at the petite girl "narcissistic yes"

"I just wanna dance" she complained "and get drunk" as Malia turned from them stumbling a bit Scott caught her as she began to giggle falling back a bit Scarlett rising an eyebrow by the coyote's actions right now she couldn't be drunk, their kind can't get drunk.

"you are drunk" Scott stated

"yep"

"that's not possible" Scarlett said looking up at Scott clearly something more going on at this bomb fire she glanced over at Liam who was stumbling as well okay yep something going around right now but they weren't sure what.

"is this what drunk feels like it's not a great as I hoped" Malia said doubling over catching her breath

"trust me the coming down part is definitely my top ten hated things" Scarlett said looking at the girl blinking rapidly her heart beat increased Scott grabbed the flask

"what's in this what did you have to drink" he asked

"just vodka" Malia answered Scott grabbed her arm pulling it over his shoulder as he eyed security guard

"stay on your feet okay.. Scar follow me" Scott said leading the way over toward where Liam was sat her down as he disappeared coming back forcing water down Malia's throat Scarlett looked over Liam who was hunched over on a bench.

"hey..hey... Liam" Scarlett said snapping her fingers in front of him but he wasn't very responsive she threw her head back pinching the bring of her nose before looking over at Liam's friend Mason

"how much did he drink?" she asked

"not enough to get him like this" Mason told her as Scott walked over

"something's happening we need to get them out of here.. I think we're gonna have to umm.." Scott stopped in the middle of his sentence feeling dizzy Scarlett looked over at him grabbing his shoulders

"how much did you drink" Mason asked him

"Scott?"

"nothing. not a even a sip" Scott said looked over at his sister

"so it isn't whatever is in the drinks then.. it's happening to all you guys" Scarlett said Scott tried to shake the blurred vision he had falling forward but caught by Scarlett's grip on his shoulders "it's the music... we need to stop the music" he told her she nodded "wait here with them okay" Scott instructed

"wait Scott I-"

"just stay here I gotta stop the music" he told her disappeared into the crowd Scarlett looked over at sickly Malia and Liam she blew the hair out her face as she watched over Liam and Malia trying her best but with the music still going they were only getting worse, looking to see if she saw Scott seeing a glimise of him she waited for him impatiently looked back at Mason.

"stay here with them.. don't let them out your sight got it" she told Mason he nodded she ran into the crowd squeezing through the dancing sweaty bodies rubbed up to each other as she looked for her brother not seeing anywhere near the DJ she made her way over to turn the music off as she made her way the stereo system till huge security guard came blocking her way

"excuse you terminator" she scoffled crossing her arms as the man looked down at her

"what do you think your doing?" he asked sly smirk on his face like he knew something she didn't

"dancing what's it look like meat head" she said

"I don't think so lets go" he said going to grab her arm she quickly got out of his hold kicking him in the stomach as he doubled over much like Greenburg she kneed him straight in face kicked him over as she spun on her heal to get away there way another security guard catching her off guard swiftly connecting his fist to her face Scarlett stumbled to the ground her vision blurry barely seeing the two guys in front of her but felt her body being moved she felt the shift the sound of the music becoming further and further till it sounded like a muffle in the back ground she felt her body hit cold marbled floor she felt paralyzed, heavily drugged from the blow to her face left her in a haze she couldn't move herself but slight heard and felt everything even the splattered of some substance as it hit her skin as she laid there.

Scarlett didn't remember much after all she knew was Scott was shaking her awake as she was on the floor of the school with somehow Derek and Breaden standing there Malia and Liam on the ground next to along with knocked out security guards plastered on the ground obvious she'd missed something being semi consciousness but did she really want to know and why was Derek and Braeden there in the school of course cause Derek sneaks into high school for living in Scarlett's sarcastic mind.

"I might not notice much but something tells me we almost died... again?" she asked Scott chuckled at her as he pulled his sister in a tight hug "Scott you smell like gasoline" she muttered into his shoulder

"so do you sis" he replied she hugged him tighter knowing they were both alive looking over his shoulder seeing Malia and Liam were alright as well they were okay for the time being. She pulled away laid flat on her back on the school floor looking up with big sigh.

"brush experience with near death... wish it wasn't such a reoccurring thing" she said

* * *

**We're getting closer to June! **


	11. the kids are alright

_"Back beat, the word is on the street_  
_ That the fire in your heart is out_  
_ I'm sure you've heard it all before_  
_ But you never really had a doubt_  
_ I don't believe that anybody feels_  
_ The way I do about you now_

_ And all the roads we have to walk are winding_  
_ And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_  
_ There are many things that I would_  
_ Like to say to you_  
_ But I don't know how_

_ Because maybe_  
_ You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_ And after all_  
_ You're my wonderwall"_

_Oasis- wonderwall_

"stupid assassin... stupid list..." Scarlett grumbled as she was in the shower rinsing out the gasoline from her hair just a little while ago they left the school Liam came back with them to the house. Slightly putting aside the fact that she was almost killed yet again but also thinking when will it all end how could they stop it if it was possible.

Scarlett stepped out drying her hair a bit with the towel the curls of her hair fell down just above chest she sighed slipping on black pair of skinny's and plaid green vest top pulling on white convers as she went back to her room tucking away the ring daggers on her body she traveled down the stairs grabbing her keys there she saw Liam sitting on the couch but no Scott around, his head was hung low as she slowly walked over to him.

"where'd Scott go" she asked standing in front of the boy

"he left, Kira called him said she found more surviors more assassins" Liam said Scarlett could tell just from his tone he was scared but who wouldn't be when you end up watching your back twenty-four seven making sure someone isn't about to gut you like a fish.

"oh, you didn't go with?" she asked

"no, no-I-I was hoping you could just take me home didn't feel a need to hold Scott up" he said Scarlett nodded he followed her out to her car sinking in the driver seat as she drove in silence to Liam's house once they were outside she shut the engine off looked toward Liam. He's just an innocent kid thrown into this world doesn't understand at all now his life is an danger he couldn't get that.

"speak your peace kid I can tell something bothering you" she spoke in Scarlett's suddled way but she's trying, trying counts right?

" I can't- can't be like you guys... like Scott" he said

"no one's pressuring you Liam, understand that" she told him he finally looked over at her " I know all of this... the way we live is new to you it's hard trust me I get it"

"how do you do it... I mean all of you. Seemed to have this hold and accept it keep fighting" he said

"believe if I told you things were pretty different" she told him

"yeah right, you and your brother it doesn't faze you, you guys all of you just try to protect everyone has it always been like that?" he asked her Scarlett immediately flashbacks to the days when Scott was first bit the struggle he had to just want a simple life not accept the supernatural part of him or when he tried to stop it. Then thinking about herself, after being attacked by Peter not knowing what was going on with her body and mind. The countless times she shut everyone out espically when she lost a friend.

"we prioritize" remembering their are people to protect denying something that was given to you for a sheer perpose that can be use to adventage point.

"how are you all still alive?" there it was that one question pang in her heart remembering the lost they've all suffered the lost endured on this endless battle.. Boyd, Erica, Allison, Aiden people in the sheriff's station put their lives down on the line.

"how about you get some sleep Liam okay" she said pushing back her own emotions Liam nodded stepped out the car not saying another word.

* * *

Scarlett made her way into the hospital through the emergency room doors as she found out that Merideth faked her death using the orderly from Eichen house who has a murder sheet that can wrap around the building twice along that list was Lydia's grandmother. She found out she was the benefactor Lydia was at the station with Merideth who wasn't speaking a word to any of them Scarlett made herself semi useful and went to check on Stiles who was brought into the hospital earlier.

She scan the halls of the ER from bay to bay filled with addicts, broken bones, projectile vomiting all not the plaid wearing boy she was on the hunt for. Leaving the floor she went one up finally finding her mother behind the nurses desk she ran up to the desk anxious as ever wide eyed at her mother who startled at first.

"took you long enough to show up" Melissa said

"how is he? is he okay?" she asked her mother who came around putting her hands on her daughter shoulders she lead her down the hallway

"why don't you ask yourself" she said opening the door toward one of the room in revealed Stiles who jumped off the bed the moment he heard the door open turning around he didn't expect Melissa and Scarlett to standing in front of him. Stiles locked eyes straight away with the short brunette looking into her dark brown eyes as the room fell to an uncomfortable silence till Melissa spoke again. "I'll leave you two I got patients to take care of" just like that there were two. Scarlett looked down at her feet then back up to Stiles who never looked away.

"word through the grapevine is that you and Lydia were almost killed" she said

"that crazy orderly punched me in the face damn good shot" he said wincing as he touched his face "what about you? are you okay?" he asked

"for the time being.. bunch crazy shit holes tried to set us on fire like we were back in the Salem witch trails day" she said "are you okay?" she asked Stiles expression was unreadable to her at this time she had no clue what he thinking which is why she asked.

"yeah little tender but I'm fine-I'll be fine. same question applies to you" he said Scarlett bit her lip pushing the strains of hair behind her ears

"me pssh... please iron metal... tuff as nails" she scoffled making a hand motion in the air

"okay"

"okay" she repeated when did this become so awkward? she thought. oh yeah when you broke each others hearts and how it still feels like an open wound. once again awkward silence that was driving her buts like nails on a chalk board, stirofoam from a package, wood pecker right outside your bedroom window, she could think about a lot annoying situations for hours at this moment she needed to get out of this one. "I'm gonna go now" she said turning on her heal went toward the door

"you don't have to go" Stiles said slowly inching toward her

"no really should... I should be helping Scott" she said as she reached for the door handled trying to yank the door open she frowed her eyebrows when the door didn't budge as she jiggled the handle a bit more. "what the hell it's lock"

"lock what you mean?" Stiles stepped next to her trying the door himself

"it's locked I just told you that. we're trapped" she sighed walking away from Stiles toward the hospital bed " why would she lock the door?" she asked out loud

"maybe she didn't mean to, maybe she wasn't thinking" Stiles said leaning on the door looking over at her

"calling my mom stupid?" she questioned

"no-no didn't say that" Stiles defended himself hoped that she wouldn't find anything to throw at him

"what are you saying?" she asked

"saying people do stupid things we shouldn't hold that against them" Stiles said there it was window of oppriunity they were alone no one around finally a moment where he can say whatever he wants but he bits back a little trying not to frighten Scarlett not blustering his entire feelings all in one setting knowing Scarlett wasn't ready for that kind of confession "especially when they've been trying to make it up.. apologizing like crazy" he said stepping forward Scarlett just stared right into his eyes he wasn't sure what was going through her mind as he continued "doing everything in their power to make it right again cause they know life with out that person would be hell" he said stepping closer again

"and this isn't hell were in now?" she asked

"no hell is going through everyday watching you struggle knowing I can't do damn thing about it because you won't let me in" he said

"maybe I'm tired of living that way maybe I do want let someone in not sure how to anymore feel as if I put too many walls up" she admitted looking straight into those honey brown eyes burning holes into her face she stood still as a bean pole as Stiles walked close enough that their bodies were merly touching she didn't even flinch when he placed his hands on her hips.

"there worth knocking down" he said looking down at her to him this felt nice to touch her once again.

"It might take some time we know how stubborn I can be" she said

"I can work with that" he pressed his forehead to hers, Scarlett's heartbeat sped up rapidly at the close contact she had with him "you still care?" he asked her

"of course I do, I don't think I could ever stop caring for you Stiles I'm here" she said

"always?"

"always" she replied right before feeling Stiles lips pressed against her literally feeling as if he took her breath away as corny as was his warm moist lips so inviting attached to hers. Is this what she wanted? can she deny the feeling that was still there for Stiles? obviously not anymore giving in to her teenage hormones closing her eyes she reached up wrapping her arms around his neck as he deepened their kiss plumitting his tongue into her mouth both struggled for dominance he snaked his arms around her tiny waist if possible bringing her closer his body was pressed against her, all this passionate moment was short lived between the two as the click of door opening broke the intense firey moment Scarlett looked behind no one was there but the door was swung open this time.

"that sneaky bastard" she muttered

"you know she was suppose to be finding me tape player" he said looking down at Scarlett

"cassette player?" she asked wondering why on earth was he asking for that

"tapes" he replied

"tomato, tomoto" Scarlett said bring her hands down resting them against Stiles' chest still feeling tingling sensation from that kiss "you know I think I can help you with that" she said

"you can?"

"yerp follow me" she wiggled out of Stiles hold

"where are we going?" he followed her down the hall

"neverland"

* * *

Stiles and Scarlett walked into the quiet home she knew her mom wasn't there and Scott was helping the surviors left of Satomi's pack with Argent, Derek, Kira and Breaden. As the two trodded up the stairs she straddled by the figure that was standing in her room. She slowly walked in with Stiles right behind not sure if this was going to be a good altercation or a blood bath.

"Malia?" she question walking further into her room as the coyote looked up at the two with an expression of determination written all over.

"I'm here to help stop the dead pool, like you guys tired almost being killed" Malia said getting straight to the point with Stiles and Scarlett were taken back by alittle but guess Malia has had time to herself to cool down after the whole finding out your dad's a homicidal killer and no idea who your mother is guessing she's slightly come to terms with it all.

"are you okay?" Stiles asked her stepping forward her expression still holding no emotion really

"fine just want this all to end" she said

"maybe this will help" Stiles pulled the cassette out his pocket Scarlett nodded grabbing her tape player out of her little room where her computer was they all sat down for the first time Scarlett and Malia listened to the tape which revealed Lydia's grandmother loriane's death. Which in Scarlett's opinion pretty gosh freakin' morbit like something you should hear in a movie but of course that's always right before the person is saved but not in this case. The three of them sat in Scarlett's room listening over again to the tape which was starting to irriatate Scarlett.

"I don't think I can take much more of this without going on anti-depressions" Scarlett mumbled

"this might drive me insane as well" Stiles said

"this Brunski orderly dude was a real dick" Scarlett said

"you can say that" Malia said as Stiles replayed the tape again Malia suddenly shot up "that's it. that's where it is, play it again and turn it up" Stiles did as ordered Malia listened in the more carefully seeing as to where Loriane had gone when she escaped Eichen house Stiles and Scarlett looked over at Malia.

"it's the record player" Malia said

"what record player" Stiles asked

"the one from Lydia's lake house?" Scarlett asked

"the one in the study, so she escaped from Eichen house to go back to listen to a record player?" Stiles questioned

"maybe something in the study or something in the record player... not intirely sure I don't understand banshee's they should come with a guide actucally all supernaturals should" Scarlett said

"wait that's it, she was like Lydia a banshee" Malia said

"yeah but only once she predicted Maddy's death spent decades trying to predict something else" Stiles exclaimed

"maybe she finally did" Malia said Scarlett tilted her head looked up at Malia

"I think I know where your getting at" Scarlett leaned back bring her knees to her chest letting Malia continue

"if she did and it wasn't just one death it was a lot of deaths" Malia explained

"like the lovely dead pool" Scarlett said

"what if all those years ago Lorraine predicted it, and she knew there was something in the study that could stop it?" Malia said

"then we're going to the lake house" Stiles said picking up his keys to the jeep

"Malia great work! if it wasn't for the fact that you'd proabally skin me alive I'd kiss the perfectly good cheek of yours" Scarlett said hopped up out the chair boncing her way out the room both Stiles and Malia confused about what the petite girl just said looking back at one another before Scarlett pocked her head in the doorway again. "come on move those legs ladies"

* * *

Walking into the lake house Scarlett texted Scott letting him know what her, Malia and Stiles where going what was happening as Lydia was still trying to get anything out of Merideth as Scott was at Argent's wearhouse with the rest fighting off the killers till they can stop the dead pool somehow. The three teens made the way up to the study Stiles and Malia starting the record player as it played silence played the room, nothing, the silent record player was getting useless. Scarlett sat back in one of the chairs as Malia sat on the ground using her abilities to listen in hoping to find something like she did on the tape. about twenty minutes went by the three of them getting no where this way Scarlett could see that she stood up fusrtatingly throwing her hands up in the air.

"this.. is getting us nowhere. unless we we're like Lydia the record player is just a record player" Scarlett said

"Scar is right we need someone like Lydia or Meredith were just sitting here listening to a stupid record player play a record that doesn't even play anything" Stiles said walking toward the door "come on there's plenty of other things we can be totally useless doing " he said

"speak for yourself Stilinski... maybe it's something else in this room she wouldn't come back here for nothing" Scarlett said looking around the study Malia still on the ground Scarlett walked slowly around the study her fingers grazing the furtinture in the room she looked around trying to find anything out of place looking at the wall she noticed one wall near Malia was an off white color only if you stare long enough you'd notice the difference in the color of the walls. Scarlett placed her hand slowly on the wall Malia looked over at the girl just as she touched the wall her eyes shut hard she began to stumble back.

"Stiles?" Malia called out Stiles looked over just in time to see Scarlett stumbled backward he rushed over catching her

"what's happening?" Malia asked seeing Scarlett in some type of trance confused on to what was happening but Stiles had a clue as she opened her eyes back up looking up at Stiles

"what did you see?" he asked her

"the wall... it's in the wall" she said

"what is?"

"the dead pool" Scarlett stood up walking over to Malia Stiles behind her, she moved the recorder out the way Stiles crouched down seeing wire that went from the recorder into the wall he pulled a bit at first turned back to the girls who both shrugged their shoulders as Stiles conitued pulling at the wire that kept going up the wall cracking the plaster Stiles pulled at the plaster Malia and Scarlett came over pulling at the wall breaking down pieces till they all came faced with the huge tape machines all on and spinning.

"what is this?" Malia asked

"the dead pool" Scarlett answered

"this is it?" Malia questioned

"apparently so" Stiles said they stood their trying to figure out how to stop it Malia had other plans as she lunged forward fist in the air ready to smash it to smitheriens Stiles and Scarlett caught Malia's fist before she made contact with the machine.

"no"

"hold up wreck it ralph" Scarlett said

"you can't just smash it to pieces" Stiles told her "if this thing's being used to disseminate the list then it's probably gonna keep going until everyone's dead"

"what do we do" Malia asked

"there has to be something that shuts it off" Scarlett looking around the room

"like a command or prompt" Stiles said looking down at her

"or a key?" Malia said looking into the maching at the key hold

"if I were a key to stop a murdress list where would I be hiding" Scarlett poundered

"maybe we should call Lydia" Malia said

"agree us looking for this could take hours, my brother and the rest don't have that type of time" Scarlett said pulling out her phone she video called Lydia she answered

"good news?" Lydia asked

"some what good we found the dead pool bad we don't know how to stop it" Scarlett explained

"what do mean?" Lydia asked

"here, I'll show you it's all on these old machines" Scarlett said her cell facing the machines

"you see it" she asked

"wow" was Lydia surprised didn't imagine it to be old fashion computers

"yeah wow there has to be something to stop it right, key, prompt something to turn it off" Stiles said standing next to Scarlett both looking at Lydia in the screen

"I don't know, I don't know anything about computers from the 1970s" Lydia said

"you think either of us know I'm not even sure highest level computer geek from MIT knows" Scarlett said

"where's the monitor?"

"Lydia ther is no monitor, there are buttons, knobs, spindles no monitor" Stiles said as he grabbed Scarlett's phone walking away from the two girls

"wait point the phone back at the carpet" Lydia said

"the what?"

"the floor! just show me the floor!" Lydia demanded Stiles did as told "where's the stain? there should be red blotches, a wine stain"

"Lyds, there's nothing here" Scarlett shouted walking back over to Stiles with Malia behind her

"doesn't make sense I gave the 500 I was supposed to use to hire cleaners to Brunski" Lydia rambled

"Lydia what the hell does wine have to do with anything?" Stiles aked

"red wine doesn't just disappear" Lydia said

"she's right stains 101 it's one of the bitchyist to get out" Scarlett said

"unless it was never wine at all" Lydia said

"what? what do mean?" Stiles asked

"the ashes weren't ashes the study isn't a study, the record player isn't a record player, so maybe the wine wasn't wine" Lydia rambled

"Scarlett you have to find the bottle there could be something about it" Lydia said

"okay, okay what's the name?" She asked

"it's a 1982 Cote du Rhone" Lydia told her Scarlett nodded jogged out the room down to the kitchen she went through the empty wine bottles Lydia didn't get rid of yet from that party searching trough till she found what she was looking for Scarlett went back up to study the two looked over at the brunette she shook the bottle.

"definitely something in it" Scarlett said

"okay so we need a bottle opener or something" Stiles said taking the bottle

"didn't see one but if you find me a nail and hammer I can open it" Scarlett said

"how? by smashing it?" he questioned that's the only thing he see the hammer would be used for little did Stiles know but Scarlett did know if you put the nail in the cork screw using the a regular claw hammer once placing the nail in the cork can be pulled out like pulling a nail out of a floor board taking the cork screw with in result opening the bottle.

"no it will open the bottle with out having it-" Scarlett was cut off by Malia who snatched up the bottle with forced slamming it to the ground making it shatter into pieces. "shattering leaving a huge mess thank you ms. caveman for the uncivilized way" Scarlett snapped

"I got it open didn't I" Malia said

"my way would of work to more effectively instead of-"

"ladies fight about this later yeah?" Stiles stepped in reached over picking up the key that was laying with in the shattered pieces of the wine bottle he went over to the machines entering the key into the hold looking over at both girls.

"pray it works" Stiles said

"fingers, toes crossed" Scarlett said watched as Stiles turned the key the machines slowly came to an holt stopping completely the three relax exhaling deeply.

"so it's over" Malia said

couple minutes went by Scott texted Stiles telling him the assassins retreated they were safe he showed the text to Scarlett she sighed in relief knowing her brother was alright.

"I feel like fifty years was taken off my life, I seriously need some chocolate.. huge chocolate cake... double chocolate... chocolate cake with chocolate icing with chocolate chips in the middle" Scarlett rambled

"since the assassins didn't get her I think what she just described might" Malia mumbled to Stiles

"been telling her that for years, death by chocolate" Stiles said

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! happy three day weekend**

**OMG the trailer for season 5 was epic and the scorch trials can't wait for both **


	12. Soon

Hey guys sorry I've been Out crazy couple months seeing Tyler Hoechlin, Posey and Ian Bohen I got side tracked with that along with season five being on now! But I am back I hope to have a chapter done by the end of this week probably will be up this weekend thanks for reading so far more to come!

T.T.F.N.


	13. twist and turns

**Twist and turns**

_He-eyy_  
_Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_  
_He-eyy_  
_Out the back door_  
_Goddamn_  
_But I love her anyway_  
_I love her anyway_  
_I love her anyway_  
_Out the back door_  
_Goddamn_  
_But I love her anyway_

_Miss Jackson_  
_Miss Jackson_  
_Miss Jackson_  
_Are you nasty?_

Her early morning rise starting off on a good note as Scarlett as she got ready for early morning practice changing into a pair of yoga pants and bright green sports bra she danced around singing to Panic at the disco song placing her hair into a type of braided bun leaving her bangs to fall in her face.

_Way down 'til the fire finally dies out_  
_You've got 'em wrapped around your finger_  
_Watch 'em fall down_  
_There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out_  
_Let me say it one more time_  
_(Tragic in the fall out)_

_He-eyy_  
_Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_  
_He-eyy_  
_Out the back door, Goddamn_  
_But I love her anyway_

Scarlett continued to sing making her decendent down the stairs of her home not care in the world this morning to have common decency to others to be quiet frankly because she was he only one home as Scott already left and their mother was still at work. Scarlett threw her gym bag onto the couch filled with her regular clothes for after practice other necessities just as she was about to walk into the kitchen there was a knock on the door which made her raise an eyebrow to who could be knocking on the door this early in the morning. She walked over swinging the door open looking up at pair of green eyes but behind those eyes was fear, Scarlett could tell as it was the look she's had plenty of times before.

"Liam? what brings you to my hobble a boad?" she asked moving to the side signaling him to come inside he cautiously walked in glancing around the McCall home.

"huh? I-I was looking for Scott" he said

"missed him. he left like at the ass-crack of dawn" she said

"oh" was the only thing he said Scarlett studied his movements and facial expression

"you okay Liam?" she asked

"yeah-no, I mean I'm not sure" he answered not really looking at her

"how did you get here?" she asked

"I ran"

"you ran?...our houses aren't exactly close to each other" she said

"I know just wanted to talk to Scott before practice... maybe I'll catch him later" he said turning toward the front door

"hold it speedy Gonzales. how about I take you I also have practice so save your energy hmm" she said Liam nodded replying simple ok he followed her toward the kitchen leaning down into the cabinets grabbing the box of coco puffs she hid down there behind her mothers things she fix herself a bowl.

"I'd offer you some but I don't share chocolate" she said

"you weren't kidding when you talked about chocolate" he said

"I kid about lots of things but never chocolate. this is my secret stash down here nor Scott or Stiles have found out yet" she said mouth full of coco puffs

"can't Scott find it easily I mean using his werewolf side to catch a scent" Liam said

"that is where you are wrong little Liam, here at home Scott is just a regular teenager he doesn't use any of that here just like when he plays lacrosse he controls those senses and urges, not acting on them being humanized" she told him shoving another spoonful in her mouth.

"I wish I could have that control now I'm just struggling to not almost kill someone from pushing them too hard" Liam admitted

"you will, that kind of control doesn't happen over night Scott wasn't always the mature teen he is now anything I use to be that mature one" she said

"what was he like then? when he was first bitten?" Liam asked

"truthfully.. a mess..physically and emotionally the boy was a train wreck trying to hold it all in. Only one thing that kept in control then" she said

"what was that?"

"Allison" she said looking up at Liam

"who's Allison?" he asked

"someone who won't be forgotten" she said looking back down at her bowl trying to push down the sadness that was slowly rising at the thoughts of Allison Argent it wasn't really her place to tell Liam about her Scarlett figured one day Scott would tell him, the two stayed quiet for a moment till Liam spoke up again

"how do guys sleep at night I mean without constantly looking over your shoulder?" he asked

"heard the words what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" she said Liam nodded "we've all gone through some crazy super natural threat and survived enough for now. I mean come on Liam you've survived a dead pool and been beaten by a besereker and look.. still standing so relax a bit and remember not alone in this" she spoke truthfully to the young boy in front of her.

"you know your more approachable then what they led on" he said Scarlett tilted her head sideways giving him a questionable look she wondered who could he be talking about then again could be anyone knowing in school Scarlett isn't the easiest to approach to unless your Scott or Stacy who are use to the way she is or Lydia and Stiles.

"what you mean? who said I was unapproachable was it Greenberg?" she asked

"no acutally a more of a warning" Liam said

"from who?" she asked

"Scott and Stiles well more like threat"

"my brother threatened you? well this got more interesting" she said placing the bowl in the sink she turned back to Liam crossing her arms in front of her it didn't sound like Scott to her sure he tries to play the big brother roll in certain cases but he also knew his little sister could hold her own if anything was more of threat then Scott would ever be.

"well Scott was more of warning Stiles a threat" he explained a bit but very veg still

"sounds about right with Scott but why?"

"the first day of practice they thought I was flirting with you I guess Scott just warned me saying you might bite my head off rip me a new one seven ways to sunday just be cautious what I say, while Stiles told me not to talk, look or be any where with in a fifty yard redius of you" he said which made her laugh just picturing Stiles voice in her head now that dramatic tone of voice she has never took seriously.

"sounds like my boys" she chuckled

"you don't mind me asking, what is with you and Stiles?" he asked

"we... we have history that's all it's crazy a complicated I think I explain world war one and two from beginning to end perfectly before I even begin to explain Stiles Stilinski and myself" she said bitting her lip

"so you and Scott have known him long?" Liam asked

"think I was about four or five when the boys met don't remember the age but yep Scott and Stiles met in the sandbox Stiles peed on Scott's sandcastle if it wasn't for the fact he was a child probably be on some sex affenders list for that stunt but I threw a shovel at Stiles head that's how the three of us became friends" she told him

"some story" Liam

"right? now lets pick up that knuckle head before were late" she said grabbing her stuff Liam followed the girl to her car

"doesn't he have his won car" Liam asked getting in the car

"ever heard car pooling saves the economy" she replied as she started to drive down the road blaring fall out boy song immortals As they approached Stiles house walking up the porach steps putting her key through the door.

"you have a key to his house?" Liam asked

"why does everyone asked that yes I do, childhood friend remember? he trust me, don't you have one friend you completely trust with everything" she asked as they walked in the house seeing the sheriff wasn't home.

"my friend Mason been friends for a long time now truthfully only real friend I have" he said following her up the steps Scarlett turned to face him

"well consider me your other real friend" she smiled at him placing a hand on his shoulder "you're kind of like that little brother I never got"

"most girls say they want a sister not brother"

"not this one. not the biggest fan of female compainions though I do have Stacey like my sister from another mister that's all I need" she said as they walked down to Stiles room

"good to know" he said standing in the doorway Scarlett sighed tossing her head back seeing the spazstic boy laid back still asleep mouth all open snoring away

"lord making really work for this morning" Scarlett mumbled walking over to Stiles' bed she sat down her legs underneath her slightly hovering over him

"Stiles... Stiles time to get up" she said

"uh huh" he replied never opening his eyes

"come on Stiles we both have early practice I'd rather not be late have my ass chewed off by Stacey cause I like my ass the way it is, if you seen it? it's pretty amazing" she said

"I've seen it,not going to be late" he murmered she groaned slapping his cheeks lightly

"Stiles come on" she shouted he rolled over turning his back toward her grumbled

"no"

Scarlett sighed looking back at Liam who stood in the doorway "heads up might not wanna look" she said turned back to Stiles turning him back to face her she grabbed his face pressing her lips to his Stiles eyes popped wide open after fully registering what was going on he kissed her back pulling his arms around her pulling Scarlett on top of him, his lips never leaving hers as he tried to deepen the kiss she pulled back opeing her eyes to look at Stiles seeing the sheer grin on his face her plan worked he's up now.

"that's one way to wake a guy up" he said pulling her closer trying to kiss down her neck Scarlett pushed herself up a bit using his chest as leverage

"as much as like to continue we have an audience" she said looking back at Liam who stood there awkwardly Stiles looked over confused

"what's he doing here?" Stiles asked not taking his eyes off Liam, it was a tad awkward all around of course not for Scarlett cause she could care less who saw her.

"came over looking for Scott but he was already gonzo and me being the approachable person I am offered to take him to school so get up lets go" she told him hopping off the bed hearing one last grunt from Stiles as he moved to get up

* * *

After a slightly annoying practice as they were ten minutes late curuiosty of Stiles Scarlett made sure coach made him run two extra laps seeing as she had to listen to Stacey yell at her might as well put him in misery too. Afterwards changing into grey skinny jeans her off the shoulder Paramore shirt she spotted her brother walking down the hall she speed up to catch him.

"hey bro" she said stepping in sync with him

"hey did you do something to Stiles he was muttering at practice said your name and other things" he asked

"just your regular pack back" she said

"can't say nothing to that" Scott replied as they continued to walk down the halls of the school

"so where did you run off to so early" she asked

"went to see Derek before practice give him back the money"

"oh.. you know part of me wishes we could of kept it help mom... Stiles' dad" she admitted shamefully

"yeah... but you know as well as I do it's not ours never belong to us" he said

"yeah. Deaton find out what's happening to him yet why he's loosing his werewolf abilities?" she asked

"he's working on" Scott said

"odd now he's just a brooding face with out werewolf abilities... this might be strange coming from me but hope he doesn't die I mean this is Derek he's a pain in the ass but we've all been through a lot" she said

"yeah I know" Scott agreed

"we're all going to be okay right? I mean with everything money.. supernatural.. all of it" she asked her brother he didn't have an answer for neither of them knew what the future might hold can't promise rainbows and sunshine knowing usually a storm before it all. "I know just worried you know" she said Scott through his arm around her shoulder

"me too... but we'll get through it all high school, supernatural side, brooding Derek hopefully all in one piece" he said

"always been apart of the Scott McCall feel better program"

"good family is free" he said they both laughed

"the sass on you" she teased as they walked into class

"learn from the best" he said taking his seat next Stiles who was slumped in his chair Scarlett laughed walking behind him she leaned over to whisper in his ear

"you okay there bud?" she teased

"I'll get you back promise that" he said looking back at her

"I'll be waiting" she winked went across the room siting behind Lydia as coach came in passing back old test to old them he planted a test down on Scarlett's desk she grinned hard up at coach seeing her grade.

"I'm starting to think you and miss Martin aren't human... keep testing me" he said

"don't be like that bobby maybe one day you'll out smart us" she said smiling back at him

"next quiz you wait" he said turning away to next asile she laughed to herself looking back up Kira trying not to laugh at her as Malia trying to grab Lydia's attention

"did you hear me look" Malia proudly shoving her test up "I passed"

"hardly" Scarlett muttered

"your notes are great when there not written in code" Malia said

"C-minus" Lydia pointed out the girls attention was grabbed when coach came back around passing Malia another test with a F on it her smile dropped

"disappointed Malia profoundly disappointed" he said walked away

"I'll send you my notes" Lydia said

Kira looked over at Scarlett with pleading eyes Scarlett groaned already knowing what Kira was saying it was the same face Scott would give her when he wanted her to 'play nice' or behave I guess that's where the fox picked up the look from. "I guess I could help too" Scarlett grumbled

"really you'll help me?" Malia was baffled

"there will be rules and no back talk during tuturing sessions" Scarlett said

"deal" Malia said her part of the coyote the human part did want to live the life of a normal teen part of it was to pass junior year become a senior and eventually graduate atleast that was the goal set for the time being.

Scarlett went back to her work then looked up seeing Lydia staring at the board

"Lydia you alright?" she asked

"hmm..." catching off guard Kira leaned over

"it's over computers are off, no more assiassans no more murders" Kira said

"not yet" Lydia whispered Scarlett knew she was talking about Derek

Once that dreaded class was done and over with Scarlett strolled down the hall to her locker seeing Stacy already there with smile plastered over her face.

"come to apologise" Scarlett said opening her locker

"Letty you know I have to tuff some times can't play favorites plus I know you take the extra tuff love reason why I do so" Stacy said leaning up to the locker next to Scarlett's

"guess your right"

"you know I'm right" she slung her arm around the bruenette's shoulders as they began to walk

"you really have to stop reading my brian" she teased

"don't have to your my best friend" Stacy stated

"hoes before bros"

"yes see we are like the girls from one tree hill only your a brunette Peyton and I'm a blonde brooke" Stacy said

"yeah basically" Scarlett said

"any who's was wondering if we can start our physics project tomorrow instead of tonight" she pleaded

"you have a date don't you?" Scarlett question Stacy shot back sheeply grin "fine tomorrow we start lucky"

"thanks boo I heart you" she grabbed Scarlett's face kissed her cheek before running off down the hall Scarlett stood there shaking her head laughing at her best friend at that moment... moment of complete normalicy she felt happy.

* * *

"so that movie was all types of sexist" Stiles told Scarlett

"I know but in the end there was a point" she said

"men dressing in drag or the woman posing to be man?" he teased as the credits for the movie Mulan appeared on the screen

"woman are just as capable as men" she said as Scarlett hoped off her bed placing in another movie into the dvd player. As everything began to go back to normal Scarlett and Stiles decided it be a great oppruintiy for them to hang out again like they use to, the saying 'walk before you can run' applies here to the two of them both damaged just trying to heal that pain. So tonight was exactly that simple night to be them old selves, Scarlett went to her bed where Stiles was laid out she laid her head back on his stomach looking over at the tv knees slightly bent Stiles' head propped up on her pillow one arm behind his head the other across her stomach this postion very comfortable relaxing both of them not thinking to much in to just two friends hanging like the use to before all hell broke loose like when they were younger.

"seriously I should have known you'd play this movie" he whinned as Scarlett pressed play with the remote

"come on this is three not like I'm playing all the Iron man movies this time" she said

"let me guess the avengers is over there too?" he asked

"and Captain America the winter soilder" she said as Stiles grunted "when will you realize that Marvel is better than DC"

"please Tony Stark is nothing compaired to Bruce Wane" Stiles said

"Please sure Bruce is made out of money too but he's not a multi-millionare guienus like Tony... plus he's part of the avenger team which is way better then...I'm sorry I don't remember the name cause I don't care"

"you know the name Letty" Stiles grunted

"oh right the justice leage with whole bunch of other lame people I'll give you wonder woman though but she doesn't have anything on black widow" she said

"you know DC comic justice is the reason why the avengers are out if wasn't for the success they had your group of lame avengers wouldn't exisist"

"would so they are awesome more important than any justice friend" Scarlett said

"really how about Ant-man?" he question

"I-I don't have an answer to that one" she huffed

"ha! got you there"

"for the moment Stilisnki for the moment"

"can't out beat me in comic department"

"probably but I can beat you in other things" she said not taking her eyes off the tv screen

"this maybe true" he said

"it is true" she said shifting her body now she had Stiles pinned underneath her completely staddling his waist both arms above his head she grined at him

"don't wanna go there McCall" he teased

"maybe I do" says with much confidence Stiles leaned up their lips just about to touch before they could with such force throwing his body to the side making them flip but with such luck they landed on the floor managed to get Scarlett to land first so now she was pinned she looked up at Stiles the two began to laugh but short stopped as they heard foot steps Scarlett thought it was her mother checking in on them again was completely surprised to see Kira at her door. Kira stunned at the postion they where in when she entered the door way, baffled and bit embarrassed she turned away from them looking at the wall in the hallway.

"sorry your mom let me in said you were up here but I didn't- she didn't say Stiles was here, sorry I'm inturpted something" Kira stammered out not really looking at the two Stiles got up helping Scarlett to her feet

"not inturpting anything Stiles and I were just having a dispute about Marvel and DC. plus if were doing anything like I told my mother who's been eyeing us like a hawk if Stiles and I were going to engage in sexual activity we'd do it somewhere else where we not inturptted perfeablily his house seeing the sheriff is never home we can be as loud as we want no intrupting brother" she said slightly loud making Stiles face turn new shade of red while Kira stunned by her words stood there her cheek tinted as shade of pink. Scarlett turned back to Kira as she flopped back on her bed Stiles laid back on the bed ignoring the embarssing encounter that just occurred with a pillow to his face. "so Kira what's up?" she asked

"oh right... I need your help you see I have a date with Scott tonight and he said it was a movie thing I could pick the movie and I didn't want to go Lydia for this advise cause she'll pick something girly, I don't girly I want something that doesn't make either of us uncomrfortable" she vented to Scarlett

"then I'm your right spot plus he's my brother what other way to pick into Scott's brain without talking to him. true Lydia make you guys watch the notebook" she said about to get up roam through her collect of movies till Stiles shoot up

"I have the perfect one" he said going over to the pile of movies by the tv pulling one handed over to Kira "he hasn't seen yet and if he doesn't I'm going to murder him" Stiles said as she looked at the dvd in her hand

"really Star Wars?"

"you snuck in Star Wars to our movie pile" Scarlett asked him

"it was under at the bottom" he admitted

"you really gonna make us watch that movie again" she whined

"like we've watched Iron man" he said

"classic"

"Star Wars is an actual classic Letty" he flailed his arms out

"yah, yah" she waved him

"well.. ah thanks for the movie let you guys go back to.. whatever it was you were doing" Kira said

"anytime Kira" she said "oh Kira relax don't be tense and nervous Scott's a pretty laid back guy it will go great promise" she said giving her thumbs up

"thanks" Kira turned walked out the room Scarlett looked over at Stiles smiled she walked over grabbed her boots slipping them on

"where are you going?"

"giving my mom slight panic come on" she said grabbed her jacket and phone opening her window she climbed on to the roof "coming Stilinski?"

"think this is a wise idea?" he questioned

"you use to climb our roof all the time besides bit of a fun adventure" she said scaling the roof she got to the edge easly jumping down Stiles followed not as gracefully getting to the ground as Scarlett

"and where are we going?" he asked

"your house" she replied they quietly made their way to the jeep they made their way to Stilinski household quietly as possible climbing through Stiles' window as Scarlett said still an adventure thrill seek without dangers of being murdered as they landed in his room Stiles shut the window made his way back over to Scarlett throwing his arms around her waist went in to kiss she turned her head which made Stiles questioned.

"is something-"

"what do you think your doing Stiles?" she teased him a bit

"I thought"

"not with your dad downstairs" she said

"my dad?"

"obviously didn't see the car outside" she pointed out

"you saw it? didn't tell me just to tourture me didn't you"

"maybe now I recall you have math homework you can't understand" she said escaping Stiles' hold walked over sit on his desk Stiles grunted following her his sunk into his chair

"you made us sneek out of your house to sneak into mine to do homework?" he questioned

"payback is bitch" she smiled innocently at him

"you know your evil" he opened the book

"I know" she shrugged her shoulders

"really try out to be a villain maybe they need help in the next avenger movie" he joked

"hey anything to me near those hot men I'm with it oh maybe be in suicide squad and be Harley Quinn " she shrugged her shoulders Stiles about to open his mouth till Sheriff waltz in

"drop what your doing I'm taking both of you out to dinner" he said

"how did you know we were here?" she asked

"Stiles isn't exactly stealth even though you didn't park near the house still heard Stiles' jeep" he said

"next time my car" she said looking at Stiles

"my treat what ever you guys want" Sheriff said

"dad I don't think a man of your debts should be treating anyone to anything" Stiles said

"there is one debt we don't have to worry about" he said picking out an envelop from his back pocket handing it to Stiles Scarlett leaned over toward Stiles as she still sitting on top of the desk

"an letter of apology from Eichen house apparently they decided to forgive our debt due to... well you and Lydia almost getting killed" he said to Stiles

"holy crap on a cracker they can do things like that" Scarlett said

"they can and they did" Sheriff grinned

"I've never been so happy to be almost murdered" Stiles said putting the letter down by Scarlett

"well we're not out of yet but we're going to be okay" Sheriff said to Stiles which in all made Scarlett smile knowing one stress thing is lifted off the Stilinski plate

"at least for the moment I can offord to take my son and one of his partner's in crime out dinner. Scarlett still a big fan of Hawiian pizza?" Sheriff asked her

"hellz yeah" she said hopped off the desk looping her arm through sheriff Stilinski "do we have to bring Stiles.. you know he won't let us do extra toppings" she said

"ugh kind of already said something can't really leave him" Sheriff joked

"hey number one standing right here two extra means more... higher fat higher colesterole higher chance of heart attack" Stiles said Sheriff looked down at Scarlett

"your right lets leave him" he said they both turned to leave Stiles ranting raving following behind

* * *

"maybe giving you all the caffeine today wasn't one of my greastest plans" Stacy said outloud toward a very wired up Scarlett.

After her dinner with the Stilinski boys she managed to hobble herself over to Stacy's taking it upon herself to spend the night since they had a lot of physics work to do the next day which they did eventually get done before they had to ready for tonight's lacrosse game. Scarlett was beginning to convince herself everything was starting to blow over the dead pool was over no more people coming to chop off they're heads.. well for the time being but much like Lydia she still felt like something wasn't right but Scarlett let go and hung out with Stacy goofing off, talking about non-sense celebrities, people who piss them off, music being normal teenage girls.

"it was the only way to get me to actually go to this lacrosse game I could be sleep" Scarlett muttered in the locker room changing into her uniform

"you know you were coming anyway no way your brother or his best friend would have let you stay home" Stacy said

"this is true" Scarlett said as they got dressed making it out to the field with the other girls Scarlett glanced around seeing the sheriff was here already, Stiles and Liam walking out toward the benches but still no sign of Scott or Kira she remembered Stiles telling her he said they would be late thinking about the reasons why they'd be late made her cringe and not focus to much on it she did send him a brief text last night saying she wouldn't be home that's about all the conversation she's had with her brother in the past fourteen hours.

"you alright?" Stacy asked bringing Scarlett out of thoughts

"yeah.. fine just a funny feeling" she said

"your funny feeling result in something bad so your not fine in my book" Stacy said

"you know you might be right" she said walking away from the other cheerleaders toward Liam and Stiles they looked up at her

"heard anything from Scotty yet?" she asked

"nope not yet.. sure everything is alright... right" Stiles rambled out

"yeah... sure" she said not sounding to convincing

"well I'm concerened" Liam bluttered out they two teens turned their heads toward the worried young wolf

"he's right I feel it too" Scarlett admitted Stiles grunted

"he's fine just the two of you calm down will you" Stiles said

"were going to loose without him" Liam said

"no were not I've been practicing I'm getting really good" Stiles said putting the rest of his gear on with a smirk before hoping up leaving Liam and Scarlett

"he was lying" Liam said

"I don't need werewolf abilities to know that" Scarlett said

fourty-five minutes into the game Scarlett painfully watched as Stiles tried his hardest but failing out on the field she was becoming more and more antsy as the minutes went by still no Kira or Scott she knew something was up. As half time was around the corner coach blew the whistile for time out she ran up to Stiles.

"something is up I'm not getting anything from Scott" she said

"yeah I know, come on lets see what's going on" Stiles said getting up from the blenchers about to walk away with Scarlett

"woah wait. what are you going to tell coach?" liam said they all looked at the inflamed coach throwing his things on the ground ranting and raving like someone damaged his cars.

"don't tell him anything" Stiles said

"throw him off track tell him greenburgh was the one who plastic wrapped his car last year" Scarlett said before turning on her heals Stiles followed

"that was you and Stacy" Stiles mumbled

"what coach doesn't know what hurt him besides he won't let that damn prank go I needed to throw someone under the bus for it" she said as they walked up to the sheriff and Malia explaining to them about how Scott wasn't answering his cell no one has seen him or Kira. Sheriff stood up

"want me to stay here incase he comes back?" Malia asked

"yes" Stiles said about to walk out with his father with Scarlett behind him he stopped her

"what?"

"I need you stay here" he said

"what? why?" she asked

"Liam is freaking out I don't need him ragging out on anyone" Stiles said

"isn't that a part of why Malia is staying"

"he trust you more than her, he'll listen to you" Stiles said

"you want me to play babysitter as you go look for my brother"

"promise I'll text if anything comes up or find anything" he said

"you better even if it's piece of hair you call" she demanded

"I will" he said before running off with his father Scarlett grunted a bit she stood in the parking lot as the Stilinski's drove off she turned around to go back to the field when she caught a glimse of someone out of place as she got closer she noticed it was Peter. What the hell was he doing here? at the school and talking to Malia? she thought looking as they were engaged in a conversation she watched his conving face expression from the parking lot seeing him twist his way into Malia's head something she knew was bound to happen. She watched as he slowly stride his way out off the field Scarlett followed him.

"I don't know what your thinking about doing but whatever it is leave her out of this" Scarlett said behind Peter he slowly turned smirked at her

"what makes you think that, can't I just have some quality family bonding" he said

"that's not really in your personality treat... being all family wise what's next you invite her over to play jenga?" she sneered

"I've always liked that sass of yours" he said amused by her words " but that's exactly why I'm here knowing that mouth and your gift will ruin my plans" he said

"what plan-" she was cut off feeling someone come up behind her pinning her arms down she couldn't move as she looked at Peter who was still smirking as Scarlett turned her head bit trying to seeing who was holding her down.

"sorry kid can't chance this" she heard right before feeling the pinch and sting from a needle pericing the skin on her neck she struggled to get loose but it only became faint as she became weaker loosing her vision last thing she saw was the smug face of Peter Hale.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter **


	14. truth revealed

**truth revealed **

Stiles paced around his father's office as the sheriff barged back into the room with his frantic son.

"still nothing?" Stiles asked him he shook head

"her car is still in the school's parking lot no one has seen or heard from her since the game no deputy as come up with anything all night" sheriff told him

"we came up with nothing either last night" Stiles groaned standing in his father's office after long night search for Scarlett already finding out what happened to Scott and Kira

"can't Malia pick up a scent?" Sheriff asked

"that's it I'm going" Stiles said

"where?"

"Mexico" he deadpanned

"you are not going to Mexico" Sheriff said

"dad Kira and Scott have been kidnapped and taken to Mexico probably where Scarlett is too what if they have her too I say that qualifies for a trip to Mexico" Stiles says

"okay. even if Deaton is right about this.. the best thing to do is go through the proper channels" Sheriff began to say

"dad"

"that means calling the right law enforcement agencies, border patrol putting out an all points" he finished

"dad I can't just wait around for the wheels of bureaucracy to start spinning in five different government office okay? someone needs to go down there right now, find them and rescue them. I'm going" Stiles said standing his ground against his father

"I can keep you from going"

"I'd find a way"

"I can throw you in a cell"

"still find a way"

"Stiles please just give me a little more time to verify something slightly more concrete then a psychic vision by some guy with a third eye!"

"look I will call every law enforcement agency all the way down to south America if I have to nothing turns up I'll book two flights to Mexico myself I know how much they mean to you Scott... I know Scarlett means a lot to you too they do to me as well"

"a lot, a lot dad"

"we'll both go. okay?"

"good. okay. great. do I get a gun?"

"no" Sheriff looked as his son as if he spotted another head giving him twice the headache Stiles as already caused

* * *

Stiles going against his father's wishes as he frantically searched through Scott's room for something with a strong enough scent to find him tossing one of his shirts toward Malia.

"fabric softener" she sighed Stiles only other place he could think was laundry basket shooting over to it grabbing one of his boxers making Malia's face scrunch up

"remember Scott's life is on the line" Stiles said Malia looked around noticed on his bed his pillow case smelling it in approval it had a strong enough scent

"yeah that works too" he scrambled his way to Scarlett's room grabbing her pillow case as well as they marched down the step they spotted Liam in kitchen looking helpless but determined

"oh Liam go home you're not coming with us" Stiles grunted

"why not?"

"because it's a full moon. and I don't feel like driving all the way to Mexico just to have you rip my throat out" Stiles exclaimed

"you can lock me up right? chain me down to back seat or something"

"you tore through the last chains remember?" Malia pointed out

"yeah we would have to freeze you in carbonate to get you down there" Stiles sarcastically splayed

"okay then where do we get carbonate?" he asked so innocently

Stiles stood there not sure what to say next as he didn't understand the reference

"seriously you haven't seen it either? where's Letty when I need her" Stiles mumbled

"missing" Malia pointed out not seeing the sarcasm behind it Stiles frustratingly ran his hand over his face turning around heading toward the back door to the McCall house

"wait!" Liam shouted getting in front of Stiles stopping him from leaving "what if we put me in the trunk?" he asked

"you'd get out of that too" Malia said

"Liam you've been a werewolf for all of five minutes you don't have to this" Stiles told him

"I don't have to but I want to" he admitted noticing the bond he starting to form with them all "she helped me... I wanna do the same I wanna help, there's gotta be bigger chains. a bigger trunk or something there as to be."

"maybe there is" Stiles said as he started to come up with a way

* * *

As Scarlett woke up gasping for air her hands immediately found their way to her neck the puncture wound still sore from the injection she winced taking in one big breathe closing her eyes to get rid of the groggy feeling also the anger that she felt recoiling what Kate and Peter had done to her. Scarlett was ready to rip them in two beheading them shoving their heads up each other's ass, stopping her vivid imagination Scarlett reopened her eyes taking in the dark surrounding trying her hardest to see with the minimal lightening that was coming through from up above.

"what the hell?" she cursed to herself as she began to move it was then she noticed the hard scratchy surface underneath her body. Scarlett sat up frightened by the images of her surroundings, sure the girl liked her horror movies didn't mean she wanted to play a role in a real life one especially when that one would probably end in her death much like the bodies of bones around her scattered amongst the ground. As Scarlett tired her hardest not to freak out like complete girly girl she backed up once again gasped as she saw a glimpse of a life from one of the bones she brushed against.

She saw a boy a bit older than herself, still so young filled with life but as the vision went on she saw the change in the boy becoming less human each time, his praise to dark spirits and rituals this boy and few other she saw them change into something not human... supernatural... a berserker.

"holy shiz" she muttered before the darkness consumed her once again.

* * *

Looking around there clear as day she spotted Kira but in the blink of an eye there stood a berserker surprising Kira and Scarlett gasping as the berserker gripped Kira slamming her against the wall it was like she was frozen no movement came from Scarlett as if her voice became mute refusing to utter a word as Kira fell to the ground grunting in pain as the berserker hovered above the kitsune. Taking her eyes off Kira back to the berserker it was then she had notice the similar dark ink across the bicep of the berserker she gazed into the brown eyes same ones she was so familiar with.

"I'm going to have to do a better job of covering that up" she heard a voice as the figure appeared from the shadows... Kate

"what did you do to him?" Kira asked grunting in pain

"how... that's the better story, you see when I first got away from the Calaveras I had no idea where to go but something brought me here to the temple of Tezcatlipoca his name means smoke and mirrors and this place is a temple of smoke and mirrors obsidian when i got here I found the berserkers waiting for me, they helped me survive I didn't know quiet why until recently I decided to trust someone I never thought I'd trust. It was than that I found out not only can I control the berserkers I can create them. They call me La loba... bone woman. we let you out I needed to test his loyalty, did you know Scott became a true alpha without having to kill anyone? he's been through quiet a lot without having to kill. I think I have to change that" Kate said with smug look on her face as the Berserker ripping a bone of his shield stepping back over Kira who was crawling backwards at each step he took.

"Scott ... Don't" she pleaded in her spot still frozen was Scarlett watching the scene unfold being completely helpless

"No.. Scott.. no" Kira whispered he brought his arm down forcefully impaling Kira into her chest making both girls gasp.

"KIRA" Scarlett screamed as she yelled for the fox blinking her eyes constantly she noticed Kira was gone as was Scott she was back in the room she awoke in the first time.

"what?" she whispered to her self confused holding back the tears that began to escape she couldn't understand the screams of a female voice echoed through the tomb making Scarlett hop up racing toward the metal bars keeping her encaged.

"Kira?" she questioned realizing what she saw was a vision Kira was in danger and Scott... Scott was a berserker, her brother Kate turned him into one. As anger filled the petite McCall she pulled and yanked at the bars unable to do anything but she had to try, Scott was going to kill Kira and of course Scarlett knew it wasn't really Scott she knows he wasn't capable. she tugged harder almost pulling her arm out of the socket.

"Scott! Scott! don't do this! Scott can you hear me!" she shouted through the temple she heard and felt the shake vibrations of the walls she looked around.

"KATE, Kate show yourself you son of a bitch if something happens to him! Kate I will kill you no matter what consequences"

"your ugly werejaguar ass, you and Peter I know the truth" she screamed but it was useless as she strained her voice silence radio on the other end no one was listening.

She wasn't entirely sure how long she'd been lying in this tomb now she was sure it's been awhile as she watched the sun disappear a glimpse of the full moon rising. Scarlett sat there with her back against the wall looking down at the blood and blisters on her hands from trying to escape... to help... to save Scott.. Kira if she was still left to be saved. she felt useless stuck in the tomb her friends we're in trouble having no Idea where Stiles, Lydia, Malia or Liam were if they were alive if Kira was and what was exactly going on all she knew was Kate and Peter wanted to kill Scott but what about the rest of them.

She couldn't help but feel the emotional pain weigh down on her what if she can't do anything? what if it's too late? like with Allison she wasn't emotionally stable to loose another person that mattered to her and if it was Scott Scarlett's life would crumble down. As all these thoughts ran in her mind she could help the tears falling down her cheeks thought of loosing them all if she already had.

"I-I c-can't do this" she stuttered slowly weakly getting back up ignoring her disturbing cuts and bruises.

"y-you hear me! you want to kill me go ahead not scared of you Kate" she shouted again resting her head onto the bars "what's the point if all my friends are gone" closing her eyes again she heard shuffling figure it being Kate coming to destroy what little faith she had left.

"Letty" a familiar voice echoed through Scarlett's ears opening her eyes there stood the fox her body covered in what seemed to be her own blood but she saw no visible scratches on Kira her clothes torn and ripped

"what? how? Scott? I saw it... saw you.." Scarlett said not forming a complete sentence

"it healed, I healed ... if you saw then you know about Scott" Kira said Scarlett nodded

"Kate did that her and Peter are working together" she said

"we need to find him or get out and get help" Kira said

"if we can I'm a bit trapped" she pointed to the oblivious bars Kira gripped them between her hands pulling much like Scarlett but she watched the fox her eyes glowing fire in them her strength increased bending the bars just enough for Scarlett to get through.

"I love that fox strength" Scarlett said standing next to Kira

"what now?" Kira asked

"now we find a way out get back to everyone else" Scarlett said leading the way the two walked down the dark tunnel

"how we're in Mexico their back in beacon hills?" Kira asked following the petite brunette

"I will hitch hike on a damn turtle if I have to we need to save Scott" she said

"I wana save him too" Kira said

"you care for my brother don't you?" she asked Kira

"I like him a lot, even if it's just us I am helping" Kira said sternly making Scarlett smirk

"good to know" Scarlett began walking again

"any idea where your going"

"nope just going with an instinct" Scarlett replied

"I've been trying that"

"maybe now two brains are better than one"

The two girls kept walking it was too dark to really make out where they we're truly going when Scarlett suddenly stopped.

"what is it?" Kira asked

"I hear someone" Scarlett said both girls straightened up not knowing what to expect if it was Scott, kate but relief struck as bright light shined a familiar voice rang through Scarlett looking straight forward seeing Stiles in front of her.

Stiles pointing the flashlight down out of the girls eyes had never been so happy in his life to see Scarlett, she was here with Kira.

"oh thank god" he muttered taking Scarlett by surprised as he grabbed her wrist pulling her forward into his embrace taking this chance to wrap that free arm around her waist. Scarlett's face smooched into Stiles chest breathing in the scent of curly fries and cologne she was just as relieved to see Stiles here and unharmed.

Stiles pulled away shinning the light back at Scarlett once again looking her over taking in her appearance her cheer uniform which he last saw her in the maroon color almost black tiny rips on the hems. Looking over again seeing the cuts and bruises all over not really to bad he looked over at Kira about the same appearance as Scarlett.

"are you guys okay?" he asked

"where are they? the others are they okay?" Scarlett asked before Stiles could answer Kira spoke up.

"It's Scott, Stiles it's Scott" she told him

"what?" he questioned looking back at both girls

"the berserker it's Scott" Kira said

"Kate turned him into one" Scarlett told him

"what are you guys talking about?" he asked

"we don't know how but that female dog turned him into a berserker a bigger kick in the ass Peter is helping Kate" Scarlett explained

"If they don't know it, they could kill him" Kira said

"that explains why you were kidnapped you would of saw it, reason why Lydia's not here" Stiles said

"they won't know they're killing Scott with Lydia and Scarlett distracted out of the way there was no warning" Stiles said

"we need to go now" Scarlett demanded Stiles nodded grabbing her hand the other tossing Kira's her sword he lead the way back from where he came.

As they ran through the temple the commotion only got louder Scarlett began to hear growling like a growl of werewolf getting louder and louder till it came into view the berserker known as Scott being held down she looked over seeing Malia and Peter then she saw Peter passing Malia a weapon telling her to aim for the skull Malia charged toward the Berserker.

"no, wait, wait, Malia" Stiles shouted

"Malia don't" Scarlett yelled about the same time as Stiles but she couldn't hear them the coyote with so much adrenaline built up in her only focusing on destroying the berserker as she raised the weapon right before it made any contact Kira swiped it from the coyote with her sword making Malia turn toward her with a confused expression. Scarlett releasing Stiles hand stepped forward.

"It's Scott.. it's Scott" she said as everyone turned slowly in realization but as they were all distracted the berserker to that advantage to knock Malia with hit to the ground pushing Liam who began crawling toward Scarlett and Stiles. Scarlett stepped back having no weapon to defend herself was a disadvantage.

"Scott don't" Kira said Stiles stepped forward

"Scott it's me" trying to reason with him but it only ended with Stiles getting punch landed on the ground

"Stiles" Scarlett looked down for split second down at him she was caught off guard she gasped as Scott yanked her up she winced as her back hit the wall ignoring everyone's pleas grabbing her throat she tried to get loose her feet dangling she struggled fearing for her life in that split second till she looked passed the mask skull into the same brown eyes that were hers.

"Scott stop" she gasped

"L-Look-look at me, look at me! remember who I am. who you are this isn't you!" she grunted not loosing eye contact with Scott

"you're not a monster! you're a werewolf... you're my brother remember- remember what you said, you're not going anywhere... you're my brother... I love you Scott" she pleaded through her heavy breathing she watched as he unclenched his fist his grip loosed around her neck leveling her to the ground next to Liam. She heard the cracking of his bones and the skull as he struggled backing away from her watching him shed the material of the berserker that was hiding the true Scott... the true alpha as the skull mask came off heavy roar rattled the tomb Scarlett saw her brother transformed in front of her his red glowing eyes dead set on Peter.

"you" he gritted through his teeth they all looked over at Peter

"the only who knew as much as the argents about the berserkers about the nagual you taught Kate you helped her all for power" Scott said

"for my family's power to be rightfully inherited to me" Peter said

"not usurped by some idiot teenage boy so incorruptible he won't shed the blood of his enemies even when justified you don't deserve your power not power like this" Peter stated transforming he roared toward Scott before anything Malia jumped in front challenging peter he tossed her across the room

"oh sorry sweetheart we'll talk about this later" he said never backing down Kira fixed her stance sword ready

"you rat bastard you-" Scarlett began till Scott interrupted making her stop her tracks not sure what she'd do but pretty sure she'd find something around the surface to plunge into Peter it would be a great substitute for a ring dagger right now.

"stop" Scott shouted at both girls they stopped as he stepped forward

"you were my beta first Scott it was my bite that changed your life my bite that can end it" Peter sneered

"then end it Peter" Scott said Scarlett stepped back to where Liam was watching as her brother squared up to Peter growling Peter lounged for Scott first only making him more anger as he hit the wall the two seemed to be equally matched at the moment but Scarlett knew Scott could be Peter but he wasn't using all his strength Scott as always feared of loosing control being more monstrous but Scarlett also knew with Scott's ability to stay human he had an advantage over Peter who was always blinded by power.

She cringed watching the two fight just standing there as Scott tossed Peter Scarlett began to think he had the upper hand till Peter retaliated kicking Scott to the ground.

"you wanna to bet me your goanna have to kill me" Peter roared tossing Scott again as he laid there on the ground Scarlett couldn't stand for it anymore she stepped up again only this time not alone was Liam stood beside her as well Peter turned toward them looking down at Scott once more before grabbing an old phew from the church ruins lunching toward the two teens. swinging infornt of Scarlett stood Liam the two crouch down the beta shielding Scarlett's body from any debris from the phew as it came down hitting the wall. Scarlett looked up sending a grateful expression toward Liam before looking at Scott seeing him rise back to his feet looking over at his sister and Liam before back at Peter standing tall as Stiles made his way over to Scarlett grabbing her hand intertwining their fingers she gave their hands a squeeze letting Stiles know she was alright before looking back at Scott who know at this point looked like Peter was no match for him dodging ever swing peter took was like Scott knew his moves before he even knew with that Scott uppercut Peter such force sending him flying crashing down hard Scott walked over to hover above him.

"you were never an alpha Peter but you were always a monster" with that said taking a blow to the face laying Peter unconcious they all looked back at Scott who slowly turned back to the group.

Scarlett the first to move running up to Scott flinging him in the tightest hug possible watching him transform back as he returned her hug.

"you stink like wet dog but I'm glad your you" she said into his shoulder

"glad we're all alright too" he stated looking over her shoulder toward his pack he nodded toward Stiles as they made contact

As day light break broke on another day the pack standing outside the church ruins Peter in the back of the prison transport van with Parrish standing in front of it, the Calaveras standing by and Argent. Scarlett stood by Stiles Liam and Malia as Kira and Scott were in front of Argent.

"there's enough wolf banes to keep Peter out for the trip back but be careful" Argent told him

"you really going with them?" Scott asked looking over at the Calaveras behind Argent

"I made a deal weeks ago they'll leave you alone, all of you if I help them catch Kate" Argent said

"that's a relief" Scarlett muttered Stiles nudged her which resulted in him doubling over holding his stomach where she recently elbowed him back he glared at her.

"what if you can't" Kira asked him

"I can someone has to" with that said Argent turned around leaving with the Calaveras

"poof there goes Argent, feel like there should have been a cloud of smoke leave like batman oh or like Iron Man away with his suit of armor" Scarlett said they all looked over at the short brunette with a questionable look she shrugged them off walked toward where Derek was.

"so this whole evolution you can turn into an actual wolf like your mother right?" she asked he nodded

"so where do your clothes go? do they shred like Bruce Banner when he goes all Hulk? do you strip then go full wolf" she asked once again all eyes were on her

"are you completely naked when you transform, what if you can't control and accidently shift in public then BAM! everyone see's your full front Derek JR is on display then the cops arrest you for public indecency" Scarlett rambled Scott and Stiles eyes widened Stiles hid his face in embarrassment for the girl with no filter before stepping up behind her.

"will she be like this the whole way back?" Derek asked annoyed

"most likely she'll tire her self out by it" Stiles said as they all packed into the cars headed back to Beacon Hills.

Much Like Stiles said Scarlett talk for maybe thirty minutes before falling out next thing she knew her Stiles and Malia were standing in front of the sheriff station, Scott had already found their mother informing her both her children were fine and safe.

Scarlett and Malia followed Stiles as he made his way through the station toward the sheriff's office where an impatient older Stilinski stood waiting he ran up to Stiles embracing his son in a hug Stiles returned.

"dad you smell terrible" Stiles said

"yep you too" he said letting go of Stiles looking over at Scarlett doing the same as to his son enveloping her in a hug she smiled hugging sheriff

"happy to see you too" Sheriff said

"always a pleasure papa Stilinski" she said as they pulled away a bit

"you okay?"

"we all are" she said Malia stood by awkwardly till the two boys looked her way

"Malia you too" Sherriff opened an arm wide inviting her into the group hug she happily stepped foward

"glad your all safe why don't we get out of here get something to eat" Sheriff said

"great I am starving" Stiles exclaimed raising his arm up the sheriff nodded leading the two girls out

"what's your favorite food? Malia?" he asked Scarlett and Malia heard a clink noise behind them looking back they say Stiles hand cuffed to the sheriff's desk making Scarlett giggle as she turned back to the sheriff not questioning his fathers actions.

"got an idea how about I cook how's chicken Alfredo sound" Scarlett said they all ignored Stiles calling out for his father except Malia who kept glancing at him before turning back to Scarlett

"you can cook" she asked

"who do you think been cooking for these two all these years" Scarlett said

"I like this deal" Sheriff said " so supermarket first then home"

"at least bring me some" Stiles called out

"we really leaving him there?" Malia asked

"just for awhile we'll come back after the store" Sheriff told Malia

"after showers are taken" Scarlett said

"yes" Sheriff agreed

"so awhile" Maila said

"it will make him think about going against my word" he said

"you know he'll do it again sometime in the future" Scarlett said

"I'm aware" knowing his son as well as Scarlett did he as an act for doing the opposite of what he's told.

* * *

**The answer is no if your thinking this is my last chapter sorry it took long **

**Sorry for any errors I missed **

**If you didn't see I posted a new chapter not to long ago on days like this if you haven't check it out there cute **


	15. girlxgirl and feeding birds

**Here is another chapter for you guys hope you like and might be some mistakes apologize before hand.**

**Thanks**

"come on Stilinski put a little more effort!" Scarlett shouted from one end of the freshly cut grass field, the California air pushing her bangs away from her face cooling them down from the sun's heat that was beaming down on the teens. Stiles gave her a long hard glare not appericating the banter that was rolling off the young girl's tongue today but of course Scarlett found this entertaining as she gleamed her pearly white smile at Stiles before twirling around one of Scott's old lacrosse sticks.

"I think I'm liking the other McCall better" he shouted swipping the sweat that beamed on his forehead Scarlett placed a hand on heart acting as if she wounded by Stiles' words.

"ouch so thought I was the better McCall, better call down the gods" she responded

"not in lacrosse"

"says the boy who's sucking harder than the school whore with the bad boy behind the blenchers" another voice shouted Stiles eyes wondered to the benches as the blonde sitting on the cool metal shot him a devilish grin.

"why is she here again?" Stiles grunted

"funny. I asked myself the same question shows what life I have right?" Stacey replied lounging on the benches looking over at Scarlett

"because you know you'd rather be here enjoying my beautiful ray of sunshine personality and face than being at home with you're loud noxious brothers" Scarlett stated

"this is true too much testosterone" Stacey said

"Letty focus" Stiles shouted Scarlett groaned as she shifted her stance throwing a lacrosse ball right to goal hard and fast trying to catch Stiles off guard unsecessful as the ball made it into his lacrosse stick net before hitting the goalie net Stiles gleaming as he turned back to Scarlett.

"I think I'm getting better"

"maybe you need more of challenge... Malia how do you feel about lacrosse" Scarlett asked swirling around to face the coyote who's head was in a math book she popped up to look at the petite girl on the field.

"I've never played" she replied in a hard tone

"it's simple takes two seconds"

"that's not fair!" Stiles shouted "that's cheating"

"agree with the boy but hey if you can catch a ball from a coyote you're good right? considering that their are werewolves on the team already" Stacey said Malia turned her head surprised what came out of Stacey's mouth

"you know? about me? and them?" Malia asked turning sharply at the brunette on the field again

"she already knew but I did tell her about you... she's my girlfriend I tell her everything" Scarlett shrugged

"including menstral cycle I got girlfriend privilages" Stacey said

"girlfriend?" Malia confused by Scarlett's choice of words they way she was saying it more like

"yeah my female companion... what are you not grasping?" Scarlett asked

"well you said girlfriend like girlfriend then female companion" Malia stated

"Letty stop confusing the girl" Stiles whined Scarlett turned toward the whinny boy

"why Mr. Stilinski whatever am I doing wrong?" she put on a southern accent tried hard to hit that innocent sweet southern bell moment only pissing Stiles off more "she's my female companion"

"not like that" Stiles said back

"could be... we've made out before" Scarlett said nonchalantly as she tossed the lacrosse stick in the air catching it as it came back down she began to twirl it again ignoring the facial expressions from Malia and Stiles who looked at each other baffled

"this is true" Stacey announced laid out on the benches looking up at the sky above

"wait hold on. you said while back you've kissed a girl Stacey was that girl?" Stiles asked

"you sound surprised what other girl does she hang out with that she doesn't want to strangle with in twenty minutes" Stacey said

"what? it was a joke we were pretty wasted" Scarlett laughed replaying the bits and pieces from her early high school memory.

"when? totally lost" Malia asked looking at Stacey

"curious now huh?" Stacey teased

"well I kind of would like to know too" Stiles said

"freshman year at Lydia's party after the first season of lacrosse ended" Scarlett told him

"wait, the two of you? you two were the girls made out at that party?" Stiles asked completely shocked as they were not in the same social circle then so that part of Scarlett's life was completely left in the dark he didn't pry like she never did the same.

"you remember that party?"

"no I wasn't there though me and Scott did hear about the girl on girl action it was on the school's topic for like two weeks" Stiles said

"oh yeah..." Stacey said recalling the night

"you two never owned up with the school talking about it" Malia asked

"some remember the ones who weren't completely hammered Jackson remembers but I might have also threatened people night after our tonsil hockey moment" Scarlett said "Stacey is actually a real good kisser"

"thanks boo your not bad either" Stacey joked

"who is the better kisser?" Stiles asked

"what?" Scarlett confused about his question spoke up

"who is better me or Stacey?" he asked

"I'm not going to answer that it's not fair"

"why not? just a question" he said

"scared to know the truth Stilinski I know I'm good" Stacey said

"wanna bet?"

"you wanna right now we can start kissing competition who's better" Stacey said lifting herself up on the blenchers

"oh no, we're not because I'm not being used like that and second must admit Stace is one of the top three best kisses I've gotten"

"and me?" Stiles asked sounding a bit hurt

"of course boo your kisses are orgasmic seriously you kiss me and I'm ready to strip you're clothes off straddle you right-"

"okay don't need to know or want to hear you're intimate life that's where it stops" Stacey shouted

"second that" Malia said

"why? you don't want hear about our sexual encounter moments especially when Stiles goes do-"

"not unless you want your throat ripped out" Malia threatened her Stiles threw his head back mutter to himself the word filter one thing he is really beginning to believe Scarlett will never have. If no one stopped her he's pretty sure Scarlett would have kept going from start to finish about sex from the first kiss to the last penetration thrust before cumming.

"calm down little coyote... just talking" Scarlett said spinning in a circle again " you know I can teach you a few things not everyone loves doggy style"

With that said Stacey began to laugh Malia snarled at both girls

"can we get back to the reason we're out here" Stiles shouted

"you mean the reason your out here sucky Stilinski" Stacey said

"that's not all he sucks" Scarlett said not as loud but loud enough they all heard her making Stiles face beat red "okay I''ll stop... let play ball"

"please for the sake of embarrassing me anymore" Stiles muttered.

* * *

" Stiles it's very simple even blue from blues clues can do it" Scarlett told him

"hey don't under esitimate him, blue was a smart dog see how he always found the clues before Joe or Steve" Stiles said

"Steve was an idiot who didn't know how to look for things took drugs began talking to in adamant objects while stoned" Scarlett said

"I never said he was an idiiot"

"you implied it"

"you tongue tied me" stiles defended himself

"whatever if you look closely blue was based off a hound dog who purpose is hunting and finding things" Scarlett said

"you didn't have to break it down for me" he grumbled

"just a fact"

"all you're facts this odd?" he aked

"not all some are usefull, like taking antibiotics while on birth control makes it not work cause of the medication it imbalances the hormones and everthing else in birth control causing it to fail there giving you an opps" she said

"Letty that was odd"

"but useful what if someone doesn't know that. Taking it got sick or had an infection was antibioctics something will penetrate something then in 42 weeks introduce baby Jack to the grandparents" she said

"okay when your sick or having an infection pretty sure your not having sex specially with an infection" Stiles said

"could be infection of the ear never know- plus when you're horny you're horny no if, ands, or buts" she said

"not going to win this one am I" he asked

"nope also you know feeding ducks bread is harmful?" Scarlett kept going "leads to fecal bacteria poor animal nurtioton and even affects migration patterns white bread especially it distracts the ducks from the natural healthy diets can lead to unhealthy diseases though white bread isn't good for humans either so as grandma betty thinks it cute to sit out on park bench feeding ducks thinking about her life she's acting harming them and should really go to old folk's home if she's that lonely" Scarlett rambled off

"your the book of odd facts" Stiles said

"be quiet and finish cutting my peppers kitchen servant" Scarlett ordered standing in the kitchen of the Stilinski household as usual as a night at that house can be doing normal things like cooking for the stilinski boys who wouldn't have much if it wasn't for Melissa or Scarlett's cooking monthly.

"you want me cutting? again? after this?" he exclaimed raising his bandaged finger as if it was falling off

"your fine little blood and you didn't faint I call that a win" she said pouring the box of noodles into the boiling pot of water Stiles grumbled but completed the task but complained with her request passing her the peppers and onions she grinned at him. the two continued on with there back and forth banter as they continued to cook.

"okay Stiles it's simple it's noodles, ricotta cheese, sauce, meat and cheese" she explained

"why so many steps"

"why do you have to complain"

"I'm not just so many steps it's food all going to the same spot" he said

"hold on let me get the creator of lasagna on my cell from beyond the grave and ask. if there are roaming charges you're paying"

"no need for a full blown out sarcastic moment" he said

"you asked for it"

"might have. okay back to what we were doing you have my full cooperation"

"you sure I feel like you have one more good Stiles outburst" she glared up at him

"nope this mouth right here is sealed led the way Rachel Ray" he gestured to the food with his arms stretched out only making Scarlett look more annoyed by his comment about the cook she scowled before picking up on of the done noodles slapping it to Stiles forehead.

"don't call me that infuriating woman her voice reminds me of nails of chalk board and she never stops talking" Scarlett said Stiles glared back not even removing the lasagna noodle as he picked up the spoon filled with ricotta cheese flicking it at the short girl to land right in her hair

"now were even" he smiled

"if you think that but I let you believe that so my beautiful creation isn't ruined" she said going back to her layering of the lasagna in the pan leaving Stiles nervous he gulped hard knowing Scarlett's revenges we're not always fair or painless wincing just thinking about it as he pulled himself out of his thoughts helping her finish up.

As the lasagna set in the oven the two cleaned up the kitchen well...were which ended in a water fight Scarlett's shirt soaked along with Stiles' her hair wet with the ricotta cheese not stuck in it Stiles a bit of sauce on him along with a noodle hanging off his shoulder. The two managed to clean the kitchen but dirty themselves the two teens laughed at their attire as the front door opened Scarlett looked up to see the sheriff standing in the arch way of the kitchen with an questionable look on his face as he took in the messy teens appearance.

"do I even want to know?" he asked

"hey papa Stilinski" Scarlett gleamed greeting him

"we mad lasagna" Stiles stated

"how much made it into the pan?" he asked pointing to the clumps of cheese in Scarlett's hair

"a lot actually couldn't let Stiles destroy my master piece" she said

"so this is my fault then?" Stiles asked looking down at the brunette beside him

"isn't it always" Sheriff said taking off his jacket to his uniform

"wh-what? dad really? blaming me?" he mouth gapping like fish out of water

"way I see it yeah"

"I can't believe this" Stiles grumbled looking away from the two of them

"whatever go get changed you two" Sheriff said

"dad you gotta stop playing into her innocent look she's a master mind for evil" he said

"evil enough that she makes us food?" older Stilinski replied

"yea a plow" he flailed his arms about

"you know you love me" Scarlett smiled reaching up to pinch Stiles cheek gripping it a bit longer than he would like before she skipped out the room toward the stairs

"that I do starting to believe I was brain washed into it" Stiles muttered following behind the petite brunette he knew had him wrapped around her finger leaving the sheriff standing in his kitchen chuckling to himself.

"teens"

* * *

**hope you liked it let me know comments are appreciated about this chapter or the previous one**


	16. senior bitches

**Senior bitches**

"and ta-da happy colors" Stacey cheered looking at Scarlett's now done toes that were placed in the blonde's lap the purple color with black tip added to them Scarlett rolled her eyes thinking of her friend might be too obsessed with the color puple.

"I'm done here too, your college essay looks like it's been kissed by an angel's ass when they read this essay you will have people kissing you're ass" Scarlett said typing on the lap top "also finished another application"

"about time" Lydia muttered hanging on the top of the bed. the three girls inside Stacey's vibrant purple room on the night before the first day of school.

"hey this is just an extra one I already did the important ones to the places I actually wanna go" Scarlett said

"over achiever" Stacey muttered

"says the one who has me writing her essay" Scarlett pointed out raising an eyebrow to her best friend regardless Scarlett would of done her college essays anyway knowing Stacey isn't the best in writing department weirdly enough math was the girl's strong suit.

"hey you took the bribe" Stacey said throwing her hands up in defense

"you shoved a family size bag of snickers in my face" Scarlett whined

"and now here we are" Stacey said adding a top coat to Scarlett's toes

"something tells me you would have wound up here anyway" Lydia said

"smart girl" Stacey grinned

"if only I could have for seen this" Scarlett said

"too bad that oracle thing you got doesn't work in your favor" Stacey said resting her back on the edge of the bed post

"if it did I'd be a lottery winner on the quiet island of Maui with a good trilogy book" Scarlett said

"what time are we going to this thing tonight?" Stacey asked

"the boys said meet them there at ten of" Lydia said

"are we really doing this?"

"yes it's like a right of passage" Stacey said

"you've made it to senior year leave a mark" Lydia said

"well I guess plus Stiles is really pushing this all of us being there.. together" Scarlett said

'where are the boys" Stacey asked

"dealing with Liam and the full moon" Lydia said

"thank god last full moon wasn't a pretty sight catching Liam running naked across my lawn" Stacey cringed

"yeah naked fifteen year old ... we all could live with out seeing that" Scarlett added

"don't need naked hormonal guys period" Lydia said

"bet you ladies wouldn't mind me naked" a voice came from the doorway of Stacey's room Scarlett looked over to see Stacey's older brother Christan standing there leaning against the door frame with a smirk looking at Scarlett and Lydia.

"how long have you been standing there" Scarlett asked

"long enough to hear the naked part"

"well your presence is not welcome you can leave now Christian" Stacey waved off her brother

"as long as those two come with me" pointing his finger back and forth between the strawberry blonde and brunette

"is he for real?" Lydia asked

"unfortunately" Stacey and Scarlett said in unison

"don't be like that Letty if I recall a while back a certain shortie was ready to make out with me" he said grinning making Scarlett snap her head back to look at him closing the lap top but keeping it in her lap

"more like ages ago with a lot of alchcol I had beer googles on I mistaken you for Christian Grey not Christian I grew up with and have seen jack off in his bathroom" she said causing Lydia and Stacey to giggle at Christian's embarrassment

"one time Letty I was sixteen" he defended himself

"you mean the only time I caught you because you perfected the art of locking doors before whacking off but not the moans and groans you make" she said grinning before she continued "how about Lydia and I sit here continue our conversation/girls night you go back to using that right hand to perfection" Scarlett eneded with

"surely be thinking of you when I do" with that said Christian left the room making Scarlett gag as he walked out

"your brother always such a perv" Lydia groaned

"Christian is not as bad as Clayton, Clayton gets grabby... Tyler is bad too thinking about it now" Stacey pointing out as she began painting her toe nails with the same purple nail polish.

"Clayton learned paws off that day the lacrosse stick came in hard content with his family jewels" Scarlett pointed out removing the laptop from her lap putting up on the bed she brought her knees up to her chest Stacey stretched her legs out

"how do you deal with them all?" Lydia asked

"easy one thing about all my brothers they are all momma boys they do anything she says but also I'm the only girl so one whine to my mom they are crawling on their knees" she said continuing on her nails Lydia laughed

"Stacey has learned a patented method to get around her bros" Scarlett said

"two older one's don't bother me expect Christian and small fry doesn't bother me cause he's too young to understand girls oh what it pays to be young again" Scarlett whines

"don't be like that we're seniors this year bitch" Stacey exclaimed hopping up from her spot fixing her pink laced sun dress falling back right above her knees

"Blondie is right our year, you were just in Florida at the state college all expenses paid for five days" Lydia said it was true Scarlett did get to visit university of Florida campus five days in the campus which she rather enjoyed but did miss her family being half way across the U.S. from Scott and her mom mad her re-think a few college choices.

"oh yeah lot nice tan hot bods too" she stated

"Letty focus, this is about new chapters in our lives non-supernatural. Human. filled with senior fun, trips, skip day, prom and college applications also friends" Stacey preached both Lydia and Scarlett turned their heads agreeing with her Scarlett stood up

"here, here. Lets get this show on the road before Stacey plans another speech shall we" Scarlett said

"Letty sweetheart you might want to change" Lydia stated pointed toward Scarlett's wonder woman tank top with the matching underwear making the brunette look down at her own attire

"right" she went to over night bag as she decided her and Stacey would have the first last day of high school together. Pulling high waisted shorts on with a green plaid vest top with her hair in curls the bangs in front of her face. pulling her knee high socks up with tall boots she looked back at the girls

"okay I'm decent for society" she said they all marched down the steps Stacey's brothers in the livingroom shouting at one another the five of them scattered across the room.

"where are you going?" Stacey's younger brother Axel asked his sister sitting beside Christian

"it's really none of your business terd" she sneered

"their going to senior scribe. make sure you write you're instials right next to mine sweetheart" Christian said throwing his head back over the sofa to wink at Scarlett

"nice shorts sweet cheeks" Luke shouted

"lord wish they all had an off button" Scarlett said looked over at the quietest boy on the long L shaped sofa

"bye Blake" she waved at the dirty blonde hair boy

"why does he get a bye?" Axel pouted

"cause unlike you horn dogs he knows better" she said

"check up with-ca laters Letty" Blake shouted throwing up a peace sign

" I atleast deserve a goodbye kiss" Luke said

"you'll get a goodbye something" Scarlett was about to strut right over to Luke till Stacey and Lydia reached forward grabing the small brunette before she could lay a hand on Luke pulling her out the house.

"I don't know who has a shorter trigger you or Malia" Lydia muttered dragging her friend out who was bent on going back in teaching Luke a lesson along with Christian

"I'm a say their tied" Stacey grunted

* * *

As Lydia, Scarlett and Stacey stand around in the school hallway as the heavy rain purs down Scarlett walking in a circle trying to keep occupied as they wait for Scott, Stiles, Kira and Malia.

"shouldn't they be here by now?" Stacey asked

"they had to drop Liam off and pick up Malia. Stiles told me right before my cell went dead" Scarlett grunted

"and Kira"

"I haven't been able to get anyone my cell is whacked" Lydia said

"must be from the storm" Stacey said

"maybe they are broke down with Stiles' jeep...again" Lydia said

"probably that thing is held together by duck tape and faith" Scarlett said looking up at the ceiling

"you think he'll take it to college with him?" Stacey asked

"yes" both Lydia and Scarlett answered recalling the many times he's told them that he would never abandon the jeep.

"maybe it's something else" Scarlett said

"Kira? she was coming back to Beacon Hills tonight" Lydia stated

"are those two finally an item?" Stacey asked

"who knows"

"not technically. you should have seen the way he left things when she left for New York. He thinks I was sleep but I heard everything it was along the lines of 'oh well have a good time' that's it" Scarlett said

"for a guy like your brother he's really awkward when it comes to girls" Stacey said

"yep the alpha a pex predator can still barely flirt or ask a girl out on a serious date" Scarlett said shaking her head

"he's just socially awkward"

"no need to understate Lyds. you think he'll man up?"

"yeah he's into her I know you can see that" Lydia said before anyone spoke up Scarlett looked up toward the school enterance doors seeing the fimilar faces they were all just talking about... the rest of the pack. Scarlett with a happy grin made her way down the hall toward the plaid wearing boy once she reached him Scarlett swung her arms around his neck reaching up on her toes with no hesitation pressing her lips to his. Stiles arms made their way around Scarlett's waist lifting her resulting in her toes no longer touching the ground her hands moved down to her face deepening their kiss as Stiles groaned slipping his tongue into the petite brunette's mouth less than a moment later the noise of someone clearing their throat separated the two. Scarlett opened her eyes following the sound to see her brother's annoyed face expression just witness his sister lip locking.

"really guys" Scott grunted Stiles placed her back on to her feet as she stepped back Scarlett noticed the soak in wet attire of the four of them

"had a little run in with an unwanted werewolf" Scott said as if he read her expression when she was looking at them all

"what? another werewolf? what happened? are you okay?" she asked looking Scott over

"it's fine don't worry about it" Scott said

"before Scarlett starts another argument shall we?" Lydia interrupted gesturing to the stairs that led to the library Scarlett glanced over at everyone stopped at the coyote who stared into her phone

"Malia?" her head shot up from the phone everyone's eyes on the coyote now curiously she took a deep breathe

"I passed" she exhaled they all smiled Stiles high fived her

"told you" he said

"of course you did all that tourting at extra summer school all my hard work and Lydia's if he didn't pass you to senior year I would have personally took one of the yard stick rulers and shoved it so far up his-" Stiles stopped Scarlett's rant

"what Letty means is congrats shall we go" Stiles said wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her forward the rest followed

"that's not what I was gonna say" she deadpanned as she looked up at Stiles a bit ticked that he cut her off

"I know that how about we keep it short and simple" he said

"not my style"

"I'm aware" he pushed her forward she kept walking following the rest of the students a head of them heading into the two story library Scarlett could hear the hard droplets of rain pounding against the roof of the school echoed through the library she followed behind Stiles up the stairs toward the farthest bookcase in the room with the initials of graduated of Beacon Hills high school she watched as Lydia, Kira than Stiles placed their initials the goofy grin he had as he stepped back Scarlett shook her head as she added SM to bookshelf a sense of pride came through as she walked away releasing this was it she was senior last year walking these halls leaving teenage adolescent moments behind before in barking on young adult hood in college life which she felt ready for.

"I am not putting my name near either of my brother's" Stacey said writing on the shelf

"I don't blame you but I'd love if my bro did... hint, hint Scott McCall" Scarlett said looking at her brother who rolled his eyes

"your brother is way better than all mine combined" Stacey said standing next to Scarlett now who was now in between Stacey and Stiles. Scarlett watched as her brother went last writing his initials next to his sister but she didn't expect was what he wrote next Scarlett tried hard not to cry so did her brother as he stepped back they all looked back at A.A. initials underneath Scott memories of Allison flashing in all their minds.

Feeling Scarlett tensed beside him Stiles moved his arm so it was around Scarlett's shoulders, Stacey leaning into the petite brunette with the same expression as he walked over to Kira holding in his emotion Stiles looked up at Scott

"should would have been here with us" Stiles said

"yeah" Scott nodded in agreement

"she still is" Lydia said

"everyday" Scarlett agreed

The pack left the library leaving behind what was the start to a new beginning of senior year in hopes it would bring them luck and hope for good future or at least that's what Scarlett had playing in her head.

* * *

**Sorry it's short and sweet **


	17. friend or foe?

"wake up sleepy pants it's first day back of the last year of high school" Stacey shouted as she jumped on top of Scarlett straddling her waist.

"your too excited for this life" she grunted sliping out from underneath Stacey she went into her bag grabbing her clothes for the day stripping off her night clothes she pulled her hair into a high bun with bangs in her face like usual fixing her make up in Stacey's vanity mirror before turning to look at her best friend.

"you are way too dressed like were going somewhere important" Scarlett told her

"what? I wanna make a good first day impression" Stacey said fixing out her deep red skirt with white shirt with a black heart tucked into it her tan scrunched up blazer on top with the tan heels.

"you mean you want to catch some hopeless horny teenage boy attention" Scarlett said pulling her high black tall boots on

"maybe... atleast I'm dressed like I care" Stacey picked up her purse

"what? I'm dressed the same way I always am" Scarlett gestured down to her black crop top with ripped denim shorts with the oversized tribal knit cardigan.

"whatever your lucky I like that cardigan lets go before number one. we run into any of my brothers and two. so we can make to starbucks if I have any attention in you complying with society today" Stacey said as Scarlett grabbed her bag

"oh you know me so well" Scarlett tried to be as dramatic as possible in that sentence Stacey just rolled her eyes at her dear beloved friend.

* * *

"My girlfriend's bitching cause I always sleep in she always screaming when she's calling her friends... she kind of hot though" Scarlett was singing with bag in one hand her coffee in the other going to her new assigned locker opening in she scrunched up her face at the strong smelled of clorax bleach she shrugged at least they have the desencey to clean them over the summer. she began to sing again placing her car keys in her locker.

"anyone told you that you have great legs" she heard a deep voice from behind her. Scarlett grunted not in the mood for highschool boys flirting with her the first day she was not prepared for this confrontation.

"the last person said it his gentials got a nice HARD look" she threatened as she turned around seeing the boy in front of her his hard featured hidden behind a smirk hit light eyes staring into hers.

"you still have that lovely personality" he chuckled completely confusing her Scralett's eyebrows creased she didn't know this boy hitting on her

"you have me at an adventage point you seem to know me but I have no clue who the hell you are" she said crossing her arms leaning back against the lockers

"don't remember me? that's hurtful" he said playing it off

"obiviously I have already made it aware now state your business if it's a pick line I'd choose wisely" she said the boy laughed at her which made her more irritated

"wow way to remember your childhood husband I mean I did give that toy ring from the dollar store... till death do us part meant nothing to you" he joked as Scarlett's face expression changed as she finally remembered the boy standing in front of her of course haven't seen him since she was nine years old obvious both look different and grown now Scarlett couldn't believe childhood friends growing up was back in town.

"If I remember correctly you pruposed I just went along with it cause you also had candy.. I'd do anything for candy" she joked making them both laugh tention was once there caused by Scarlett was gone

"wow Letty I must say you grew up" he said looking at her from head to toe

"tends to happens you know hit puberty all the crazy shit comes out than BAM! welcome young adulthood" she said

"more sass too" he said she nodded just as Stacey skipped her way over to Scarlett she smiled then looked over at the boy in front of her friend confused expression.

"cute.." she muttered blantly

"Stacey... remember Theo Raekon" Scarlett said Stacey's mouth dropped open in shock

"wow. all the girls I grew up with become hot" Theo said making the two blush a bit before Scarlett could say anthing the bell rang startling her a bit

"well I guess I'll be seeing you around" he said

"y-yeah guess so" she said as they walked away Stacey behind her

"holy hot tastic Theo grew up in all the right places" Stacey said

"yeah... why is he back" Scarlett questioned

"who cares Beacon hills got a new hottie I'm perfectly fine with that" she said

"Of course you are, get your ass to class" she shoved Stacey away going into the biology room as Stacey went to English Scarlett strolled in taking a seat next to Lydia as she placed her books down she looked over seeing her brother making his way over to sit next to Kira confused on why he was their Lydia and Kira looked at Scarlett who shrugged her shoulders before all three looked at Scott. They all silently nugged each other to asked what he was doing in the class finally loosing the battle Kira asked

"Scott are you in the right class?" she asked

"AP biology" he answered

"you remember what AP stands for right Scottie?" Scarlett spoke up next

"advance placement" he humorously said toward his sister opening his high lightened book with sticky noted already she smiled at her brother and his work ethics. She'd known apart from her own hard studies that her brother was working just as hard to strive for something better.

"he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into has he?" Lydia muttered into Scarlett's ear

"not really but effort for trying I've never seen scottie try this hard in school since...well ever" she looks over to him as Scott opens the text book he has already started to read with highlighted moments in it.

"welcome to AP Biology lets see who's awake can someone tell me what plasmids are?" the teacher called out

"circular, self-replicating DNA molecules often used in cloning proteins" Lydia said

"nicely stated Lydia. now can you tell what vitamin is absorbed in the stomach via parietal cell production of a glycoprotein?" teacher called out leaving Lydia clueless her mouth hung open

"Lyds...B-" Scarlett tried to whisper over to her without catching the teacher's eye but no luck

"B-12. next time let her find out" she spat toward Scarlett then turned to her other students

"Mr. McCall did you know the answer?"

"um. no" answering truthfully Scott looked over at her

"it's a common test question. what's your number one college pick?" she asked

"ummm..."

"stop saying um" she stated

"sorry U.C. Davis" he admitted making Scarlett whip her head over toward Scott curious

"good choice. it's the best school on the west coast for biological and physical sciences you're in the right class if that's what you're hoping for. who else thinks they're in the right class?" she asked speaking louder out toward the whole class as they slowly began raising their hands a bit doubtful in all of them intimidated by this biology teacher and to be honest so was Scarlett.

"good then you should all be prepared for the test tomorrow" she said hearing the grunting of the class

"bring it on wicked witch of the west" Scarlett muttered under her breath

"don't be disappointed the test is specifically to help you determine whether you should actually be in AP biology you have two weeks to drop tomorrow test will just weed out the ones who shouldn't be here that could be any of you.

* * *

"well out of all my AP classes so far today she by far wasn't the bitchiest" Scarlett said hunched over on the school steps with Scott beside her

"tell me about it I thought she was going to suck soul out of me" Scott said he gotten quiet quickly after that

"hey you're not thinking of dropping are you?" she asked

"what? no- I mean I don't know" Scott shrugged in his mind he wasn't beginning to think maybe he did put to much expectations on himself he didn't sike himself for goal he was scared he couldn't reach.

"hey you have gotten this far you're not giving up. I'll make sure of that even if I have to kick my big bro's ass. I'll even help you" she said grinning at him Scott couldn't help but to smile back at his caring sister.

"you know I'm the big brother this should be the other way around I help you" he joked

"you do with other life things but when it comes to school studies I'm top boss" she said sitting up straight all confident and sassy with it making them both laugh.

"have to admit you're right on that one"

"of course I am always right now when were you going to tell me about UC Davis or mom? have you mentioned it to her?" she asked

"it's not a sure thing it's hard school" he admitted

"I know it's on my list actually... but hey I know you can do it" she said leaning her head on to Scott's shoulder

"thanks Scar" Scarlett was about to say something till the hard paddles of footsteps tumbling toward them distracted the two along with yelling Scarlett looked up to see Stiles hovering over the two.

"hey you. you're coming with me" Stiles stated

"ugh.. Stiles we are not interagting your dad or ransacking his room to see what is different about him I already went over this through you're vigiours ranting text messages" Scarlett whined

"no not for that, you two come on get up" Stiles said

"where are we going?" she asked

"we got a free period" Scott said

"so do I. and so does Theo Raeken" Stiles said

"wait? you guys know he's back too? you've seen him at first I thought my mind was playing tricks" she said

"you saw him?" Stiles asked

"he kind of hit on me this morning" she shrugged Stiles keeping his jelaousy at bay looked back at Scott

"we kind of had a run in with him last night" Scott said

"last night? you didn't tell me neither of you?" she glared at the two of them who were silent "and why are we going to see Raeken?" she asked

"he's a werewolf" Scott said making Scarlett's eyes widened from the information she glared back at Stiles

"werewolf who so happens to stroll back into town with no pack" Stiles said

"Theo Raeken comes back from whatever ass-backwards woods not only that he's a werewolf like almost ever other person in this damn town and neither seemed to inform me" she sneered

"we were"

"when? when the soring monkeys come into town" she said

"funny. my dad same basically the same thing to me" Stiles admitted

"was he just as mad" she asked thinking a seven different ways to torture her brother and his best friend at this moment for yet again keeping serects from her.

"pretty much" Stiles gulped knowing the hurt that will come to him soon from the petite girl but boy did she temper.

"Stiles testing my patients Im going-"

"I know torture me all that jazz we're wasting time lets go" with that said pulled her up off the steps dragging her with Scott following behind.

"you two better sleep with one eye open, with a riffle and a bear trap" she said following the two back into the school.

"we know" both boys said walking down the halls Scarlett following behind

"any of you care to tell me where we are headed?" she asked

"how should I know" Scott asked all he was doing was following his best friend and his crazing gut feelings about Theo this was all really just to humor Stiles and Scarlett well she was here to make he did nothing stupid.

"to the locker rooms I've asked Theo to meet us there tell us whatever elaborate story he's cooked up" Stiles said

"you really have a bad feeling about him" Scott asked

"he just randomling shows up perfect timing as that werewolf attacked you. He's alone and claims wants to join this pack" Stiles sneered then looks at Scarlett

"you can't tell me your the bitest curious to why he is back?" he asked looking dead at the girl knowing Scarlett

"okay I am. Stiles has a point we don't know where he has been or what he's been up to" she admitted Stiles was about to throw his fist in the air for victory till she opened her mouth again "that doesn't mean the he's got some serect layer under ground with incaged werewolves we do have to get him to tell his side of the story" she said pointing a finger at Stiles as he frowned he turned back opening the guys locker room door Scarlett scrunched up her nose trying to ignore the smell sweat and balled up old week clothes as she saw Theo sitting there waiting for them.

"I knew you guys would tell her eventually" he said looking at Scarlett

"surprise you didn't say anything or were you to distracted by my legs?" she said recalling earlier today

"surprise you didn't see it" he responding Scarlett stood up straight now crossing her arms how would he know about that?

"how do know what she is?" Stiles asked

"I know about all you, so do a lot of people" Theo said

"so you know about us what about you huh? how did you become a werewolf?" Stiles asked

"I was skating in a neighbor's empty pool, trying to do a handplant. nobody was home. I'm not that good of a skateboarder" he began to say

"neither are these two" Scarlett opened her mouth all the boys looked at her she shook her head "sorry continue please" she waved her hand for him to continue as she stood next to Stiles who was leaning up on the lockers arms cross as he listened to Theo tell his story but Theo only really made contect with Scott like he trying to set things straight with only him not the others in the pack.

"as I was saying I guess I was feeling pretty determined because I completely lost track of time I didn't even realize that was night until the yard lights came on like I said I wasn't very good on my last try I went down and hit hard... really hard I was sitting there at the bottom of the pool until I realized something I never heard the board come back down it came at me fast I barely had a chance to turn around before it bit me" Theo explained before point to his right side "right here"

"it wasn't an accident he wanted to turn you" Scott said finally having a voice in this whole thing.

"right. so why aren't you part of his pack then? why didn't he come back for you?" Stiles asked

"because by the time of my first full moon he was dead" he said

"how did you know that?" Stiles asked

"I met another one of his pack a couple weeks later told me the alpha that bit me was killed by two of his own betas. they were twins" Theo said making Scott's eyebrows raised to his hairline looking over at his sister and Stiles realizing they knew those two twins who tore their alpha apart.

"scott listen to my pulse I'm telling the truth" theo pleaded

"right. or you just know how to steady your heart rate while your lying your ass off" Stiles aid walking closer to the boys Scarlett stayed grounded where she was watching the altercation to come Scott giving Stiles a back off look.

"why would I lie?" Theo asked

"maybe because your not who you say you are" Stiles admitted not backing down on his theories about Theo not being Theo that they knew in the fourth grade his gut feeling telling him something was wrong about this whole situation.

"okay" Theo said turned back to Scott "in the fourth grade you had an inhaler. I had one too, I remember this day where I ended up in the nurse's office with an asthma attack a bad one I was waiting to be taken to the ER. you were waiting for the principal you told me what would happen when you go to the ER for asthma how they give you oxygen and IV of prednisone. you made it sound easy. like everything would be okay.i've been myself this whole time everyone knows a lone wolves they don't make it on their own. I swear I'm the same from the fourth grade I was hoping you are too" he said turned toward Scarlett "hoping you all are" he finished with silence fell through the room Scarlett not sure what to say or think after Theo little speech. till the bell eventually rang

"I better not be late for class. You're not the only ones I need to make a good impression on." he ended with a light chuckling before lunging his bag over his shoulder Scott giving him a soft smile Stiles still giving him an integrating look watching as Theo left leaving the three behind the two boys looking at each other.

"no. don't give me that look" Stiles said to Scott putting his back pack on

"we have to give people the benefit of the doubt sometimes" Scott said

"not this time all right I'm right about this one. there's something off about him I can feel it can't you Scarlett?" he turned pleading toward the short burnette gripping the strap on her messenger bag she shrugged her shoulders not really knowing what to choose nor say.

"my sister's the psyhic not you" Scott told him walking away

"she's not psyhic she's oracle okay? there's a difference" standing there like he just told him off looking satisfied looking at Scarlett who rolled his eyes and walked away

"what?"

* * *

Scarlett was walking down the hall trying to search for her blonde head best friend who was no where in site she told Scarlett meet her after class by history class but after standing there for so long she gave decided to search for her. Just as she turned another corner she felt a presence next to her walking in tow but it wasn't the person she was looking for.

"just the girl I was looking for" he said

"and why is that mr. Reakon" she asked looking over then back down the halls

"well I've also heard you are one of the most smartest people in the school and a lot more approachable then Mr. Martin" he said

"me?" she questioned

"well I mean we have history, I'm mean childhood friends" he said

"what could you possible want?" she asked

"I know it's pretty early and you guys still don't trust me all that well but I was wondering you put that aside and help with some school work" he asked

"you want turtoring?" she asked

"just calculus" he said "its not a pretty site" he chuclked just then Scarlett got text from Stacey she sighed looking back at Theo who was waiting for an answer.

"well since I was ditched by my blonde male magnet friend so my afterschool program is cleared" she said

"so Starbucks my treat we can meet up there" he questioned

"you know my weakness, bring on the caculus I'll meet you there" she said smiling as she left theo in the hallwayas she left theo in the hallway she made her into the library for her study period being a brainac teenage worked in her favor since Scarlett had finished most her acedemics she had a lot open spaces in her school schedule.

Scarlett strolled in seeing her brother, Kira and Malia all ready sitting at a table she swiftly made her way pulling out bar of chocolate.

"sup guys" she greeted

"how are you so calm aren't you over whelmed?" Kira asked her

"she never is at School, just other things" Scott said

"hey don't tell people my flaws they need to know I'm perfect, but AP biology I can admit might be a challenge " she admit

"there. you admitted a flaw" Malia pointed out

"oh sue me I'm human" Scarlett said shoving piece chocolate in her mouth

"techinically not" Malia said

"Technically I don't have to be nice anymore"

"Scar" Scott gave her a warning she just scoffled eating another piece not saying another word not like she could because up came Stiles behind Scarlett reaching over her to place a piece of paper down on table vigorously tapping away at it getting everyone's attention. Scarlett tilted her head back to look at Stiles giving him a confused face to why there was a piece a paper in front of her.

"so you found something?" Scott asked him

"found what?" Scarlett asked

"another signature" Stiles said then pointed to the pieces of paper "this is Theo's dad signature on a speeding ticket a few years ago now this is his dad's signature on a transfer form to beacon hills high school from just a few days ago"

"how did you get his transfer form?" Kira asked Scarlett rolled her eyes knowing where this was going wouldn't be good or legal for that matter.

"you didn't break into the administration office?" Scott asking him

"No, I did not break into the administration office" Stiles said

"really? just gonna lie just like that" Scarlett said cranking her neck up to look at him the rest of the group giving him a face.

"okay, might have broken into the administration office, can we just focus on the signatures please? they're different" Stiles said

"they're sort of different" Malia said

"they're completely different come on look. Letty?" he pleaded making her look down at the similar signature.

" the garlands don't match. the unduations of the sinuous stroke are totally off... and look, look at this perfect example of the criminal tremor" he said

"how much coffee you give him?" Malia asked Scarlett who threw her hands in the air

"me? no, with his Adderall I don't chance it, he's ranting more than he usually does that's all I need is a rambling Stiles... specially if were in the mood you know and he starts-" Stiles cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth.

"so now, theo is theo but his parents aren't his parents?" Kira asked confused

"someone is not someone and when I figure out who that someone really is, someone's in big trouble" Stiles said

"can I be someone else oh! can I be Scarlett Johansson or Charlie from supernatural she bad ass" Scarlett said getting a look from Kira and Malia

"but no one's done anything wrong" Scott said

"he's got a point Stilinski" Scarlett said

"yet. If Theo's parents are both psychotic killers then obviously we should not trust him right?" Stiles pointed out

"um I'm goanna call bull shit on that one" Scarlett said raising her hand up high

"my parents are peter and the dessert wolf" Malia bluntly said

"this isn't help your cause he's nothing wrong if he does I'll tell you my radar goes off later" she said making stiles raise an eyebrow

"later? what's later?" he asked anxiously

"well he asked for my help on some school work and I said yes" Scarlett exclaimed

"what-why-why the hell would you say yes" Stiles asked

"because it's harmless like Scott said hasn't done anything wrong guilty till proven other wise" she said

"he is guilty" Stiles said

"ok Stiles" she said not picking an argument Stiles looked at them all stood back taking the pappers off the table

"It's fine you know what? 'll figure this out myself I don't need you or you or you" he said walking away he yelled out "I don't need anyone" storming off

"aren't you going to follow him" Malia asked Scarlett who bit off another piece of chocolate shaking her head

"nah. let him do his thing if he gets hurt he'll call one of us" she shrugged along with Scott who pretty much agreed with his sister sometimes you got a let Stiles go on his own.

* * *

"oh my god I feel like were getting no where on this" Theo groaned as him and Scarlett sitting at table in starbucks coffee cups on the table books shoveled around.

"no were getting there... slowly" she said taking another sip of her coffee

"I'm frustrating you aren't I'm sorry horrible learner" he said chuclking after

"no, not at all trust me I help Stiles how and it's headache in a half sometimes with that boy" she said laughing a bit to herself

"same ADD kid he was before huh?" Theo asked

"for the most part" she shrugged looking back at her book

"and you and Scott?" he asked making her look up

"guess in some ways you know both a bit more mature you know" she said

"you were always more mature than us all"

"more than my brother yeah but times have changed he's definitely grown up... lot has changed" she said

"yeah I can agree with that" he agreed

"okay so I gotta ask why come to beacon hills? things aren't really popping around here half the time people are striving to get out?" she asked

"I knew you'd ask sooner or later"

"well I don't like to beat around the bush" she said

"like I said before lone wolves don't make it long out there when I heard Scott, Scott McCall I went to school was an alpha I knew he could help... just looking for a chance" he told her Scarlett nodded her head

"I understand coming back here is so sudden just don't write me off just yet" he said

"obviously I haven't if I'm helping you with math but if I can teach Malia I can teach anyone" she said smiling cause Theo to smile back

"well thanks for this" Theo said Scarlett looked up at him she had a feeling it was very sincer he meant it

"well it's getting kind of late I got biology test and tv show I need to watch" she said picking up her things

"right. lost track of the time. well again another day?" he asked she nodded her head

"sure catch up with you later" she threw her bag over her shoulder made her way to her car as she started it up resting her head on the head rest she sat there wondering should I trust him? or should I put that wall up?

"chances, scar people get chances" she muttered before putting her car into drive

* * *

Scarlett was home, showered, homework done, chilling in sweatpants and a tank top hair wet and curling as she stuffed her face with popcorn staring into the tv when she heard the front door open she looked over to see Scott walk in.

"sup bro"

"come with me" he said she sat up raising her eyebrow at him

"why?"

"can't find Stiles" he said

"I'm not surprised but I don't know where he is, he's a bit upset I was helping Theo" she said

"I think I know where he is come on" he tossed her helmet she groaned for she hates getting on Scott's motorcycle but shutting up this time she hopped on the back watched as Scott followed a scent that led him all the way to Beacon Hills preserve she saw the jeep parked.

"what's he doing out here?" she asked hopping off

"following Theo" he said "Theo's out here paying respects to his sister remember her?" Scott asked she did Theo had a sister died out at the river due to exspouser on one of the coldest nights years ago.

Scarlett looked up as she saw Stiles and Liam walking up toward the car Stiles stopped for a second than looked away.

"find anything?" Scott asked him

"nope" stiles deadpanned before hopping into his car

"I fell in a hole" Liam said Scarlett looked over at him with pissed off look "okay shutting up" he said standing there awkwardly

"it was the bridge where his sister dies wasn't it?" Scott said

"yes it was very embarssing. so we are gonna leave now" Stiles said starting up his car but the engine stuttered not turning on completely "liam do me a favor get in the car and turn the ignition when I say" Stiles hopped out Liam hopped in not making eye contact with either McCall opening the hood to the jeep.

"Stiles?" Scott called out

"be with you in a sec" he said in the calmest voice tinkering with the jeep "try it" he called out to Liam still not starting he went back to fixing the problem

"Stiles" Scarlett called out this time Stiles sighed hanging his head low

"yes. okay we followed him. what do you want me to say? that I'm a stalker that I'm crazy totally paranoid? none of this is new information to either of you" she yelled "what if he hurt you huh? lied about needing help?" he spat toward Scarlett

"I can take care of myself I'm not niave nor defenseless Stiles if I felt like he was a treat I wouldn't have gone" she said

"now you're gonna try to least give him the benefit of the doubt?" Scott asked

"I give people the benefit of the doubt. I've given a lot of benefit to a lot of people" Stiles said

"like Derek? Kira? Liam?"

"I was right about Peter... try it again" he shout to Liam as he reved the ignition again still stalled out

"you know I bet you still think there is part of him that can still be saved" Stiles said

"maybe" Scott answered honestly Stiles looked at him as if he had two heads

"even after what happen with your sis-" he stopped himself as his anger built up "start it again" he yelled out to Liam as the car shurtted again

"why can't you trust anyone?" Scott asked

"BEACUSE YOU TRUST EVERYONE!" Stiles shouted in fusrtartion slamming his hand down on to jeep. Scarlett jumped a bit not out a fear she was just shocked she's really doesn't see Stiles get this mad especially not at Scott. She stepped back as Scott stepped forward to Stiles feeling his pain.

"are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine"

"Stiles" Scarlett called trying to get him to look at her but he wouldn't neither would look at Scott

"you could have broken it"

"it' not broken" Stiles grunted

"let me see it" Scott said

"I'm fine" he said his hand trembling

"Stiles please" Scarlett said low voice crossing her arms Stiles sighed letting Scott take a hold of his hand they all stayed quiet as Scott took away Stiles pain Scarlett stood there uncomfortable about everything that's happen tonight Scott and Stiles lost in her thoughts till she heard the roar of the engine from the jeep Scarlett looked up and saw Stiles looking back at her.

"go head I know your bound to say something too. Plus I know you so I know you have a few words to say" Stiles said

"that's the funny thing you do know me Stiles, but remember there was a time were you also assumed you knew me... made accustations that I was cold and heartless" she said calmly watching the pain in Stiles eyes remembering what he said

"that was couple years ago now"

"Still happened Stiles, now your doing it to someone else... just thought you learned by now" with that Scarlett left with out hearing another word from Stiles.

* * *

**It's been awhile apologize for any mis spelling but more to come**


	18. obiviously not a normal day

**Obviously not a normal day**

Scarlett sat quietly and content painting her nails o the sofa that resigns in sheriff Stilinki's office. The boys we're being noisy to older Stilinski but Scarlett presume this to be a good time to use deep red nail polish she purchased weeks ago.

As she put on another coat she glanced up at the sheriff who was putting on his tie she smiled sensing his anxiousness mixed with nerves but she found it adorable she was happy for him. As he filled in the missing father role most of her life she was glad to see someone she cared about deeply taking care of himself in the steps toward happiness.

She glanced up again seeing Sheriff messing with his hair this time in the little portable mirror.

"oh, I should have got a haircut" Sheriff complained

"well someone your age should be happy you still have hair to cut" Stiles said walking toward his father Scarlett lifted her head giving Stiles a 'did you really have to say that' look.

"I think you look great" Scott said with a slight grin as he stood next to his best friend Scarlett flung her nail filer hitting her target right in the eye she muttered bull-eyed as she watched Stiles clutch his right eye flailing backwards making the petite girl smile as she rose to her feet walking over toward the sheriff.

"truly the most handsome bachelor in Beacon Hills" she said the sheriff looked at both McCalls

"well thank you children I-should-of-had" he said Stiles stood there speechless till his dad pulled at his tie

"oh what the hell am I doing? this is a terrible idea" he said yanking the tie off Scarlett stepped up slapping his hands away from completely removing it

"oh no you don't" grabbing the tie she began to put it back on

"what? dad, dad it's one date okay? the town of Beacon Hills won't implode while you're out with one woman" Stiles said from behind Scarlett as she fixed the sheriff's tie straightening it out to look perfect again "or man" Stiles chimmed the last part in making Scarlett roll her eyes at the boy behind her.

"you don't have another nail filer do you?' Sheriff asked her

"wish at this point" she muttered Stilinski looked back at his son

"it's a woman Stiles" he said

"okay" Stiles replied

"a very beautiful woman" Sheriff gushed

"what beautiful woman by the way?" Stiles asked

"none of your business, none of you" he said pointing to all three teens

"sheriff I'm hurt by that" Scarlett said trying to be as dramatic as possible

"I want to know" Stiles said

"maybe I can get it, a little sight seeing... catch my drift" she said Sheriff pulled away from her stepping back from Scarlett and Stiles

"you are not looking into my memories" he said pointing a finger at her

"One peep... a hint on this mysterious 'her' " she pouted

"your as bad as Stiles" sheriff said

"I'm aware, where do you think it comes from" she nudged Stiles who lifted his arm to place it around Scarlett's shoulder

"I'm a influencer. Now come on, one hint? hair color? eye color? type of car she drives?" Stiles rambled off making the sheriff grunt at his son's stubbornness as Scott shook his head before the Sheriff could tell his son to knock it off he heard his name being called from outside his office making them all turn and look.

Sheriff walked out frist Scarlett followed the boys out the office in curiousity. She spotted the young man handcuffed and escorted by Parrish and another deputy. Scarlett stood back assessing the situation infront of her sensing it wasn't a good one but he already wasn't seeing an angry guy in handcuffs.

"I'm going to kill you" the young man spat at the sheriff whom didn't seem fazed by those words

"Donavan if you think that shocks me remember it was well documented in your anger expression inventory" Sheriff said before looking back at Parrish "deputies escort the prisioner out" he instructed

"I'm not angry like I'm going to throw brick at your window. I'm angry like I'm going to find you and get a knife and I'm going to stab you with it until your dead and when you look at me and ask why remember right now because this is why" he finished silence fell through the room Scarlett observed the boy named Donavan's features and attitude how he never flinch his words truthful and venomous as it was his only goal in life to kill the sheriff she could definitely tell something was off this guy. Scarlett took her eyes off the guy looking back at Scott who was clearly getting kemo-signals off this guy she could she was right judging by her brother's face.

"that was awesome" Stiles spoke up making them all look over at him "that was awesome that was g"reat. we do one more? give us another one, maybe like Christopher Walken this time you know. okay you know what? It's fine you'll have plenty of time to work on it when your stuck in your little jail cell, just like stuck forever" Stiles ended with a smirk

All silent once again as the deputies turned away along with Donavan toward the exit till Donavan quickly spun around trying to leap toward Stilinski and the teens, Scott tried to jump in front of them all but the sheriff stopped him shouted for the deputies to take Donavan away.

"what the hell's an anger expression inventory?" Scott asked

"it's a test you take when your applying to become a deputy" Stiles explained

"that guy wanted to be a cop!" Scott said pure shock the guy seemed like a killer had no problem with being one

"atleast now he's getting the full law enforcement experience" Stiles spitted sarcastically

"we'll you'll being the full angry Scarlett McCall experience if we don't get food like you promised me" She said standing as close as she could to Stiles intimidely poking at his chest Stiles gulped looking over at Scott for help

"you did promise her food" Scott shrugged knowing how his sister is with food and didn't want to be put in that argument

"you kids take off" Sheriff said

"you'd be alright?" Scott asked him

"I will be. go on get out of here" he said Scarlett didn't have to hear twice as she dragged both boys out toward the jeep hopping into the middle she sighed when Stiles started the jeep it would start he grunted as the engine stuttered Scott just sat there looking over at his best friend.

"it's anxiety" Stiles said Scarlett looked over at him confused by his outburst

"what is?" Scott asked

"the chemo signals? I'm well aware of how you all monitior my emotional state espically you" Stiles eneded looking over at Scarlett she couldn't deny ever since Theo came into town she's notice how more tense Stiles as been like his attitude changed as well sepically the other day when she walked into his room noticing he wrote Theo's name on his suspicions board, she didn't get into it when she saw it not wanting to get into an argument with Stiles and his suspicions on Theo but she also knew there was more making him tense. Scarlett jumped a little breaking out of her thoughts when Stiles slammed his hand down on the steering wheel as the jeep stuttered again.

"I'm trying to make sure your alright as I have a right too as does Scott with your emotional state espically when your helping Malia with operation 'desert wold'" she said

"you okay?" Scott asked him as it grew silent again

"all right" he said pulling out his phone " I got this from Braeden few hours ago" Stiles passed his phone over showing the picture to the McCall's "that's the first real bit of information we've gotten on the desert wolf in months" he said

"the desert wolf did this?" Scott asked seeing all the dead bodies on the ground in the picture on Stiles' phone

"yeah and I'm the one who's pulling the thread" he said

"maybe you should stop" Scott said Scarlett looked over at the picture one more time

"It's not up to me" Stiles said starting up the jeep once more

"you know I can see the whole Peter hook up now psychotic killers that slay together is an obivious turn on" she said earning a look from both boys.

"why do you have to put spinach on a perfectly good pizzia" Stiles whinned sitting down next to Scarlett

"not spinach it's basil Stiles it's a margaritta Pizza" she muttered eating another peice

"don't understand the concept" Stiles shrugged

"you never will since you don't adventure outside peperoni pizza being basic" she said

"nothing wrong with a good old fashion peperoni" he said stuffing the whole slice in his mouth

"very original Stiles" she said

"very original is Scott" he said Scott looked across the table at the both of them

"hey I never said anything about neither one of you guys pizza lay off mine" he said

"I would never Scottie" she said leaning over taking a pineapple off her brother's pizza

"hey!" Scott exclaimed

"hey is for horses, family share" she said

"you never share" both boys said

"this is true but you two never stop me cause you'll know the consequences" she said

"like when you put nair in Scott's conditioner in seventh grade?" Stiles said laughing as well as Scarlett

"not funny I was bald in the school photos mom still keeps that photo in a frame" Scott whined

"oh my god he looked like your grandfather for months" Stiles recalled while the two were still laughing

"he did. miniature version of grandpa oh good times" Scarlett laughed

"laugh it up you two" Scott sulked in his chair Scarlett finally stopped laughing but when she did it was because of a vision she gasped as she saw transport van with blood everywhere. Scott and Stiles looked at each other silently knowing it couldn't be good Stiles saw Scarlett a bit out of it he placed a hand on her shoulder she turned sharply looking directly into Stiles eyes.

"what did you see?"

"the prision transport van...it crashed...there was all this blood...it looked like the alley before the mall" she told Scott who nodded as they all rose up from their seats exiting the pizza place.

* * *

by the time Scalett, Scott and Stiles made it to where Scarlett's vision was there was already police there cornered off everything with Lydia, Malia and Kira already there at the scene as Lydia is the one who found the bodies. the three of them ran over straight to Sheriff who was standing there.

"Scott you saw this kid. Donavan he.. he wasn't like you right?" Sheriff asked him

"I don't think so" Scott told him

"unless he knows how to hide his scent" Stiles said

"well otherwise he's human, this kid might have murdered his lawyer and mortally wounded two officers" sheriff said

"we've got an APB out on him, but you think you can find him faster?" Sheriff asked Scott

"I can try" he told Stilinski who then handed him a radio

"keep t it on channel two" he told Scott before he took off in search for Donavan

"dad what f it wasn't Donavan" Stiles asked catching Scarlett's attention she lokked over to him

"I'm guessing you've already got a theory" Stilinski said

"yeah I think I do" he told his dad looked down at Scarlett who gave him a questionale look

"really Stiles? why would he killed some lawyer, maul two officers letting the criminal go?" she asked

"maybe that is part of his whole plan" he said

"I don't know what type of theory you've cooped up in that twisted mind of yours" she began to say till Parrish, Lydia, Kira walked over she listened into what Parrish was saying on the talkie.

" I found Donavan" she heard Scott's voice "he's completely freaked out keeps saying some name" Scott said

"what name" sheriff asked

"Theo" Stiles said in a low voice but Scarlett heard him

"Tracey. he keeps saying Tracey" Scott said

"Tracey who?"

"Stewart" Lydia said "Tracey Stewart"

* * *

"Tracey wasn't just having trouble sleeping it was a real disorder it was night terrors" Lydia said as they stood outside the school the next morning after finding Donavan but no luck in finding Tracey.

"Parasomnia" Scarlett stated

"now she is a night terror espically when no one can find her" Stiles said Scarlett rolled her eyes sipping on her four shot espresso latte not awake yet for Stiles and his sarcastic ways.

"okay I know we're all tires and miserable" Scott began to say before looking over at Liam's friend Mason who in Scarlett's words was bright eyed bushy tail. "except you" Scott finished

"oh I'm sorry this is all just mind blowing" Mason said turned to Kira "you're a kitsune... I don't even know what that is"

"I'm still learning" Kira responded

"aren't we all" Scarlett said sipping her coffee

"Laim we said you could tell him not invite him to the inner circle" Stiles said

"um.. I'm in the inner circle?" Mason asked

"NO" Liam and Stiles said

"why was Stacey easier?" Stiles said looking down at Scarlett

"cause she already knew waited for us to actually say something" Scarlett said

Guys. look back to Tracey she's just one wolf we can find her" Scott said

"one serial killing wolf" Malia stated

"uh she only killed one person you know the other two were mauled what do we do when we catch her?" Stiles asked

"I say we put her down" Malia said it grew silent after that no one said a word except Mason who said intense

"guys lets concentrate on catching her first we'll figure out the rest later" Scott said

"hope she doesn't kill us first" Scarlett muttered

* * *

A few classes later Scott and them we're able to find Tracey who made her way into the school. Scarlett got her text her text from Scott that he Stiles and Malia have tracey and were taking her to Deaton. as the bell rang Scarlett followed Kira and Lydia out in the halls where they found Liam who was the one who originally found tracey.

"they're taking her to the animal clinic?" Kira asked

"yeah to see if Deaton can figure out what's wrong with her" Liam said

"if anyone knows something it's Deaton" Scarlett said

"what's wrong with her is she killed two people her father and according to Parrish her physcharist" Lydia said

"another physcotic killer werewolf...great" Scarlett said crossing her arms

"isn;t there anyone we can talk to? does she still have her mom?" Kira asked

"not her mom... she was in therapy sessions when I was... her mother isn't present" Scarlett told them

"you were in therapy?" Liam asked in disbelief Scarlett rolled her eys

"oh yeah if you most know it was after another psycho put a bullet in my shoulder" she said

"you we're shot!" he exclaimed

"focus here please" Kira said

"Alpha" Lydia said making them all turn their heads toward the strawberry blonde "if she's a werewolf she has an alpha right?"

"anyone know if a new one's moved into Beacon hills?"

"I never know with this crazy ass town" Scarlett shrugged

"no but there's an old one one of the oldest we know" Kira said

"and her pack" Liam said with an annoyed tone of voice

* * *

Scarlett and Liam walked out to the lacrosse field along with Mason trailing behind them as they walked up to the werewolf they knew who is Brett.

"he's a werewolf too?" Mason asked looking out to the field

"yup" Liam crossed his arms unhappy with coming out her to talk to his opposing enemy.

"this just gets better and better" Mason said gazing out at Brett as was Scarlett both watching the shirtless werewolf

"this is a perk" Scarlett said not taking her eyes off Brett

"can you two focus" Liam grunted

"we are" they both said

"so hard I can see his sweat glands" she said

"running down his abs" Mason added Liam grunted but looked again to see Brett giving him a look Liam nudged his head giving him a look to get over there Brett gave back a questionable look but jogged over anyway to them looking at Scarlett first.

"I remember you. Scott's sister" he said looking her up and down

"that's me hard to forget me but no time fro small talk much as I'd enjoy it and your hot shirtless sweaty-"

"were her to ask you about a werewolf if she's in your pack" Liam cut her off getting straight to the point

"well kill joy" she muttered "Tracey Stewart ring a bell" she asked

"hmm... Stewart not really" Brett said

"here" Liam pulled out his phone showing Brett a photo

"cute, but never seen her" he said

"could Satomi have turned her without you knowing?" Liam asked

"after the dead pool Satomi's not exactly doing much recruiting" Brett said

"that's how it works, alpha werewolves just go around biting people" Mason asked

"or you can be born like me and my sister, Satomi took us in after our family died in a fire" Brett said Scarlett feeling a pang of guilt being reminded of another wolf she's knows with the similar back story.

"guys I think I just found something" Liam said zooming in on the picture of Tracey

"share with the group little man" she said

"this necklace I've seen before out in the woods when Stiles and I... anyway it was in the hole that I found I know where it is" Liam said

Guess a hike through the woods it is?" Scarlett shrugged

and a hike it was as Liam led the group into the woods about an hour now still nothing. Scarlett was being annoyed, tired, hungry ready to split someone in two as she already watched the sun go dow about twenty minutes ago. She wrapped her jacket around tighter as she followed Liam around...still.

"sure you know where your going" Brett asked

"I know where I am" Laim spat back

"so do I, middle of nowhere" Brett replied before Scarlett could come back with a witty remark she heard a noise from behind her as she turned she saw Mason disaapear but she heard him groaning as did the others.

"guys" she heard Mason as they all walked back till the saw the giant hole in the ground with Mason in it. "I think I found it"

"see the necklace?" Liam asked

"no I don't see it?" Mason said before Brett pulled him out of the hole

"Liam I thought you said this was a sinkhole?" Mason asked

"it's a hole what's the difference" he asked

Mason crouched down to the ground "look at all these hand, finger marks... she didn't fall in here" he told them

"you trying to say someone like buried her? alive? but why?...what?" Scarlett rambled out confused as to what was going on Tracy was in a hole now she's killing spree werewolf. She looked over seeing Liam jumping into the hole looking around trying to find the necklace.

"why isn't it here" he asked still looking

"maybe she came back for it" Brett said

"I don't think she time if you didn't hear she's on a bit of a killing spree" Scarlett said as Liam hopped back out

"I don't think this is the one" Liam said

"what do you mean?"

"it was closer to the bridge much closer" Liam said "this is a different hole"

"then who crawled out of this one?" Mason asked

"hopefully not another physcotic killing werewolf" she said looking around " lets find that hole you said toward the bridge well you were going the wrong way" she said turning in the opposite direction.

"how do you know?" Liam asked

"I've happened to spend quiet some time in these woods... half the time mindless not knowing" she said

"someone led the right way" Brett said following the petite girl down toward the bridge walking a bit on crisp night till they were met with another hole Scarlett pointed out to Liam making him jump in it. In success Liam came back with the necklace from the photo, Scarlett took it from Liam but she didn't expect was to get a vision from it. She gasped as she grasped the silver material in her hand. the images passed pretty fast but she was able to catch the sheriff station with Stilinski on the ground, then another glimse of these unfamiliar men looking like they had hazemat looking mask on, she caught three of them these odd wires poking out of them she couldn't tell if they were human or not but that's all she got before seeing the night sky in the woods she stumbled back Brett and Liam caught her.

"she alright?" Brett asked having no clue to what was happening but Liam knew

"what is it? what's happening?" Liam asked

"Sheriff's station now!"

**sorry this one is a bit sucky my next is better promise I'm almost done it and I like this one alot**


	19. Strange Waters

**Strange waters**

Scarlett scrambled her way into the sheriff station feeling her heart beating super fast, the possibility she might find someone dead but she didn't expect to see Lydia's car outside the station as well but along side someone else's car she didn't think would be here.

Pushing through the doors she spotted the blood smeared across the floor as if someone's body was dragged along the floor. assessing the situation she would be walking into she pulled out the daggers from her boots slowly step by step further into the station. Coming around the corner Scarlett spotted the Sheriff on the ground as she saw that he was alright no blood seeping out of any pours she walked further seeing a few deputies on the ground they were breathing just not moving completely still. Scarlett kept looking around till her eyes stopped at the person on the ground behind one of the deputies desk, she felt as if her heart plummet into her stomach at the site she practically ran over stumbling over her two feet kneel on the ground.

"Stacy oh-crap. Stac. your going to be just fine" she stuttered seeing her best friend lying on the ground bleeding out. Scarlett looked more carefully seeing the slashes on Stacy's neck along with the blood running out from her abdomen.

"Trac-Tracy sh-she attacked us I was dropping off dinner for Ben...sh-she had a tail" Stacy gasped out in pain Scarlett forgot for a split second her step father worked down at the sheriff station. She got up quickly grabbing one of the first aid kit trying to stop the bleeding in Stacy's neck with the gauze she pulled out from the kit she applied it to Stacy's neck tapping it tightly while that was in place Scarlett tried to stop the bleeding from Stacy's abdomen.

"she's a kanima ... Scott told me" Scarlett said chuckling a bit to lighten the bit of the situation they were in.

"holy hell" Stacy muttered through the pain the tears still coming out they were falling from both girls now "Scar?"

Hmm..." Scarlett couldn't find her words as she was trying to focus down on Stacy's injuries trying not keep herself together not freak to the fact her best friend was bleeding out in front of her.

"I-I d-don't want to sound like all those crappy movies but I don't wanna die" She stuttered out looking up at Scarlett who this time made eye contact with Stacy.

"hey. we're going to get you help and you'll be fine. my mom is going to take care of you and I will come and annoy you everyday" she chuckled as the tears kept rolling down her face Stacy didn't say anything else she just reached up to touch Scarlett's arm smiled before slowly closing her eyes.

"Stacy! Stacy!"

* * *

Scarlett sat in the hallway of the hospital she was staring down at the blood that stained her fingers. she felt completely scared and helpless at this moment something she hated the most the last time she felt this way was when Allison died. nothing she could do or say she just pulled at her fingers nervously. She didn't even acknowledge Stiles standing in front of her what was she to say? Lydia was injuired, Tracy was dead could say it was an unsuccessful day for all of them. They were suppose to protect them but Scarlett is feeling most remorse about everything that happened. Not knowing sooner, not knowing that Stacy was introuble or Lydia, not knowing what Tracy was sooner.

"what are you thinking about?" Stiles asked

"Stacy" she muttered Stiles crouched down infront of her trying to be as sympathetic as possible

"they're going to save her... okay" he told her looking into Scarlett's deep worried brown eyes Scarlett suddenly leaped out of her chair gripping on to Stiles tightly who seemed thrown off at first quickly recovered wrapping his arms around Scarlett just as tightly as she was knowing she needed the comfort. Stiles held on to her for a bit till he heard the shuffling behind him peeking over he saw Scott and Liam walking toward them he could see them talking possibly about the holes him and Scarlett found out in the woods one Tracy seemed to have been buried in. when they first arrived at the hospital Scarlett and liam had mention the holes in the woods obiviously people have been in.

Stiles stood up walking away from Scarlett when Melissa came walking back to the teens but Scarlett remained rooted in her chair as her mother spoke to Scott, Stiles, Malia, Kira and Liam and Theo. Ofcourse to say Stiles was mad Theo was still here at the hospital trying to help out but after pretty much saving Lydia's life Stiles had to keep his mouth shut for now.

Scarlett rooted in her chair began to try playback that vision she had earlier she wanted to know who those men in the mask were and what they were doing at the sheriff station of course why she was seeing them but she wasn't the only one who saw them apparently so did Malia down in the sheriff station but she had no witness and Tracy's dead body next to her and no three creepy men when Scott and Stiles showed up making it hard for her to plea her innocence but Scarlett believed her. The unexplainable reason once again for what she saw but this time like most felt different she felt this dark fear it came when she pictured those men.

Scarlett sat in the small waiting room she could hear them all talking to her mom. she heard Malia reminding them of the men in mask suddednly she began to hear a beeping noise as the lights flickered then completely turning off. she slowly stood up hearing nothing but her breathing and the constant beeping as the hospital wing became quiet.

Once the lights came back on Scarlett was faced with an empty hall. no Scott, Stiles, her mom it was empty. she walked down the hall following the beeping noise completely confused with everything still and quiet she wanted to know what the beeping noise was.

As her boots clacked on the title floor as she made her way infront of the operating room doors pushing them slowly open her breathing hitched caught in her throat at what she saw behind those doors.

The lights were off and on the table was a boy looked about her age. he looked terrified his clothes were all disheveled and dirty as if he'd been wearing the for days. The boy was sweating and struggling to get out from the restriants that were strapping him to the operating table. Scarlett could her his pleas telling them to stop constant asking why they were doing this to him. Before she could even wonder who he was talking to a strange noise made her turn her head slowly her heartbeat began to rise seeing the same men as before again. the masked men same ones she was earlier they slowly made their way to the boy strapped down on the table.

"your condition improves" she heard them say Scarlett tried to move but it was too late the boy was stuck with some type of syringe she stopped in her tracks watching the syringe plunged into the boy as his eyes turned silver suddenly the men turned toward Scarlett

"his condition improves" they said once again confusing the girl, what did that mean? why were doing what ever it was to the boy? she thought till she heard her name being called faintly as she tried to focus on the men once more the sound of her name being called was becoming stronger and louder. not a moment later she felt a grip on her arm causing her to react Scarlett quickly snatched up the arm causing them to loose grip on her she pushed them back with full force in the chest making the person fall back to the ground she placed her foot on top to prevent them from moving.

"Scarlett" she heard again blinking a couple times she noticed it was dark anymore she looked over seeing Scott was the one calling her name out. She looked and saw her mom was back in the room along with everyone else who was staring at her like she just robbed an old lady.

"Letty" she heard from the ground finally looking down there was Stiles pinned to ground Scarlett gasped lifted her foot off of Stiles who rolled over coughing a bit trying to get the air flowing properly back into his body till Scott helped him back up to his feet.

"Stiles! I'm sorry so sorry I didn't know" she said standing infront of him

"you okay?"

"yeah. Yeah I'm fine. little bit of a bruised ego" Stiles said fixing his shirt

"are you okay? you were completely freaking out what happened?" Scott asked her

"nothing I'd like to talk about right now. what's going on? where's Lydia? and Stacy? please say she's okay?" Scarlett began to ramble in a panic her mother stepped forward placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders Scarlett searched her mothers eyes desperate for answers.

"Lydia is in surgery right now, Stacy is in recovery she's doing fine, vitals are stable" Melissa said just hearing that was enough relief for Scarlett as she sat back in her chair pulling her hair out of her face the weight was lifted of her chest in the words that Stacy was in recovery... she was going to be alright.

"can I see her?" she asked her mother

"not for a few hours still need the anesthia to wear off" she told her rubbing her hands up and dow Scarlett's arms who nodded back tiredly Melissa looked between her daughter and the boys before walking away.

"you sure that your okay you look scarying pale...and that's a lot coming from me you know" Stiles said to her sitting down in chair next to Scarlett.

"I'm good more felt like a bad dream" she told them

"nightmares? your nightmares are never good" stiles said

"I fairly remember but you two including Kira are having hard time grasping these creepy men" she said Scott raised an eyebrow to her

"is that what you saw? those guys again?" Scott asked

"if I said yes and saw them cutting up some poor defenseless teen would you believe me " she titled her head to look at her brother after spilling her guts

"not as crazy as seeing Tracy crossing the mountain ash at the animal clinic" Stiles said Scarlett's eyes widened in pure shock the boys told her about Tracy being a kanima and she went after Lydia's mom the reason behind it which was why she was at the sheriff station as they found out Sheriff's date was actually Lydia's mother but the delay of being the sheriff of a strange town acutally saved her life.

"anything else I should know besides the fact that Tracy's dead if she really is" She said

"She's dead" Stiles deadpanned both McCall's looked at him before anyone could say something Melssia walked back over.

"you kids should go home you've all got school tomorrow" she said pointing at each before placing her hands firmly on her hips using her strict motherly tone. the boys stood up and looked back at Scarlett who hadn't moved yet.

"you guys go ahead I want to make sure Stacy's alirght after she wakes up I know anesethia makes her crappy.. the summer she got her tonsils out...wasn't pretty site"she said Stiles reached out grabbing her hand

"you want me to stay" he asked

"no you go home both of you, you look disturbing though we are in a hospital" she joked looking at the splatter across Scott's shirt the tear in Stiles' shirt.

"us? you looking like your trying to remake the movie Carrie.. again" Stiles said gesturing to Scarlett's blood stained clothes from helping with Stacy, she managed to most of her hands the tint of pink was still there though.

"I'll clean up I keep extra clothes in my car" she said looked up at her brother who was unsure if he should leave his sister "go back to your girlfriend Scott" she gestured to Kira who was standing at the end of the hall. Scott nodded turned to walk to Kira who was patiently waiting for him. Scarlett then turned to Stiles giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"call if you need anything?" he said before releasing her hand walking down toward where Scott and Kira had just disappeared

"guess no threats are going to work on you to leave huh?" Melissa asked looking down at her daughter who shook her head in response

"blackmail?"

"nothing on me" she responded

"bribe?"

"couldn't name my price"

"if your grades drop so help me-"

"mom relax, besides these are college credits the more earned now the less classes I have to take the more money we save espically with thousand dollar classes" Scarlett said

"not unless someone got a free ride from I don't know say Berkley..." Melissa said with a huge grin on her face knowing it was one of the school's Scarlett sent an application to last school semester. hearing that Scarlett rose to her feet standing still shorter than her mother beaming

"shut the ungodly whore's legs. are you kidding me?!" she shrieked

"ignoring that comment but it came in the mail this morning I was going to tell you with a surprise I left for you at home in the dinning room but then this happened" Melissa said

Scarlett stood there in pure shock, Berkley was an excellent school and she worked her ass off on that essay ten pages long six shots of expresso a very long night of making Scott and Stiles listen to it over and over again. Scarlett let out another shriek liking a teen meeting one direction she jumped up doing a little dance before hugging her mother who was shocked but laughed as she hugged her daughter back.

"congrats honey. this is so amazing" Melissa said

"beyond amazing better than chocolate brownie with vanilla icecream on top with fudge...better than sex-okay maybe not sex- oh crap I didn't mean that" Scarlett said stepping back slapping a hand over her loud mouth.

"we all know what you meant all I can say is practice safely I'm not ending up on one of those reality tv shows with a pregnant seventeen year old" she said

"I'm pretty sure the tv show you are referring to is called sixteen and pregnant" scarlett said

"do you want to keep your congratulatory chocolate I bought you?"

"shutting up right now" Scarlett said pretending to zip her mouth

"zip it and change your clothes you're scaring the patients and their families" Melissa said Scarlett nodded hopped her way down the hall toward the parking lot but stopped short to turn back to Melissa

"mom" she shouted making Melissa look back at her

"thanks you know... for everything" she said leaving Melissa standing there smiling proudly of her daughter.

* * *

The sun rose shinning through the hass of Beacon Hills memorial as pretty much silence filled the hospital as patients slept and nurses, residents try to stay awake as their night shifts came to an end.

Scarlett sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair just outside Stacy's room as she managed to sneek in to that hall. Her body was hunched over with her head in one hand as she was completely dozed of. Her mother was making rounds leaving Scarlett unattended. She finally changed out of her bloody clothes and into the cheer sweats she had left in the car. Scarlett's hair was kind of like a curtain around her face shielding her from the sunlight as she snoozed away that was until she felt a firm hand placed on her shoulder fully alerting Scarlett she grabbed the person's wrist twisting it as almost a reflex.

"wow there" she heard pulling her hair out of her face with one hand she could see now Theo standing in front of her. "promise I didn't mean to scare you or bring those fighting skills out, you always this warming" Theo joked as Scarlett released his wrist

"when I'm snuck up on yeah" she said sitting up straight

"didn't mean to put you on the defense... peace offering?" he question holding up a white coffee cup toward her "black Americano with Caramel" he said Scarlett slowly took it curiously

"how'd you know?" she asked

"your mother told me" he said sitting next to her

"how'd you know I'd be here still? not stalking me are you?" she teased "I've already gone through the stalker thing and would not like to relive it"

"call it a human instinct. I know Stacy's really close to and so is Lydia so I figured you'd do anything to make sure their safe which includes stalking outside Stacy's hospital room" he said watching her as she took a sip out of her coffee

"you caught me... though Parrish is looking after Lydia so that's one less body to look after, guess I do have some good in me after all" she said

"you look after your friends, something I admire about you... and Scott" Theo said Scarlett nodded taking another sip.

"Lydia is doing good... thanks for saving her life"

"lets call that right place right time I was trying to help you guys" he said

"sure Scott appreciates it I mean we all do but you know Scott"

"being the leader..." Theo finished her sentence

"hey! big bro doesn't boss me around" she said fiercely

"little rebel are we?" he teased

"ah Scott and Stiles might say otherwise I say voicing my opinion specially when my visions come into play" she said

how does it work? the visions?" Theo asked

"go figure haven't really mastered it sometimes when I touch something or someone other times it's an object lots of times I see certain things they go so quickly I'm left piecing them together like last night but that felt as if it was a nightmare" she said

"maybe you need to look up more about what you can do" Theo said

"Yeah I'll put it in between my school studies" she joked

"maybe I could help" he gestured

"you wanna help me?" she questioned

"yeh I didn't just come back for Scott you know" Theo said Scarlett looked into his eyes trying to read him but she couldn't pick up anything but hope. she watched as he pulled something out of his pocket it was this tiny sliver bracelet it had a four leaf clover charm hanging off of it.

"it belonged to my sister... I've kept it with me always like I'd always have a piece of her with me" he explained as Scarlett felt a ping of sadness toward Theo and his sister that drowned

"I want you to do something" he said "take a deep breath and close your eyes" he instructed but she gave him back a questionable look

"humor me, close em' clear everything out of your mind" he said complying Scarlett did so just her eyes try to have a blank mind. Theo waited a minute watching Scarlett's facial expressions change her shoulders slightly slouched. He reached for her hand she still kept her eyes shut but she felt Theo's touch as she remained quiet and calm which signaled Theo to continue he opened her hand slowly.

"now focus on the object in your hand nothing else clear mind" he said quietly as he placed the bracelet into her hand closing it tightly he slowly let go watched Scarlett expression changed her eyebrows were scrunched up he watched with a grin on his face. A few minutes later Scarlett opened her eyes looking back at Theo.

"what did you see?" he asked

"your sister... looked about five or six. She looked happy... running around so care free" she spoke amazed at the memory she saw her smile faded looking back at Theo she felt bad. "sorry"

"it's okay glad to know it was a happy memory you know... thanks" Theo let his hand rest on top of Scarlett's knee, she gave a bit of an uncomfortable smile toward him till Stacy's hospital room door opened revealing Stacy's mom, she looked right at Scarlett.

"Scar honey she's awake and already asking for you" her mother said Scarlett replied with a slight nod before getting up from her chair she turned to Theo handing him back the bracelet.

"thanks for the caffeine I got to go, blondie awaits" she said pointing at the door Stacy's mother came out of

"yeah guess I should go to School than can't miss any days in a new school" Theo got up walked down the hall of the hospital Scarlett stood there for a minute shaking off her encounter with Theo moments ago before stepping into Stacy's room.

* * *

Scarlett now refreshed and forced to go to school by Stacy she sat in the library making up the work she missed early that morning when she was sitting in a hospital chair waiting to see Stacy who seemed to be doing well as she told Scarlett she also told her not to lie around the hospital all day kicking her demanding her best to shower and go to class.

Scarlett sat in the library with Scott and Kira who were busy as well with there own things all quiet considerating on their own things till Stiles and Malia walked up.

"did you get in to see Lydia?" Scott asked

"no. I tried using my free period but she's still in ICU family only" Stiles said walking up

"wait. how did you get in to see Stacy isn't she in ICU as well?" Kira asked Scarlett

"I lied" she deadpanned

"how? don't they know your Melissa's daughter?" Malia asked

"really? okay number one, people are idiots. two Stacy's mom lied too she treats me like family anyway" she said closed her text book folding her arms on top of the book. "besides Lydia is stable. she woke up couple hours ago"

"how do you know?" Stiles asked

"I texed Parrish" she replied shrugging her shoulders not Stiles who leaned over the table looking at her as if she had three heads.

"why-how-why do have deputy parrish's number?" he asked

"he's guarding Lydia's room which was a plus and how I got the number well... magic" she said making Stiles frown

"relax he's supernatural something it could come in handy he could help, that's. why. I. Have. It." she said slowly

"okay back on track we got this" Malia said putting down the huge book in front of all of them

"ah good old beastiary is back" Scarlett said

"anything in there about half werewolf, half kanima?" Kira asked

"Chimera" Scott said catching everyone's attention including his sister's

"mythical creature chimera?" she questioned

"chime-what?" Stiles asked confused

"a creature made of incongruous parts" Scott said

"I'm sixteen not six I know what the mythical creature is" Scarlett said

"I didn't, we all can't be human google" Stiles said

"I'm a little hurt as dorky as you are you should know this like the list of your Adderall side effects on the back of the bottle" she said

"It came in handy that one day! I did have on of the side effects!" Stiles argued

"you convinced yourself you did, it didn't happen" she said

"guys" Kira said making them stop

"Now Scar and Liam said they found two burial sites that means Tracy's not the only one" Scott said

"who's the second chimera?" Kira asked looked a Scarlett

"why are you looking at me I don't have the answer" Scarlett said

"but you found the hole you didn't see anything else" Malia asked Scarlett shook her head in response

"why bury them" Stiles asked

"Deaton thinks it's part of their process" Scott said

"people in masks" Malia stated

"the F'd up people in the head people in masks" Scarlett muttered

* * *

"Don't you have somewhere to be? I don't know say like a hot moment with Stiles" Stacy's grunted from her hospital bed as Scarlet sat next to her with her books prompt in her lap.

"wow such love BFF what happened to chicks before dicks" Scarlett said pretending to be hurt by Stacy's words

"not that I don't appreciate it cause I do you need to go home, shower, eat... be human" Stacy said

"this is being human it's called stressing" she mumbled flipping the page in her book not looking up

"wanna talk about it?" Stacy asked sitting up in the bed now Scarlett shook her head making Stacy grunt she reached over for the empty cup at her bed side throwing it at Scarlett who immediately shot her head up to look at her blonde headed friend.

"doofus. Number one I'm okay and alive. Number two my brothers are either chasing around the nurses or have already been kicked out the hospital hopefully by your mother so spill your guts woman" Stacy demanded Scarlett not surprised by her friend sighed and turned toward her

"it's tracy she was made into whatever she was that means.."

"making werewolves?" Stacy asked

"supernatural creatures" Scarlett said

"for what purpose?" Stacy asked

"not sure porobably not a good one, we don't even know who it is" Scarlett said sat back in her chair till she heard screaming from down the hall both girls looked at each other before Scarlett stood up walked to the door

"I'll be back" she told Stacy before walking down the hall she spotted her mom closing the door to one of the rooms where the screaming was coming from with her cell phone in hand.

"mom?" she called out as she got closer Melissa looked up at her daughter

"what's happening?" she asked

"honestly I'm not sure he won't sop and there's another weird thing about this kid" she told Scarlett

"weird like our type of weird?" she asked

"up that alley" Melissa replied "I called your brother not sure how else to get him to stop" she said as the boy kept screaming from the room behind them. They both stood there till the elevator dinged and Scott and Kira appeared Melssia walked ovedr to them Scarlett followed as she guided Scott to the screaming boy's room.

"mom what's wrong with him?" Scott asked

"it's the pain nothings working we've already pumped him full of morphine" Melissa explained

"can't they do anything to help him?" Kira asked

"we can put him in a medically induced coma it's how we help burn victims with pain" Melissa explained

"let me see if I can help" Scott said opening the door they all walked in after him seeing the screaming boy strapped down by the restrains to the hospital bed as the screaming became worse he plead for the pain to stop. Scarlett hangs behind near her mother watching as her brother grabbed he boy's hand she watched uncomfortably as Scott took his pain, seconds after Scott started grunting in pain himself.

"Scott let go" Kira said walking up to him grabbing his arm seeing Kira's distress Scarlett ran oer to help grabbing his other arm

"Scott let go of him" she pleaded both managed to Scott to let go he hung over the edge of the hospital bed catching his breath Melissa came over putting her hand on her son's back

"I'm okay" he said between breathes " let me see his arm" he said Melissa stepped away and toward the boy. Scarlett still stood by her brother watching Melissa peel back the bandages on the boy's arm revealing the deep infested wound.

"holy" Kira muttered

"what is that?" Scott asked

"the lab says scorpion venom" Melissa said

"Scorpion?" both McCalls questioned in disbeilf

"I know but that's not the weirdest part because a sting this bad means he should have been dead ten hours ago and he scorpion that bit him would have been ten feet tall" Melissa told them

"please tell me that doesn't mean there's a giant scorpion running around beacon hills" Kira said

"how is it that he's still alive though?" Scarlett muttered looking over at the now quiet boy curiously till he spoke

"Lucas... it was Lucas" he said slowly catching all their ears Scott looked back at his hospital band gathering the boy's name before speaking up.

"hey Corey. what lucas did to you he's gonna do it to someone else and it's gonna be much worse" Scott told him

"we need to know what happened" Kira pleaded

"I don't really know, he's never been like that before" Corey said sitting up

"like what?" Scott asked

"aggressive" he responded

"Corey I wanna try something" Scarlett spoke up coming closer till she stood right infront of corey "It won't hurt I just need your hand" she said placing her's out in front of him

"Scar" Scott's worried tone didn't go unnoticed Scarlett just nodded before turning back to Corey who slowly and cautiously placed his hand in hers. Scarlett flinched a bit seeing the vague images she saw Corey and the boy Lucas but she also saw was the masked men once again, images of them, Corey and lucas all mixed together seeing this huge syringe plunge into one of them right before pulling her hand back. Scarlett backed away with eyes still shut till she back up into Scott.

"you okay?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders she opened her eyes focusing on Corey who looked a bit freaked out

"Corey where can we find Lucas? do you have any idea where he would be now?" she asked

"yeah- yeah every Friday night we go to the club" he said

"club what club?" Kira asked

"Sinema" he replied Scott and Kira looked over to Scarlett who raised an eyebrow at the strange couple

"what?" she asked

"you know where it is?" Scott asked

"ignoring the sly comment cause we don't have time for my comebacks yes I do lets go" She said turning on her heal walking passed her mother down the hall to her car taking the lead as Kira and Scot followed they all got in Scarlett's car

"so what did you see?" Kira asked as Scarlett sped down the road

"huh?"

"when you touched Corey?" she asked

"it was those guys again the masked ones they we're doing something to lucas like expirmenting" Scarlett said

"trying to make him into a something. Deaton did say he believes someone is making supernatural beings" Scott said

"creating monsters, but it wasn't just lucas I saw corey too with them" Scarlett said pulling into the parking lot near the club

"you think Corey is something too?" Kira asked

"must be, might be the reason he survived that sting" Scarlett explained as they got out of the car walking around to the back of the club

"so a kid turning into half scorpion half werewolf is there even a myth for that?" Kira asked

"Sumarion" Scott said "I remember something about it in the beastiary"

"looks like I have brush up on my creatures of the night book" Scarlett said standing behind Scott as he opened the back enterance to the club as they walked in the alarm was set off making Scarlett grunt looking at her clueless brother who was looking at Kira not a second later the fox pulled a weapon from her belt aiming and disarming the alarm. they all took a calm breathe Scott with an amazed expression looked over at Kira once more.

"god I love you" he breathed out before turning to walk into the club leaving both girls behind stunned. Scarlett was amazed that her brother just outtered those words and ofcourse didn't relized the big change he just made between him and Kira. Scarlett looked over at the fox who was shell shocked as she turned to the brunette.

"did he ?" she asked Scarlett

"afraid your not dreaming darling. freak out later" she said grabbing Kira's hand pulling her into the club weaving through people Kira came out of her shook she ran forward to be right next to Scott

"you did it again. you did something that changes everything and you don't even realized you did it but you did" Kira ranted

"I did?" he questioned

"clueless" Scarlett muttered before looking around he club

"I hear them" Scott said before bolting to another part of the club with the girls following in tow to a secluded part of the club pulling back the beaded curtain there Scarlett spotted Liam and Brett, the boy Lucas on top of Liam as he tried fighting him off.

"you're a little late" Liam shouted Scott ran over grabbing a hold of the pole next to them to swing around full force kick the scorpion boy off of Liam. Scarlett was still a bit shocked seeing this boy with stingers running up and down his arms his eyes pure black. she came out of her shook when Scott landed on the ground next to her, Scarlett quickly pulled out her ring daggers pulling one eye level in front of her defensively the other by her side she flung at him slicing off one of the stingers the boy fell down letting out a loud growl before standing back up quickly recovering he charged at her Scarlett then jumped kicking one of feet in the air hitting Lucas in the chest he managed to stumble back only to come back swinging his arms at her Scarlett quickly dogged them with the remaining dagger she sliced off another stingers as she tried swinging around for another kick Lucas caught her leg spinning her around tossing the petite brunette clear across the room luckly for her before she hit the ground Liam had caught her.

Silently thanking the boy she stood back up seeing Kira now wielding her sword around fighting off Lucas. She heard a low growl beside her turning to see Liam take off toward Kira and Lucas he grabbed him up slammed him to the ground. Lucas grunted not moving he stayed on the ground all was silent and calm till Kira stepped forward wielding her sword once more charging toward Lucas Scarlett watched the fox shouting in japansee the change in her eyes much like lucas filled with aggression. In mid swing before the sword touched Lucas Scott pulled her back catching her wrist.

"Kira" he shouted notcing once for the unsettled change in Kira who seemed like herself again and confused on what just had happened two seconds ago as Scott let go.

"is everyone okay" he asked looking everyone who was still in shock Brett on the ground next to Mason, Scarlett and Liam side by side who noded

"we need to get him out of here. Liam give me a hand" Scott said walking away from Scarlett as they picked up the body Scarlett jumped when she saw something from above impale Lucas in his chest the boys dropped the body they all looked above Scarlett gasped as she saw the masked men. they were there in front of her not in a vision they were real,

"why did you do that?" Scott shouted at them

"his condition was terminal" one said Scarlett couldn't help but think back to her visions she remembers that's what they kept saying not fully understanding it.

"what does that mean?" Scott asked

"failure" he spoke again before they turned away vanished.

* * *

Scarlett stood switching from right foot to left foot holding her arms close to her body inside the morgue of Beacon Hills Momorial with her mother and brother.

Just a little while ago Lucas' body was brought in, Scarlett just kept thinking about those guys in the masks what they wanted why would they kill him what was their purpose.

"Im sure they'll come up with a reasonable explaination for the stingers in his arm" Melissa said "I guess it's better than explaining a tail"

"better than the truth" Scott spoke up

"maybe this is the best we can do for now" Melissa said covering up the body

"I should... I should've done better. I should have known that this was going to happen I should have been able to stop it" Scott admitted Scarlett was looking down at her feet this time

"I know how you feel I should have control of this, I could have seen this coming actual save someone you know" she muttered Melissa walked up to both her children

"you know your grandfather use to have a saying about the word 'should' you know what you're doing when you say should've too often?" she said "you're shoulding all over yourself" she told them making them both chuckle a bit

"I know I can't be the mom that says I don't want either of you to do anything about this cause you'll always going to be involved not only do the two of you have the power to do something you care enough to do it. so all you really need is to ask yourselves what am I going to do?" Melissa said looking at both her kids

"I'm going to find out who did this and going to stop them" Scott said

"I'll do anything to help find them fighting beside my bro" she said nudging Scott before all three walked out of the morgue.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed I know it's been awhile I just been dealing with a lot but I am back and writing away**


	20. doctor visits

Scarlett was passes out in her room slouched over in her round disk chair by her desk. After a late night that only got worse as her and Scott found out that someone had taken Tracy's body from the animal clinic and Lucas' body from the morgue but no one saw who, the only guess lead that had at this time of night we're the men in the masks from the club.

Scarlett decided if there we're people here in Beacon Hills creating supernatural being she'd rather be prepared and know what they are so the rest of the night was spent flipping through the pages of the bestiary until she eventually nodded off.

Scott stood in the door way of his sister's room seeing the sleep brunette with the book in her lap. He slowly walked in toward her laying his hand gently on Scarlett's shoulder.

"hey wake up" he said shaking her a bit Scott wasn't prepared for the swift punch to his gut upon waking up his sister. Scott stood there hunched over for a second holding his stomach as Scarlett stirred sitting up straight trying to shake the sleepiness away.

"Is that what you do to Stiles waking up?" he grunted standing up straight walking away from his sister

"not all the time, I have other things I do to him upon waking up" she said stretching her limbs

"gross I don't want to know where you were going with that" Scott said "mom said get up you better be in school today" he said walking toward the door she saluted him before getting up walking toward the bathroom to shower. once she got out Scarlett put on a denim romper with knee high boots, putting on a red plaid shirt leaving it open the length ran down to her tights, she tossed her hair into a messy bun leaving her bangs to fall in her she a applied a bit of make up before running out door to head to the school.

* * *

As Scarlett walked beside Lydia with Malia trailing behind them. The two girls skeptical of the book Malia had brought to them that she had found in Tracy's room last night what did catch Scarlett's eye was the book cover it had the men she kept seeing on the cover which of course made the brunette very nervous on what they could possibly be and what they wanted here in Beacon hills.

"The Dread doctors by T.R. McCammon" Lydia said out loud stopped in midstep examining the book more Scarlett and Malia stopped questionably.

"what?" Malia asked

"I don't know there's something about it" Lydia said

"one hundred percent there is those guys on the cover are exactly replica of the men that have been haunted me for two weeks now" Scarlett said as they continued to walk down the hall

"has anyone actually read it yet?" Lydia asked

"just me and I didn't understand any of it" Malia said

"maybe we all should"

"Kira's working on that" Malia said as they walked over to Scarlett's locker she opened it getting her books out

"Stiles said he can't find anything on the author he thinks it's a pen name" Malia continued Scarlett jerked her head back to look at the coyote

"you spoke to Stiles?" she asked

"yeah. today" she said Malia and Lydia looked back at Scarlett

"just he didn't answer my calls last night then gives me a vauge text this morning saying sick not coming to school" Scarlett said Lydia gave Scarlett a look back as a replied but only to have the girl shrug her shoulders. Scarlett didn't know what was up with Stiles but guesses she find out sometime soon.

"a small new England town, teenagers are taken in the night and buried alive, days later they emerge transformed wrecking havoc and spreading terror commanded by an ancient order of par scientist known only as the dread doctors" Lydia read out loud

"sounds vaguely familiar how does it end?" she asked Malia

"it doesn't. this is suppose to be volume one" Malia said

"oh great" Scarlett mumbled

"oh let me guess there is no volume two" Lydia said

"I think were living volume two" Malia said

"doesn't this remind me of an bad episode of supernatural where people read about our lives watch us almost die like a million time... nope, nope I don't wanna be volume two" Scarlett ranted

"then maybe the real question is, is this a novel or someone's prediction?" Lydia asked

"why put it in a book?" Scarlett asked

"sometimes you draw things that are going to happen right? maybe this person is like you just writes it all turns it into a novel" Malia said

"freaky" Scarlett shrugged before the bell rung the three girls made up and toward their class with Lydia still looking at the book Scarlett sat beside her typing another text to Stiles but wasn't sure what to say as she stared at the open contact deciding against it she put it back as her class begun. Scarlett then looked up when she noticed Malia turned around to face Lydia catching her attention.

"why is you're heart beating so fast?" Malia whispered

"look at this, the acknowledgments page" Lydia whispered Scarlett snatched it from her

"for providing the scientific perspective and invaluable insight this book is dedicated to DR. Gabriel Valack" Scarlett read out loud dropping the book on her desk her head shot up

"holy crap"

* * *

"no Letty I'm coming with you" Stiles said grabbing his hoodie from off his bed Scarlett stood in Stiles room after telling him how everyone was going to Eichen to talk to Valack about the book on these dread doctors.

"If I remember in that vauge text I got you said you were sick" she argued

"slightly under the weather" he said fumbling with his hoodie in his hands

"you know you don't have to come" she said "Malia isn't going"

"Malia isn't going because she knows that place is a nightmare asylum of insantity and death okay? lets go" he said putting on his hoodie with much struggle has he winced trying to put it over his shoulder of course it didn't go unnoticed by Scarlett.

"what was that?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest

"what was what?" he said trying to play it off zipping up his hoodie

"you winced" she stated

"I have a bad elbow" he said

"it was your shoulder" she said rolling her eyes at him

"pain radiates. it does that" he stepped forward toward the door Scarlett blocked it not letting him go by clearing reading through his lies.

"your not going without me, remember what happened to Deaton when he talked to Valack?" he told her

"I won't be alone Kira, Scott and Lydia will be there" She said

"I'm not letting go into the most unstable place in Beacon Hills. you've never been inside you don't know what it's like inside there, okay. I'm coming" he told her

"I can take care of myself" she said stepping forward to reach for Stiles hand but what surprised her was the step back he took from her. Scarlett felt a bit hurt by the slight cold shoulder he was giving toward her she put that side not letting him see that she stood up straight. "I don't need help" she stated Stiles rolled his eyes

"still not going without me" he said walking passed her down the steps Scarlett grunted before following him.

* * *

Standing outside the gates of Eichen were Scott and his pack anxiously awaiting for someone to answer the buzzer to be let inside the felicity. Scarlett stood back leaning up against the jeep with Stiles both about few feet apart Scarlett tapping her foot neither looking at each other as Stiles was lost in thought looking up at the building when Scott pulled him from his thoughts coming toward him.

"you going to be alright in there?" Scott asked him knowing the unsettle-ness with Stiles and his history with Eichen.

"yeah why?" Stiles asked Scott looked back at him then toward his sister who wasn't looking over at them

"is everything okay between you two?" Scott spoke up

"yes"

"no" quickly looking over at Scarlett they didn't know she was listening but then again she wasn't that far away just because she wasn't looking at them didn't mean she didn't here everything they were saying.

"something is up" Scarlett said looking over at Stiles which made Scott look at him with worry

"I'm fine" Stiles said Scarlett rolled her eyes

"you sure, just seem a little off" Scott said

"I think we're all alittle off" Stiles said

"maybe some of us a little more than others" Scott said looking over his shoulder at Kira, Scarlett knew what Scott was talking about because she sensed it too the other night.

"wait what happened?" Stiles asked

"when the chimera, lucas, he came after us I heard Kira say something in Japanese" Scott explained

"that doesn't sound too bad" Stiles objected

"she doesn't know any Japanese" Scott said

"still not terrible" Stiles argued

" I also think I might have saved her from killing Lucas" Scott admitted

"wasn't he trying to kill you guys though? I mean sounds like self-defense" Stiles argued

"it was more than that" Scott said Scarlett came closer to listen to Scott "I seen Kira nearly took of his head"

"Scarlett does that on a basis to people" Stiles said

"verbally" she defended herself

"not the same" Scott said looking at Stiles

"maybe she had no choice, there's gotta be a point where self-defense is justified. Tracy killed her own father and Lucas would have killed you" Stiles said looking directly at Scott

"there not the bad guys. they're the victims" Scott said Scarlett understood, with her visions lately she can tell these kids didn't want to be this way these dread doctors were taking them away from everything they know turning into monsters making them upset with rage and abilities they know nothing about.

"we shouldn't be killing the people we're trying to save" he said all the sat in silence for a minute till they heard the gate buzz and open Scarlett looked over at Kira and Lydia who slowly cautisly began to walk inside the gate as the rest followed. Scarlett followed behind Stiles as they entered the facility making Scarlett cringe with the smell of cleaning products and general body odor mixed together she was pretty much getting a bad vibe from the place already afraid to even touch the wall for it might reveal something to her she wouldn't want to see.

"please empty you're pockets into the container" the man said looking at them placing and empty container in front of them through the glass at the front desk

"we're here to se-" Scott began to say to the guy at the front desk till he was cut off

"please empty you're pockets into the container" he repeated Scott looked back at them as Stiles shrugged complying they all empty their pockets Scarlett emptied them as well placing her phone into the container she stared back at the man his eyes as she would put it we're dead and soulless which creep her out.

"please remove your belt and place it into the container" he said looking down at Kira's belt

"I kind of need the belt I mean it's crucial to the outfit" she tired to think of excuse to keep her sword

"please remove your belt which patients will attempt to take from you and use to either strangle themselves or others" he said

"or just you" Scarlett muttered

"right got it" Kira said placing it into the container they stood their silently Scarlett looked around till she heard the buzzing noise and clatter of a gate they looked over to see a man who works their come through.

Following the man the teens were led to a stairway Scarlett trailed behind slowly decending down the steps

"I'll remind you that I'm only doing this favor to Deaton, I'm doing against my better judgment" he said

"hey, what's the etiquette for talking to this guy? I mean do you ever look at the other eye?" Stiles asked

"I wouldn't. In fact, while you're down here try not to make eye contact with anyone or anything" he said

"peachy, chin down don't make any eye contact with anything" Scarlett said as the walked down to the last floor down a deep cold hall way Scarlett kept walking till she was beside Lydia and Stiles it took her a second to realize her brother and Kira fell behind.

"you didn't think all of you we're going did you?" the doctor asked

"it's mountain ash, isn't it?" Scott said rooted in his spot with Kira behind him

"everywhere, but heavily concentrated down here" he said swiping his key card opening the gate for the teens "Valack's cell is the last one at the end of the hall" he said Scarlett hesitant looked back at Scott not wanting to leave him behind not knowing what could happen to either of them down here.

"we'll be right here" Scott reassured her

Scarlett turned toward the dark creckptit hallway with Lydia and Stiles beside her the three made there decend down the long hallway. Scarlett tried to keep her head down not looking through any of the windows as hard as she tried she did look up once to a woman in a straight jacket with no mouth that was good enough for her as she speed up a bit faster toward the end of the hall. She slowed when she notice stiles not beside he was bit slugish looking into one of the window before moving foward.

There stood Dr. Valack waiting for the three he was sitting on the ground patiently waiting once he felt their presence he lifted his head up.

"tell me what you just saw" he said looked toward Stiles making both girls look at him

"me?" Stiles asked

"the creature in the previous cell. the slaugh. the myth is that they can take on the appearance of the lost soul that have become inextricably bound to it happen to see any lost souls Mr. Stilinski?" he said

"yeah everyone down here" he replied

"don't give up on us yet. we're all work-in-progress" he said

"where did you hear that from?" Lydia asked him

"wise words from a former cellmate" he said slowly standing up walking toward the glass making Scarlett very uncomfortable "did you bring the book?" he asked

Stiles pulled the book at of his back pocket neither girl took their eyes off them "very nice. First edition" he said

"but of course there was only one printing"

"there is no T.R. McCammon, is there?" Lydia said

"no"

"you wrote the book?" Scarlett asked

"that's right. but maybe you should have for seen that" he said making Scarlett squirm a bit Stiles noticed he stepped a bit forward "yet you don't seem to have control tell me did you feel different when you stepped into the building Scarlett?" he said she looked at him oddly

"you don't know what you're capable of, soon enough you'll learn, but you're right. maybe you've already guessed that it's not just a book"

"what is it?"

"a tool. designed to open your eyes" Valack told them

"to what?" Stiles asked

"to them"

"the dread doctors" Valack said looking at all three teenagers

"why did you use a pseudonym?" Lydia asked

"I had a professional reputation once I wasn't interested in ruining it by putting my name on a second rate peice of trash" he said

"and here we are" Scarlett said

"then why write the book in the first place?" Stiles asked

"you haven't read it yet, have you?" he asked them Scarlett looked at the ground looked back at Valack "I wrote it because no one believe me because no one listened you know how that must be Scarlett knowing something getting people to believe it" he said looking at her, why was she having similarities with Valack a man who drilled a hole into his own head going mad with the things he for seen.. was she doomed to become like Valack? she thought

"they're here aren't they?" he asked them "in Beacon Hills"

Lydia bit her lip "what are they?" she asked

"not entirely human. at least not anymore. they were scientists once scientist who worshipped the supernatural Tesla said 'if you want to find the secrets of the universe think in terms of energy frequency and vibration" they found their secrets in electromagnetic forces. ways to prolong their lives give them power and most importantly making you forget you ever saw them" he explained

"ok. super scientifically freaky what do they want now?" Scarlett said

"that's a good question everybody wants something don't they" valack said then looking at Lydia seeming to catch on Stiles spoke first

"Okay so what do you want?" Stiles asked

Valack smirk pulling out a recorder placing it in the small opening case of the door

"hit record" he said

"what do you want me to say?" Lydia asked

"I don't want you to say anything. I want you to scream" he said they all stood there all looking at each other Scarlett stumped watching Lydia grab the recorder not a second later Stiles snatched it from her hands

"no way not happening sorry" Stiles rambled out Lydia turned away from Valack Scarlett followed Stiles turned sideways

"he's the only one that knows anything" she whispered

"the guy is a nut job who drilled a hole into his head" Stiles said back looked over at Scarlett who was biting her thumb nail in a deep conversation with herself "Letty?" Stiles called making her look back up at him

"thoughts"

"I don't know maybe we should?" she questioned herself at the end

"he's probably lying his ass of" Stiles said

"how many have died so far? all them teenagers. am I right?" Valack asked making them turn around "want to know how many died the first time they came here. I wonder how many will die if they succeed?"

Scarlett looked up at the flickering lights "this did happen before" Lydia said

"and now they're back all because a few teenagers who never even considered the consequences, decided to reignite a supernatural force they barely understand" Valack hissed

"the Nemeton" Lydia and Scarlett stated

"how did you even know about that?" Stiles asked

"I know because I saw it" he hissed taking the cloth bandaged that was placed around his head off revealing the deep wound in the middle of his forehead Scarlett gasped looking at it for a second till the lights flickered even harder this time making them all look up this time.

"who did you come with?" he asked

"our friends" Lydia said

"what are they?" Valack asked

"don't answer" Stiles told them as the lights went off again blowing out the one above them actually exploding startling them

"you brought a kitsune" he said "it bad enough you brought her in here" Valack said looking at Scarlett she tilted her head in confusion why did he signal her out? what was going to happen?

"what's happening?" Lydia asked

"she's disrupting the building's defenses" he said

"what do you mean? how?" Scarlett asked

"it's not just the mountain ash that keeps this building secure it's the electromagnetic energy Eichen is built on the converges of telluric currents. ley lines. it's what allows it to keep certain supernatural creatures in and certain ones out, they already know you were coming" Valack said hearing odd noise "they're here... and you unlocked the door for them" he said they began to look around Scarlett got into her defense mode as the room became dark

"hit record do it now it cost you nothing" Valack said urgently

"but it's worth something to you, so you're not getting it for free" Stiles said

"what does the book do?" she demanded

"tell us" Scarlett said

"I told you it opens your eyes"

"to what?"

"it trigger the memory centers of the brain clearing the fog and bring the images of the dread doctors into focus I wrote the book in an effort to find out if anyone else like me had ever seen them before" Valack said triggering the memory of the frist vision she saw of them she never had to look at the book to see them

"I thought it could circulate it an effort to trigger someone, else's memory they'd see the cover a hint of memory they'd pick up the book read it the suppressed memory more and they'd find their way to me to discover more just like you did" he said looking at Lydia and Scarlett

"did it work with anyone else?" Stiles asked

"you didn't see it on the The New York best seller list did you?"

"so all we have to do is read the book and we remember?" Lydia asked

"if you've seen them If they've done something to you the book will help you remember, now give me what I want" he demanded Stiles hesitantly handed Lydia the recorder Scarlett stood back away from Lydia covering her ears much like Stiles did but when Lydia hit record let out the haunting banshee scream it brought Scarlett to her knees she grinded her teeth Stiles looked over at Scarlett seeing her on the ground he quickly went over picking her up off the ground she grunted

"it hurts" she gasped Stiles looked her over there was nothing pyshically wrong that he could see

"what does?" he asked

"everything" she grunted out in pain again she felt different as the string of pain kept going through her. Stiles held her close looking over at Lydia who rushed over to Valack's cell handing the recorded to him through the hole

"tell us what they want" she demanded

"Lydia I think we need to get out of here" Stiles said looking at Scarlett who held her head

"what are they trying to do?" she pleaded

"read the book, anyone who's come into contact with them" he said

"Lydia we gotta go now!" Stiles pleaded pulling himself and Scarlett down the hall Lydia rushed over behind helped Stiles pull Scarlett down a hallway as they tried to make it back to Scott and Kira Lydia pulled ahead checking around the corner she stopped them when she caught a glimpse of the dread doctors coming they quickly moved stopping Stiles in his tracks she looked back seeing an empty room she grabbed Stiles hand pulled him and Scarlett they hid deep in the room as far away from the door as possible leaning up against the wall Scarlett could hear everything around her was too afraid to open her eyes just yet she still felt it the pain as she leaned against Stiles who was holding her protectively. She listened she couldn't hear footsteps no more it was quiet till the generator kicked back on the lights power were restored.

"I think were okay?" Lydia said but came out to be more of a question taking a breath Scarlett nodded in agreement

"Stiles?" Lydia question Scarlett looked up opening her eyes to see Stiles this face expression of guilt

"no it's not okay, all of this it's on us" he said "everything that's happened everything that's going to happen it's our fault"

"it's our responsibility"

**Sorry not my best promise better**


	21. what the hell

Scott and Stiles stood outside the hallway of the McCall residence. the two leaning against opposite walls but both solidly staring at the shut door ahead. Scott sighed for about the tenth time that morning trying to pry the door open... heck trying for the past few days since they all returned from Eichen house.

"Come on Scar, all you gotta do is open the door" He said softly into the door

"No, I don't know what part of No you two boob heads can't comprehend I'd show you but that requires opening the door and I'm not doing that" Scarlett shouted back

"come on Letty it's been days you've got to come out sometimes" Stiles said

"no I really don't, I've got my chocolate stash I'm good" she said monotone

"I could just break the door" Scott replied confidently believing he's won the challenge

"than you'd have another issue to deal with it's called angry mother which apparently I can feel I'd rather and yourself not deal with the raft of our mother" she replied As she pulled a valid point Scott was quiet before replying looking at Stiles who shrugged giving his best friend an 'shes right' face expression

"we can help"

"how can you help this isn't like you and Liam Scott, when he wasn't in control and everything is heightened I literally feel everyone's emotions including right now ... can one of you say frustration and anxiety" she shouted Scott immediately turned toward Stiles who was subconsciously biting his thumb nail till he looked at his best friend.

"what? I can't help it, yes it's frustrating since my girlfriend won't come near me nor you in the last three days and my anxiety is always high" Stiles vented toward scott

"she'll come out" he said

"when? by that time the apocalypse would have happened, what's next telling me knight wing is batman" Stiles vented running his fingers down his face

"huh?" Scott looked at him confused

"Knight wing took over after the alligat death of Bruce wayne" Scarlett shouted Scott just shook is head

"god you two are really made for each other" he said placing his forehead on the wall in desperately defeat "I will never understand" their was a pause between them till they heard footsteps coming toward them both boys looked over seeing theo slowly coming toward them.

"what are you doing here?" Stiles was the first to ask

"Just checking on a friend" Theo replied calmly looking at both boys then to the close door, those words left Theo's mouth Stiles immediately tensed up

"you're friends now?" Stiles asked with much attitude crossing his arms against his chest

"I'm hoping so" Theo said "more like acquaintance"

"you always check up on acquaintances?" Stiles fried back

"the ones I have especially when I know their part of this supernatural world we all tend to be in" Theo said with a smirk

"well, she's fine" Stiles said staring down at Theo whose smirk remained on his face

"really so how's that closed door going?" he asked

"that? psh.. she's just changing" Stiles said Theo not convinced with that

"let me try" he said looking at Scott

"why would she open the door for you and not us" Stiles said pointing a finger between him and Scott

"because you're too close to her, she can't bear with your feeling that you can't control only making her feel worse about this whatever she's got, I'm not sloe to her so it's worth a shot" Theo shrugged looking at Scott convincingly. Both Scott and Stiles looked at each other Stiles not convinced shook his head while Scott gave him a 'come on man' type look

"he could help" Scott tried but Stiles only rolled his eyes sighing in defeat Theo walked over to Scott's room

"umm.. what kind of tactic is this?" Stiles asked

"well she's not going to open that door so window tactic" he replied

* * *

Scarlett sat on her bed trying tune out the boys outside her door for the past hour now. Since Eichen house things haven't been the same for her if anything everything for Scarlett was turned upside down. Just when she was getting things under control with herself she gets thrown through another loop when she started the overwhelming feeling from other people anyone who came close to Scarlett she could feel every emotion as if they were her own. That first day after Eichen became so unbearable when she was near Kira she was screaming on the top of her lungs from the anger rolling off the kitsune which worried Scott and Stiles since that incident she's been hiding out in her room from all of them especially Stiles.

Sitting on her bed she continued to draw till she heard the creak of the window her head immediately shot up to see Theo climbing through it.

"I don't remember trying out for Romeo and Juliet neither did I let down my long hair" she said standing up from her bed crossing her arms across her chest as Theo stepped down on her floor

"I didn't either besides Romeo is on the other side of the door looking like he's gonna go into cardiac arrest" he said

"tell him to lay off the curly fries" she mutters running her hands through her hair before really replying to Theo "yeah he does make that face sometimes don't worry that just means there's a really long rant to come..then again you might want to worry" she joked

"nice to see the sass is still intact" he replied walking a little further into Scarlett's room taking it all in " their just worried about you" he said turning back to the petite girl

"I am too now how am I supposed to handle this? them? I can't control my own emotions now I have everyone else craming into me I feel like a PMS girl on steroids times a thousand" she fluttered out

"with time and practice we all have learned to deal with our abilities one way or another you will too it does take time" he said

"sound like my brother... hate it to say you're right" she muttered

"because you know deep down it's possible especially for you" he said smiling at her

"you trying to a motivational speaker? go run for president we already have crappy candidates dooming us" she said walking past him to sit in her computer chair

"so you're going to steep in self pity?" he asked

"I don't self pity" she said picking up a different sketch book

"so you're going to leave this room right?"

"nice try" she tilted her head back trying to ignore theo's presence in her room

"worth it" he said there was long pause before she spoke up

"why are you here in my room helping the insane?" she snorted

"because I care, we've all been to that point where we have no control" he said crouching down in front of her making Scarlett to stop what she was doing looking down into Theo's green eyes that were staring into her big brown ones

"why can't I sense you?' she asked quietly resting her elbows in her lap

"because you're not focusing on not thinking of it" he said not breaking eye contact till Scarlett felt something off inside her making her hop out of the chair nearly tumbling over Theo

"damn it hate not being in the right" she muttered swinging the door open both Stiles and Scott stood up straight looking surprise more shocked when she marched up to Stiles grabbing his wrist to pull him down the hall

"umm.. where are we going" he asked feeling uncomfortable at her pulling him down the stairs

"sheriff's office also known as your dad... we do have an obligation" she said

* * *

Scarlett stood beside the sheriff who was staring at his wall of victims photo's behind his desk trying to make sense of all that is happening once again in the town with these chimeras and dread doctors, trying to determine why they are picking teenagers seeing if there is a pattern specially with the holes found out on the lacrosse field last night by one of his deputies.

Scarlett bit her lip with her arms crossed watching sheriff Stilinski trying to contain the confusion, overwhelmed, tired feelings rolling off the sheriff as she tried to focus seeing him draw an X on to Tracy's photo on the board then the same with the boy lucas.

"two dead chimeras" Stiles spoke up

"plus the eight new ones" Scarlett pointed out hoping on to the Stilinski's desk

"so that's ten in all" Stiles said

"i'm thinking maybe 11" Sheriff said posting on a new photo to the board Scarlett looked at it closely recognizing the kid who threatened the sheriff not to long ago

"our station tech guys confirmed something for me they said both the holding cell and cameras could have malfunctioned because something electromagnetic" Sheriff told them pausing as he picked up the book from his desk "you guys said these guys..." he said

"dread doctors" Scarlett finished his sentence

"are we really calling them that?" Sheriff said so thrown off by whatever these men were and what they were doing in his town

"I'm thinking doomsday doctors but we can argue about that at a later time were not all going to die, so you think they sprung this kid out?" she asked swinging her dangling legs

"it's how they got into Eicher isn't it?" he questioned the teen

"with the help of an unknowingly and unwilling Kira" She muttered remembering that night how the kitsune's powers messed with the security system in Eichen that night bringing all methods of keeping certain supernatural beings out being the dread doctors as one on that list

"Donovan's a chimera they wouldn't spring him for nothing" she said looking at the board

"but is he a failure like Tracy and Lucas" sheriff asked looking back at the board

"if he is, he's most likely dead" she said sheriff spun to face her

"not till I see a body" he told her

"well since he was pretty bent on killing you my guess if he is still alive he'll be knocking down the door" she nodded toward the closed door

"we'll be ready for him" sheriff replied the two grew quiet as the sheriff turned around Scarlett turned following his gaze over toward Stiles who had his back to them even turned she could how tense he was from his stance and posture of his shoulders but that's all she could get off him at this point

"you're uncharacteristically quiet" sheriff said toward his son making Stiles finally turn back to them

"sorry I'm um... I'm just trying to think about it uh... these are all teenagers right? if they went through all that burying them killing them breaking them out of jail" he ranted

"they could be chosen at random" sheriff said

"they have to had something oddly in common" Scarlett said

"something that made them right for this experiment" Sheriff said

* * *

Scarlett sat in the jeep looking over at a still tense Stiles as they made their way toward the school.

"So great cover up back there" she spoke up

"what? uh? what are you talking about?" he asked frantically looking back at her then to road

"whatever it was that made you that way back in your dad's office" she said looking over at him

"it was just me trying to get some type of lead on this" he replied

"bullshit Stiles, is it about that kid Donovan?" she asked and watched as his hands gripped the wheel tighter Stiles remained quiet.

"he won't come after your dad if that's what is bothering you, we'll protect him Stiles" she said

"no what I'm thinking about" he said not daring to look at her

"I wish you'd tell me cause I know I can do many things but read minds isn't one of them" she pleaded but he remained quiet as he parked the jeep in the school parking lot.

"fine don't tell me, how about this find me when you're ready to speak Stilinski" she said grabbing her things she hopped out slamming the door Stiles watched her storm off he dropped his head on the steering wheel with a huge sigh with all the guilt and secrecy eating him alive.

* * *

Scarlett stood in her living room with the rest of the pack and Theo after school all determined to finish reading the book. All unsure what will happen to each other after reading this book in fear what happened to Tracy will happen to one of them consumed with rage from the suppressed memory. Scarlett a bit more scared then the rest for what it would do to her fearing her own suppressed memories trapped in her mind.

"my mom's book club tends to have more wine" Lydia said

"I'm going to need something stronger than wine... like Jack Daniels" Scarlett replied

"well, probably sure you're mom's book club didn't read books that cause violent hallucinations" Stiles said

"that's why Malia's here" Scott said

"so none of us go running into traffic" Kira said

"or worse" Scott said Scarlett rose her hand up

"I second this plan, I'm almost positive that Malia will direct me into traffic seeing as we're not BFF like the rest of you so how will I know I'd wake up from this violent hallucination if it does happen" Scarlett said "or worse than traffic feed me to her coyote friends"

Malia rolled her eyes at the young girl "I wouldn't do that" Malia deadpan being civilized toward her

"not today because their too many witnesses... if their conscious " Scarlett said

"Scar?" Scott said in that stern brotherly tone making her throw here her hands up in compliant but she remained quiet.

"maybe I should have my mother read it she might remember a girl with a tail leaping off the ceiling attacking everyone" Lydia said sarcastically

"yeah if it works" Stiles said

"it has too" Lydia said

"what does that mean" Scott asked

"I think I saw them during my surgery" Lydia admits

"wait that's the same day I saw them in my vision, was it yours I was looking into that day? wait is that possible if so I'm forming a migrane" Scarlett said Lydia just shrugged

"when I look at the cover of the book it's almost like..."

"a memory trying to resurface" Scarlett said they all looked at her "yep me too"

"isn't that what Valack wanted when he wrote it?" Kira asked

"if they did something to me I want to know what it is" Lydia said Scarlett nodded grabbing a copy of the book.

Sitting down in her usual spot on the couch in the living room with Theo next to her Stiles sat across looking at her, she hadn't said much to him all day since this morning in the car she was still pretty upset that he wouldn't tell her what was bothering him. Putting everything out of her head as she began to read the book Valack wrote.

About two hours in Scarlett stretched her legs out looking over seeing Stiles no longer sitting in the chair across from her but now in the kitchen sitting on one of the stools at the breakfast bar alone.

"is anyone feeling anything yet?" Scott asked

"tired" Kira replied

"hungry" Lydia said

"caffeine withdrawal" Scarlett chimed in

"I think he meant about the book" Theo said

"I'm fixing the caffeine withdrawal anyone else?" Scarlett asked Kira and Lydia rose their hands Scarlett rose to her feet fixing her shorts that rose up a bit before walking toward the kitchen to brew some coffee, as she did she kept stealing glances at Stiles who seemed focus on reading but she couldn't shake the feeling something was off with him he'd been a bit distant and cold toward her at first she though it was just him trying to figure the story behind the chimeras but Scarlett knew better, she knew Stiles better.

As she poured the coffee into mugs for the others she notice him gripping at his shoulder once more like a few days ago when they went to eichen house.

"are you going to tell me what happened to your shoulder or is that a secret too?" she asked him Stiles shot his head up

"uh?"

"your shoulder you've been nursing it for days now don't think I don't notice" she said she might be mad but she still cared.

"engine on the jeep died again... went to check the engine the hood fell on it" he said looking into her eyes she kept looking at him before nodding her head Stiles looked back at his copy of the book before looking back up at Scarlett

"how are you feeling? you seem to be in control of you... I mean just you" he said

"trust me I can feel Kira's confusion, Lydia's nervousness and Malia's frustration all throbbing in my head not sure how much more I can take in that room" she said truthfully

"what about him?" Stiles nodded toward Theo little did he know Theo had been listening in to their conversation

"nothing just calm like Scott, not that I want to know but I'm glad I can't" she shrugged but Stiles just kept looking at Theo knowing one way or another he'll get Theo's motive.

* * *

Scarlett walked down the halls of the high school in tow with her brother, Stiles and Kira after finishing the book none of them feeling anything afterwards which Scarlett was thankful for but none could understand why they still don't remember anything.

Scarlett fixed the sleeve on her jacket once more with her practice bag on her shoulder containing her workout gear.

"so nothing happened to anyone this morning no memory... violent streaks?" Scarlett spoke

"what if we need some kind of trigger? wasn't Malia driving when she remembered the crash?" Scott said

"yeah but how are we supposed to troffer a memory that we don't remember" Stiles said

"oui, this gives me a headache" scarlett complained

"Maybe it's a delayed thing maybe you have to wait couple of hours to see what happens" Scott said

"I don't like a-" Scarlett stopped talking when she and the rest notice the power flicker hearing the back up generator kick on Scarlett, Scott and Stiles slowly looked down at Kira

"that wasn't me I swear" Kira said uncomfortably

"we keep an eye out for each other today okay?" Scott said

"yes and keep an eye out for eight other potentially homicidal chimeras" Stiles said

"and keep an eye out for the dread doctors" Kira said

"I'm still trying to compose myself and keep everyone's emotions out of my head people" Scarlett said

"starting to see the appeal of a third eye" Stiles shouted as they all walked away from him.

* * *

Scarlett stood in the quiet dimmed lighted gym with her sports bra and shorts hair ties up she repeatedly strike the martial arts dummy taking out her pain and frustration with each strike, left punch, right punch .. back into form each time.

Taking a deep breathe she practice her round house kicks blow after blow hitting the arms of the dummy she hardly noticed someone standing in the gym.

"since when did beacon hills get a material arts dummy" she recognized the voice as she smirked

"when they finally decided to teach self defense classes to all ages" she answered with another side kick into the dummy

"something tells me you're not practicing the regular self defense they taught to all ages" Theo teased

"your right it's Brazilian ju jitsu ... teaches a smaller person like me to take down a larger opponent like you" she said

"is that why your not in class?" he asked stepping closer

"free period for me, can't take the feeling of... well everyone's feelings I felt trapped like I can't find myself because everyone and their problems are drowning them out" she explained

"so you come here to ... punch it out?" he sad standing next to her now.

"I learned how to fight from an old friend, she taught me how to be stronger physically sometimes this...just helps" she said it was quiet for a moment before she went back into her fighting stance

"sounds like a good friend" Theo said circling her Scarlett tried to ignore him eyeing her up and down right now

"she was" Scarlett said this time taking a couple hits to the dummy Theo took a notice to how her body tensed when she said 'was; obliviously noticing a sore spot

"okay you need a real opponent now" he said moving the dummy stepping into the mat he kicked off his shoes

"oh so you're a real opponent? I'd take Steve the dummy" she said teasing him

"afraid to go against me?" he said pulling his shirt over his head he stood in front of her she tried not to stare at his toned naked torso.

"hell no Raken lets do this" she said circling him Theo watched with an amused smirk on his face

"ladies first" he charmed

"then swing already Raken" she said as he circled her as well both with their hands up protecting the face Theo went for a low punch with one hand still protecting her face her left arm deflecting the hit taking advantage Scarlett went in for a swing Theo easily grabbing her hand she was swung the next one leaving her self unprotected but Theo easily caught that one too with both hands in his grasp he spun her around now with her back pressed his chest she elbowed him in his lower abdomen when his grip loosened a bit letting her arm free she moved out from in front of Theo grabbing on to his arm and shoulder bringing the arm behind him with a quick spin and kick to the back Theo fell to his knees Scarlett kept his arm stretched out in a very uncomfortable position behind his back Theo grunted with his other free arm managed to grab the petite girl flipping her so her back hit the ground Scarlett easily retaliate bringing her legs up around Theo's body crossing her legs behind his back with her whole body weight flipping the two so now Theo was on the ground he grunted once more as she pinned him to the mat Scarlett looked down at him pushing the hairs that have fallen out of place out her face.

"you know I could of broken your arm twice in this little exercise" she teased

"I noticed... but you don't know is I'm a sore loser" before Scarlett could think twice Theo had her on her back when she shut her eyes for impact she opened them again noticed she wasn't in the gym no longer it was dark but she could see a light at the end of the hall

"you always do this" she heard a familiar voice shout from where the light was coming from

"get off my back it wasn't that many" she heard another voice deeper than the first voice obviously a male

"yeah what if you hit someone or was pulled over there goes your job Rafael" the woman shouted Scarlett finally made it to the light which resembled the kitchen of the home they had before moving. She remember the long hall that led toward the kitchen she can practically still smell the old paint that chipped the walls. Scarlett looked to see her parents arguing in the old kitchen. her mother in her scrubs standing in front of her father with a wrinkled blazer on and his tie undone his hair a mess as he was shouting back at Melissa gripping the short glass filled with brown liquor. Scarlett stood in the doorway she looked down for a second noticing her shadow small and child size she looked over into the reflection on the china cabinet seeing the small scared girl in bunny pjs her pigtails disheveled she kept looking at her confused till the sound of shattered glass near her head made her jump and look back toward her parents she watched her mother look at her with sorrow and guilt.

"Scar honey" she exclaimed rushing over to her daughter her father stood behind in shock

"what are you doing out of bed" she said soft and calm Scarlett looked back at the glass around her feeling wet substance trickle down her forehead Melissa noticed as well seeing the piece of glass embroidered in her daughter's head.

"oh my gosh" her mother muttered as she looked at the wound

"I didn't know-I didn't see her there" her father slowly stuttered and came over wrapped in guilt

"get out" Melissa said softly trying not to scare the toddler

"Melissa"

"Rafael that's the last straw I said get out!" she shouted holding her daughter Scarlett watched her dad slowly walk away

"Scarlett" she heard in a distance

"hey Scar" she heard again blinking a few times now seeing Scott and Theo standing above her with worry faces as she noticed she was back on the ground of the gym floor.

"I-I didn't know who to call so I called your brother" Theo quickly explained as Scott crouched down next to his sister

"are you okay?" he asked she nodded as Scott helped her to her feet as Scarlett rose up her legs still wobbly she fell backwards till Theo caught her

"got you" he spoke steading her back up

"did you remember something else?, see another glimpse of the dread doctors?" Scott asked

"none with them... just a painful memory I wish stayed buried" she said looking down at the ground to block out the nightmare she long forgotten before the boys could ask anything else the bell went off.

"guess pause till later" Theo said walking away first but a Scarlett began walking Scott stopped her

"are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked Scarlett sighed turning toward her brother

"do you remember when we were little when I got my first pair of stitches" she asked him

"yeah mom took us to the hospital, you gave the meanest look to the doctor he thought you were going to bite him the sheriff was there too" Scott said remembering bits and pieces

"what else you don't know about that night was when dad left" she spoke softly

"I don't understand"

"I heard them fighting I got out of bed... they were yelling and not knowing dad of course throws a glass smashing meters from me ... I wasn't that fortunate that few chunks landed in me: she said while Scott stood there shocked never knowing.

"Scar..."

"they both looked so guilty that's when she yelled for him to leave that's when he did" she said feeling sadness creep up along with venerability she always felt when speaking about her father. Scott processed everything stepped up to embrace his sister in a tight hug she gratefully hugged him back

"I'm still here" he said knowing what was going on in his own sister's head she pulled away smiling

"thanks bro but you do have AP biology with the sea hag" She said

"and you don't?" he questioned

"Switched periods she devil is the first thing I see in morning now unfortunately lucky for her she hasn't seen me with coffee yet" She shrugged bouncing away from her brother

* * *

"come on you can do better than that" Stacy shouted from her spot on the bleachers as Scarlett was below her hands rested on her knees as she panted staring up at her crazy blonde friend

"seriously you just made me do how many flips in a row no way the team will no that" she panted

"that's not for them it's for you cause I know you can handle it" Stacy said Scarlett just giving her a piss of face

"come on back to the routine I need you to have it down packed to teach the other girls" Stacy said

"you are so lucky you're injured" she muttered

"blah blah blah practice woman!" Stacy demanded Scarlett rolled her eyes went back to the new routine Stacy made right before being attacked by a kanima that she didn't get to teach her team mates so here Scarlett was learning it outside in the field, half way through the dance she paused looking around.

"what? what's the matter?" Stacy said looking at Liam's friend Mason and Brett who were on the bleacher next to her.

"I can't focus... I can feel it" she explained very little

"feel what?" Brett asked

"jealousy, rage... anger" she said then spotted out Liam across the field wielding the lacrosse stick like a mad man noticing he kept looking over at the girl on the soccer field.

"what's up with them?" Stacy asked

"Liam and Hayden?" Mason said

"who's she?" Scarlett asked walking toward them resting her arms on the fence

"someone who isn't very fond of liam when I say that I say it loosely" Mason says

"they hate each other" Scarlett stated

"six grade wasn't the best year for liam and his anger management... he got into a fight in the hall went to punch the kid when hayden stepped in the way and this happened" Mason explained pulling up a picture of the girl much younger with a broken nose

"oh wow, what did she do to him?" Stacy asked Mason flipped over to a picture of young Liam with a broken nose

"ah damn" Brett and Stacy muttered Scarlett looked back out seeing the two kept eyeing each other as their little competition kept going goal after goal till Liam getting more angry threw one hit straight at the goalie making him fall flat on his back

"this wasn't going to end well anyway" Scarlett muttered as she was about to practice Stacey's crazy routine taking one step she felt her whole body shut down having the wind knock out of her she found it hard to breathe as she fell down to the ground Stacey spotted her the first person up she ran to the with Brett and Mason following behind her.

"Letty" Stacey sat her up then looked at the boys with a worried expression as her best friend was gasping for air

"what's wrong with her?" Brett asked

"I don't know" Stacey said looked out toward the field "Liam!" she shouted catching his attention spotting Scarlett on the ground he sped over kneeling on the ground next to her

"Letty" she tried focusing on her breathes looking at Laim

"S-Scott... I-It's Scott he-he's having an asthma attack" she gasped

"what where?" Liam asked

"I-I don't know, the inhaler is in his locker Liam get it to him" She gasped again holding her chest

"but you"

"help Scott go" she said Liam got up Brett looked at him

"you know how find his scent" Brett said Liam sprinted off the field headed straight into the school.

"how do we help her?" Mason asked frantically as he saw the brunette began to become pale

"I-I don't have the slightest clue" Stacey said

"do we bring her to the nurse?"

"No she's feeling what Scott is feeling right now she's got some odd connection to him, we have to wait for Liam to get to him" Brett said

"were relying her life on Liam saving Scott? clearly there has to be some other way" Stacey argued

"unless you found some way to disconnect the bond the two have.. no" Brett said back when suddenly they heard Scarlett take a death breathe she began to cough she leaned back into Stacey finally calm her chest no longer tight.

"oh thank god" Stacey exclaimed holding on to Scarlett as the petite girl laid there wondering what the hell just happened to her.

* * *

**NO I didn't fall off I'm still writing **


	22. chimeras everywhere

Scarlett sat in her car impatiently tapping her finger on the steering wheel she sighed looking at the empty parking lot again

"why am I here?" she asked turning her head looking toward Liam in her passenger seat.

"to give me a ride?" he made it seem like a question

"why are we at this club, it's not really your scene unless you've brought me out here to confess something" she said raising her eyebrows

"what? No- it's not that… I'm not-" he cut himself off all flustered like

"then can you tell me why we are here?" she asked

"I need to pay back this girl okay, I lost her a lot of money and it's totally my fault" he confessed Scarlett simply smirked at the young boy

"wouldn't happen to be the girl from this afternoon would it?"

"you saw that?"

"yeah… but I'd let it go, jealousy gets the best of us" she said

"I'm not jealous" he replied

"oh and there is jealousy ugly brother denial, it's obvious you like her" Scarlett pointed out

"no, I-I don't I'm just trying to make up for the sixth grade….that kid isn't me anymore" Liam explained

"I'm glad you can admit to those things which makes me ok with you making me be your suffor to a night club that isn't even open yet so I can't even have a good time" she said pouting at the end Liam laughed

"Isn't this club not your seen" Liam teased

"oh sweet cheeks I've been in these bars there is sooo much to look at" she wink

"I'm a little scared to even say anything else" Liam said

"oh I wouldn't scare you with my memories… not yet at least" she said smiling

"okay, you stay here I'll be right back" Liam said

"what? I can't even come in now?" she whined

"it's not even open yet remember" he said before hopping out shutting the door

"they're probably all getting changed… hot…naked sexy body" she said out loud to herself

After a few minutes she tried calling Scott to see where he was, she hasn't really seen him since his little asthma attack in the biology room. He didn't tell her what he saw or why he thinks he had an attack either he just told her it might have been from the sheer panic of the memory it might have not even been an asthma attack just a panic attack. Of course this didn't make her feel any better she was still worried then of course their biology pulling her aside once Scott was fine, she was trying to convince her to not let Scott drop the class which shocked Scarlett she had no idea Scott was thinking of dropping AP Biology he worked so hard she also didn't want him to quit. She hadn't told him yet that she knew about dropping out it wasn't a good time especially when Scott and Malia went to find Stiles and Lydia the reason she was with Liam was because he didn't want anyone alone if the doctors came looking for them truthfully she figured it was because Scott was scared for her safety and with Scarlett not completely herself she would be in more danger so she gave no lip on the whole stay with laim business code name 'babysit' but at this point was Liam babysitting her.

Scarlett sighed again scrolling through her phone when Scott didn't pick up she tried the other hard head who has been secretive toward her.. Stiles. She looked around the parking lot as the phone kept ringing  
"hey this is Stiles you missed me leave a message" she heard the voice mail grunting she hung up

"where the hell are you chicken heads" she muttered just then she saw two figures exit the club as she looked closer she noticed it was Liam trailing behind the girl from earlier as she was power walking to her a car to get away from Liam Scarlett could tell the girl was annoyed as she watched her turn around to face liam she could make out the words they were saying Liam seemed frustrated and something else but she wasn't sure what. As she watched more she was shocked when Liam growled at the girl showing his glowing eyes and fangs the girl frightened punch Liam in the face as he stumbled back Scarlett rushed out of her car just as the girl sped off in her car.

"are you mental what the hell were you doing?" Scarlett shouted as she helped Liam up he was clutching her nose

"she's one of them" he grunted

"one of what?" she yelled

"chimera…. Hayden is a chimera" he told her Scarlett stood there shocked

"that means they'll come for her… what did you tell her" she asked

"the basics she didn't believe me" Liam said  
"of course not she lives in the land of normal and oblivious they know nothing of what goes on actually" she said pacing a bit

"we have to find her" Liam said

"no raspberry cover shit Liam" Scarlett snapped back about to say something else till she saw something that something was the dread doctors coming after Hayden in a broke down car Scarlett gasped but like that the vision was gone

"what happened?" Liam asked in a panic

"it was Hayden she's in trouble" she pulled at her hair closing her eyes trying to figure out where she was trying to remember she inhaled deeply

"where?"

"duns road out toward the reserve" she said Liam grabbed her hand pulled Scarlett back into her car when Scarlett got in she sped down the road in the direction Hayden went only ten minutes passed till the spotted the silver car still in the road Liam and Scarlett saw in a distant the doctors walking down the road

"she's trapped in the car" Liam said

"go! Go!" Scarlett shouted pushing him out the car she watched him run over ripping open the roof of the car helping her out they ran to Scarlett's car but when they got in the engine suddenly dies

"what the hell?" she muttered

"it's them they did it" Hayden said in a panic as she watched them get closer

"new plan" Scarlett said calmly

"new plan?" Liam question

"we run" she said noticing Liam's door not fully closed not saying another word silently agreeing with the plan they all managed to get out running away out toward the woods

* * *

Scarlett in a new change of clothes was pacing down stairs in her living after finally reaching her brother telling him about Hayden he said he was a bit caught up as he told her another chimera was on the roof attacking Stiles and Theo till one of the doctors a bit earlier killed him and they were at Deaton's trying to figure out what to do with the body, also trying to figure out who's taking the bodies.

Hearing the click of the front door Scarlett sprinted over nearly knocking Scott and Stiles over

"finally you guys got here, are you okay?" she asked at the end was looking at Stiles

"were alive" Stiles replied Scarlett nodded her head looking back at Scott

"where are they?" he asked

"upstairs Liam was talking to her, they were up in your room" she said pointing to the stairs Scott was the first to climb the steps Scarlett followed Stiles as they reached the top she grabbed Stiles arm making him stop

"you're fine?" she asked making him look directly at her

"frustrated, but that's normal right?" he said playing off, Scarlett didn't want to push it right now she again replied with a nod and walked passed him to her brother's room as she walked in she didn't see hayden but saw Scott and Liam, her brother's bathroom door closed

"Hayden?" Scott gently knocked on the door "It's Scott"

"I know that you're scared we just... we want to help" Scott said calmly with no response he turned toward laim

"I can hear her heartbeat she's really freaked out, what happened?" Scott asked

"she was fine when we got here, Scarlett went to call you I stepped out in the hall to check my phone for two seconds and she locked herself in the bathroom" Liam explained

"why?" Stiles asked

"I don't know" Liam shrugged

"she's definitely a chimera?" he asked looking between Liam and his sister

"she said she heard a voice saying your condition improves" he said

"same thing they say in my visions" Scarlett chimed in

"okay that's unsettling" Stiles said moving forward till he was now in front of the closed door "Hayden this is Stiles...ugh your sister works down at the station with my dad look just open the door okay you can trust us" Stiles tried Scarlett crossed her arms

"I think that frightened her more thinking your gonna tell her sister or something" Scarlett said as Stiles backed away

"we just need to tell you the truth, Hayden... and that kind of thing usually is better face-to-face,listen, either you're gonna unlock the door or I'm gonna have to break it open it's okay if you don't want to talk, or if you're not ready to believe us but I just I gotta know that you're okay in there" Scott said looking back at them he stepped back a bit ready to break down his door until the clicks of the door were heard the door slowly opened. Scarlett's jaw dropped a bit seeing the freaked out girl in her brother's bathroom glowing eyes, these claws completely confused she looked up at them.

"I believe you" Hayden said

"oh crap"

* * *

After two hours of sleep followed by a long night of finding out Hayden is a chimera and another chimera was killed now stowed away at Deaton's with the hope someone on guard so the body doesn't go missing like the previous ones and also find out who is taking them because none of them have a damn clue nor does anyone know what all the chimeras have in common why these spefic teens.

then back to Hayden and ideas on how to keep her safe and away from dread doctors coming to take her which is the reason Scarlett spent her night at Lydia's coming up with ideas as the strawberry blonde had a theory on the dread doctors.

Walking through the library adjusting her black crop top Scarlett soon spotted Scott and Stiles at a table she sped up her pace both boys raised their heads as she came up to the table.

"you got it?" Scott asked her she nodded pulling out the map of Beacon hills they once used before when Deaton went missing awhile back. Scarlett opened it up laying it on the table in front of the boys.

"we're back to telluric currents" Stiles said

"if the dread doctors didn't like coming into Eichen house because of them maybe we can use them to protect Hayden" Scott told him

"my idea" Scarlett pointed out Scott gave him a look "I painted the idea out..."

"okay besides Eichen where's the strongest convergence?" Stiles asked Scott with his finger pointed on the map to 'Beacon Hills public school'

"we're standing on it" Scott said

"horrible isn't" Scarlett said

"you want to hide her in the school? for how long?" Stiles asked

"If we have to all night" Scott said

"yeah another sleepless night!" she cheered sarcastically "okay game plan"

"Liam convinced Hayden not to say anything to her sister she's working a double at the station tonight and think's Hayden's sleeping at a friend's" Scott told him

"but it's just a school though you know what I mean it's not a fortess" stiles said

"that's where I jump in Lydia had me up last night smart wiz she came up with this, remember how valack quoted telsa?" she asked

"frequency, vibration" he stated

"she believes that he wasn't just saying it to sound smart she thinks that might be a clue" she continued

"a clue to what"

"disrupt their frequency" she told him

"parrish took three cell phone jammers from the station he thinks he can broaden their range of frequency, it's a long shot but it's the best we've got right now" Scott said

"so pretty much hold on to you're ass harry and pray we see the next sunrise" Scarlett said the boys just nodded

"I'll met up with you later" Scott said pointing at Scarlett walking backwards

"yep. meet you at the homestead" she nodded then leaned against the table looking up at Stiles "you're nervous and aggigated" she stated

"what?-will you stop doing that" he whined

"I wish i could unfortunately I can't and the stress level in this room is real" she said looking around at the other students in the libary

"wish school was the only thing to stress about" Stiles muttered

"so I get why you're nervous but what's this aggigatedness? is it because of the fun night you'll have with Theo?" she asked

"spending a saturday night with Theo Reaken as we try to figure out who is taking the bodies... yeah not on my list of great satuday night" Stiles spat back sarcastically

"I know you despise him how about I go steak out with Reaken an-"

"no" Stiles shouted quickly grabbing a few peoples attention that were in the libary he awkwardly smiled placing his hands on top of her shoulders.

"I'll be okay... I can survive plus you're better off helping Scott he needs his kick ass sister" he said he wasn;t lying but he alse didn't want theo and Scarlett left together alone it gave him bad vibes plus he asp was affraid of if they werer togther theo would say something he wasn't ready for Scarlett to hear yet or ever actually.

Scarlett smirked back at Stiles eeeing that smirk made him relax just a bit

"sure you'll be okay?" she asked afain Stiles nodded

"peachy" he replied

"okay then"

"great then stay safe" he said reaching down to kiss her cheek a bit surprised by his actions as she hasn't seen or felt any type of affection from Stiles in weeks she stood stiff and watched him leave the libary.

"you too"

* * *

back at home Scarlett was preparing for what was to come or happen tonight at the school. not entirely ure if the dread doctors will come or not but it was better to be safe than sorry and die most likely.

She tugged on her tight skinny jeans slipping ring daggers into them as well as pulling her hair in to a high bun as her bangs sweep across her forehead she pulled on her leather jacket going over to her bed grabbing her cell and a two piece bo staff she began to jog down the steps till she heard two voices as she reached the bottom slowly leaning against the wall not to be noticed as she looked over to the kitchen seeing Scott and Kira standing there. She could feel the disappointment in Scott's voice but also the sorrow above the surface not just him but Kira as well more her than Scott.

"last timie I was around telluric currents things didn't go so well" she heard Kira say

"well this is the school you're there everyday" Scott tried to convinve her, Scarlett remained against the wall listening in

"its not the same, I made it worse by being at Eichen, they used me to get inside" she said with guilt

"I think i need to figure out what's going on with me before I try helping anyone else" Kira continued there was an awkward silence that dropped between her and Scott not sure what to say next or a clue what was going on with the fox what made it so angry what scared hima bit more was he wasn't sure what was to come next.

"Kira..." Scott paused as Scarlett peaked around the corner she saw them kiss she couldn't help but even she felt something off with them fearing the end for them.

"promise to be careful okay" Kira said as Scott nodded watching her retreat to the back door she paused

"if this works tongiht what happens tommorow?" she asked "are you going to keep trying to find places to hide her?"

"no. if this works tonight we're gonna catch one of them" he said with anger and dertermination Kira turned not saying another word as she walked out of the McCall home. Scarlett decided to made her presence known walking into their kitchen looking at her brother as he leaned on the middle island his hands covering his face

"Scottie?... you alright?" She asked using her nickname for him to sound more apporchable

"yeah" he flattly said

"really cause even I can feel the anger riddling off that girl I know it's not her fault but the anger burns my chest" she said

" I know, I see it... she's got this dark ora around her it makes it hard" he told her

"hard to do what?" Scarlett asked

"trust her" he said Scarlett was a bit shocked why would doubt her now? all she's ever wanted to do is help them Scarlett thought

"come on Scott this is-"

"you've seen what she almost did to lucas than the speaking in japanese... she doesn't know Japanese. Theo translated on his phone what she keeps saying... it means messenger of death" he explained

"wow thought that was Lydia's title" she muttered

"lets just drop it for now" he said harshly which made Scarlett frown bitting back her urges to comment back but to save them an arugment they had no time for she nodded grabbing the case to her bo staff bring the strap across her back she followed Scott to his bike hpping on behind him she still kept her mouth shut not wanting to anger her brother more than he was knowning he feels bad about the kira situation.

Getting to the school Scarlett hopped off as did Scott he walked over to the enternce to meet up with Liam and Hayden who were already in the locker room. Scarlett walked over to Parrish's car that had pulled up Lydia and Malia got out heading to the trunk of his car Parrish opened it up Malia grabbed the first modified cell phone jammer.

"we're betting our lives on these?" Malia said with no faith

"I think we're betting Hayden's life on them" Lydia sassed

"yeah well I'm glad I brought my gun" Parish said grabbing another jammer passing it to lydia while Malia passed the last to Scarlett

"you're not the only one packing" Scarlett said

* * *

As they placed the jammers around the school Parrish was on gaurd outside one of the enterences to the school while Malia took gaurd out in the halls, the rest were in the locker room Scalrett was looking around she looked over to Lydia then at Liam and hayden blocking off the door to the room. SHe slowly circled the room gazing again at the bag full of chains Scott pulled from his hall locker before coming in the room Scarlett looked at the strawberry blonde beside her feeling Lydia's anixey.

"is it me or is Liam not aware of the second part of this plan" Lydia said toward Scott

"I'm still not sure if there's going to be a second part" Scott said

"or if it's going to work" Lydia said4

"i thought you told him" Scarlett said looking quickly at the young werewolf before turning back to scott with a scowl

"I'm keeping him safe, why worry" he said calmly

"you're lying to him because of he knew he or felt the uncertainty you have about this plan he wouldn't have come. Are you wanting to risk for this?" she sneered

"I'm doing what I have to" Scott snapped back at her

"no you're doing what you want" with that she stepped back and away from her brother she didn't know what was going on with Scott but she didn't like whom ever he was becoming. Scarlett really didn't want to keep this from Liam it seemed as if they were setting them up it was all too risky, she wouldn't think that Scott would use someone as bait seems more up Derek's alley her guess that's one of the reasons she was so upset with Scott.

as she stood on the other side of the locker room away from Scott she kept glancing at Liam and Hayden.

"that teen romance" Lydia said walking toward Scarlett as she looked up from her seat

"yeah too bad it will end in despare, no one ends up like the notebook" Scarlett said

"maybe true can't help who we want can we?" Lydia replied

"he is scott off to you?" Scarlett suddenly asked

"I thouhgt it was just nerves you know in case this plan fails" Lydia said

"no definately something else" Scarlett muttered

* * *

Stiles and Theo sat together insdie the jeep waiting for the mysterious person who has been taking the bodies. Stiles trying to ignore Theo as much as he could but his tolerance was becoming thinner and thinner the longer he spent with Theo.

"so what's the punishment for killing a chimera?" theo said

"you spend five hours in a car with Theo Reaken" Stiles spat as Theo chuckled as his humor

"Like I know what my punishment is... I'm going to loose my best friend I'm going to loose Scott.. I'm going to loose Scarlett again she was already hangning on by a thread" Stiles said already feeling the pain of loosing the two out of three people he cared for the most in this world the ones who still hold him together.

* * *

Scarlett sat on the ground as the bench became unbareable to sit on anymore after hour number five leaning on the lockers next to Lydia was a better postion for the time being.

"why are you so fidgetty?" Lydia asked looking at Scarlett's foot that was continuously tapping

"worried about Stiles since can't check in on them we have no idea what is going on at the animal clinic" Scarlett explained

"I was thinking the same also if we are here waiting for the doctors who are Stiles and Theo waiting for" Lydia said

"that's what worries me" Scarlett said as it got quiet Scarlett heard the rattling of chains getting up off the floor with Lydia they spotted Liam opening Scott's bag

"what are you going to do with these?" Liam asked looking only at Scott

"brought them just in case" he told Liam

"in case what"

"in case we had a chance to catch one of them" Lydia said

"if we can't make the school a fortress then maybe we can make it a trap" Scott explained

"they're coming for her deosn't that mean she's bait" Liam spat slamming the chains back down into the bag

"Liam we brought her here to protect her" Lydia said

"and now she's bait" Liam argured

"am I?" Hayden spoke up as Scarlett remained quiet

"no" Scott said frimly "no one is bait" he tried to reaasure her

"but we can't be body gaurds to everyone every night" Scott said

"then why aren't we talking to Stiles' dad, why aren't we doing something better than hidding in a school" Liam asked angryly

"because we still don't know anything about them or what they want okay they're winning and we don't even know what the game is" Scott said the anger now rolling off the alpha it was begingin to get heated as Scarlett could feel it making her mad as well.

"what if they come in here and those things don't work? what if you have an asthma attack again? what are we going to do?" Liam asked

"why would he have another? it was just one in biology room right?" Scarlett asked looking between alpha and beta

"looks like I'm the only one being lied to here" Liam said "this plan sucks"

"you got a better one? kids are dying and she's next?! so somebody has to do something someone's got to be the bait" Scott shouted Scarlett stood there taken back by her brother's outrage. Not once has she witness her brother loose his cool like that the only person she's seen Scott be with that way was their father and well she knew he deserved it but not Liam or Hayden for once in a very long time she knew her brother was in the wrong.

As the silence fell on all of them in the room Liam stepped closer to Scott making Scarlett tense for a moment "promise me you'll do everything you can do to save her. promise" Liam pleaded

"I'll do everything I can" Scott told him "promise"

"guys" Hayden spoke making all their heads turn " i think I might need a little help right now I forgot my pills I have another in my locker I can get them but..."

"I'll get them" Scott cut her off" what's your combination?" he asked Scarlett felt some hesitation about letting Scott go but she doesn't speak it she just watched him walk to the door moving the barrier so he could get out as Lydia walked up behind him.

"Ill keep watch" she said as Scott retreated down the hall once he got far enough Scarlett walked toward lydia

"we don't know how Malia and Parish are, Malia can't be in every hall at once I'm a just do a quick sweep" Scarlett explained squeezing passed Lydia in the doorway

"wait but Scott-"

"is not here, I'll be all right" she told lydia walking away

"bad idea" Lydia muttered

* * *

Scarlett slowly creeped down the halll with one ring dagger in hand the only sound was the click from the very tiny heel in her boots. She hadn't spotted Malia yet but she wasn't worried for probably she was doing a sweep much like she she stepped into the sience wing she gasped at the sound stinging pain sentation that coursed through her body as Scarlett looked down her breathing became harder staring at the arrow plunged into her stomach looking back up she felt a cold sweat staring at the girl in front of her, the one Scarlett's had nightmares about for months and months in and out.

"I don't feel bad about this one" she said smirking at Scarlett

"this isn't happening... you're not real" Scarlett grunted

"are you sure about that? anything is possible right?" she snapped

"not this" Scarlett coughed up looking back at the arrow bringing her intense firy pain

"why can't it because you let me die" she shouted at Scarlett making her flinch

"I didn't- I wouldn't ... i tried" she stuttered all her words were logged in her throat refusing to come out as tears streamed out.

"no you didn't if you did you would have fought harder you would have saw it earlier, you could have save me"

"don't you think I know that!" Scarlett screamed feeling her own guilt consuming her

"sure, what about Stacy? nearly dying on that police station floor where were you then huh" before Scarlett could argue in her back she felt another pain another arrow struck her sending her to the ground she tried lifting her head now seeing both girls standing above her body.

"Allison... Stacy... please...S-s-stop" she was shaking on the ground fighting to stay wake fighting to breathe

"we didn't beg for mercy. did we?" Stacy said to Allison who smirked crushing her foot on to Scarlett's throat as she kept gasping for air which turned into weezing trying to raise her hands to get them to stop.

"no we didn't" Allison agreed

Scarlett kept trying to wiggle out her grasp to hold on for a bit longer but then she thought.. whyu? why should she if she wasn't here anymore the suffering could stop right? no longer the burden, she couldn't help the two she cared for the most back then so what much was she to the future? Scott would be better off not always worrying about his little sister or her mom worrying stressing her out, wouldn't she bring her family peace? why suffer anymore.

As she laid there taking in her last few breathes she heard a certain voice a familiar voice reaptedly shouting her name not shouting like a roar and as it got more clearer she realised it was Scott she followed the voice till the two girls vanished and Scott was the only thing in her vision. Once Scarlett came out of her alluision and back to reality she slowly got up looking around seeing she was still in the hallway and so was Liam's friend Mason.

"what's going on?" she asked

"we gotta go back to the locker room" Scott demanded not asking anything she followed Scott rushing back to the locker room the door swung open as Scarlett walked in behind her brother seeing Lydia and Malia already there standing in an empty room.

"they're gone" Lydia said

"hayden and Liam are gone" Malia stated they looked back at Scott as he began breathing heavy and shallow in panic that he might have led the young teens to their death.

* * *

**Sorry I've been gone for so long **

**apologies for any mistakes in there I wrote that quick scene with Theo and Stiles just to get a bit inside on Stiles side but things take a turn for the worse soon!**


	23. Not Okay

Scarlett sped down the street in panic and worry as she turned again passed the reserve in a distance she could hear the distinct howl coming from the woods as she pressed on the breaks she turned to look out the window knowing it was Scott. he was howling in hopes that Liam could hear him and howl back giving them a clue to where he and Hayden may be. As she looked out hearing nothing she turned back to the road to proceed to her destination.

After they went back to the locker room found Liam and Hayden gone Scarlett noticed her brother just snapped. She knew he was frustrated and taking this hard but something else too a side she'd never seen from her brother which scared her a bit as well afraid he wouldn't snap back.

As Scarlett pulled up to the animal clinic she saw the flipped over Jeep with Stiles sitting on the ground with Theo standing there, she rushed out her car and straight to over to Stiles who had his head down.

Stiles" she shouted crouching down in front of him Stiles finally lifter his head to look at her, Scarlett notices the blood splattered across his face her hand rose going to touch it

"are you okay?" she asked trying to find some sort of cut seeing where he was bleeding from

"I'm okay it's not my blood... it's Theo" he explained nodding his head toward the werewolf Scarlett spun around looking at theo he stood next to the jeep now.

"who ever it was knocked me out with a mean punch" he said holding his jaw

"how did you know?" Stiles asked her

"I was with Scott and I saw it.. well I saw you on the ground there was fire around you... with you unconscious" she explained before throwing her arms around him tightly Stiles hissed she instantly pulled away

"sorry what happened"

"not really sure it was this huge fire next thing i know Theo's unconscious and the jeep was being flipped with me in it" Stiles told her

"the body?" she asked

"gone"

Scarlett looked back at Theo as he managed to flip the car back over Scarlett cringed knowing that the car was probably done for good hard to think about it

"we should take you to the hospital you took in a lot of smoke" Theo told Stiles

"I'm fine" he said Scarlett threw her hand out helping Stiles to his feet once he did he walked over to his jeep exhaling in anger Stiles was tired and done with mostly everything and now he wasn't sure what his next move was.

"don't worry we'll get it towed" Scarlett said placing her hand on Stiles' arm before he could say anything else the police scanner went off in the jeep

"dispatch suspect in 1-8- is in custody and on route to the station" they heard "suspect name... Kukimura Kira"

"what the hell" Scarlett said out loud not believing what she heard over the scanner

"what's a 1-8-7" Theo asked

"homicide" Stiles said to say tonight was the worst night in Beacon hills was an understatement Scarlett only wished this night didn't get worse.

* * *

After convincing Stiles to go home and change She fought another battle which was telling her brother that his girlfriend if still that possibly killed someone, hard to believe Scarlett still concentrated on trying to figure out this different person who invades her brothers body than there's secretive Stiles who she knows is hiding things from her again which makes her more angry on top of being angry about Scott.

right now the two that make sense to her is one the banshee putting every insane thing she hears or theories out there making horror come to life. and two is theo still mysterious but puts his life on the line for them.

Scarlett starred down into her half filled coffee mug she felt like everyone else

"hey" Stiles brought her out of her trance she gave him a blank stare

"you alright" he asked

"as anyone can be I spent two hours in Liam's room trying to to see it I could ... well see anything top help us and well that was a bust just found out he's like any other game obsessed horny teenage boy" she huffed. Scarlett also tried Hayden's room came up with nothing there as well.

"we can't get lucky each time" he told her

"at this point in the game we're never lucky" she scoffed

"maybe true" he said "we've practically gone to hell and back thin we might manage this" Scarlett smiled softly back at Stiles' optimistic side it quickly vanished though as Scott walked through the kitchen sensing him obviously sensing something extremely wrong.

"Scott" she called out as he ignored her walked right by not looking at anyone of course Scarlett didn't hesitate to get up from her stool and follow her brother through the house.

"is Kira okay?" Stiles tried asking but still nothing Scarlett took a quick glance at them then at Theo who was in the living room with Malia. Scarlett hot on Scott's trail as he walked up the steps and into his room

"Scott she called out again still no words just this expression on his face she didn't like. Following him inside as the other chimera named Cory that Mason found yesterday was sitting on his bed nervous as he spoke to lydia and Mason. Lydia encouraging cody to read the dread doctor book to see if he'd remember something that they did to him maybe where they took him to help find Hayden and Liam, sure it was a long shot but it was all they had right now.

Scarlett could hear them talking but couldn't make out the words but her brother and his werewolf hearing did, he heard everything as he busted into the room

"he's right we don't have time for that anyway" Scott said with such anger it was than it clicked for Scarlett what her brother was about to do

"Scott think-" she tried to speak

"i am" he roared back but vent though she felt hurt by his tone she didn't back down.

"no Scott don't" Lydia shouted he ignored her as well reaching out toward the frightened boy as if it was happening in slow motion from Scott's other side Scarlett tried to intervened with Scott's claws as she went to touch the werewolf his claws had already reached it's destination as she gasped feeling the connection she couldn't let go of Scott's wrist as his eyes turned red seeing what him and cory were seeing.

Lydia stood there in shock looking at Scarlett stiff as a board but she could see Scarlett was in pain but couldn't do anything risking someone getting hurt so there her and Mason stood just watching till she heard foot steps lydia looked back to see Malia, Stiles and Theo walk in Stiles the most shocked at what he was seeing mostly looking at Scarlett with worry.

"don't get to close" Lydia said to them

"what is he doing?" Theo asked looking toward Scott

"tapping into Cory's memory it's usually something only alphas can do" Lydia explained

"and Letty" Stiles asked concerned

"she was trying to stop him she intervened " Lydia told him

"can you pull her out?" Malia asked Theo got closer carefully to Scott, cory and Scarlett

"not without touching Scott it's too risky" Lydia said

"is it as dangerous as it looks" Theo asked

"probably more" Stiles replied

"does anyone know if it's working?" Mason asked

"Stiles" Malia called out as he turned to her but she wasn't looking at him he followed her gaze seeing Scarlett with blood dripping down from her nose

"we have to get her out of there" Stiles said

"there isn't a way not without breaking Scott's connection we'd be doing more harm than good" Lydia argued

"that doesn't look good either" Mason said looking at the blood trickling down. another moment went by when suddenly the gasping for air caught everyone's attention as Scott let go of Corey Scarlett opened her eyes feeling dizzy she stumbled back before she could hit the ground she was caught by Theo seeing as he was the closest she tried to catch her breath.

"i got you" Theo grunted telling Scarlett who's vision still blurry she hung on to Theo still able to hear everything though all the shuffling in the room she vaguly saw Scott with Stiles and Malia helping him.

"what the hell did you do to me" she heard Cory shout

"you'll be okay" Scott said so coldly

"there's blood" Cory said nervously reaching to the back of his neck. Scarlett saw straightening up out of Theo's arms she hunched over still feeling extremely sick trying to take deep breathes

"you'll heal" Scott replied, Scarlett turned to him in such disgust with his actions.

"Scott..." Stiles tried saying

"he'll be fine" Scott screamed at all them complete silence rang through the room

"and your sister" Theo was the first to speak all the attention turned toward the tiny brunette in the room still hunched over Scott didn't say a word, he wouldn't even look her way which hurt Scarlett a bit questioning if her brother stilled cared for her or not about anyone in this room right now/ If things went south with what just happened would he own up? Scarlett looked up at Scott with such disappointment as everyone still quiet in the room Scott still not looking at his sister as she felt betrayed by the one person she depended on her whole life could no longer be trusted.

"listen... I think it worked. I saw something there were tunnel pipes along the walls there were these two huge blue pipes at the entrance" Scott began to explain trying to draw out what he saw

"I think I know what this is" Stiles said

"it's the water treatment plant" Scarlett spoke up both Scott and Stiles looked up at her

"yeah I saw it too" she walked over to scott's desk grabbing her sketch book she flipped through the papers till she landed on one sketch that was detailed precisely to what Scott saw as if it was real.

"you knew" he said

"not until just now I did this weeks ago" she said

"you had the answer the whole time" Scott yelled

"I didn't know they were linked like I said this was weeks ago" she argued

"you didn't find it..." he spat making Scarlett angry

"Scott" Lydia walked up defusing the sibling fight Scott looked down at the drawing again

"this is where they are, this is where will find Hayden and Liam" Scott said Scarlett clutched again ignoring the voices around her

"letty?" this time from Stiles

"I'm all right" she said wiping her nose finally saw the blood on her hands she panicked a bit Theo handed her the tissues by Scott's bed side she silently thanked him while taking them.

"I know where the plant is" Mason spoke up Scott nodded

"we're going to get them" he said walking out his room the rest followed Stiles first calling out to Scott

"Scott, slow down just think for a second okay? Mason shouldn't be going" Stiles said

"Liam's my best friend I'm going" Mason said walking ahead and toward Scott as Stiles paused Scarlett stood beside him looking over at Malia, Scott and Mason.

"oh did you suddenly get super wolf powers? I wasn't aware of that development" Stiles replied

"well if you're not going I could use the help" Scott said

"no I'm going as soon as I talk to my dad they're moving the body and wants to make sure that this time no one going to steal it" Stiles told them

how's he going to do that?" Malia asked

"I don't know but who ever took the last one was strong enough to flip my jeep" Stiles said Scarlett understood they neeeded to find Liam but they were going in blind they could be killed while trying to rescue them than there is the person taking the bodies they didn't know what they were up to woth the bodies or what they were up against Scott was being irrational but she couldn't find her voice to twll him she's never been in the type of situation with Scott acting like this and so cold to her.

"we can bring Theo" Malia said Scarlett looked over at him

"maybe I better stay here you know in case the doctors come back for Corey" he said

"Scarlett?" Malia asked but she just shook her head not saying a word and not looking at Scott either

"Some should stay protect Corey" she told malia wrapping her arms around her body

"Stiles is right we need to slow down and think" Lydia said

"I am thinking ... about Liam and Hayden could already be dead" Scott said annoyed with all

"you've could hurt him Scott really hurt him... and you're sister" Lydia argued Scott got quiet again Scarlett couldn't bare to look at him right now

"I have to find Liam" he said right before turning around walking out the door Scarlett huffed in frustration. Of course Scarlett knew like the rest of them they needed to find Liam before the dread doctors did something horrible to him and Hayden but she also believes Scott blames himself a lot for their plan failing one the reasons why Scott finds the urgency for him to find them himself.

Scarlett spun on her heal tilting her head back closing her eyes momentarily as she went to sit on the couch dropping her head to her hands that were now resting on her knees.

"hey, you okay?" Theo asked walked up to stand beside her in response Scarlett nodded looking over at Stiles didn't take his eyes of either Scarlett nor Theo before deciding to walk over himself crouch down in front of Scarlett catching her attention she looked finally looked up at Stiles, she couldn't really read of expression or feel any emotions coming off him which confused her a bit. AS Stiles looked hesitant for a brief time he switched his gaze from Scarlett to Theo once more.

"I-I've got to go check in with my dad down at the hospital, will you be alright here? I mean... after Scott-"

"Stiles. I'll be okay more worried about Scott half cocked out there and Liam" she told him, which wasn't a lie just held down her feeling she had right now toward her own brother after the incident happened upstairs. She was quiet glad the others couldn't feel her emotions this room would suffocate on them. Scarlett looking straight at Stiles whom still seemed conflicted but she knew he would go.

"She'll be fine man, we'll be here" Theo said and in the back of Stiles' mind he was saying 'that's what worries me' along with the words piss off' but he knew he couldn't say that right now he didn't want to upset Scarlett that wasn't what she needed right now. Sensing the tension Lydia walked up to Stiles place a friendly gesture hand on his shoulder.

"go we'll be okay" Lydia encourages Stiles looked back once more at Scarlett who was more fascinated in the ground than all of the people circling her making her feel awkward. A lingering part of her wanted him to stay with her as clingy as it sounds but with out Scott being her rock she felt the need to have Stiles around even more but she couldn't say that right now instead looked at the ground as she heard the jingle of his keys and the front door open and close.

She remained in her seat running her hands through her hair till Lydia waked over passing her a glass of water and two aspirin she didn't even notice Lydia walking to the kitchen and back.

"these should help" Lydia gestured Scarlett took it gratefully with a thanks before taking a sip and the aspirin

"I can tell you're not fine even if the words do come out of your mouth. Known you for too long surprised Stiles didn't pick up on it that boy picks up on everything" Lydia said

"he's too focused trying to figure out who's taking the bodies along with other things" she said looking over at Theo was across from them speaking to Cory, she knows another part of Stiles distraction is Theo.

"and Scott" Lydia mentioned

"I've never seen him like this before even after our father left us and than tried to come back to our lives... this was different... honestly spooked me a lot" she admitted before Lydia could respond Cory jumped up from his seat turned toward the three.

"okay it's been fun, especially the part where a werewolf forced his way into my brain with his claws" Cory said with anger making Scarlett squirm a bit from his comment Cory turned toward the door

"I don't think leaving is such a good idea Cory, you know how Lydia's a banshee it means she can tell when someone is close to death" Theo explained "Lydia what happens if he walks out that door?" Theo tried to sound convincing

"it's bad" Lydia sounding less convincing "very bad"

Cory scuffled at the two before saying "I'll take my chances"

"then give us a better chance at finding our friends what else did you see?" Theo asked it was silent once again Scarlett this time got up from her spot

"I get it you're upset and don't trust Scott and probably the last person you want in your face is his sister right now but we just want to find them please Cory" she pleaded a bit they were all looking at her now

"there was a hospital and they took me out of my room" Cory explained

"then where?"

"the tunnels like I said already I told you that's it" Cory exclaimed

"yeah nothing after that?" Theo pushed

"no"

"well there has to be more think one minute thing" Theo kept pushing him Cory sighed paused as he began to thing of something else he could remember about when they took him.

"there was a basement" he replied

"a house" Corey answered "it was old covered in dust and there was a broken stone wall with large hole in it like a bomb went off" Corey discribed

"guys, the werewolf with the talons... the one who attacked Scott didn't Parrish say that he smashed through the wall of a basement wasn't it something like that?" Theo asked

"no" Lydia said "it was exactly like that

* * *

After Lydia explained where to find the spot where the werewolf with the talons attacked Parrish happened Theo and Scarlett took off leaving Lydia to keep an eye on Corey. Scarlett being as stubborn as she is wasn't taking no for an answer she wanted to be a part of finding Liam and Hayden since her other skill let her down she sure as hell was going to use her other ones. Scarlett refused to be sideline Theo deciding not to argue with the petite brunette only smirked as they climbed into his truck.

Scarlett sat in the passenger seat anxiously as she tapped her fingers on her thighs looking out the window as they drove to the house. Theo could sense the unease in Scarlett

"hey we will find them" Theo said breaking the silence

"you're so sure?" she asked turning her head to look at Theo as he focused on the road for a split moment he glanced back at her.

"call it being positive... I want to find them as much as you all" Theo said "Scott a bit more than everyone"

"he's feeling guilty" she said still defending Scott even with still being upset at him for what he did

"I didn't mean it like that, he's feeling responsible so he had to fix it himself" Theo told her Scarlett felt a little like an donkey for snapping

"sorry"

"it's okay to protective over your sibling, I felt that way with my sister too"

"he wasn't protecting me though at least not today..." she mumbled but Theo picked up on it not saying anything else as he pulled off the road the two got out Scarlett walked around the truck looking at as Cory described an old abandoned house completely pitched dark.

"well this is inviting" Scarlett said kneeling down grabbing her ring daggers out of her boots

"so we go storming the castle" she asked as she began waking toward the house Theo reached out grabbing her arm to stop her

"wait, we might not have to" Theo pointed to the path that led around the house as Scarlett followed Theo toward a side door on the spilt level home the door was already cracked open Theo looked behind him to Scarlett who nodded for him to keep going. they both cautiously walked down the few steps to a basement she looked around not seeing much but than again it was pretty dark kept looking till she saw the hole that Cory had explained she tugged on Theo's jean jacked and pointed out the huge hole in the wall with Theo still taking the lead Scarlett wasn't too far behind as she kept looking around the place before finally looking forward and focused more past the hole there she could see a fence as she got closer she could clearly see Liam and Hayden.

"Liam? Hayden?" Theo shouted rushing to get to them he didn't hear them shouting for him not to, Scarlett paused hearing them shouting she looked at the gate focusing on it if it was a plain ordinary gate she knew that Liam could easily break it a long time ago so what was it. She gasped when Theo gripped the fence the electricity spurt through the fence and into Theo's body causing him to scream from the force of electricity he flew backward sending him right into Scarlett both hitting the ground.

Scarlet recover quickly she grunted as she wiggled from underneath Theo's unconscious body kneeling beside him now.

"is he breathing?" she heard Liam asked

"he's breathing" she told him watching as Theo chest rose in a steady rhythm confirming to her he was going to fine she hovered over him lightly tapped his shoulder repeatedly

"Theo? Theo can you hear me" she called out still tapping him she waited another moment when he started to groan she pulled back he began to move slowly than opened his eyes

"okay" she asked

"yeah" he replied as she helped Theo up they walked up to the gate Scarlett began studied the fence looking around

"should be some way to turn the electrical current down so we can open the gate" she said

"not enough time they could be back" Theo said

"you don't think you can get help" Liam asked

"we are the help" Theo replied turned to Scarlett " I can do this, get back" he told her before she could protest and convince him of another way Theo stepped forward gripping the gate once more Liam and Hayden stepped back as well as Scarlett as the electrical current passed through the werewolf she was amazed Theo could still pulling and achiving as the gate slowly opening with his werewolf ability much to disbelief she's never seen this before not with Scott or even Derek. Snapping back into the situation in front of her when the gate opened she rushed over to Liam and Hayden she looked them over.

"I'm okay... Hayden" Liam grunted she looked over at the young girl who was gripping her side Scarlett slide beside her and Liam on the other side they helped her out and over to the truck with Liam and Hayden sitting in back.

She was trying not to listen in on the private conversation Scarlett tired to focus anywhere else but when it was quiet she peeked to see the two kissing in the back seat

"oh awkward:" she muttered looking forward again Theo chuckled Scarlett resting her arm on the arm rest looked over at Theo "we found them" she said with a small smile that quickly fell when Theo placed his hand on top of her own

"positive thinking" he said she tried not to make it to noticeable her discomfort she just nodded turned back to the road not able to see Theo's grin

Scarlett stood on the opposite side of the living room now and than looking over Liam and Hayden passed out on her sofa. Lydia next them laying a blanket on top the pair and Theo across from her. Scarlett tried to ignore the feeling she felt came up when they were in the truck but with Theo across from her in the same room wasn't helping her at all but those feeling were side tracked when the front door opened up and Scott, Malia and Mason stepped through they all looked to the right seeing the pair asleep on the couch unharmed and alive but importantly saved by Theo

Scott lost for words stood in front of Theo who reached out and hugged him surprised at his actions he didn't really respond as Theo greeted the others Scarlett could still see this look on Scott's face it was anger, disappointment hit her first she froze when Scott turned to her at locked eyes.

Scott took a step toward her she took one step back shaking her head at her brother who seemed hurt but not as hurt as she was. Scarlett took another step and was out of the living room running toward the back door feeling suffocated inside. She was walking fast toward her car when she heard someone shouting her name when Scarlett turned she saw Theo came after her.

"no Theo not now please" she pleaded he kept walking to her ignoring her plea he walked until their faces nearly touching

"what are you doing?" she asked more in a whisper closing her eyes trying to catch her own breathe

"I know you feel it too" Theo replied his breathe hitting her flushed cheek she felt so nervous. Theo grabbed her face in his hands smashed his lips to hers. Scarlett in such shock stood there unresponsive till Theo tried to deepen the kiss is when she stuck her hands out pushing on his chest Theo stumbled back

"Stop... I-I- can't" she couldn't get the words out so instead she turned opening her car door slamming it shout she ignored Theo yelling through the rolled up window as she started up the car back out as sped as far she could away from her home

* * *

A/N;

hey sorry been gone so long I'm working on it hoped you liked it first in awhile so be kind if ur going to leave a comment be nice


End file.
